Los ojos del alma
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Terry, un chico de barrio con un corazón de oro que recurre a las peleas callejeras para sobrevivir y Candy, una simpática e inocente cieguita que pone su mundo patas arriba. Es que a veces el amor no entra por los ojos, a veces hay que cerrar la vista para aprender a mirar con el alma.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que leerán a continuación es de mi total autoría con el fin de entretener y no de lucrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: <strong>En algunos momentos no específicos, habrán escenas de contenido sexual no ofensivo, pero explícito, se te extiende la advertencia para que leas bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis historias completas:<strong>

1. El rebelde y la dama del establo

2. Amor de verano

3. Tu mayor tentación

4. Entre el amor y el odio

5. Sálvame, por favor

6. 100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester (Mi biografía)

7. Zafiros y esmeraldas

* * *

><p><strong>Minifics:<strong>

1. Amor rebelde

2. Boleto de ida

3. Conquistando al profe

4. El amor de mi escuela

5. La historia más bonita del mundo

6. Trampa de amor

7. ¿Eres terrytana de corazón?

8. Bajo el sol (Conjunto de poemas)

9. Un ángel con gafas (Poesía en honor a Stear)

* * *

><p><strong>Los ojos del alma<strong>

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>Le gustaba mirar por la ventana. Pasar las horas así, sintiendo el sol sobre su rostro y absorviendo el aroma de las flores silvestres en primavera.<p>

Le encantaba, sobre todo, sentarse en el borde de su ventana y olvidarse del mundo y su ruido cuando se metía profundamente en la historia de algún libro. Encariñándose con los personajes, haciéndolos reales en su corazón.

—¡Candy! Niña, pierdes la noción del tiempo. Neil lleva quince minutos esperándote para llevarte a la escuela.

Era su madre y Candy era la segunda de tres hermanas y la que se llevaba toda la atención. A sus diecisiete años, aún la custodiaban como a una niña pequeña y frágil que podía romperse en cualquier momento, aún cuando ella era tan independiente y autosuficiente.

—¡Ya voy!— Salió tropezando con todo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, en busca de Neil.

—¡Candy! Cuidado, no tan de prisa... ¡Dios!

—Tranquila, mami, mis movimientos están fríamente calculados.

La jovial Candy se dezlizó por la baranda de la escalera que conducía al salón y ahí estaba Neil, esperándola impaciente y con un humor de perros que por fortuna ella no percibió.

—Candy, siempre me haces dejarte tarde innecesariamente. No eres una chiquilla, deberías mostrar ya algo de madurez.

—Lo siento, Neil... no volverá a pasar... es que estaba leyendo y no me di cuenta de que...

—¡Leyendo! Deberías emplear tu tiempo en algo más eficaz...

Candy bajó la vista. Al principio fue un sueño que un muchacho como Neil Leagan se fijara en ella, era guapo, de familia acomodada y puso sus ojos en ella, que era sencilla y de una familia humilde. Nunca había tenido novio y sinceramente no había albergado esperanza alguna en ese aspecto, hasta que lo conoció y pensó que con él podría vivir algún romance idílico, como el de los libros que leía.

—Puedo caminar sola...

—Pero vas más lenta que una tortuga, mejor dame la mano.

La tomó bruscamente y salió con ella hasta su auto. Neil no se comportaba así cuando sus suegros o sus cuñadas estaban presentes.

—¡Candy! Pensamos que no llegarías.— Su profesora de arte la saludó con una sonrisa alegre. Candy era muy querida y no sólo por los profesores, sino también por sus compañeros.

Buscó su lienzo y ocupó su lugar entre los demás. Las pinturas estaban acomodadas por un orden numérico y en un lugar específico.

—Recuerda, Alex, el uno es el blanco, el dos es el azúl, el tres es el verde, el cuatro amarallillo... y el envase que no está rotulado es el de agua para limpiar los pinceles.

Ella ayudaba a los alumnos nuevos. Tenía un corazón muy noble y puro. Ella era pura alegría, energía, sin embargo, hace unos meses, todo eso se había ido apagando poco a poco.

—Candy, me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que te vayas, si no tienes prisa, claro...

—Por supuesto, señorita Pony, sólo déjeme guardar mis cosas...

Meticulosamente, Candy puso todo en su lugar y se dirigió hacia su profesora con gesto titubeante.

—Candy, te he notado un poco triste últimamente... ¿hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablar?

El rostro de Candy se desfiguró por un instante. Era más fácil hablar con su profesora que hablar con sus padres o sus hermanas, pues ellos la sobreprotegían tanto que ella a veces se sentía como una verdadera inútil.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien.

—Pequeña, los ojos no mienten.— Sus ojos estaban aguados, aunque sus labios sonreían era evidente que su alma lloraba.

—Yo no merezco a Niel, señorita Pony... hago de todo para que esté feliz, pero... es que yo vine dañada de nacimiento...

Se rompió en llanto y a la señorita Pony se le rompió el alma.

—Candy, no digas eso. Neil es muy afortunado de que una chica tan especial como tú haya tenido el valor para andar con él. Además de especial y dulce, eres preciosa.

—Pero no es así como él me ve... soy torpe, inútil y no tengo esperanzas...

—¿Inútil? Esta escuela no sería lo mismo sin ti... ¿cómo puede ser inútil alguien que haya pintado esta preciosidad?

La señorita Pony señaló su lienzo, dibujó a una chica con la mirada perdida en la ventana con vista hacia una colina tapizada de hermosas florecillas.

—Pero no me llevan a ninguna parte. Todo ésto no me sirve de nada... seré siempre una carga para todos...

—No lo creo así y si eso es lo que piensa Neil, definitivamente no te merece.

La campana sonó en ese momento, poniendo fin a la conversación y Candy salió junto con todos los demás hacia su casa. El camino no era muy largo y ella se sabía cada rincón de memoria, conocía la más mínima piedra y muro del trayecto que llevaba tres años recorriendo.

...

—¡Vamos Grand! ¡No te dejes!

El callejón ancho de la calle Hell Down del barrio Lost Land de Nueva York servía de cuadrilátero para las peleas clandestinas. Había una sinfonía entre el ruido de la jauría de jóvenes masculinos y femeninos que apoyaban a su favorito y el sonido seco de los puñetazos, las patadas o los quejidos de algún golpe bajo.

—¡Aaaarrrrr!— Un chico robusto y tosco se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Grand para arrinconarlo contra la pared de ladrillos y molerlo, pero Grand, alto y fornido, era mucho más ágil, sus reflejos eran los de un felino, pero ya estaba bastante apaleado, estuvo a un escaso segundo de ser aplastado por su contrincante, pero lo esquivó, estrellándose el grandulón contra la misma pared en la que pensaba acorralarlo. Su furia se encendió más, pero Grand estaba preparado. No había mejor refuerzo que su voluntad y el propósito por el cual deseaba ganar.

—¡Acábalo, Dust! ¡Que no escape!— Animaban los del bando contrario.

Dust era más grande y corpulento que Grand, pero era torpe y confiado, Grand era listo, calculador, sabía cuándo y cómo atacar, por eso, Dust no vio venir el puñetazo que le torció el rostro y se lo desfiguró, expulsando un escopetazo de sangre. Grand aprovechó el aturdimiento y lo derribó de una patada, digna de una escena de alguna película de Jean-Claude Van Dame.

—¡Eso es! ¡Grand! ¡Grand! ¡Grand!

Algunos festejaban la victoria, otros simplemente se marchaban con la cara larga y los bolsillos vacíos.

El callejón quedó despejado. Grand contaba sus ganancias. Ochocientos dólares. La mitad iría para la renta del apartamento que compartía con su madre, el resto... para su carrera universitaria, con la esperanza de poder completarla algún día.

Era verdad que se sentía molido, pero satisfecho. Sacudió su cabello castaño, casi hasta los hombros, lo traía sudado y con algún rastro de sangre. Estaba mallugado, pero aún así, era un guapísimo chico de veintiún años, de rasgos finos y fuertes, como mandíbula cuadrada y nariz recta, labios delgados y varoniles, dientes blancos y en perfecta simetría a pesar de todas las peleas callejeras y unos ojos azules que hechizaban.

Iba dispuesto a caminar hasta su casa. Sólo pensaba en el sermón que le daría su madre, no importaba si él llegaba con un millón de dólares en su bolsillo, su angustia de madre temía que un día no volviera, al menos no vivo.

—Lo siento. No te vi.— Se tropezó con la chica, tumbándole sus libros y asustándola de pronto, tanto que la pobre cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

—No... no te preocupes...— Respondió nerviosa. La voz de Grand, a pesar de su olor a sudor y a sangre, le pareció cálida.

—Venía distraído. Toma...

Le extendió el libro que había caído al suelo y ella lo tomó sin mirarlo. Grand pensó que era muy tímida o que estaba asustada como un cachorro. No la culpaba, él debía lucir de terror luego de la lucha.

Reparó en ella. De complexión delicada, una faldita mona, pero discreta, encima de las rodillas y una blusa de manguillos, sus curvas eran perfectas para su figura delgada, tenía un larguísimo cabello rubio ondulado, sus rasgos eran delicados. Nariz pequeñita y respingada, mejillas rosadas, pómulos perfectos, boquita pequeña con labios generosos, su cara estaba salteada por pecas de un hermoso color pardo, pero él se perdió en sus dos ojazos verde esmeralda que se negaban a mirarlo. Sus ojos lo atraparon, llenos de luz, grandes, como dos piedras preciosas que embellecían un rostro angelical.

—¿Estás bien?— Le volvió a preguntar, una vez ella se puso de pie y él le pasó su mochila.

—Sí. Ya estoy acostumbrada al suelo.— Le sonrió, iluminándolo todo, embelleciendo incluso ese horrible callejón.

—Discúlpame otra vez. No deberías caminar sola por éstas calles, son muy preligrosas...

—Es la primera vez que me tumban.— Aunque su comentario fue irónico, ella sonrió con tanta dulzura que él casi podía tocarla.

—Espero entonces que el peligro en tu camino no sea yo. Soy Terruce Grandchester, puedes llamarme Grand...— Le extendió la mano, pero ella no la tomó.

—Mucho gusto, Terruce. Yo soy Candice White. Candy.— Ella le extendió la mano ésta vez, pero no en dirección hacia él y entonces él lo supo y se quedó en shock. No tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos. Era ciega.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Chicas, ésta historia no era lo que tenía en mente, pero surgió ésta mañana y la quise compartir con ustedes, espero que hasta ahora, haya llamado su atención.**

**Un beso y espero que nos sigamos leyendo,**

**Wendy**


	2. Encuentro casual

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 1 Encuentro casual**

* * *

><p>Grand se quedó sorprendido de que unos ojos tan bellos, tan grandes y tan cautivadores como la chica que nos portaba no pudieran ver. Pero tenía una sonrisa amplia que podía iluminar la ciudad completa. Ella estuvo a punto de bajar su pequeña mano al ver que él no la estrechaba.<p>

—Oh, lo siento, es que...

—Sí, no te preocupes, conozco esa reacción.— Ella volvió a sonreirle mientras al fin estrechaban las manos, pero ésta sonrisa fue apagada, el tipo de sonrisa que muestra que te has resignado o que estás harto de explicar lo mismo una y otra vez.

—¿A dónde vas?— Grand no podía quedarse indiferente. Algo en la chica lo había atraído como un mosquito a la luz. Se había involucrado y sin saberlo, se había prendido de su exótica belleza.

—Voy a casa.— Contestó tomando su bastón y tentando el camino, dispuesta a marcharse.

—¿Te dejan regresar sola a casa?— No sólo hubo sorpresa en su voz, sino cierta indignación.

—Siempre lo hago. Soy perfectamente capaz.— Se defendió y su expresión fue muy seria, como si su dulzura se habría escondido al sentirse insultada.

—Sé que eres capaz, no me queda duda. Pero es muy peligroso aquí, incluso para los que...

—Para los que no son ciegos...— Ella terminó la frase que no acababa de salir de los labios de él y le volvió a brindar nuavemente su sonrisa resignada.

—No deberías andar por aquí sola. Ni tú ni ninguna otra chica.— Aunque Candy no era vidente, podía sentir en ella la mirada intensa de Grand, podía sentir su resplandor y quemarse.

—Mi familia no sabe que tomo éste atajo... y bueno, hace unos meses que suele regresarme mi novio en su auto...

Novio... Grand no entendió porque esa información le cayó como una patada en el estómago cuando a penas hacía unos cinco minutos que llevaba de conocerla. Su rostro se enfureció de pronto. ¿Celos? ¡No! Totalmente abusurdo. Lo que había enojado a Grand era el preguntarse qué clase de novio la dejaría caminar sola por esos lares y con su... condición.

—Bueno, me voy, Grand.

—¡Espera! Yo te acompaño.— Se ofreció, era imposible que no lo hiciera. No iba a dejarla regresar sola ni loco.

—No, no es necesario, gracias...

—Eso, dícelo al patán que tienes por novio.

Candy se quedó sorprendida al ver como él le quitó la mochila y se la colocó sobre la espalda y tomó su mano. Se había quedado sin habla por esa autoridad de ese desconocido que aún le daba miedo, aunque su mano se sintiera tan calientita y suave. Una mano grande, fuerte. Grand era un protector, había nacido para ello.

Caminaron juntos y de la mano las cuadras que faltaban. Algunos caminantes miraban a la peculiar pareja con curiosidad. Las fachas de Grand, una franela que había sido blanca, pero que ahora tenía matices rojos de sangre y de barro, su rostro amoratado y su jean degastado, era imposible que él andara con ese ángel encantador que no podía percibir nada de eso, por fortuna. Si ella pudiera ver, jamás habría accedido acompañarlo a ninguna parte.

—¡Candy! ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?— Su madre la abrazó como si no la viera en años.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Grand me acompañó.— Dijo ella aún en la entrada de la casa.

—¿Quién?— Preguntó su madre mirando por todos lados.

—Él...— Candy señaló hacia el vacío.

—Ahí no hay nadie, Candy. Ven, ya la comida está servida.

Ni su madre ni sus hermanas notaron el desconcierto en el rostro de Candy. ¿Será que Grand fue un juego de su imaginación? Necesitaba descansar, estaba emocionalmente aturdida.

...

—¡Terry! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Su madre se lanzó a sus brazos llorando y abrazándolo, como si cada vez que lo hiciera, fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo.

—Llegué completo, mamá.

—¿Completo? ¿Es que quieres matarme del corazón? ¿Eso quieres? Estaba tan preocupada, sabes que no me gusta que...

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Sabes que luces guapísima hoy? Si no fueras mi madre, ya me habría casado contigo.

Grand giró a su joven madre y luego la cerró en un abrazo por la cintura y besó su mejilla.

—No intentes adularme, Terry, sabes bien que...

—Hoy es viernes... ¿Por qué no te cambias y te invito a cenar fuera?

Eleanor Baker sonrió derrotada. Su hijo era desde hace muchos años el único hombre en su vida, su debilidad, por quien daba su vida y viceversa. No le faltaban los pretendientes, ella aún no tenía ni cuarenta años, pero se había dedicado enteramente a sacar a su hijo adelante y que ningún hombre interfiriera con eso.

—¿Qué se le antoja a su paladar, _madmoizelle_?— Terry imitó el acento francés y puso su brazo en jarra para que su madre introdujera el suyo.

—Sorpréndame, _monsieur_.

Soltaron una carcajada y caminando fueron hacia el bufet cercano del barrio, Kendra's.

—Era preciosa, mamá. Era... a veces pienso que me lo imaginé.— Le contaba Terry a su madre mientras engullía sus spaguetties con albóndigas.

—¿Y dices que andaba caminando sola?

—Exactamente. ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque parecía no tener contratiempo alguno, sus reflejos muchas veces eran mejores que los míos.

—¿Te cautivó la cieguita, verdad?

—Bueno... es que no había visto algo parecido y...

—No has hablado de otra cosa en toda la noche...— Terry dejó de comer de pronto, conciente de esa gran verdad.

Pensaba que tal vez no volvería a verla... se fue cuando escuchó a su madre acercarse a la puerta y él no podía dejar que la señora lo viera en esas fachas, era capaz de llamar a la policía pensando que se trataba de algún delincuente queriéndose aprovechar de su hija.

Y de todas formas... ¿para qué el querría volver a verla? Bueno, no era que no quisiera, algo en ella lo mantenía cautivo, pero... ¿eso de qué serviría? Ella tenía novio... un novio que de habérselo cruzado, él le habría partido la cara por irresponsable y poco caballero. Y por otro lado... también estaba Eliza, su novia.

Sonrió con ironía. Eliza se había ido a estudiar a España y hacía al menos dos meses que no tenían comunicación... en el fondo, Terry no sabía si aún tenía novia o si ya podría ir celebrando su soltería.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo ante la idea. Hace seis meses atrás sintió tener el corazón roto al tener que separarse de su novia de la preparatoria, pero ahora... no le dolía su ausencia, no la extrañaba y rara vez la había pensado en los últimos dos meses. Entonces lo que había quedado no era más que costumbre y nostalgia...

...

Esa noche, Candy no se pudo concentrar en sus libros, libros que le habían costado un huevo a Neil, según él, pues conseguir las mejores obras de Isabel Allende y especialmente para ciegos, no era tarea sencilla.

Se encontró pensando en Grand... Lo recordó autoritario, como Neil, pero... la autoridad que mostraba Grand era de protección, de preocupación e incluso consideración. Recordó el contacto de su mano y se frotó la suya, mientras sus ojos se perdían en un punto imaginario.

Le pareció que aquél extraño había sido tierno y gentil con ella y también recordó su olor... olía a jabón masculino, pero también a sudor y a sangre, a hombre rudo y se preguntó que edad podría tener, cómo luciría... guapo o con aspecto de chico malo... se vio fantaseando con Grand recostada en su cama.

—¡Qué sueño tan placentero!

—¡Patty! Te he dicho que no oses interrumpir cuando estoy soñando despierta.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Alteza, pero resulta que éste también es mi cuarto.

Patty, de trece años se sentó junto a Candy en la cama y sacó unas barritas de chocolate.

—¿Quieres?

—¡Claro que quiero! El olor me está matando.

—Candy... estás feliz otra vez... ¡qué bueno!

Candy se desconcertó de pronto. En la tarde había escuchado que la notaban triste y ahora...

—Siempre he estado feliz...

—No en los últimos días... algo tuvo que haberte pasado hoy...

Candy se mordió el labio inferior pensando si le cuenta o no sobre su peculiar encuentro con el tal Grand.

—Vale, te cuento, pero que quede entre tú y yo, eh.

—¡Soy una tumba!

Daba gusto ver la forma en que Candy le contaba todo a su hermanita con lujo de detalles, con una emoción tan infantil como la de la niña.

—¿Y desapareció a sí no más?

—Sí... por eso pienso que tal vez, a parte de ciega, también me estoy volviendo loca.

—¡Candy! No digas eso, tú no eres así...

—Tengo que aprender a reírme de mis desgracias, Pat...

—Candy... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—¡Claro!

—¿Qué se siente tener novio?

Nada preparó a Candy para esa pregunta, sobre todo, porque desde que había experimentado lo que era eso... descubrió que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella había imaginado o leído. Sus ojos se aguaron al recordar a Neil, que ni siquiera quiso despedirse de ella al dejarla en la escuela, molesto y ella sintiéndose tan culpable e indigna.

—Nada que sea de su incumbencia, señorita, ¿ya hizo sus tareas?

Annie, la hermana mayor de Candy, de 25 años apareció de pronto. Era muy guapa e inteligente, logró hacer un breve curso de secretarial médico y trabajaba en un consultorio independiente, no tenía pareja, se había echado al igual que sus padres, la responsabilidad de la casa y de sus hermanas.

—Annie... qué humor traes.

—¡Ni que lo digas! Hoy estoy como agua para chocolate.— Se quejó quitándose el blazer de su atuendo de oficina y soltando los tacones para sentarse con Candy en la cama.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Los pacientes que se creen reyes de Inglaterra. Llegan tarde a sus citas y cuando se dignan aparecer, pretenden que uno haga maravillas y les atienda en seguida...

—Sí, últimamente todo el mundo anda muy impaciente, ¿no?

—¿Pasa algo?— Preguntó Annie, pero en su tono se notaba que no lo dudaba, estaba segura.

—Bueno, en verdad no lo sé... pienso que... ésto de Neil y yo... no está funcionando...

—A ver, a ver, Candy... ¿por qué lo dices?— Candy había dudado mucho sobre contarle sus inquietudes a Annie, pues tanto ella como sus padres idolatraban a Neil.

—No soy lo que él espera y todo lo que hace por mí... refleja esa desilusión y me duele...

—¡Tonterías! Neil se desvive por ti, Candy. No desperdicies una oportunidad así por estar pensando en babosadas y considérate afortunada, ya quisiera yo que un chico tan guapo y de su clase se fijara en mí...

—Pues te lo regalo...— Murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada... que tienes razón.

Suspiró Candy resignada y agradeció que ambas hermanas se habían marchado y la dejaron sola con sus pensamientos y sus inquietudes que nadie quería comprender o que ante los ojos de ellos, carecían de importancia.

...

—Lo siento, Terruce, sé que eres un empleado muy eficiente, pero en éstos momentos... no puedo darte más horas de las que dice tu horario...

—Está bien, señor Hathaway...

Terry con resignación introdujo su número de empleado en el ponchador de Big Burgers y terminó su jornada de cuatro horas, veinte por semana. Llevaba tres meses trabajando ahí con la esperanza de que por su eficiencia le dieran un horario a tiempo completo. Nadie podía decir que no se estaba esforzando. Quería hacerse de una carrera, ser arquitecto era su sueño, pero también ayudar a su madre quien trabajaba en una lavandería formaba parte de sus responsabilidades.

—Entonces, Grand... ¿qué dices? ¿Le entras o no?

Terry le había prometido a su madre una y mil veces que dejaría las peleas callejeras, pero esa promesa se rompía cada vez que la nevera estaba vacía, cada vez que la mesa servía más de buzón para cuentas vencidas que para comer, cada vez que veía a su madre llegar muerta de trabajar horas extras y cada vez que... miraba el lugar donde vivían.

—Vamos, Grand, el tipo está tan desesperado que apostará su auto. Piénsalo bien... no te vendría mal un auto, está casi nuevo y saldo... ¿qué más podrías pedir?

Terry pensó en las largas caminatas que da su madre de su casa al trabajo y de regreso, los morbosos del metro y la impuntualidad del transporte público... e incluso... pensó en Candy... sin saber por qué.

—¡Le entro!— Dijo por fin suspirando. No le afectaría mucho si al final no ganaba el auto, pero sí perder los últimos docientos dólares que le quedaban para nada.

—Damas y caballeros, con ustedes El Pitbull contra nuestro Grand, ¡que comience la masacre!

Anunció un chico latino y los expectadores se alborotan y gritan. Terry mira al Pitbull, nunca había luchado contra él. El tipo no era más alto que él, pero sí estaba bastante fornido, sus brazos parecían muslos, era calvo y su cara era cuadrada, dientes terroríficos y los presumía, como si de ellos vinieran toda su fuerza. Terry permanecía excéptico, no hacía ningún tipo de alarde, se lo encontraba patético, pero tampoco mostraba inseguridad.

El Pitbull era verdaderamente un animal. Terry parecía una pobre marioneta en ese cuadrilátero. Sin embargo, el Pitbull ya se estaba cansando, se notaba porque sus puñetazos se habían vuelto más suaves y lentos.

—¡Vamos Grand! Joder, no me hagas perder mi dinero.

—No dejes ni un sólo hueso, Pitbull.

El Pitbull se relamió los labios, como si de verdad fuera un perro listo para degustar su porción de huesos y eso sacó la furia de Grand, dándole un sorpresivo puñetazo en la quijada y otro en la garganta que lo dejó haciendo náuseas.

—¡Eso es Grand! Ya era hora de que despertaras, niñato.

—Pitbull, demuéstrale al cachorrito de quién es éste territorio, ¡vamos!

Terry se había cegado de furia e ira. Repartió puñetazos en todas direcciones, pero el Pitbull metió una de sus piernas entre las de Terry y lo hizo caer, aprovechó la caída para írsele encima y lo consiguió, pero Terry siguió dándole puñetazos en la cara sin parar.

—¡Aarrr!— Se quejó Terry como un oso herido, Pitbull le había clavado los dientes en el cuello y casi le arranca un pedazo de piel, Terry pudo levantar las piernas y se lo quitó de encima de una patada propinada por ambas piernas y le dio un concierto de puñetazos que lo marearon y cayó al suelo aturdido. Quiso culminar la pelea, pero él tipo jamás se puso de pie.

—¡Grand! ¡Grand! ¡Grand!

—Me parece que alguien no regresará a pie a casa...

Terry agradeció ese premio. A penas podía mantenerse de pie. Era cierto que había perdido doscientos dólares, pero había ganado un Toyota Canry del 2005 color blanco.

Conducía camino a Forrest Down Laundry, con la cabeza en las nubes, pensando en la cara que pondría su madre cuando él fuera a recogerla al trabajo en su nueva adquisición.

¡Biiiii!— Pegó un bocinazo por impulso al ver que por poco se lleva a alguien enredado en la carretera mientras cruzaba sin esperar la señal peatonal.

El transeunte se quedó paralizado en plena calle, con las manos en el rostro, aún con los efectos del susto.

—¿Estás bien?— Terry bajó del auto y se dirigió hasta la persona.

—Sí... ¿Grand?— Le preguntó dudosa.

—¡Candy! Otra vez tú...

Él estaba sorprendido y ella asustada. Estaba llorando, pero no por el susto, se notaba que venía llorando desde antes.

—¿Qué buscas en la calle y a éstas horas?

Su autoridad la hizo temblar, sobre todo, el mismo olor a sudor y a sangre.

—Es que...

—Ven. Súbete que te llevo a casa.— La metió él mismo en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Saben tus padres que no estás en casa?

—No...

—¿Lo sabe el imbécil de tu novio?— Le preguntó abrochándole el cinturón.

—¡No! ¡Nadie lo sabe!— Gritó desesperada y en llanto.

—¿Y qué pretendías fuera de casa y a éstas horas? ¿Morir atropellada?

Le gritó, había que ver que era autoritario y mandón, hacía que la rebeldía de Candy se aplacara con ese temple.

—No me lleves a casa, por favor...— Suplicó tratando de que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente, pero sus ojos siempre miraban hacia otra dirección.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga contigo, niña? Mejor dame el número de teléfono de tus padres, les marcaré ahora mismo.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque escapé!— Le gritó con la misma angustia y con un llanto más lastimero.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron de par en par mientras seguía estacionado en la calle, con ella.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este Nuevo capi y gracias por comentar:**

**norma Rodriguez, Luisa, LizCarter, Olga Parada, Dali, Eri, Rose De Grandchester, Azukrita, Laura GrandChester, mel cruz, Betk Grandchester, Ailizzzz G, dulce lu, gatita, normaangelica. zamoramartinez, Oh Ha Ni, comoaguaparachoc, Candice. w. andrydeg**

**Un beso y nos veremos pronto!**

**Wendy**


	3. Compasión

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 2 Compasión**

* * *

><p>Terry se quedó mirando a esos ojitos verdes que siempre veían en dirección contraria a él, pero que aún así, buscaban los suyos insistentemente.<p>

Estaban tristes, cargados de lágrimas, de dolor, había desesperación en ellos, algo indiscriptible que conmovió por completo su alma.

—¿Escapaste?— Ella asintió a la vez que rodaron dos gotitas transparentes y saladas por sus mejillas. Terry respiró profundo, ella le había movido el alma entera.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero si te...

—¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando? ¿De verdad lo sabes?— Le preguntó en un tono irónico y severo que la hizo sentir pequeña y más vulnerable.

—¡Sí! Es lo mismo que piensan todos. Que soy una tonta, malagradecida, que no sabe nada de la vida ni de sus peligros, que soy un costal que todos deben cargar y saben qué, soy ciega, es verdad, pero no soy sorda, ni muda, ni insensible, yo tengo opinión propia, deseos, metas... incluso, gustos...

Terry no interrumpió ni por un segundo su descarga, más bien se quedó sin habla al ver lo excitada que estaba esa pequeña criatura, exhaltada y furiosa, pero a la vez, muy, muy triste.

—¿Por qué te escapaste?— Limpió sus lagrimitas con sus dedos, quiso continuar rozando con sus manos aquella carita tan suave, tan inocente, pero se apartó, aunque ella no mostrara ningún temor o intención de rehuirle.

—Por todo lo que te mencioné y porque además... piensan que Neil es un príncipe encantador que se muere por mí, pero no es así. Ellos lo idolatran, pero... él... es cruel, es malo y ellos me están empujando a su guarida ciegamente...

Había mucho resentimiento en sus palabras, un grito de auxilio que lo conmovía, sin embargo... ¿qué podía hacer él por ella?

—Puedo entender eso, niña, pero... ¿crees que escapándote y vagar sola por las calles mejorará tu situación?— Ella negó con la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro de resignación.

—Fue sólo un impulso... me sentía ahogada, que me asfixiaba... Sólo salí en busca de algo de libertad...

Terry se perdía en ella profundamente, su corazón latía de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, ella lo agitaba, lo sacaba por completo de contexto. Candy movía sus manitas inquietas y él se fijó en lo pequeñas y delicadas que eran, sus uñitas largas y perfectamente limaditas, pintadas de rosa, algunas ya se comenzaban a descascarar.

—Sé lo que es sentirse acorralado, Candy... pero a veces... hay que aguantarse un poco más mientras preparamos nuestra táctica para salir de ahí... tienes un hogar, personas que se preocupan por ti y no puedes dejar eso e irte por las calles... ¿ya has hablado con tu familia sobre el Neil ese?

—Lo he intentado, pero... me paran en seco cada vez que lo hago, como si presintieran la estupidez que voy a decir o cometer y me callo... porque no me queda más, pero..

—¿Y tú lo quieres? A Neil.

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo exhaló.

—Al principio sí... porque él llegó de pronto y se fijó en mí y era divertido, encantador y yo pensé que... que así es como eran los novios, pero él... parece que se hartó de mí, de mis limitaciones y pues... asumo que se ha decepcionado de andar con éste traste...

—¡No digas eso nunca más!— La abrupta exclamación de Terry la hizo brincar del susto.

—Es la verdad, Grand. ¿Qué chico en su sano juicio querría amarrarse a una discapacitada como yo? Que nunca sabrá si va bien combinada, que no le podrá decir si la corbata que trae le queda bien, si la casa está limpia y reluciente, que... posiblemente ni quiera tener hijos conmigo por miedo a que nazcan como yo...

Los ojos de Terry estaban aguados, fue una hazaña que no llorara junto con ella.

—Lamento mucho que seas ciega, Candy... y no porque no puedas saber si vas bien combinada o no puedas dar una opinión sobre el aspecto de los demás y todas esas cosas que mencionaste, sino porque... no puedes verte en un espejo y descubrir lo hermosa que eres... eres preciosa, linda en verdad...

Tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos, deseando que los de ella pudieran verlo a él.

—Eso no es cierto...

—Lo es. Tú eres cieguita, pero yo no, linda. Si pudiera prestarte mis ojos un rato para que pudieras verte, lo haría.

—Pues no lo hagas, no te los devolvería jamás.

—Bueno, con que tú seas mi lazarillo me quedaría conforme.

—Jajajaja. Sí, seré tu perrito guía.

Esa carcajada fulminó a Terry, incluso sus bromas. La tensión y el coraje que había sentido por ella minutos antes por su insensatez de huir había desaparecido.

—No creo que me vea tan hermosa como dices, pero gracias. Es gratificante oir cosas bonitas a veces... aunque yo deba estar hecha un desastre...

—Umm, no tanto.

—Ya no me adules, imagino cómo debo verme...

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—Claro, ya nada podría dolerme más que mi propio día a día.

—Tienes un cabello precioso, me encanta el pelo largo y llevo rato aguantando las ganas de jugar con tus rizos... siempre me ha llamado la atención el pelo rizo. Tienes unos ojotes bien grandes, de niña traviesa... tu naricita es muy graciosa, como un pequeño botón respingado, una boquita rojita, inteligente y desafiante que adivino que le encanta meterse en aprietos... y haces muchos gestos graciosos cuando hablas, especialmente cuando te enojas... pareces un monito con pecas...

—¿Un mono? Dices que soy linda y me comparas con un mono, ¡genial!

—Un monito muy hermoso, como ningún otro y además... estás vestida muy divertida.

—Por... ¿por qué lo dices?

—¿No te enojas si te digo?

—No...

—Pues... da la casualidad que tu playera tiene la imagen de una monita con una florecilla detrás de la oreja, como ese broche que tienes en el pelo y... bueno... tus zapatillas...una es rosa y la otra azúl...

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron de vergüenza violentamente.

—Seguro fue por el apuro de huir... yo no suelo equivocarme... mantengo mis zapatos en orden...

—Pensé que lo habías hecho a propósito, como es la nueva moda, llevar Converse con los colores invertidos...

—Yo no soy conciente de la moda, Grand, a menos que mis hermanas se apiaden de mí...

—Y eres perfecta, tienes un estilo propio y eres especial así, yo soy tu fan.

Candy no podía creer que llevaba tanto rato hablando con el desconocido en su auto, pero se sentía en confianza, nunca había pasado una conversación tan profunda y agradable. Le gustaba ese olor peculiar que él desprendía.

—Grand...

—Dime.

—¿A qué te dedicas?— Le preguntó titubeando y Terry por un momento se tensó.

—Trabajo a medio tiempo en Big Burgers y... voy a la universidad...

—¡Wow! Yo también quisiera poder trabajar e ir a la universidad...

Lo dijo con los ojitos llenos de alegría mezclada con tristeza.

—Oye... ¿Y por qué no tenías el auto ésta tarde?— Otra vez lo puso en tensión, a pesar de la forma en que Candy se había abierto con él, Terry no quería revelarle ese oscuro aspecto de su vida, uno que sin duda, espantaría a un ángel como ella.

—Había estado averiado y lo llevé al taller, me lo han devuelto hace un rato.— Le contestó pensando que su mentira era digna de un Oscar, aunque a la vez se sintiera fatal.

—¿Y qué estudias?

—Arquitectura.

—Wow... ¿te gusta construir?

—Ujum.

—Pues cuando te gradúes, quiero que me hagas una casa para mi sola, que tenga un jardín grande y un banco meciente, con enredaderas y flores en las cuerdas... para yo columpiarme ahí mientras leo a Jane Austen ah y por su puesto, que mi casa tenga una biblioteca enorme para colocar todos los libros que me pienso comprar...

Candy, sin saberlo, mantenía a Terry fascinado con su espíritu de niña, hasta deseó por hacer de verdad todo eso para ella.

—¿Te gusta leer?

—¡Sí! Pero no tengo muchos libros como quisiera, ya sabes... son muy caros para los... ciegos, pero no importa, yo los vuelvo a releer, los que ya tengo y siempre es como si fuera la primera vez... ¿te has leído El Principito?

—No...

—¿No? Ese es un clásico, Grand. Conseguiré una copia en formato normal para ti...

Terry quería quedarse suspendido en el pequeño mundo de esa niña llena de sueños, hundirse en la profundidad de aquella inocencia y hasta se encontró queriendo callar su boquita parlanchina con un beso...

Parpadeó un par de veces por lo repentino, absurdo y fuera de lugar de su pensamiento.

—Candy, me ha encantado hablar contigo, pero... ¿sabes que ya debo llevarte a casa, verdad?

—Sí...— Murmuró y toda su alegría se esfumó, eso a Terry le dolió.

—Ah, pero pronto te buscaré para llevarte de paseo y que me leas El Duquecito...

—El Principito.— Lo corrigió y volvió a regalarle una despampanante sonrisa, algo burlona.

Llegaron a casa de Candy diez minutos después, eran las diez de la noche.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué hacías afuera a éstas horas? Capaz que pescaras un resfriado...

—Lo siento, papá... me gusta leer al ire libre, ya sabes...— Candy agradeció que no hubieran notado su ausencia y que al entrar, pensaran que simplemente estaba leyendo en el porche de la casa.

...

Dos días después, Lunes, Neil había ido a recoger a Candy en su casa más temprano de lo habitual para dejarla en la escuela.

—Neil... ¿por qué querías que estuviera lista tan temprano? Aún falta media hora para que abran la escuela, pude haber dormido un poco más...— Se quejó bostezando.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Fue todo lo que le respondió en un tono muy seco. Estaban cerca de una cafetería, Candy lo supo por el olor a pan recién horneado y los rollos de canela. Neil la dirigió hasta la parte trasera del establecimiento.

—Suéltame la mano, Neil... me duele...

—¿Crees que soy idiota, Candy?— Le soltó de repente y Candy se puso violentamente nerviosa.

—Eh... ¿por qué lo dices?

—Sé que me estás viendo la cara de tonto. Ya dos personas me han dicho que te han visto con un delincuente estrafalario...

—¿Qué? Eso no es cierto. Grand es un amigo que me ha hecho el favor de llevarme a casa cuando...

—¡Y un cuerno! ¿Crees que puedes engañarme así, niñita estúpida?

Le gritó sujetándole las manos muy fuerte y la pobre Candy temblaba como un cachorrito indefenso que estaba a punto de ser apaleado.

—No te he engañado con nadie, Neil, Grand es sólo un amigo y no es un delincuente, si quieres te lo presento uno de éstos días para que...

—Para ambos reírse de mí en mi cara, ¿no?

—¡No!— Gritó indignada e incrédula por las horribles acusaciones de Neil.

—Te he elegido a ti de entre tantas chicas normales que están pendiente a mí y tú pretendes cambiarme por un don nadie de barrio... eres una perdida como todas las de tu clase, Candy... y lo disimulas muy bien, eh...

La atrajo con brusquedad hacia sí, conciente de que la estaba asustando por la cercanía, apretó su cintura fuerte y luego rozó sus nalgas.

—Neil... ¿qué haces? Por favor, no... me estás asustando...

—Pues no pareces estar muy asustada cuando andas con el ratero de la chatarra blanca...

—Neil... ésto no me gusta...

Le suplicaba indefensa mientras Neil la manoseaba y la besaba de forma muy indecente para las costumbres de la pobre Candy.

—No te preocupes, ya te gustará... deja que pruebes...— Introdujo su mano por su falda.

—¡No!— Gritó con horror y trató de apartarse.

Terry caminaba distraído, iba rumbo a esa cafetería para comprar rollos de canela para su mamá que cumplía años ese día y quería sorprenderla.

Le pareció escuchar los gritos de una chica, un manoteo y una voz desesperada.

—Neil... ¡ya suéltame! Te lo suplico...

—Pues suplica un poco más porque aún no me convences...— La fue a pegar violentamente contra la pared, cerró sus ojos para atraparla con un beso brutal y morboso, sin embargo, lo que se encontró besando fue el puñetazo de Terry que lo tumbó al suelo y lo aturdió de momento.

Candy no vio, pero reconoció su presencia, su olor y hasta sintió el puñetazo y a Niel caer al suelo. Se quedó en un rinconcito aterrada, sin poder si quiera reaccionar.

—Desde hace tiempo que me urgía conocerte, malnacido.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola hermosas!<strong>

**Gracias, antes que todo por apoyar ésta historia, ustedes son las que nunca me decepcionan a mí y me alegra haber tocado sus corazones.**

**Respondiendo a la pregunta sobre cómo se me ocurrió la idea de ésta historia: Bueno, luego de concluir Zafiros y esmeraldas, que fue mi proyecto más largo e intenso, tenía en mente otro fic que sería igual de intenso, pero aún me encuentro muy aturdida y comprendí que no estaba preparada para otro proyecto de ese tamaño, así que quise pensar en una historia que me transmitiera cierta paz, algo tierno y lindo, aunque tuviera drama, porque créanme que lo tendrá, pero buscaba algo diferente, algo que pudiera tocar corazones y nació ésta idea por la mañana. Así fue.**

**Quise buscar algo que llegara directo al corazón, un sentimiento puro, nada de riquezas ni cosas pocos comunes o realistas en el mundo de la clase media como la mayoría de nosotros, quise tocar un tema como el amor inesperado en las circunstancias inesperadas, cuando no te enamoras exactamente del físico o de tu ideal, sino del el alma de esa persona, de quien eres cuando estás con ella, de quienes son cuando están juntos, Candy no tiene vista para apreciar la belleza física de Terry, ni la suya propia, pero sí puede enamorarse de su alma y Terry puede apreciar la belleza de Candy, aunque no sea perfecta al faltarle la vista y que eso la haga diferente a la mayoría y ambos tendrían que abrir los ojos del alma para poder descubrir la verdadera belleza.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios:<strong>

**Kazy Tailea, Luisa, Azukrita, Rose De Grandchester, Eri, vero, dulce lu, Oh Ha Ni, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Maride de Grand, norma Rodriguez, luz rico, ferchita diaz, Dali, LizCarter, Laura GrandChester**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


	4. Rescate

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3 Rescate**

* * *

><p>—No sabes cuánto había estado esperando éste momento.— Terry levantó al pequeño y famélico gusano que era Neil y volvió a revirarle el rostro a puñetazos, mientras más miraba su nefasta cara, más ganas de golpearlo le entraban.<p>

—Anota éste día, infeliz, no lo olvidarás nunca.— Las costillas de Neil fueron testigos de lo que dijo. Todos los golpes que Terry le propinaba, lejos de cansarlo, le daban más energía y más rabia para seguir golpeándolo.

—Nunca, en tu miserable vida, vuelvas a tocarla de esa manera, porque si me entero... comienza a rezar y entrégate a Dios porque te mataré. Te buscaré donde sea que te metas y te cortaré en pedazos, ¡animal!

—¡Ya! Por favor, ya...— Candy se había puesto como un papel de pálida, temblaba, estaba aterrada. Terry sólo quería golpear a Neil hasta matarlo, pero cuando vio a Candy, su angustia, su desesperación, lo soltó.

—¡Esto no se quedará así! No me conoces, Candy. Sabrás pronto de lo que soy capaz.— La amenazó mientras se dirigía a su auto dando tumbos, su ropa de marca hecha hilachas y el rostro desfigurado, ahora era por dentro y por fuera una piltrafa humana.

—Candy... ¿estás bien?— Terry se le acercó y comenzó a revisarla, buscando indicios de que la hubiera maltratado y se topó con sus muñecas enjorecidas por el agarre brutal de Neil, la rabia se apoderó de su expresión.

—Yo... tengo mucho miedo... no es la primera vez...— Terry sintió que el mundo se le caía en pedazos, nunca había visto a alguien tan asustado en su vida.

—Ya no te volverá a tocar en su vida, yo no dejaré que te haga nada...

Tomó su rostro con las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos, como haciéndole una promesa a sus pupilas aterradas, rogándole a Dios que al menos por un segundo, ella pudiera mirarlo a él.

—¿A dónde iban tan temprano?

—Él siempre me deja en la escuela por la mañana, pero hoy... me recogió más temprano... y... sabía de ti.

—¿Cómo que sabía de mí?— Le preguntó con recelo mientras le frotaba las muñecas lastimadas y las manos.

—Me comenzó a reclamar porque soy tu amiga y me acusó de engañarlo contigo...

Terry clavó sus ojos en ella con más intensidad al escuchar eso. ¿Amigos? No se le había ocurrido antes... y... ¿engañar a Neil con él? Le habría gustado que eso fuera verdad, esa rata no merecía a una chica como ella. Y él tampoco, pensó.

—No volverás a verlo, Candy. No aceptarás nada de él y por favor, no vuelvas a confiar en él, aunque regrese arrepentido... ya dejó claras sus intenciones.

—Si fuera por mí... no lo volvería a ver, pero es que mi familia piensa que él es un santo... si vieras cómo se comporta delante de ellos...

—¡Habla con ellos! Diles lo que acaba de hacerte esa basura.

—He querido hacerlo, pero es que... me da tanta vergüenza...

Su llanto se volvió más suave y sutil, pero abundante. Estaba llorando su miedo, su inocencia y su humillación.

—Nadie puede tratarte de esa manera, Candy. Ni ese idiota, ni nadie y si tus padres están apoyando eso los denunciaré con Servicios Sociales... ¿qué edad tienes?

—No, no... es que ellos no conocen todos los detalles... pero no son malos, Grand, no los denuncies...

Le suplicó tomando fuerte las manos de él, con su carita suplicante y ese fuerte agarre, Terry se sintió derretido, conmovido de que esa chica pequeña y frágil se aferraba a él, buscando su protección. Algo nuevo había despertado en él, un deseo arrollador por protegerla y defenderla.

—No lo haré entonces, pero habla con ellos... y no me contestaste mi pregunta, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir diecisiete... ¿y tú?

—Yo tengo veintiuno... ¿qué edad tiene el imbécil de tu novio?

—Veinticinco...

—¿Veinticinco? ¿A los diecisiete tus padres te permiten estar con un hombre de veinticinco?— La voz le salió más alta de lo que quiso, se le notaba la indignación y la rabia.

—Es que... delante de los demás, Neil se comporta como un chico encantador y dulce... mis padres pensaron que era bueno que fuera mayor porque así... tendría la madurez suficiente para estar con alguien como yo... que pudiera lidiar con la responsabilidad... ¿entiendes?

—Claro que entiendo, veo que ese hijo de puta se desborda en cuidados hacia ti... Lo siento. No debí hablar así...

Se disculpó de inmediato al ver el espanto en la cara de Candy y hasta cierto temor. Eso le dio un pinchazo en el corazón, que ella tuviera miedo de él. Si lo viera peleando, descubriría la bestia que llevaba dentro y se alejaría para siempre, decidió guardarse ese detalle como el mejor secreto.

—Yo te llevaré a la escuela.— Demandó y los ojos de Candy se nublaron de angustia.

—No... Grand, por favor...

—Ah, claro que sí. No dejaré que te vayas de pinta, tienes dos opciones, ir a la escuela o que yo te acompañe a tu casa y tengamos una seria conversación con tus padres...

—¡No!— Se apresuró rápido a contestar y Terry sonrió de lado.

—No estoy emocionalmente bien para ir a la escuela, Grand...— Otra vez soltó un par de lágrimas melancólicas. Candy lo estaba volviendo débil, le cambiaba el rumbo por completo y tal pareciera que todas las casualidades del mundo lo llevaban a toparse con ella.

—Candy... ¿y a dónde pretendes que te lleve? No puedo dejarte por...

—¡Contigo!— Contestó con un júbilo infantil y una sornisa de muela a muela que hizo conmover hasta las piedras.

—Candy, no puedo llevarte conmigo... ¿qué tal si alguien te está buscando? ¿Quieres que me metan preso?

—No... pero... aún me debes un paseo, ¿lo recuerdas? Me ibas a llevar de paseo y yo te iba a leer El Principito...

Terry tuvo que respirar profundo, su ternura y su inocencia lo aniquilaban, lo dejaba reducido a cero, a sus pies.

—Pero hoy no puedo, Candy... tengo compromisos.— La cara de Candy se cayó de desilusión, lo mismo que su encantadora sonrisa.

—Está bien... bueno, te lo conseguí de todas formas...

Buscó en su mochila y le extendió un libro.

—¿"Cambios y sexualidad en la adolescencia"?

—¡No! Me equivoqué... espera...— Muerta de vergüenza, tomó el libro que le había dado a Terry por equivocación, lo guardó y le dio el libro correcto.

—Oh, El Marinerito...

—¡Grand! Es El Principito.

—Ah, sí, claro...

—Apréndete al menos el título... Mmmm...— Dijo de pronto y se comenzó a saborear.

—Ejem...— Carraspeó Terry.

—¿Son rollos de canela, verdad?

Terry de pronto recordó la caja de una docena de rollos de canela que había comprado y que dejó abandonada en el suelo para darle la golpiza a Neil.

—Sí... ¿te gustan?

—¡Me encantan! ¿Me convidas?— Se mordió el labio inferior esperando la respuesta de Terry. Él pensaba que esa chica era de otro mundo, lo tenía bailando a su son, atrapado en su inverosimil inocencia.

—Tengo una idea mejor...

...

—¡Sorpresa!

—¡Terry! Te acordaste...— Eleanor se quedó de pronto con la emoción paralizada cuando vio la acompañante su hijo que le sonreía nerviosa porque podía sentir su mirada en ella.

—¿Cuándo lo he olvidado?— Le reclamó fingiéndose indignado y extendiéndole la caja de rollos.

—Mamá... ¿recuerdas que te hablé de Candy?

—Sí, lo recuerdo...— Se quedó mirando a la chica que le sonreía ampliamente, aunque sus ojos miraban a otra parte, pero era cierto lo que su hijo había dicho, era preciosa y su sonrisa era cautivante.

—¿Cómo estás, linda?

—¿Bien y usted?

—Un año más vieja...

—¡Terry!— Eleanor le da un codazo y para ambos fue música la carcajada de Candy.

—Sólo bromeaba, sabes que eres el amor de mi vida.— La besó en ambas mejillas.

—Ya, ya... ¿desayunaste, Candy?

—No, pero Grand dijo que podía comer con ustedes...

—Oh... claro que sí...— Dijo Eleanor y miró a Terry con muchas interrogativas.

Candy se sentó en el comedor con la señora mientras Terry disponía toda la mesa, siendo el cumpleaños de su madre, él se estaba encargando de todo.

—Mmm. Esto sabe a gloria...— Eleanor estaba tan fascinada que habló con la boca llena.

—Son mis favoritos también... algún día le traeré de los que yo hago, le apuesto a que se chupará los dedos.

—¿Sabes hacerlos?

—Oh sí. Me enseñaron en la escuela. Y también sé hacer bizcochos, tartas de manzana y galletas... ¿cuáles son sus favoritas?

—Eh... avena con pasas...

—Pues pronto le traeré una docena, ya verá que no probará otras iguales.

Eleanor estaba con los ojos aguados, prendida de ella y Terry la miraba fascinado, embobado, sin pestañear. Todo el universo cambiaba cuando ella estaba.

—Chicos, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar... fue un placer conocerte, Candy...— Se despidió Eleanor y con una mirada le advirtió a Terry que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía con Candy, pues con Eliza lo atrapó in fraganti muchas veces.

—Es divertida tu mamá, Grand.

—Terry. Ya me puedes llamar Terry.

—Me había acostumbrado a llamarte Grand... es más como tú.

—¿Más como yo?

—Sí... es que te describe más. Grand... como grande, fuerte... rudo, aunque a veces eres muy tierno, hasta divertido...

—Ah, ¿te parezco fuerte y rudo?— Dio un falso gruñido y la levantó, muy alto, quedando su vientre apoyado en sus palmas.

—Jajajajaja.

Su risa, se estaba enamorando de esa risa. ¿Cómo podía alguien querer lastimarla? La bajó de pronto, nervioso. Sintiendo que se estaba involucrando demasiado y además, le habían entrado unas ganas extrañas por abrazarla y besarla. En lugar de eso, la condujo al sofá del modesto salón de su apartamento.

—Terry... ¿cómo eres físicamente?—Le soltó de pronto y él quedó desconcertado.

—¿Cómo me imaginas?

—De muchas formas. Como un guardián, alguien que da confianza y miedo a la vez... pero esa es una forma abstracta... ¿cómo luces en realidad?

—Oh, muy guapo. Tanto, que de poder ver... te desmayarías...

—Ya, en serio... yo sólo comparo a la gente con colores.

—¿Colores?

Candy siempre conseguía desconcertarlo y adentrarlo en su mundo, no podía aburrirlo jamás.

—Sí. Mi maestra de arte dice que todos irradiamos un color. El mío es el verde.

—¿Y qué significa?

—Al principio yo pensé que era esperanza, los sueños... pero ya no lo sé...— dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Pues no podrías haber comparado mejor color, hasta tus ojos lo irradian y son hermosos. Efectivamente, están llenitos de esperanza.— Se encontró besando cada uno sin poderlo evitar y ella soltó otro par de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, no debí tomarme ese atrevimiento...

—No... es que nadie los había besado antes... Neil decía que sólo los tengo de adorno...

—Candy, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?— Le pidió evidentemente molesto.

—¿Sí?

—No menciones más a Neil. Cada vez que lo haces, me entran ganas de ir a matarlo.

—Bueno, lo siento... ¿Quieres saber cuál es tu color?

—Me encantaría.

—Azúl.

—¿Azúl?

—Sí. Como el cielo. Eso eres. Tú eres el cielo.

—No lo creo...— Le dijo Terry de forma burlona, recordando quién sabe qué diablura.

—Eres como el cielo ahora mismo. Estás azúl, claro, despejado y con el sol sobre ti. Pero otras veces, cuando te enojas, te vuelves gris, lleno de nubes negras que revientan y truenan, y ya cuando te calmas, vuelves a ser tierno... con el arcoiris sobre ti...

Candy poseía un don para dejarlo sin palabras, para fascinarlo más. Se la quedó mirando sin poder decir nada. Su belleza, su transparencia, sus hermosos ojos y le pareció tan injusto que no pudiera ver. Su boquita incansable, Terry jamás había deseado besar tanto a alguien y estaba muriendo por besarla a ella. Descubrir qué se sintiría probar esos labios inocentes, que se pusieran rojitos de tanto besarla. Lo que más quería era sentarla sobre su regazo y envolverla en sus brazos, en su calor y protegerla del mundo entero.

—¿Dije algo malo?— Le preguntó al no comprender su prolongado silencio.

—No, Candy. Sólo me había quedado pensando.

—¿En qué?

—Pues...— Estaba en aprietos, el deseo tan fuerte que comenzaba a surgir en él le nublaba los sentidos.

—Que de ahora en adelante, seré tu chofer. Yo te llevaré a la escuela y te recogeré, no quiero que andes sola por ahí nunca más.

—Pero... yo siempre he caminado sola...

—Pues ya no lo harás.— Su voz era autoritaria, suave, pero que no dejaba lugar a réplicas, pero Candy...

—Siguiré caminando, eso es algo de la poca libertad que tengo y no puedes quitármelo.

—Pues busca tu libertad en otra cosa, yo no siempre estaré ahí para poder rescatarte y es evidente que no te sabes cuidar bien, eres muy confiansuda e ingenua.

—¡Sé cuidarme! Seré ciega, pero tengo buen sentido de orientación y jamás me he perdido.— Le gritó poniéndose de pie, llorando, pero sumamente molesta.

—Y hasta hace unos días estuve a punto de arrollarte con mi auto y ésta mañana... ¿te imaginas lo que te habría pasado ésta mañana si yo no hubiera llegado?

Candy perdió el habla al instante al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle Neil hace un rato. Un llanto mudo y amargo comenzó a brotar de ella.

—No volverá a pasar, no le permitiré volver acercarse a mí de esa manera...

—Y el día que lo haga, se muere. ¿Puedes volver a sentarte, por favor...?— Ella obedeció, no sintió ganas de desafiarlo.

—Yo creo en ti, en tus habilidades, eres una chica lista. Hasta ves mejor que yo y que muchos, pero... yo sólo te estoy solicitando trabajo, míralo de esa forma...

—¿Trabajo?

—Sí. Me he contratado yo mismo como tu chofer y guardaespaldas, es un trabajo bien remunerado, ¿lo sabías?

—Pero yo no tengo dinero... aunque puedo pagarte en besos...

Terry se quedó perplejo. Pensó haber escuchado mal y se puso nervioso.

—¿Disculpa?

—Las damiselas en peligro, pagan a los súper héroes con un beso.— Los ojos de Candy brillaban de ensoñación, había estado fantaseando con eso desde hace unos días.

—No soy un súper héroe, Candy...

—Pues para mí lo eres.

—¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Que puedo cobrar mi beso?

Terry sabía que se estaba metiendo en un buen lío, que estaría muy mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era algo más grande que él lo que estaba creciendo en su interior y moría por besarla, por Dios que se moría por hacerlo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado... ¿qué les depararán a ellos ahora?**

**Gracias por comentar: luz rico, Luisa, elisablue85, fati, skarllet northman, norma Rodriguez, soadora, Eri, Iris Adriana, ferchita diaz, Azukrita, vero, Dali, dulce lu, Laura Grandchester, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Maride, Rose De Grandchester, Oh Ha Ni, LizCarter, gatita**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	5. El beso del héroe

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4 El beso del héroe**

* * *

><p>Candy no contestó la pregunta de Terry, le dejó el suspenso, dejándolo decidir. Sus ojos estaban agigantados, brillando por la emoción de la espera.<p>

Terry sólo se concentraba en su boca, no dejaba de mirar sus labios, su carita ansiosa y la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto, soñando, esperando.

Tomó su barbilla suavemente y se le acercó. Su respiración y la de ella unieron su aliento, achicando el espacio, la distancia y el tiempo, sus labios ya casi se rozaban.

—No puedo...— Le susurró de pronto, muy cerca aún, acalorándola, pero a la vez, matando la ilusión y el momento.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó llena de sorpresa y con los ojos aguados mientras Terry buscaba las palabras que mejor definieran lo que sentía.

—Porque...

—Sí, ya lo sé, mejor no lo digas...— Dos hermosas lagrimillas salieron de ella, de un profundo dolor que rompían a Terry en cien mil partículas.

—Candy...—Volvió a tomar su mentón.

—Piensas que soy patética... y tienes razón... yo sólo quería saber si tus besos podrían ser tan tiernos como tú...

Esa revelación volvió a partir a Terry, dejando en el suelo un montón de células y moléculas de compasión y ternura... sobre todo ternura... ¿Ella pensaba que él era tierno? ¿Él?

—Yo no soy tierno, Candy. Tú lo eres. Demasiado para mí.

—¿Entonces no me besas?

A Terry se le fue la respiración una vez más, por supuesto que quería besarla, estaba frenando sus ganas desde hacía rato, pero había una cosa que mortificaba a Terry, dos para ser exactos.

—No...

—Bueno...

—Porque después de mí te los dará Neil y además, yo también tengo...

No terminó la frase y Candy se quedó esperando a que continuara. Terry pensó que tal vez no valía la pena considerar aún su relación esporádica con Eliza. Tal vez llevaba más tiempo soltero del que se imaginaba y él ni se enteraba.

—¡Yo no dejaré que Neil me bese! ¡No lo permitiré nunca más!— le gritó con rabia y llanto, con gran amargura.

Terry se quedó mirándola, prendiéndose de su carácter y su intensidad, rabiando de pensar en todos los besos que Neil pudo haberle dado.

—Candy, ven aquí, acércate.— palmeó el sofá indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

—¡No!

—Por favor... quiero hablar contigo, ven.— Empleó la ternura para convencerla, él sabía que Candy se movía con eso.

A tientas llegó junto a él y se acomodó a su lado.

—Eres la niña más bella y dulce que he conocido y no sabes cuánto me muero por besarte... no sabes desde cuando, pero no sería acertado, no está bien.— Le tomaba el rostro tiernamente, mirándola a los ojos y los de ella estaban fijos en él, aunque ella no lo supiera y para él fue suficiente porque sintió que de algún modo, ella lo miraba.

—¿Por qué no está bien? Seguro que besas divino...— Terry tuvo que sonreir.

—No lo sé, pero de seguro que besarte sería divino.— Su voz fue muy suave y le dejó un beso en la mejilla que la dejó temblando.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Porque si lo hago, tú estarías muy confundida. Entre tantas cosas, entre Neil y yo...

—Pero es que...

—Yo no quiero ser una confusión en tu vida.

—Neil jamás me besaría como tú lo harías...

Soltó un llanto grueso y se recostó de su pecho, quedando casi todo su cuerpecito sobre Terry, su cara mojada enterrada en su playera. Y ahí estaba él, invadido de su ternura, sin saber qué más hacer con ella.

—Candy, dime algo... ¿has tenido otros novios antes de Neil?— le preguntó acariciando su melena y ella con sus bracitos al rededor de su cintura.

—No... sólo Neil... ¡y lo arruinó todo!— Levantó un momento la cabeza para contestar y después de un sollozo, se volvió a enterrar en su pecho.

—¿Qué te hizo, Candy? ¿Qué fue lo que arruinó?

—Todo. Mi primer beso, mis ilusiones y todo con su... su morbosidad.

La mandíbula de Terry se apretó con más rabia y pensamientos e imágenes horrorosas invadieron su mente.

—¿Él te...? ¿Qué te ha hecho, Candy?— Le alzó el rostro abruptamente para que lo encarara, qué importaba que no pudiera verlo.

—Él... besa muy feo, siempre me lastima y me aprieta. También... me toca...

Terry pudo percibir la vergüenza y el miedo en ella, su frustración, hasta su escalofrío y cómo la piel se le fue poniendo chinita.

—¿Se lo permitías?— Su voz fue más severa de lo que quiso.

—No... pero es que él... me retenía muy fuerte y me decía que... que para algo era su novia y que yo me tenía que dejar hacer esas cosas porque son normales...

Mientras más escuchaba, más ganas tenía de matar a ese desgraciado.

—Candy... ¿Neil y tú llegaron a...?

—¡No! Yo no quise... él me da miedo.

—¿Y no le has dicho eso a tus padres?

—No... es que es demasiado vergonzoso, Grand. Yo sé que todos los novios lo hacen, pero es que yo... me da miedo y no estoy preparada...

Terry la aferró fuerte contra él, la mantuvo abrazada, envuelta en su calor, besando su cabecita y ella sólo quería que el mundo se detuviera ahí por siempre.

—No todos los novios hacen eso, Candy. Los dos tienen que querer y es maravilloso cuando los dos quieren, pero sí tú no te sientes lista... nadie te puede obligar, ¿entendiste? Ni Neil, ni nadie.

—Grand...

—Umm.

—Si dejo a Neil para siempre... ¿sí me das un beso?

—Si lo dejas y hablas con tus padres sobre todo lo que te ha hecho, te daré todos los besos que me debes.— A Candy le brilló el cielo.

—¿Te debo muchos besos?

—Pues yo diría que estás sobregirada. Soy tu chofer y dijiste que me pagarías con besos, déjame sacar cuentas... A ver, te llevé a tu casa el otro día que escapaste, te he traído a mi casa hoy y tengo que regresarte a la tuya... y si le sumo el costo de gasolina... ¡uff! Usted tiene una gran deuda pendiente, señorita.

Rozó su nariz con la de ella y la vio sonreir, viendo como lo iluminaba todo. Por supuesto que la quería besar y no sólo eso, quería besarla sólo él de ahora en adelante.

—Candy, ya tengo que llevarte a casa.

—No... yo no me quiero ir...— Refunfuñó como una niña y se acomodó mejor en su regazo. Terry tembló y se puso muy nervioso. Candy era muy inocente, pero él no. Revolviéndose sobre él de esa manera, la cosa no iba a pintar muy bien y él no quería asustarla.

—Candy, tengo que irme a trabajar...

—Está bien...— Se puso de pie, resignada y triste.

—Cambia esa carita, Candy, por favor...

—¡No!

—No me podré ir tranquilo si no me das una sonrisita.

—Pues no te vayas.—Le dijo como si fuera la gran solución y él sonrió y suspiró, la miraba con admiración.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, cieguita, pero no puedo... si me echan del trabajo, no podré seguir pagándome la universidad y no te podré comprar rollos de canela.— A ella no le molestaba que Terry le llamara cieguita, porque sólo él se refería a su condición con cariño, como si fuera una virtud y no una falla.

—Yo sé hacérmelos yo misma.— Respondió con orgullo y alzando los hombros, como si tal cosa.

—¿Ah así? Pues tendrás que vender muchísimos para que me puedas mantener. Vámonos.

—No...

—¡Sí!— le respondió él cargándola y así sobre su espalda, bajó con ella las escaleras de su apartamento y la llevó hasta su auto.

...

—Ya llegamos, Candy.— Terry se bajó y le abrió a ella la puerta, como todo un caballero, pero tan pronto como ambos pusieron sus pies sobre la acera en donde quedaba la casa de Candy...

—¡Ahí está! Ese es el delincuente con el que anda su hija, señor.

Terry nunca había tenido tan emotivo recibimiento y Candy por su parte, volvió a temblar como un flan y no por lo furiosos que podrían estar sus padres, sino porque ahí estaba Neil.

—¡Candy! Nos tenías a todos preocupados... Usted, suéltela, criminal. ¡No la toque!

La madre de Candy la apartó de Terry de un jalón, haciéndolo sentir como una verdadera escoria. Terry pudo ver lo mucho que se parecía Candy a su madre, Rosemary. Los mismos ojos y el pelo rubio rizado.

—Mamá, papá, no exageren. Grand es sólo un amigo... él me hace el favor de traerme a casa...

—¿Y yo estoy pintado en la pared, no? ¿Por qué necesitas que éste infeliz te traiga cuando yo puedo hacerlo?

Ni Candy ni Terry podían creer el cinismo de Neil. Y lo peor, como había dicho Candy, Terry comprobó lo irracionales que se ponían sus padres y la admiración que sentían por Neil por la forma en que una de las hermanas de Candy, la mayor, asumió Terry, le ponía una mano sobre el hombro, como si él fuera la pobre víctima en todo ésto.

—¡Tú hace tiempo que no me recojes en la escuela! Llevo tres meses regresando sola.— La madre de Candy miró a Neil por unos momentos y luego a su hija, como no sabiendo a quién creerle.

—¡Eso es mentira! Yo siempre voy a recogerla, pero ella ya se ha ido cuando yo llego. Es una caprichosa.

Terry miró a Neil de una manera que el pobre infeliz pudo sentir campanadas fúnebres en su interior, pero respaldado por la familia de Candy, tenía mucha ventaja sobre Terry.

—Hazte el santo ahora, desgraciado. Hace unos días, yo mismo estuve a punto de atropellarla porque salió a la calle sola de noche y ustedes ni se enteraron. Ésta es la tercera vez que la traigo a casa porque éste imbécil no lo hace.

Por unos momentos, los padres de Candy se quedaron perplejos, sus hermanas e incluso el mismo Neil.

—Candy suele hacer esas cosas, no es la primera vez y no es culpa nuestra. Y además, nadie le ha solicitado ayuda a usted, puede marcharse por donde vino.

—Mamá, no seas injusta. Grand no ha hecho otra cosa más que...

—¡Tú entra a casa ahora mismo, niñata malcriada.— Salió abogando Annie.

—¡No! Tú no me mandas, no eres nadie. Y no pienso entrar más a ésta casa y nunca más quiero saber de Neil.

Las lágrimas quemaban el rostro de Candy, lo mismo que su coraje y Terry se sentía impotente, si Candy fuera mayor, se la habría llevado con él sin pensarlo.

—¡Es el colmo! Hay que ver que éste vago te ha lavado el cerebro brutalmente. Ahora yo soy el enemigo. Yo que te dedicado mi tiempo y todo mi empeño en cumplir todos tus caprichos.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— Se defendió sintiendo que la rabia la escosía.

—Neil tiene razón. Es una vergüenza tu comportamiento, eres una malagradecida, Candy... Neil no ha hecho otra cosa más que desvivirse por ti...

—Pues si tanto lo admiras, ¿por qué no andas con él tú?

—¡Porque es a ti a quien él quiere!— Respondió Annie por un impulso que en seguida se arrepintió por lo que acababa de revelar.

—¿La quiere? ¡Ja! De yo no haber llegado a tiempo, éste desgraciado la hubiera...

—¡No! Grand, no...— Suplicó Candy desesperada para que Terry no revelara aquello ante todos.

—Candy, si no se lo dices ahora, tal vez...

—¡Váyase de aquí antes de que llame a la policía!— Le escupió el padre de Candy con un gesto amenazante.

—Llámela si quiere, pero no permitiré que ésta basura siga abusando de su hija en sus narices y que ustedes se hagan los tontos. ¿Estar en la nómina de éste espantapájaros vale más que su hija?

—¿De qué estás hablando, maldito?— El señor White se le acercó y lo tomó por el cuello de su playera. Terry no le dio un puñetazo por respeto a Candy.

—¡Basta! Por favor, ya no más. Entraré a casa. Grand, por favor, vete...— Terry se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, sabía que Candy estaba acorralada, su llanto desgarrador, que le acortaba la voz se lo decía. Quiso explotar por tanta impotencia e injusticia. Se le acercó un momento y la jaló a parte, contra todo pronóstico.

—Si te hace algo, si pasa cualquier cosa, por favor, llámame... yo vendré por ti, ¿entendiste?— La tomó firme del rostro con ambas manos, reprimiendo sus ganas enormes de echársela al hombro y huir con ella para siempre.

...

—¡No puedo creerlo, Candy! No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida, ¿a qué crees que estás jugando?

—No estoy jugando a nada, soy yo la que no puede creer que ustedes sean tan ciegos. Yo estaré ciega de los ojos, pero ustedes están ciegos hasta de las orejas.

Le respondió Candy a Annie, retándolos a todos. Con un nuevo brío, revelándose contra ellos, contra sí misma.

—No seas malcriada, Candy. Pídele una disculpa a Neil.— Le ordenó su madre y Candy sencillamente no lo podía creer. Estaba en una cárcel, su propia familia la estaba entregando a su verdugo.

—No pienso pedirle ninguna disculpa, ni a él, ni a ustedes. ¡Los odio!

Les gritó y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto, con una habilidad increíble.

—Candy... ¿qué pasó?—Le preguntó Patty abrazándola, había permanecido en la habitación, como siempre le ordenaban cuando los mayores discutían.

—Que no puedo más, Patty... ya no puedo más...— Rompió en llanto en los brazos de su hermanita.

...

—Terruce, antes de ir al ponchador, pasa por mi oficina.— Le ordenó una gerente a Terry tan pronto como llegó a su trabajo.

—Buenas tardes, sé que llegué un poco tarde, pero se me presentó una situa...

—Todos tenemos situaciones personales, pero hay que ser responsables. Tu impuntualidad afecta las operaciones del restaurante, sabes que debes llamar con dos horas de anticipación para notificar que llegarás tarde...

—Lo sé, señora Jane... pero fue algo que no estaba en mis manos y...

—Firma ésto por favor y luego releva a Anthony en la parrilla.

Lleno de rabia, Terry firmó la amonestación por los quince minutos tarde en que se presentó a trabajar. En ese turno, no se concentró en nada. Quemó las carnes varias veces y en otras ocaciones, quedaban crudas. Definitivamente, ese no era su día.

Pensaba en Candy, eso no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Cómo se encontraría? ¿Estaba Neil con ella? La preocupación y la rabia lo invadían.

—¡Terruce! Otra vez quemaste las carnes. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?

—Lo siento, señor Hathaway... yo... no me siento bien, ¿podría mandarme a casa? Por favor...

El señor Hathaway, gerente general de Big Burgers, respiró profundo, sentía mucha empatía por Terry.

—Veré qué puedo hacer... hay tantos clientes que tal parece que estuviéramos regalando la comida... —Iba comentando su jefe mientras se alejaba.

Lamentablemente, no fue posible que Terry pudiera salir antes de su turno, fue toda una hazaña terminarlo, pero su preocupación por Candy seguía ahí, latente como una jaqueca que no lo dejaba ni pensar. Estaba en su hora de receso y miraba con desprecio su hamburguesa. Ese día, que le habían dado ocho horas completas para trabajar, lo que tanto él había solicitado, había trabajado fatal.

—Hey, Terruce, te buscan.— Anthony, su compañero lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién es?— Preguntó con poco o ningún interés, echando su bandeja de comida hacia un lado y echándose hacia atrás en la butaca de la salita de descanso de empleados.

—No lo sé, preguntó por "Grand", asumí que ese eres tú, ¿no?

—¡Candy!— Exclamó y se paró como un resorte, agradeció que su tiempo de descanso estuviera casi completo.

Caminó hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba Candy sentadita, esperándolo ansiosa.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

—No, todavía no...— Bajó la cabeza.

—¿Sabe tu familia que estás aquí?— Terry miró el reloj, eran las ocho de la noche y su turno terminaba a las diez.

—No... escapé otra vez.— Dijo titubeando, esperando la regañiza de Terry.

—¿Qué? Pero niña, ¿es que no escarmientas? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Llamé a un taxi...

—¡Ah qué bueno! Porque ahora te llamaré otro para que te regrese a casa.

—Grand... yo sólo necesitaba estar contigo un rato...

Las dos lágrimas que acompañaron esa declaración dejaron a Terry hecho nada, derretido a sus pies. Con todo su mundo del revés. Candy había llegado para desordenarlo todo.

—Terruce...

—Sí, voy ahora, señor Hathaway, sólo déjeme pedir un taxi para...

—No, muchacho. Puedes irte. Se ha roto una tubería y estamos evacuando el restaurant...

Fue la mejor noticia que Terry pudo haber escuchado jamás. Se llevó a Candy afuera, hasta el estacionamiento.

—Candy, ¿qué diablos voy hacer contigo?— Dijo suspirando, pegándola a él de pronto, abrazándola fuerte contra su cuerpo caliente.

—Terry...

—Dime...

—Ya dejé a Neil... ¿ahora sí me das mi beso?

La respiración de Terry se aceleró violentamente, como si el novato fuera él. Ahí estaba ella, frente a él, con sus ojitos siempre perdidos, pero que hablaban solos, con su carita de ángel y su boquita anhelante, el viento de la noche hacía bailar sus bucles, era como si ella hubiera salido de algún cuento, de algún loco sueño.

Se inclinó hacia su rostro, delicadamente, tomó su mentón entre su mano, apoyando sus dedos índice y pulgar en él y rozó sus labios con los suyos, suavemente y al sentir su temblor, las palpitaciones de su corazoncito desbocado y ese cuerpecito inquieto pegado al suyo, se rindió.

Besó sus labios poco a poco, rozándolos, succionándolos mientras que la respiración de Candy se hacía más pesada, entonces, de a poco, fue abriéndose paso en su boca, ella abrió la suya un poco, para darle espacio a su lengua.

—Déjate guiar...— Le susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Suavemente, comenzó acariciar su lengüita con la suya, llevándola en un ritmo tierno y candente a la vez. Ella era adictiva. Era la primera vez que Terry besaba a una chica de esa manera, con tanta dulzura, dando paso a su deseo sin romper el encanto de la inocencia.

Cuando soltó sus labios, ya rojitos, como tantas veces él había imaginado, se escuchó como música del cielo el sonido que hicieron al despegarse.

Él abrió los ojos y se encontró con su carita mojada. Se asustó.

—Candy... ¿no te gustó?— Le preguntó angustiado.

—No... no es eso. Es que era así como siempre lo quise.

Terry se conmovió profundamente. La acercó un poco más hacia él y besó sus ojos húmedos una vez más.

—Pues aún quedan muchísimos más así, para ti.— Iba abrirle la puerta del pasajero para devolverla a casa, aún cuando su deseo más ferviente era llevársela con él.

—¡Candy!

La llamó su madre, rompiendo con el encanto del momento. Llegó con la policía.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Bueno chicas, ya la besó... ¿y ahora? Gracias a las que dejaron sus canciones, hasta me dan ganas de llorar el impacto que ha tenido esta historia en ustedes, incluso mi esposo dice estar enamorado de ésta Candy y se ha autoproclamado mi fan #1. Cada vez que escribo un capítulo, me hace leérselo. Sí, porque a él no le gusta leer, me obliga a mí a leerle.**

**Ésta historia surgió de repente, como si un duende hubiera puesto la idea en mi mente de pronto.**

**Gracias por comentar: CONNY DE G, Candice Graham, Cyt, Tsubaki Hyuga, norma Rodriguez, naila, Rose De Grandchester, elisablue85, dulce lu, normaangelica. zamoramartinez, Guest, Skarllet northman, Maride de Grand, Oh Ha Ni, Laura GrandChester, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, vero, gatita, luz rico, Guest 8P, Ailizzzz G, Soadora, Belen Inhuman, Luisa, LizCarter, Dali, mepi, Mirna**

**Las quiero, princesas**

**Wendy**


	6. Héroe vs Patán

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5 Héroe vs. Patán**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: En éste capítulo habrán unos breves relatos basados en experiencias de abuso sexual, si ésto supone algún inconveniente para ti, o has sido víctima de lo mismo, te exhorto a saltarte esa escena o todo el capítulo si así lo entiendes necesario.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>¡Ahí está ese vago, oficial! ¡Arréstelo!

Terry ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo respiró profundo, en cambio Candy, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Se aferró a Terry, cubriéndose detrás de él.

—Dése la vuelta y levante las manos.— Suspirando otra vez, Terry hizo lo que el oficial le ordenó.

—¡Él no me hizo nada! ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en molestarnos, mamá?

—¡Tú cállate y ven aquí!

—¡No! No volveré contigo nunca más.— Gritó con cierta frustración, ya Terry no estaba a su lado, el lugar era desconocido para ella, se sintió totalmente desorientada y desesperada.

—¿Pero qué diabl...? Terruce... ¿en qué te metiste ahora?— A la escena llegó el señor Hathaway y un par de compañeros de Terry que aún no se habían ido.

—No lo sé. Alguna broma, tal vez la señora dirige algún show de bromas pesadas y ha decidido cebarse conmigo.

—Levante las manos y le aconsejo que guarde silencio.— El torpe oficial volvió a ordenarle.

—Vale, vale.— Terry volvió a levantar las manos, tomándoselo todo a relajo.

—¿Y se puede saber de qué lo acusan?

—¡De secuestrar a mi hija!— Gritó Rosemary impulsivamente y el rostro de todos los compañeros de Terry, incluyendo al señor Hathaway se desfiguraron por lo absurdo.

—Jajajajaja. ¿Disculpen? ¿Y en qué momento hizo eso? Porque ha estado trabajando desde las dos de la tarde y hasta donde a mí me concierne, fue ésta señorita quien vino a visitarlo.

—Exactamente, yo mismo le notifiqué a Terruce que ésta señorita lo andaba buscando. A menos que Terry pueda estar en dos lugares a la vez o que la señorita haya escapado de su supuesto secuestro... es absurda su acusación.

El oficial bajó el arma y la guardó. Las mejillas de Rosemary ardieron de vergüenza.

—¡Es mentira! Mi hija es ciega, no pudo haber llegado hasta aquí sola.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! No soy ninguna inútil, soy capaz de llamarme un taxi.

—Candy, cállate y ven aquí...

—¡Ya he dicho que no!

—Mira niña, ya estamos hartos de tus caprichos y tus berrinches, te vienes ahora mismo o...— Se le acercó con cara de perros e intentó arrastrarla por un brazo.

—Señora, veo que tienen problemas familiares, resuélvanlo y no nos haga perder el tiempo.— Intentó irse el oficial.

—Pues tendrá mucho en lo qué emplear su tiempo cuando descubran que ésta señora expone a su hija para que sea abusada por un hombre.

Terry no pudo aguantar más y se sacó eso de adentro. La madre de Candy se paralizó en el acto, su cara llena de horror, el oficial se dio la vuelta y Candy estaba en shock, incapaz de moverse o respirar.

—¡Eso es mentira! Mi hija jamás ha sido maltratada ni abusada en ningún aspecto... ¿Verdad, Candy? Diles que eso no es cierto.— La señora estaba desesperada y ella misma quería creerse sus propias palabras. Pero Candy comenzó a llorar mudamente, ya no quería ocultarlo más.

—Es la verdad... Neil abusa de mí. Desde hace meses...— Lo confesó llorando, rendida y buscando la cercanía de Terry desesperadamente. Él acudió a ella.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?

—¡Porque ustedes nunca me escucharon! Tenían a Neil en un pedestal...

—La acusación de su hija es muy grave, señora. Tendrán que acompañarnos a declarar... y... también habrá que notificarlo a Servicios Sociales para que se abra un expediente y una investigación.

Ambas mujeres iban a ser conducidas hasta la delegación, pero Candy se detuvo en seco de pronto, buscando a Terry en alguna parte.

—¿Grand?

—Estoy aquí...— Se le acercó un momento.

—¿Volveré a encontrarte?— Le preguntó con un miedo terrible, un miedo que podía más que ella.

—Claro que sí. Pero llámame antes y por favor... no salgas como una loca a la calle, espera a que yo vaya por ti...

—Está bien, ya no escaparé más...

—Cuéntale todo a la policía, todo lo que te han hecho para que ese malnacido pague por ello.— Apretó su carita, muriendo por darle un beso.

—Tenemos que irnos.— Los apuró el oficial.

—Vete, cieguita, luego yo te busco... ¿sí?

—Sí... Grand...

—¿Sí?

Ella comenzó a buscar su rostro a tientas, lo retuvo con ambas manos, se puso en puntitas y él se bajó un poco para que ella le diera un leve y casto besito en los labios. Fue a penas un segundo, pero llegó al alma de Terry.

...

—Candy, es importante que nos cuentes todo, no tengas miedo, estamos aquí para ayudarte.

—Es que... no sé si sea algo tan grande, pero...

—Hay muchas formas de abusar sexualmente de alguien, Candy, no necesariamente tiene que haber penetración. Verbalmente, tocarte sin tu consentimiento, exponerte u obligarte a mirar o participar de pornografía, todo acto sexual en contra de tu voluntad es abuso.

Candy tenía sus manos muy inquietas, estaba nerviosa y tenía temor. Su madre estaba como ida, como si apenas ahora estuviera despertando de algún sueño.

—¿Cómo fue que conociste a Niel?— Le preguntó la trabajadora social para romper el hielo y que se soltara.

—Yo... esperaba a mi chofer asignado para que me recogiera en la escuela, pero aparentemente tuvo un accidente y nunca llegó, así que decidí irme caminando. Un auto me tocó bocina insistentemente, me detuve y era Neil, no lo conocía, pero se ofreció a llevarme cuando se dio cuenta que yo... soy ciega.

—Continúa, Candy, no hay apuro.

—Bueno... cuando me dejó en casa, mi hermana mayor era la única que estaba presente y en agradecimiento, le invitamos a casa a tomar un café, entonces se lo presentamos a nuestros padres...

—Él se veía un joven muy educado, amable. Mostraba interés por Candy y siempre llegaba a casa con alguna chuchería para ella... a ella le encanta leer, pero sus libros son costosos, Neil le regaló una colección completa... a todas luces, sólo nos pareció un muchacho encantador...

—Pero no era ningún muchacho, señora. Es un hombre de veinticinco años, según tengo entendido. Su hija es menor de edad, ¿no sospechó de su gran interés por una menor?

—La verdad es que no... yo hasta preferí que fuera así, pues no cualquier persona está apto para lidiar con las limitaciones de Candice... yo sólo vi a un joven maduro, educado, amable, que mostraba un interés genuino en mi hija y ella también estaba entusiasmada, así que... no quise que perdiera la oportunidad... Yo jamás pensé que...

El llanto y la culpa se apoderaron de ella. Los cargos de conciencia la estaban matando.

—¿En algún momento su hija le expresó no sentirse a gusto en esa relación?

—Al principio estaba muy emocionada y no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Neil y daba gusto verla brillar de esa manera, pero luego... comenzó a desencantarse, a mostrarse indiferente a él...

—¿Y no le pareció sospechoso?

—Candy es una niña, pensé que sólo eran caprichos suyos, los adolescentes son muy cambiantes...

—Entonces ustedes la presionaron para continuar en una relación en la que evidentemente no era feliz...

—Yo sólo quería lo mejor para mi hija. ¿Usted tiene hijos, señora Hamilton?— Le preguntó a la mujer de pronto mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

—Sí. Tengo una hija.— Le respondió y señaló el marco con una foto de una niña preciosa de unos diez años.

—¿Entonces sí me entiende?

—Lamentablemente no, señora. Empujar a su hija en contra de su voluntad a un hombre mayor, aún conciente de su infelicidad, no me parece que haya sido lo mejor.

—Pero yo no sabía que ese desgraciado abusaba de...

—A veces sólo tenemos que escucharlos, señora, escuchar a nuestros hijos antes de que sea muy tarde.

Rosemary no dijo nada más. Cada vez se daba cuenta de la magnitud de su gran error, de quienes habían sido realmente los ciegos.

—Ahora, si me lo permite, me gustaría hablar con Candy a solas.— La señora se retiró y Candy se sintió más libre de relatarle a la trabajadora social todas las penurias que vivió con Neil.

—En su coche... siempre me manoseaba las piernas y los muslos, yo... acostumbro usar faldas, así fue como empezó... Él siempre decía que me llevaría de paseo... me llevaba alguna heladería o a comprar libros, pero luego... me exigía cosas a cambio o me obligaba...

—¿Qué cosas, Candy? Puedes hablar con libertad. Todo ésto es confidencial.

—Me llevaba a lugares apartados, lo imagino porque no se escuchaba nada, ni ruido, ni nada al rededor... me besaba, pero... de una forma asquerosa, me lastimaba los labios y... se me subía encima... me apretaba los senos...

Lloraba mientras lo relataba, aún con lo acostumbrada que estaba la trabajadora social a escuchar ese tipo de situaciones, no podía evitar el sentir esa rabia, sobre todo, la irresponsabilidad y ceguera de algunos padres.

—Yo lloraba, gritaba y le suplicaba que me dejara en paz, entonces él se enojaba mucho y me decía que yo era un estúpida, que no sabía ser su novia y que era una mojigata, que todas las parejas hacían eso...

—¿Y lo comentaste con alguien?

—Sí. Intenté decírselo a mi hermana mayor, pero ella... sólo me dijo que tarde o temprano eso sucedería y que yo tendría que despertar sexualmente como todas las chicas antes de que Neil se aburriera de mí y me mandara al diablo...

—¿Y qué decidiste?

—Intenté ser la novia ideal para él... yo lo quería, porque cuando se mostraba encantador, era un sueño, a veces él era lindo...

—¿Accediste a tener sexo con él?

—Lo intenté una vez... pero no pude. Me dio miedo y me acobardé, no estaba preparada...— Tras los recuerdos, las lágrimas volvieron a quemarla.

—¿Y cuál fue la reacción de Neil cuando te arrepentiste?

—Se puso furioso. Intentó forzarme, pero no fue posible, le supliqué y le rogué...

—¿Y se detuvo?

—Más o menos...— Contestó luego de un gran escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Explícate.

—Pues estaba muy enojado, me gritaba y me dijo que... si yo lo calenté de esa manera para luego dejarlo así, estaba muy equivocada, que yo debía hacer algo por él... algo para compensarlo...

—¿Y qué fue lo que te pidió?

—Él... me obligó a hacerle... con mi boca...— Le confesó llorando...

—Pero no pude. Me daba mucho asco, yo no estaba preparada para esas cosas.— Su llanto se volvió abrasador.

—Hiciste muy bien. Nadie te puede obligar hacer algo que no quieres o con lo que no te sientes cómoda.

—Sí. Yo luché, nunca le permití degradarme ni mancillarme y tampoco le permitiré que arruine el resto de mi vida para cuando llegue el indicado... no le daré el gusto de traumatizarme... él sólo será para mí una mala experiencia y no dejaré que arruine mi cuento por completo.

La trabajadora se conmovió y admiró a Candy. Esa niña tan decidida, tan capaz a pesar de su fragilidad aparente y sus limitaciones. Tenía una gran pasión y a pesar del dolor, ella pudo ver en sus ojos tristes, una gran felicidad oculta y reciente.

—Me alegra que pienses así, Candy. No todos los chicos son iguales y tú eres una chica muy linda y especial que merece respeto y ser tratada como la princesa que eres. Pronto te llegará un príncipe que estará dispuesto a protagonizar tu cuento.

—Yo ya lo encontré.— Le confesó con una sonrisita traviesa que hizo que la trabajadora le sonriera de vuelta.

—¡Vaya! Te repones muy rápido, es una buena señal.

—No puedo dejar que Neil me arruine por completo y Grand... él es un príncipe...

—Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado, pero sabes que de todas formas, voy a referirte a un psicólogo para que recibas terapias, aunque pienses que estás del todo bien, esas experiencias siempre dejan secuelas amargas y yo quiero que seas una mujercita segura y capaz, sin miedos.

...

—¡La policía! ¡Dios, Terry! Tú te metes en cada lío...

—Tranquila, mamá. No me pasó nada, no había nada que pudieran hacer en mi contra.

—Creo que debes desistir de estar viendo a esa niña, Terry...

Eleanor estaba muy preocupada. Su hijo era todo lo que ella tenía, se tenían el uno al otro solamente y la valentía de Terry hacía que su corazón de madre estuviera siempre en vilo.

—Es que no puedo, mamá. Ella no tiene a nadie. Su familia son un abola de ignorantes y el supuesto novio es un desgraciado... no podía simplemente hacerme el tonto...

—Comprendo que hayas querido ser un caballero y hacer lo correcto, Terry... pero creo que te estás involucrando demasiado y tal vez no te has dado cuenta de que...

—Es inevitable, mamá. Desde que ella apareció... siempre está ahí, cuando menos lo espero, donde menos lo espero... ella me encuentra. Y es tan hermosa, tan dulce... ella es absurdamente inocente y a la vez... es lanzada, tan capaz, tan... lo ha puesto todo de cabeza...

Eleanor lo escuchaba con los ojos aguados. Orgullosa del hombre que ella sola había formado. Su bebé, porque parecía que nunca podría aceptar que ya era todo un hombre y no cualquier hombre, el hombre que toda mujer debería tener a su lado.

—Te estás enamorando de la cieguita...

—¿No te hace gracia la idea, verdad?— Le preguntó con cierta decepción.

—No, no, cariño, no es eso. Candy es una chica muy especial, tiene encanto y te enamora a simple vista, eso no te lo puedo discutir.

—¿Entonces?

—Debes estar conciente también de que... una relación con ella implicaría mucha paciencia, responsabilidad... ella es una niña muy capaz, pero no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo... ella necesitará mucho de ti, dependerá bastante de ti, pues hay cosas que su condición lamentablemente no le permite hacer y debes estar conciente de todo ello... no sólo lo digo por ti, sino también por ella. Que no vayas a dejarla en el aire o que la abandones cuando ya no puedas más con la carga...

—¡Yo jamás haría eso!

—Yo sé que no, hijo, al menos no voluntariamente...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—A veces son las mismas circunstancias las que nos llevan por caminos que no siempre son lo que queremos... por ejemplo... ahora mismo, estás estudiando, trabajando... mucho tiempo el cual no podrás dedicarle... y en un futuro... económicamente... si decides estar con ella más allá, como una familia... todo el peso caerá mayormente en ti, mantenerlos..., deberás apoyarla mucho en las cosas cotidianas debido a su limitación...

—No le tengo miedo a eso, mamá. El encanto de Candy, la ternura y la admiración con que ella me ve sin mirarme... sin ser conciente de ello... hace que toda carga por ella sea ligera y muy por el contrario... yo sólo quiero llevarla a cuestas, protegerla y darle todo...

Eleanor se rindió y sonrió entre lágrimas, resignada, con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación a la vez.

—¿Ya no vas a comer más?

—No, hoy ha sido una noche demasiado fuerte...

—Bueno, lleva los platos a la cocina para lavarlos.— Eleanor se puso de pie y él detrás de ella.

—¡Ah! Lo olvidaba... te llegó una carta de Eliza...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado, ya vamos avanzando hacia otras situaciones que irán dándole forma a éste proyecto.<strong>**Ya estamos entrando en un periodo de algunos conflictos en esta historia y también iremos conociendo poco a poco la historia tras fondo de cada personaje.**

**Gracias por comentar: CONNY DE G, Rose De Grandchester, Guest, norma Rodriguez, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Laura Grandchester, dulce lu, Maride de Grand, skarllet northman, Guest, Candice Graham, Dali, luz rico, cyt, Luisa, gatita, LizCarter, Betk Grandchester, Soadora, normaangelica. zamoramartinez, elisablue85, comoaguaparachoc, Oh Ha Ni**

* * *

><p><strong>Comoaguaparachoc: Amiga, me da gusto que esta historia te inspire a comunicarte más y te confieso que tus comentarios me han dejado bastante intrigada y me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, pero no lo he hecho porque no tengo modo de hacerlo de manera privada, ya que veo que no entras desde tu cuenta y a mí no me gusta indagar en la vida ajena en público. Bueno, espero poder comunicarme contigo de alguna otra manera, gracias por tu tiempo y cuídate.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>norma Rodriguez: Me alegra que te hayas creado una cuenta, es mucho mejor. :-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LizCarter: Acertaste, así es exactamente como es ésta Candy, ni más ni menos. Es precisamente su inocencia e ingenuidad lo que la lleva a lanzarse a ciegas (literalmente) porque una vivaracha no pediría los besos, se lanzaría como un león hambriento sobre Grand.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Betk Grandchester: Mi Karlucha Maracucha, no sabes cuánto te extraño, escríbeme por inbox que te estaré esperando :-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>dulce lu: Dulcinea, gracias por tus palabras tan hermosas, si quieres expresar tu sentir una y mil veces, tienes la libertad de hacerlo y nadie puede quitártelo. La cantidad de reviews no define lo buena o mala que puede ser una historia, en la mayoría hay muchos tesoros ocultos y recuerdos gratos que se quedan por siempre en nuestros corazones y nada tiene que ver con los reviews que hayan alcanzado, sino el empeño y dedicación que su creadora nos regaló y el que ustedes lo expresen para nosotros es muy gratificante, por eso lo agradecemos tanto y yo también aprecio a las que leen de manera anónima, pues aunque yo no me entere, sé que también soñaron junto a mí y que son reservadas y hay que respetarlo. Cada historia plasmada en ésta página, son un regalo de la persona que la creó y valen mucho, no importa si tiene cero o mil reviews, lo importante es que te haya dado un momento inolvidable, eso es todo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso enorme,<strong>

**Wendy**


	7. Nostalgia

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6 Nostalgia**

* * *

><p>Tras las declaraciones de Candy, se comenzó una investigación contra Neil Leagan. Los oficiales lo buscaban en el sistema.<p>

—Hace dos años enfrentó cargos por agresión sexual hacia una compañera de trabajo... salió libre porque la mujer en cuestión no se presentó a la corte... Tiene delitos menos graves, al parecer tiene un carácter agresivo, según otros compañeros, un par de infracciones de tránsito...

—Hagámosle una visita a ese infeliz.— Convino el otro oficial.

Se dirigieron en volada hacia la casa de Neil. Llamaban a la puerta, pero nadie contestaba.

—¡Neil Leagan! Abra la puerta, somos la policía.— Uno de los agentes insistía, pues había una camioneta estacionada en la propiedad.

—Uno, dos...— Comenzó a contar otro agente que no tenía mucha paciencia con la firme intención de derribar la puerta, pero en ese instante, una chica de unos treinta años abrió la puerta junto a una niña de algunos ocho años.

—Buenas noches, señora... ¿se encuentra Neil Leagan aquí?

—No... Yo soy su hermana... ¿por qué lo buscan? ¿Hizo algo malo?— Preguntó la mujer nerviosa mientras la niña se aferraba a ella.

—Tenemos una orden para arrestro y para revisar éste lugar. ¿Sería tan amable de dejarnos pasar?

El agente sólo estaba siendo educado con la chica que se le veía desconcertada y preocupada, pues en esa propiedad ellos se dispondrían buscar a Neil hasta debajo de las macetas.

—No hay nada.

—Nada.

—Todo claro por aquí.— Se decían los agentes uno al otro revisando todos los rincones.

—¿Al menos podrían decirme de qué se le acusa?

—Agresión sexual contra una menor de edad.—La hermana de Neil se puso pálida y negó varias veces con la cabeza, como no dando credibilidad a lo que oía.

—Aquí está su computadora. Veámos qué esqueletos esconde Leagan.

Los agentes revisaban emails, archivos guardados y no daban con nada comprometedor. Hasta que un archivo en específico llamó su atención.

—¡Lo sabía!— Exclamó uno con triunfo.— En el archivo había fotos de chicas colegialas, entre edades de trece a diecisiete años más o menos. La mayoría de las fotos enfocadas en sus muslos y piernas, algunas en sus pechos y otras de él en posiciones sexuales con ellas. Encontraron una de Candy cubriéndose con una toalla, el terror reflejado en su rostro.

—¡Oh por Dios!— Exclamó con horror la única agente mujer del equipo. Todos los agentes se quedaron mirando uno al otro y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en la hermana de Neil.

—¿Qué? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué descubrieron ahora?— La pobre chica ya tenía los nervios de punta.

—¿Podría pedirle a la niña que se retire un momento?— El mayor de los agentes, aparentemente el jefe, hizo la petición en un tono amable, pero que encerraba cierta advertencia.

—Becky... ve a ponerte tu pijama, mami irá contigo en seguida. No olvides lavarte los dientes.— La niña obedeció cabizbaja.

—¿Tenía conocimiento de ésto?

—¡Oh Dios! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No puede ser!— Exclamó histérica, con un dolor agudo expresado en su repentino llanto.

Neil también tenía fotos de su pequeña sobrina, la que más rabia le dio a los agentes fue una en que la pequeña está en la tina, en su rostro se reflejaba el miedo.

—¡Yo no sabía nada! ¡Dios! Mi pobre bebé...— Sarah Leagan se deshizo en llanto.

...

—¡Neil! ¡qué hermosas flores!

—¿Te gustan? Es decir... ¿crees que le gusten a Candy?

—Bueno... supongo...— Respondió Annie con tristeza mientras invitaba a Neil a pasar. Ajena aún a todo lo acontecido y a que lo estaban buscando como aguja.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—No lo sé... mamá salió a buscarla hace horas y no han regresado... tal vez estén en algún parque, teniendo una de sus conversaciones de mujer a mujer... ya sabes...— Annie dijo eso con cierto rencor. Con el resentimiento de la atención que siempre se robaba Candy. Con muchos sentimientos revueltos en su interior, como el amor que ella misma sentía por su hermana, entre otras pasiones más oscuras.

—Creo que no llegaré a ninguna parte con ella, ¿verdad?— Sentados ambos en el sofá, Neil puso una cara de estar realmente abatido y colocó disimuladamente una mano sobre el muslo desnudo de Annie que vestía un short y franelilla fresca, se acercaba el verano y ella no esperaba visitas.

—No lo sé, Neil... Candy es rara...

—Creo que lo mejor sería rendirme ya... tal vez buscar a otra chica que me quiera... más de mi edad... ¿te parece?

Acarició su muslo sugestivamente y Annie sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, aún a sus veinticinco años. Era una mujer preciosa, de pelo negro largo y ojos azules impresionantes, además de alta y esbelta, sin embargo, no había tenido suerte con los hombres, muchas veces por falta de tiempo.

—Me parece buena idea. Creo que Candy ya ha dejado bastante claro que no te quiere... y yo pienso que todos hemos cometido un error al forzar su relación...— Annie dijo eso con verdadero pesar, por Candy y también por ella que daba lo que fuera porque el interés de Neil se hubiera enfocado en ella y no en Candy.

—Creo que hasta yo he perdido ese cariño que antes le tenía...

—¿A qué te refieres?— Le preguntó nerviosa y con los ojos agrandados.

—Te diré la verdad, Annie...— Le tomó las manos y la miró directo a los ojos, haciendo bien su papelón y Annie a penas podía retenerle la mirada.

—No vine a ver a Candy...

—¿No? Y entonces...

—Vine a verte a ti... hace tiempo que vengo sólo con la esperanza de encontrarme contigo...

—Neil... ¿de qué hablas? Tú a penas me mirabas...

—He tenido que disimular... no quería defraudar a tus padres, pero ahora que sé que Candy no me quiere... no tiene caso que lo oculte más. Me gustas mucho, Annie, demasiado.

Annie todavía estaba intoxicada por la revelación y la cercanía de Neil le entorpecía el pensamiento.

—Neil...— Trató de alejarse y defender su espacio personal, pero cada vez le costaba más, pues eso que estaba ocurriendo, ella lo había soñado muchas veces.

—No me rechazes tú también, Annie... por favor...

Neil buscó sus labios y Annie se rindió, se entregó a ese momento que tanto había imaginado y no pensó en nada más. Sólo en el hombre que sin saber cómo, ya la había desnudado por completo y brutalmente le hacía el amor sobre ese mismo sofá. Unos ojitos castaños vieron todo desde la escalera, unos ojos que callarían el secreto para siempre.

Cuando Neil terminó, ni siquiera volteó a mirarla y se dispuso acomodarse los pantalones. Annie se ponía a recoger su ropa del suelo algo avergonzada y abandonada. No supo cómo fue que sucedió aquello, pero sucedió y por alguna razón, ella no se sintió feliz ni cómoda.

—¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado!

Tanto Annie como Neil se quedaron en shock al ver al señor White entrar con esa furia a la casa y con el uniforme aún de su trabajo. Se dedicaba a talar árboles para una compañía que exportaba madera.

Neil tembló como un gusano cuando vio que también estaba la policía.

—Neil Legan, está arrestado por abuso sexual de menores y posesión de pornografía infantil...

Annie estuvo a punto de morir de impresión. No fue capaz de hablar, es como si de pronto hubiera sufrido una parálisis cerebral que le impedían responder de cualquier modo. Sólo dos lágrimas gruesas se deslizaron por su precioso rostro. Jamás se había sentido tan sucia en su vida.

...

Terry leía la carta de Eliza una y otra vez. Tratando de sentir aquella emoción de antes, pero sólo había nostalgia. Todo lo que veía al recordarla era un bonito pasado. Eliza y él se conocían desde el Kinder y es como si de toda la vida hubieran sido novios. Muchas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza.

Eliza y él con sus travesuras de niños, jugando en el parque. También recuerdos de su adolescencia, cuando les llegó el morbo y juntos conocieron ese mundo secreto. Todo era muy bello y Terry sonrió con melancolía al recordarla. Sin embargo... habían perdido el futuro de alguna manera. Tal vez en la distancia, todo se había vuelto costumbre por tantos años.

Se encontró de pronto pensando en Candy. En cómo ella lo había deslumbrado con un solo flachazo. Recordaba su carita, su amplia sonrisa. Cuando la tuvo vulnerable y tierna en sus brazos, con una confianza ciega en él. Recordó lo linda que sonaba su risa, que retumbaba por todas pardes. Ella riendo cuando él la cargaba, mordiendo su labio inferior con travesura cuando él la regañaba. Y luego, aquél beso que los dejó sin aire... aún sentía el último que ella le dio.

Se giró hacia su mesita de noche y se topó con El principito. Soltó la carta de Eliza y se dispuso a leer por fin ese libro. Por primera vez se fijó que tenía una dedicatoria.

_**Para Grand, mi héroe**_.

Había pasado una semana entera y Candy y Terry no se habían visto. Terry ahora tenía más trabajo en Big Burgers y además, se encontraba en exámenes finales, pero Candy siempre ocupó sus pensamientos.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenido a Big Burgers, su órden, por favor.— Terry estaba atendiendo el mostrador, pero se le veía cansado, ni siquiera hizo contacto visual con su cliente, además estaba por salir en media hora.

—Quiero la hamburguesa más grande que tenga y por favor, un batido de chocolate con extra nata y cereza encima.

—Candy...

De la impresión primera, pasó a sonreir embobado cuando la vio a las seis de la tarde de ese sábado.

—¡Candy! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?— La preocupación lo volvió a invadir.

—No me escapé esta vez, pedí permiso.— Le sonrió de esa manera tan suya, robándole el alma.

—Sabes que si me entero que es mentira me voy a enojar mucho...— Le dijo entre dientes para que ningún compañero lo escuchara, por suerte, Candy era su única cliente.

—Pues si no me das mi pedido rápido, la que se enojará seré yo.

Terry se rió por la forma en que lo amenazó, señalando con el dedito hacia otra parte y no hacia él, eso hacía el gesto más gracioso. Marcó el pedido en la caja registradora.

—¿Cuántos besos te debo?— Le preguntó Candy muy bajito y Terry parpadeó varias veces, se puso tan nervioso que por poco tumba a su compañero que venía con el vaso del batido de Candy.

—Eso lo discutiremos después, por ahora, va por la casa.— Le murmuró Terry de igual manera.

—Terruce, cierra tu caja y ven a mi a mi oficina para hacer el cuadre.

Ese anuncio de la gerente le supo a gloria a Terry. Por fin se iría y lo mejor era que estaría con Candy, la había extrañado a morir, pero luego de la carta de Eliza y tanta nostalgia, no se sintió en posición de contactarla.

—¡Grand! Pensé que nunca regresarías... yo casi me acabé todo.—Le habló con la boquita llena.

—Pues pensaste muy mal, cieguita tonta.— Se acercó a su mesa y besó su frente. Se paralizó por unos segundos, había olvidado esa sensación.

—Te extrañé mucho, Grand... ¿por qué no me llamaste?— Le reclamó triste y luego le dio un sorbo a su batido.

Terry no encontraba la forma de decirle que realmente había estado huyendo de ella porque tenía una novia que había dado por perdida.

—Tenía mucho trabajo. Ahora estoy a tiempo completo y también muchos exámenes...

—Oh... Debí suponerlo, espero no molestarte...

—Para nada. Tú no me molestas.— Sintió abrazarla y besó sus ojitos, luego sus labios brevemente. Sintió también un gran remordimiento por recordar el asunto de Eliza que aún no discutía con Candy, aunque no tuviera del todo claro lo que eran ellos después de aquellos besos. Sólo sabía que quería que el tiempo se detuviese por siempre cuando ella estaba así, en sus brazos, aferrada a él.

—Termínate eso, te debo un paseo. No creas que lo he olvidado.

—¡Sí!— Se echó el último bocado de su hamburguesa y luego de un par de gruesos sorbos se acabó el batido. Terry sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento.

—Candy...— Se detuvo de pronto y la recostó de su auto, la miró fijo.

—¿Sí?— Le contestó nerviosa, no acostumbrada a esa cercanía que la ahogaba de su presencia, de su olor y un deseo que a penas comenzaba a despertar en ella.

—Yo también te extrañé. Mucho.— Tomó su rostro y ahogó todo su deseo y añoranza en ese beso que le dio. Uno más hambriento y apasionado que los anteriores, uno que decía alto y claro, te extrañé a rabiar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Pues primero a mi casa. No pensarás que iré a alguna parte con este tonto uniforme...

—Yo no puedo verlo. Así que en mi mente, tú estás siempre guapo.

Él se quedó mirándola intensamente cuando dijo eso y por un arrebato, ya montados en el auto, él la volvió a besar.

—Te extrañé tanto que me leí El soldadito dos veces.

—¡El principito!— Exclamó molesta.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quería verte enojadita.— Su voz fue tan cariñosa, sobre todo el besito que le dejó en los labios.

Llegaron al apartamento. Terry se estacionó y aseguró el auto.

—Móntate que te llevaré volando.— Terry se sentía realmente feliz, se montó a Candy sobre su espalda y decidió tomar el elevador.

—¡Mamá! Vine con Candy...— Se anunció soltado a Candy en el suelo.

—¡Terry!—Se lanzó sobre él como un torbellino, colgándose de su cintura, casi matándolo de la impresión.

—Eliza...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Preciosas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Esta historia es de drama, sin embargo, no creo que vaya a ser muy larga, ya la tengo planeada casi por completa. Tocaré en ella un par de temas fuertes, pero que vivimos en nuestro mundo, lamentablemente.**

**Sin más, me despido, no sin antes agradecer por sus comentarios a:**

**lizzy, Luisa, Maride de Grand, CONNY DE G, vero, Rose De Grandchester, luz rico, ferchita diaz, Alizzzz G, Laura GrandChester, thay, skarllet northman, Oh Ha Ni, norma Rodriguez, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, dulce lu, Guest, Dali, Guest, LizCarter, Soadora, gatita**

**Un beso y excelente fin de semana,**

**Wendy**


	8. Desengaño

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7 Desengaño**

* * *

><p>Eliza se lanzó a sus brazos con la ilusión y alegría que significa el sueño de ver por fin a alguien amado. Terry casi se cae de la impresión y Eleanor nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en toda su vida. Candy, aunque no podía ver, sintió todos sus demás sentidos agudizados. Sin embargo, quiso darle un breve paso a la esperanza. Puede que esa chica que lo recibió con esa emoción sea una prima, tal vez su hermana, habían aún muchas cosas que ella no sabía de Terry. Tal vez sólo era una amiga, vecina o conocida... tal vez...<p>

—Eliza...

—¿Qué? Bueno, sé que no te avisé, pero quise darte la sorpresa. ¡Te extrañé tanto!— Le dio un beso en los labios. El que Candy no haya podido verlo no significó que le doliera menos. Su respiración se agitó violentamente, las lágrimas la traicionaron de inmediato y sintió unas ganas violentas de huir para siempre de ahí.

—Disculpen, yo me iré a casa... ¿me podrían llamar un taxi, por favor?— Preguntó con el único hilo de voz que le quedaba y con un resquicio de fuerza logró sonreir, pero una rabia y un rencor profundo comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

—Perdón... no te saludé, ¿yo soy Eliza y tú?— Eliza le sonrió con dulzura y le extendió la mano, gesto que Candy no percibió y la dejó colgada.

—Soy Candy y ha sido un placer, pero ya me voy...— Le había extendido la mano y al hacerlo en dirección errónea, Eliza se dio cuenta de su condición y se impresionó. Estrechó la mano de Candy y miró a Terry y a la que aún creía su suegra con curiosidad.

Terry había perdido todos los sentidos, por primera vez sintió el peso de no haber dicho la verdad a tiempo. Él mismo estuvo a punto de llorar porque el dolor que Candy intentaba disimular lo estaba partiendo en dos.

—Candy... yo te llevo...

—¡No!— Gritó antes de que cualquier otra reacción saliera a flote.

—Candy, deja que te lleve a casa, por favor, necesito explicarte algunas...

—No necesitas explicarte, está bien. Sólo llámame un taxi...— La voz la abandonó y el dolor que sintió en el pecho casi la dobla.

Eliza miró de pronto a Terry con los ojos gigantes, un reclamo mudo, una mirada asesina hacia él, no hacia Candy. Era un asombro rabioso, no poder creer que Terry hubiera hecho tal cosa y miró luego a Candy. A ella misma le dolió la impresión de esa niña, no importaba que de algún modo, ella fuera su rival.

—Yo llevaré a Candy a casa. Ustedes tienen mucho que hablar. Candy, cielo, ven.

Eleanor la tomó de la mano y Candy no tuvo fuerzas para replicar. Sólo se dejó arrastrar por ella como si fuera un paquete, algo que está de más.

...

Eleanor intentó cruzar alguna palabra con ella en el camino, pero no encontró nada acertado que decirle. Candy iba bebiéndose las lágrimas.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué pasó?— Annie la recibió en la entrada, en la cual Candy casi se desploma.

—Que... que...— Su llantó estalló y Annie perdida y sorprendida la recibió en sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasó, Candy? ¿Te hizo algo aquél otro imbécil? Porque si es así...

—Tiene novia... y... me engañó. Nunca me lo dijo...

Los padres de Candy no estaban ahí, por fortuna. Sólo sus hermanas. Una lluvia de sentimientos y remordimientos invadieron a Annie. Sus lágrimas cayeron junto con las de Candy y la abrazó. Siendo la hermana mayor que había sido siempre y no la que se había vuelto hace unos meses cuando la rata de Neil llegó a sus vidas.

—¿Grand te engañó? ¡Tenía novia!

—Patty, ésto es un problema de grandes, ve a terminar tu tarea...

—Pero es que...

—Patty, por favor...— Refunfuñando, Patty se retiró y Annie se llevó a Candy a su habitación.

—¿Por qué dices que te engañó? Tú me dijiste que sólo eran amigos...— Annie la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos, Candy estaba recostada de ella en la cama, hacía tiempo que no tenían un momento así, era algo que se había perdido.

—Él nunca me mencionó ninguna novia... y no sólo éramos amigos... éramos... no lo sé... pero teníamos algo y me besaba muy lindo... no como Neil...

A Annie se le revolvió el estómago de sólo escuchar ese nombre. De lo que hizo, la culpa, la vergüenza y el remordimiento la abrasaron y luego hasta cierto asco sintió por sí misma. Al igual que Candy, ella también estaba desilusionada, pero había una gran diferencia, ella no tenía a quién contarle eso, con quien desahogarse de algo así y llevaba ese gran dolor adentro.

—Compartimos momentos hermosos y unos cuantos besos que han sido lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida. Yo pensé que él era diferente por la forma en que me trataba... él me cuidaba, me defendía... y siempre... siempre fue tan tierno... y ahora... llegó esa novia de no sé dónde y lo arruinó todo...— Se descargó llorando una vez más.

—Tal vez... no fue que te quiso engañar. Ustedes a penas se conocen y... bueno, a veces las cosas simplemente suceden, se dan...

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo? Me vio la cara de idiota todo el tiempo.

—Porque a lo mejor no pensó que se enamorarían. Quizás él sólo quiso ayudarte... no pensó que se involucraría y para cuando eso sucedió... ya no encontró la forma para sincerarse... posiblemente temía perderte.

—¡Pues me perdió! No quiero saber de él nunca más.— Gritó con furia, pero más que eso, había en ella tanto dolor, tantas ganas de estar con él al mismo tiempo y que nada de eso hubiera sido verdad.

—Pero... ¿lo hablaron? Digo, al menos lo que ese canalla podría hacer sería darte una buena explicación.

—No quise escuchar nada, Annie... además... ¿qué me va a explicar? Si todo está más claro que el agua... y yo... yo debí suponer que él debía tener novia... alguien así no podría estar solo... porque... ¿es muy guapo, verdad?

—Lo es. Es muy guapo, en verdad. Aunque tiene algo... es como si no fuera sólo lo que aparenta... como un misterio, ¡bah! No me hagas caso.

—Con razón...

—¿Con razón qué?

—Yo jamás podría tener esperanzas con él. Creo que... en el fondo, todo es mi culpa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? La culpa es de él que no ha sido sincero. Y Candy... tú serás ciega, pero te sobra belleza, eres preciosa. Puedo decir, que de nosotras tres, tú eres la más bella y la más... encantadora...— Annie la abrazó llorando e imágenes de un pasado muy doloroso se comenzaron a proyectar en su mente.

—Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y nunca haber...

—¿Ah?— Le preguntó Candy un poco perdida.

—Nada, linda. Nada.— Respondió con lágrimas amargas. Annie jamás tendría el valor para confesar aquello, antes mejor revelaría lo que pasó con Neil.

—Tengo una idea.

—Annie... me da miedo cuando tú tienes ideas...

—Pues... la noche es joven y como yo soy tu hermana mayor... pues puedo llevarte de paseo sin hora de regreso...

—Pero yo no tengo ganas de pasear, Annie...

—No es un paseo cualquiera. Será un paseo de hermanas... hace mucho no lo hacemos... así que... ¡Patty! Prepárate que nos vamos a patinar.— Gritó Annie, sin importar que Candy le confirmara si quería ir o no, pues hasta Candy se animó con el repentino entusiasmo de su hermana, ella también extrañaba esa época.

...

—Estoy esperando, Terry.— Lo azoró Eliza al ver que Terry llevaba un rato largo parado y en silencio, mientras ella esperaba una explicación. Sus ojos estaban aguados, temiendo o presintiendo lo peor.

—Eliza... nada de ésto es lo que parece. Tú y yo... desde que te fuiste, a penas hablábamos... de hecho, la última vez fue hace casi tres meses y...

—Yo te había explicado que no me estaba yendo tan bien como pensé... las llamadas desde España cuestan un riñón y con mi trabajo a penas sobrevivo... y además... tenía tanto trabajo y exámenes... lo siento, Terry, tal vez te tuve abandonado, pero no fue mi intención... yo te amo y por eso... vine a quedarme...

Lo abrazó muy fuerte y Terry se sintió tan perdido, tan deshecho. Hasta hace tres meses, había soñado con que ella llegaba y él la recibiría con un fuerte abrazo, con añoranza y le pediría que se quedara con él, pero todo eso fue antes de... de que Candy se cruzara en su camino y lo removiera todo.

—Eliza... yo no creo que ésto funcione más... todo se enfrió cuando te fuiste y...

—¿Se enfrió? Terry, me fui seis meses... tal vez parezca mucho, pero tú y yo llevamos tanto tiempo juntos... y yo no creo que seis meses hayan enfriado tantos años...

—Tal vez porque no ha sido desde hace seis meses. Tal vez hace tiempo que nos habíamos enfriado... tú misma decidiste irte de aquí buscando algo mejor, algo diferente... estabas harta de todo ésto al igual que yo...

—Y fue una decisión difícil porque sabía que te dejaría atrás y eso era lo que más me dolía, pero... yo nunca dije que me había cansado de ti...

Terry se llevaba las manos al pelo en desesperación. Miraba a Eliza y deseaba volver a verla como antes, con esa pasión, con ese amor de niños y de adultos, con esas ganas de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor en el salón del apartamento en el que fueron pillados tantas veces, pero no... él no sentía nada de eso ahora, aunque la quería y la querría siempre, pero no... no como antes, jamás.

—Elly... ya no es lo mismo, lo siento... yo creo que tal vez... nuestro amor nunca fue tan fuerte. Yo pienso que tal vez haya sido el hecho de que sólo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos, de que nunca hubo un más allá qué mirar y nos aferramos a lo único que había, a nosotros. Siempre fuimos mejores amigos, compañeros y descubrimos y exploramos mucho juntos... todo ya se ha vuelto costumbre...

—Yo te sigo amando como antes...— Lo soltó llorando y lo miraba con mucho sentimiento. Con ganas de acercarse a él, pero se refrenaba.

—No, Elly. Tú no me amas como antes. Antes, no pasaba un día sin que pudiéramos saber del otro. Si tú pudiste ser fuerte y resistir dos meses enteros sin escribirme o llamarme, entonces... tenías suficiente fuerza para dejarme ir, para vivir sin mí y a mí me pasó igual.

—¿Te enamoraste de esa chica, verdad?— Le preguntó con dolor, pero sin reclamo. Hasta sonrió agridulcemente.

—No quise que fuera así. No fue mi intención... ella sólo apareció, de la nada...

—Cuéntame de ella.— Le pidió sorprendiéndolo aún más.

—Elly, no hagas...

—Cuéntame de ella, Terry. Si alguien ha podido arrancar tantos años que yo dejé en ti, quiero saber de ella. Qué fue lo que encontraste y te hizo feliz...

Se sentaron en el sofá, como antes. Terry suspiraba profundo y ella esperaba a que él hablara, sonriente, porque no tenía corazón para verlo mal o para desearle cualquier fracazo.

—Tropecé con ella una tarde. Ella venía caminando sola...

Eliza escuchaba embobada la forma en que Terry le narraba todo con lujo de detalles. La ensoñación en su mirada cuando él la mencionaba y sus lágrimas seguían bajando, sonreía entre ellas. También lloró de rabia y compasión cuando Terry le habló sobre lo que había sufrido con Neil. De cómo ella pensaba que era un héroe y del pago que ella le ofrecía por sus hazañas.

—¿Ella te hizo leer El principito? Jajajajaja. Y tú que siempre has odiado leer.

—No te creas, tuvo que insistir bastante para que lo hiciera.

Hablaban de ella como si hablaran de cualquier cosa, de alguna amiga en común y no era raro, su relación fue siempre así, era un lazo de amistad demasiado fuerte, tal vez eran tan amigos, que la amistad superó al amor, incluso la pasión.

—Y es... tan inocente... piensa que soy un héroe. Jajajaja.

—Lo eres para ella. Eso es lo que importa. Pero... me fijé que tiene unos ojos muy lindos... que pena que no vea... es raro...

—¿Por qué?

—Es que... casi todos los ciegos que conozco tienen los ojos blancos, opacos... y los de ella brillan tanto, cuesta darte cuenta que está ciega... ¿sabes si es de nacimiento?

—No... bueno... nunca le pregunté... Y creo que ya no lo haré...

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy seguro de que ella me odia en éstos momentos. Al final, yo sólo la defraudé igual que... que aquél desgraciado...

—Y seguirá defraudada si no hablas con ella. La convencerás, Terry, tú tienes ese don.

—Candy es realmente terca, Elly. Y además, su familia me odia, si me acerco, no creo que salir vivo de allí.

—Podría ser, pero... tú eres aún más terco... y si yo fuera tú... iría por ella pronto, pues... otro podría darse cuenta de lo bella que es... tal vez la invite a salir y se esté pasando éste sábado de lujo mientras tú...

—¡Ya! ¡Ya entendí!— Se puso furioso de momento. De sólo imaginarlo, unos celos feroces lo recorrieron. Eliza suspiró con alegría agridulce. Trató de recordar si alguna vez Terry la había celado. No recordó ninguna, ni siquiera sabiendo que Anthony siempre estuvo pendiente de ella. Terry siempre se mostró muy seguro con ella, pero Candy... Candy parecía haber desatado a un nuevo Terry.

—Bueno, que tengas suerte, Donjuan.— Eliza se despidió para dirigirse a su antiguo apartamento en el mismo edificio, mientras caminaba, se acarició el vientre por un momento.

...

—¿Crees que puedas hacerlo tú sola?

—¡Ja! Sólo obsérvame.— Candy se deslizaba con gracia sobre la pista de patinaje. Se le veía tan hermosa, queriendo sonreirle a la vida a pesar de su decepción. Annie le había hecho dos trenzas bajas y a lo lejos, por cosas del destino, Terry la vio. Tenía la misma playera que tenía la noche en que casi la atropella, color rosa con la imagen de una monita, jeans ajustados y sus patines eran rosa con blanco. Sonreía mientras la veía ser la dueña de la pista, aunque de vez en cuando tropezaba con alguien.

—¡Ouch! Lo siento...— Tropezó con un chico y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Perdóname, es que he olvidado como se hacía... ¿Candy?—Le preguntó sorprendiéndola de pronto.

—¿Sí?

—¡Soy Archie! ¿Me recuerdas?— Le preguntó un chico más o menos de su edad, guapo.

—¡Archie! ¡Claro que me acuerdo!— Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ella lo abrazó con esa familiaridad única.

—Candy, ¿estás bien? Se le acercaron Annie y Patty.

—Sí. ¿Se acuerdan de...?

—¡Archie!— Gritaron ambas al unísono. Lo saludaron con mucho cariño y luego de unas cuantas palabras volvieron a patinar.

—¿Recuerdas el giro que te enseñé?

—¡Como si hubiera sido ayer!— Respondió Candy y giró con mucha gracia, una voltereta impresionante, pero por poco volvió a caer y Archie la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Ummm, creo que necesitas algo más de práctica.

—Sí. Jajajaja.

De la mano, comenzaron a patinar juntos, alegres, aunque los ojos de Candy a veces se nublaban por recordar lo ocurrido con Terry, era un sacrificio estar ahí aguantando el dolor.

Lo que no supo fue que... que unos ojos azules centelleaban fuego e ira desde la distancia.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Chicas, hemos entrado a otra trancisión en ésta historia y dejé varias intrigas sueltas... Tuve muchos problemas para acceder a mi cuenta, no quiero ni acordarme, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**normaangelica. zamoramartinez, Mazy Vampire, Guest, Maria De Jesus L H, vero, gatita, cyt, Oh Ha Ni, Betk Grandchester, Dali, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, elisablue85, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, dulce lu, Maride de Grand, luz rico, Rose De Grandchester, yaya, Alejandra, Soadora, Laura Grandchester**

* * *

><p><strong>Dije que la historia tal vez no sea muy larga, pero no dije que ya se estaba acabando, a penas empieza, me refería que no será como Zafiros que tenía más de 40 capítulos, aún falta demasiado y todavía éste proyecto está tomando forma, disfrútenlo y no piensen si será corta o larga, dejémonos llevar por el suspenso, jajajajaja.<strong>

**Gatita: Haré un fic basado en la idea que me diste, pero aún no le pongo fecha, uno de éstos días te sorprendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí por hoy,<strong>

**Wendy**


	9. Un héroe celoso

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8 Un héroe celoso**

* * *

><p>El instinto asesino de Terry se había despertado por completo. Se había alegrado de verla reir, de ver un atisbo de alegría, pero eso era muy distinto a verla abrazando a aquél idiota y que luego patinaran de la mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.<p>

Sentía tanta rabia, experimentaba por primera vez lo torturante que pueden llegar a ser los celos. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, los puños encerrados, haciendo que se notasen más las venas de los músculos de sus brazos fuertes y su sien izquierda latía.

Desde el primer beso que le diera, él la había sentido suya, la quiso suya. Y ahora pagaba el precio por no sincerarse a tiempo. Pero lo de él tenía una explicación... ¿ella qué excusa tenía para andar abrazando y tomando la mano de ese...?

Iba acercarse a ella, con toda su furia latiendo, pero cuánto más cerca estaba, más notaba su risa, no paraba de reir de lo que fuera que el idiota le estuviera contando. Sintió una punzada de dolor y remordimiento. Hace unas horas, él la había hecho llorar y aquél la estaba haciendo reir. Se sintió bien fea la derrota. Tanto, que se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde piensas que vas?— Terry se giró desconcertado.

—¿Disculpa?— Preguntó perdido y luego reconoció a su emisora.

—¿Creías que podías lastimar a mi hermana y salir ileso?— Le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara, no le dolió mucho, pero sí lo sorprendió. Sólo el golpe trajo la atención de Candy y compañía.

—No fue a propósito... yo quise explicarle, pero ella...

—¿Pensaste que podías engañarla, no? Pues fíjate que ella es ciega, pero no tonta.

—¡No la engañé! Fue sólo que...

—Annie... ¿qué pasa?— Preguntó Candy nerviosa, pero había reconocido la voz de Terry, incluso percibía su olor único. Cuando Terry la vio ahí, tan cerca, todo se le paralizó, ambas almas latían por la otra, pero había también un gran orgullo herido poniendo una barrera entre los dos.

—Nada, Candy. Aquí Grand quería saber cómo estabas... y ha comprobado que estás mejor que nunca, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! Y no te quiere para nada.— Añadió Patty, mientras que Candy luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. Archie le tomó la mano, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

Terry miró a Candy con mucho rencor, estaba tentado a partirle la cara a ese fulano por cada segundo que su mano seguía entrelazada a la de Candy.

—Pero no te quedes callada, Candy, vamos, preséntale a tu novio.— Cuando Annie dijo eso, la carita de Candy se desfiguró, pero la de Terry... esa había que grabarla. Los celos, la rabia y el odio contenían imágenes de Terry si buscabas esas palabras en el diccionario.

—¿Novio?— Preguntó Candy perdida.

—Claro, Archie, tu novio...— Le dio un codazo a Candy para que pillara la maldad.

—¿Yo?— Preguntó Archie igual de perdido.

—Sí. Tú.— Annie sonrió con los dientes apretados y le dio un codazo a ver si lo pillaba.

—Pero... ¿no van a darse un beso?— A Patty se le fue la mano con eso y Candy sintió que iba a desmayarse. Terry se quedó mirándola a ella y a su supuesto novio como si los desafiara.

—¡Por supuesto que habrá beso! Vamos, chicos, demuestren que el amor vive...— Annie los codeó a ambos para que reaccionaran. Lo cierto era que Archie estaba más perdido que un cangrejo bizco y Candy estaba asustada, a pesar de que nada le gustaría más que vengarse de Terry, no le apetecía entrar en ese juego.

—¿Qué esperas para besarla, imbécil?— Le susurró Annie a Archie con una sonrisa apretada mientras disfrutaba de lo mal que se la estaba pasando Terry.

Archie se acercó a Candy, nervioso, pero ella no puso objeción, se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlos... ¡Plaf!— Lo que el pobre e inocente Archie besó fue el puño de Terry.

—Te atreves a besarla y te mato a golpes...— Lo sostuvo por el cuello de la camisa, destilando rabia.

—Pues ve ensayando.— ¡Plaf!— Archie le devolvió el puñetazo.

La situación se había salido de control. Candy estaba asustada y desesperada, algunos curiosos miraban la pelea y Annie se arrepintió de lo que había provocado.

—¡Ya! ¡Basta! ¿Por qué me hacen ésto?— Les gritó Candy a todos, llorando, con dolor y cierto rencor. Terry detuvo en el aire el próximo puñetazo que le daría a Archie. Se quedó mirando a Candy y como siempre... su mundo se paró en ese instante en que veía a los ojitos verdes perdidos y llenos de lágrimas. La distracción le valió un puñetazo inesperado por parte de Archie.

—No sé qué le habrás hecho, pero no dejaré que te burles de ella...

—¡Tú no sabes nada! Y más te vale que te apartes porque si no...— Ya le había dado otro puñetazo, pero lo soltó cuando miró la desesperación en Candy y en sus propias hermanas.

—Candy... sólo quiero hablar contigo un momento, por favor...

—¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia? ¡Déjame en paz!

—Candy... puedo explicarte...

—¡Tuviste un mes para hacerlo! Ahora es tarde y yo no quiero escucharte más. ¡Te odio!

Esa última expresión se llevó un pedazo del corazón de Terry. Ella lo odiaba y nada podía dolerle más que eso.

—Ya la oíste, amigo. Y lo siento mucho, pero a rey muerto... rey puesto.— Terry quiso estrangular a Annie y ella lo percibió, le dio una sonrisa macabra y triunfal.

—Vámonos, Candy...— Archie le fue a tomar la mano para llevársela, pero a penas llegaron a rozarse sus manos cuando...

—No te la llevas a ninguna parte hasta que yo hable con ella.— La jaló hacia él por un bracito, haciendo que tropezara con su cuerpo grande y fuerte y que la invadiera aquél calor abrasador que la envolvía cuando lo tenía cerca.

—¡Que no quiero hablar contigo! ¿No entiendes que te odio?

—Lo sé, sé lo que debes pensar, pero por lo menos...

—¡Piérdete con tu estúpida novia!— Le gritó lanzando un puñetazo, pero Terry detuvo su puñito en el aire.

—Sólo unos minutos, Candy. Sólo eso, por favor...— Le suplicó con un nudo dificultando su voz.

—Está bien...

—¡Candy!— Le reclamó Annie por su acto de debilidad.

—Dije que está bien, Annie.— Contestó con firmeza y sus hermanas y Archie se alejaron.

—Comienza hablar porque no tengo toda la noche.— Lo apresuró ella al incomodarse por el prolongado silencio.

—¡Claro! ¿Tienes prisa por volver con tu novio, no?— La atrajo hacia él con fuerza, sus brazos poderosos aprisionando su pequeña cintura. Estaban tan cerca que el aire olía a pura pasión.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que reclamar? Al menos yo sí estoy libre de estar con quien quiera...

—Y encontraste reemplazo muy pronto... seguro que debes estar muy dolida, ¡cómo no!

—¿Para eso me querías? ¿Para predicar la moral en tus calzones? ¿Eh? ¡Mentiroso!— Le espetó soltándose de su posesivo agarre, dispuesta a irse. Terry la giró fuertemente, amarrándola nuevamente en sus brazos. El calor de la rabia y la pasión que residía en ambos era asfixiante en esa corta distancia... o mejor dicho, en ningua distancia.

—Yo no te mentí, Candy. Nunca...

—No, es verdad. No mentiste. Sólo te quedaste callado a conveniencia...

—¡Tampoco!— Se defendió, volviendo su amarre más fuerte, muriendo por besarla otra vez.

—Candy, tú apareciste así, sin ningún aviso y yo... no quise involucrarme. Yo lo único que quería era protegerte, pero nunca pensé que... que me enamoraría de ti... y entonces tuve mucho miedo de que te alejaras... porque tú... eres tan inocente y tan tierna y pensé que no entenderías mis problemas, lo que yo soy...

—Y decidiste engañarme. Engañarnos a las dos...— Dijo muy suave, analizando cada palabra, llorando con amargura.

—No. Yo nunca tuve intención de engañarte, cieguita, lo juro...

—¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar así!

—Lo siento.— Dijo suspirando grueso, sin saber ya qué hacer.

—Eliza era una novia que he tenido desde que tengo memoria... pero las cosas ya no eran como antes... ella se fue a España hace seis meses y yo tenía más de dos meses sin saber de ella. Ni una llamada, nada...

—Y te desquitaste conmigo. ¡Me usaste!— Le gritó con frustración.

—¡No! Déjame terminar, por favor... luego ya decidirás si me perdonas o no... Ven, siéntate.— Se sentaron en un banco.

—Tras dos meses sin saber de ella, yo la di por perdida. No lo habíamos hablado, pero yo lo asumí. Ella se fue en busca de una vida mejor, de cambios y con su ausencia, yo asumí que yo era uno de esos cambios que ella buscaba, así que entendí que fue su manera de dejarme y todo eso fue incluso antes de conocerte a ti. No tiene que ver contigo, Candy.

—No te creo... ¡No me vas a convencer!

—Es la verdad, cieguita...

—¡Que no me llames así!— En sus ojos había dolor y cierta nostalgia, le dolía que él siguiera llamándola así, porque eso significaba una confianza que ya se había perdido.

—Yo te hacía diferente... tú no eres ningún héroe ni nada...

—Yo nunca te dije que lo fuera, Candy. Yo sólo soy un hombre normal, con muchos defectos y muchos demonios, pero te quiero mucho, te lo juro.— La miró a los ojos y le limpió las lágrimas, la tentación de besarla era muy grande.

—Yo ya no confío en ti, Grand. ¡Eres igual a Neil!—Le espetó y se puso de pie. A Terry le supo a mierda esa comparación. Se le fue la ternura y lo abrasó la rabia una vez más.

—¡A mí no me compares con esa basura jamás! Yo nunca, nunca te haría daño de la forma en que él lo hizo.— Su mirada clavada en ella destilaba fuego, un fuego que la consumía aunque ella no pudiera verlo. Las llamas de su cercanía en ese abrazo posesivo que la envolvía otra vez. Haciéndola sentir más pequeña y vulnerable, tan suya, inevitablemente. Pero recordar su engaño era algo que podía más que ella.

— Pero tú también me traicionaste... y me arrepiento de todos los besos que te di. ¡No te los mereces!— Se safó de sus brazos, quería huir de las ganas traicioneras de querer quedarse ahí por siempre, en esos brazos que la envolvían y la protegían.

—En ese caso, permíteme que te haga un reembolso.

La jaló hacia él nuevamente y sin ningún miramiento, la comenzó a besar. Con furia y ganas, dejando de lado la ternura habitual con que antes lo había hecho. Candy forcejeaba contra él y golpeaba su pecho, pero sus labios no se apartaban, lo seguían en el ritmo. Su cerebro quería pelear contra esa debilidad, pero su corazón era un contrincante muy fuerte.

—Voy a devolverte cada uno con creces.— Le advirtió con la voz ronca y acortada, la sujetó contra una pared y le agarró las manos hacia arriba, impidiéndole luchar.

Eran los besos más salvajes que Candy había recibido en su vida, pero eran salvajemente deliciosos. No quería luchar contra eso, no quería, pero sentía que debía.

—¡Suéltame!— Lo empujó y se limpió su saliba con desprecio, un desprecio que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—¿Por qué? ¿A caso quieres probar con el idiota aquél? ¿A él sí quieres besarlo, no?

—¡Qué te importa!

—¡Me importa! Y no voy a dejarte en paz para que te vayas con él. Tú querías estar conmigo, querías mis besos, pues ahora son tuyos.— La volvió a besar sin importarle sus protestas, su lucha. No podía parar de hacerlo. Sus manos posesivas en su cintura, los brazos de ella rendidos en su pecho y ese beso... uno de esos besos que lo pueden todo.

—¡Ya! No sigas... ¡yo no te quiero!— Fue su manera de acabar con el encanto. Es que aunque se perdía en sus labios, recordaba que también Eliza lo había besado y eso le suponía un mal sabor.

—¿No me quieres? ¿Estás segura?

—¡Te odio!

—Pues no me lo parece. Tú eres mía, cieguita. Lo quieras o no.

—No soy tuya ni de nadie. No dejaré que me engañes otra vez o que me lastimes.

—Eso no sucederá, Candy. Yo te quiero. ¿Qué hago para que me perdones? ¿Para que confíes en mí otra vez?— Le tomó el rostro desesperado. Él que ella ya no se sintiera segura con él lo torturaba y sobre todo, saber que había otro rondándola, cerca de ella en un momento de vulnerabilidad. Eso lo volvía loco.

—No quiero que hagas nada. Tú ya me perdiste y yo ya no te puedo querer otra vez.

—Amigo, se te acabó el saldo. Candy, ya es tarde, vámonos a casa.

Apareció a Annie y Candy se iba, dejándolo atrás, con la incertidumbre. A mitad de camino, él la jaló suavemente por un brazo.

—Lo siento mucho, Candy. Si me necesitas alguna vez, estaré siempre para ti. Sólo llámame y yo iré por ti. No importa la hora que sea, ni lo que esté haciendo, tu héroe irá por ti.

Le dejó un beso suave en los labios y la dejó partir. Su corazón roto. Él jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

...

Había pasado una semana. Candy estaba totalmente apagada. Asistía a clases y sólo ahí conseguía algo de sociego.

—Estoy segura de que tu pintura ganará.— Le dijo la señorita Pony.

—¿Usted cree? Yo espero haberlo captado todo en mi imaginación...

—Pues tienes una imaginación privilegiada, niña. Esos ojos parecen que realmente estuvieran mirando.— Dijo su maestra señalando a los ojos del protagonista de la pintura de Candy.

—Y su pelo... parece que realmente se está moviendo con el viento. ¡Wow! Los efectos que usaste para crear el cielo en plena tormenta... son simplemente increíbles...

—Aún quedan algunos detalles...

—Pero ya eso será mañana, Candy. Es hora de irnos.

Candy deseaba que el horario escolar durara más. Estar en casa era una tortura. No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer allí encerrada, excepto recordar a Terry y llorar.

Se dirigía a casa caminando, se estaba acostumbrando otra vez a eso luego de que Terry fielmente la recogiera a las tres de la tarde. Lo comenzó a recordar inevitablemente. Siempre esperándola a fuera, puntual, de pie junto a su auto y sonriéndole aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

Un bocinazo la asustó y la distrajo de sus recuerdos. Ignoró el sonido y siguió caminando, pero mientras más avanzaba, más sentía el auto acercarse a ella.

—¿Necesitas un aventón?— Le gritó bajando el cristal.

Su corazón de detuvo en ese instante y luego latió con más vigor. Escuchó la puerta del auto abrirse y luego cerrarse. Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado... ya pronto iremos avanzando con otros acontecimientos interesantes.**

**Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios:**

**dulce lu, gatita, Luisa, CONNY DE G, LizCarter, Maria De Jesus L H, LUCYLUZ, Eri, norma Rodriguez, Laura GrandChester, skarllet northman, normaangelica. zamoramartinez, elisablue85, Azukrita, Rose De Grandchester, Betk Grandchester, Maride de Grand, Oh Ha Ni, Dali, Guest**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


	10. Volviendo a empezar

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 9 Volviendo a empezar**

* * *

><p>Su corazón se aceleraba más y más, siempre era así, se sentía a falta de aire, su olor lo llenaba todo.<p>

—Grand...— Murmuró sorprendida y con poca voz, cada poro de su cuerpo latía, la emoción de sentirlo cerca otra vez hacía que su enfado disminuyera un poco, pero sólo un poco.

—Vine a cumplirte el paseo que te prometí hace mucho.— Le sonrió y fue una lástima que ella no haya podido apreciar esa sonrisa ladeada tan suya, era el tipo de sonrisa que su hermana Annie catalogaba como mojabragas.

—Pues llegas tarde. No quiero nada que ver con un mentiroso como tú.— Le respondió ácidamente y se puso en marcha, ignorándolo.

—Candy, ya no sigas con eso. Te he dejado en paz toda una semana, pero ya es momento de que hablemos. No podemos dejarlo así...

—Ya lo que hiciste está hecho y nada de lo que tú me digas va a cambiarlo. Eres un mentiroso, mujeriego y un patán y por favor, apártate que llevo prisa.

Él tenía una mezcla de frustración con diversión, era un encanto enojada y él siempre procuraba ponerla en ese estado a menudo. No se apartó ni un milímetro, sino que la jaló hacia él para que detuviera la marcha.

—Pues yo te llevaré.

—¡No! ¿Que no entiendes que no me interesas? ¡Se acabó! No quiero nada contigo.— Se lo dijo a gritos, desesperada y con dolor, también le dolió a él.

—¡Muy bien! Pero te llevaré a casa de todas formas. No te dejaré caminar sola por ahí.

—Antes de ti lo he hecho todo el tiempo y hasta ahora no me he muerto, así que ahórrate la molestia.— Lo buscó a tientas y lo empujó.

—Pues yo sólo hago mi trabajo. Soy tu chofer, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Ay por favor! Déjate de baboserías.

—Tenemos un contrato. Lo personal no debe mezclarse con el trabajo y si me despides sin justificación te demandaré.— La amenazó y ella puso los ojos en blanco y negó varias veces con la cabeza, no pudiendo creer lo absurdo que era Terry.

—Te mandaré tu liquidación por correo. Hoy tómate el día libre, tu novia me lo agradecerá.— Ella también sabía jugar ese juego y sobre todo, manejar bien el sarcasmo. A Terry le fascinó ese desafío.

—Sabes, estoy en ley de quiebra, sería muy bueno que me dieras mi liquidación ahora.

Y sin más, la acorraló en la puerta de su auto y se cobró cada desplante a besos.

—Suél...— Lo empujó por un segundo, pero su boca ávida la volvió atrapar.

Terry la besaba como si siempre fuera la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Empezó violento, pero una vez ella fue cediendo y rindiéndose, el beso volvió a la ternura que ella admiraba en él. Sus manos que antes sujetaban sus brazos firmemente para que no escapara, ahora estaban suavemente en su estrecha cintura y los brazos de ella que segundos antes lo manoteaban, lo abrazaban. Mientras se besaban, ella lloraba.

—Deja que te explique cómo pasó todo, por favor.

—Grand, yo...

—Por favor... déjame intentar ganarte una vez más.— Colocó ambas manos en el capó del auto, clausurando a Candy entre el auto y su cuerpo mientras besaba los ojos que tanto adoraba.

—En casa me deben estar esperando...— Intentó usarlo como excusa.

—Annie sabe que vienes conmigo.— La desconcertó y le descalificó la excusa.

—¿Annie?

—Sí. Después te cuento. Ven...— Suspirando, ella tomó su mano y él la condujo hasta el asiento del pasajero.

—¡Ay! Creo que me senté sobre algo...— Se levantó un momento, sacando lo que le impidió sentarse.

—Oh, lo olvidaba, es para ti.

Ella comenzó a explorar con sus manos lo que había agarrado y se dio cuenta que era un peluche.

—Es una monita. Igual a la de tu playera. No me creerás todos los artículos que vienen de ella.

Terry la miraba con atención y le hablaba sonriente, esperando que a ella le gustase ese detalle.

—¿No te gusta...?

—No... bueno, sí. Pero es que recuerdo que tú me llamaste mono... y ya entonces no me gusta.— Le reclamó con los cachetitos encendidos.

—No te llamé mono. Te llamé monito, un monito bonito y gracioso.— Le besó ambas mejillas y le apretó la naricita.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Le preguntó queriéndose mostrar objetiva y no que se estaba rindiendo a sus encantos.

—¿Te gustaría ir a Central Park?

—Me da igual.— Le respondió y cruzó los brazos. Terry respiró profundo y se puso en marcha. La miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y la pilló acariciando el peluche.

—Seguro que Lola se la pasará bien en Central Park. Hay muchos árboles.

—¿Lola?— Preguntó Candy perdida.

—Claro.

—¿Y esa quién es?

—La monita bonita que tienes en tus brazos.— Le contestó divertido, tomándola por el mentón por un segundo.

...

—Ya llegamos.— Se estacionó y apagó el motor. Se bajó para abrirle la puerta a Candy.

Caminaron de la mano hacia un banco solitario bajo un almendro. Algunas palomas caminaban sobre el área pavimentada comiendo migajas de pan o de cualquier sobra. Terry se sentó y la guió a ella para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Candy, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención jugar contigo en ningún sentido. Yo no juego jamás, Candy.

—Pero lo hiciste conmigo... dicen que siempre hay una primera vez...— Su mirada se perdió en el vacío.

—No, cieguita. Yo no tuve tiempo de nada, tú sólo llegaste y mi única intención fue protegerte y no dejar que nadie te hiciera daño...

—Realmente nunca te gusté...— Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando reconoció eso.

—Me gustaste desde el primer segundo en que te vi. Candy, tú eres tan hermosa que no pareces real.— Le tomó el rostro con dulzura y se topó con sus ojos aguados, reprimió el deseo enorme de besarla.

—Todos dicen eso. No tienen por qué tenerme lástima, de todas formas, mi ceguera nunca me permitirá ver lo fea que debo ser...

—Pues me alegro de que yo sí pueda ver porque me moriría si algún día no pudiera verte más. No te han mentido, Candy. Eres bellísima. Eres hermosa por fuera y por dentro y... me tienes a tus pies.— Se tomó la libertad de besarla, dejando de lado el miedo al rechazo. La besó muy tierno y prolongadamente, pero ella terminó el beso abruptamente.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tienes novia?— Terry tragó hondo. En el fondo, él tampoco sabía por qué no se lo contó.

—Por idiota, por inseguro y por miedo a alejarte. Pero también es que... yo me hice a la idea de que ya no tenía ninguna novia, tras el largo periodo que llevaba sin saber de ella, lo di por sentado. Pensé decírtelo muchas veces, pero... pensé que no tendría caso mencionarte una novia fantasma y además... yo no sabía que tú me llegarías a importar tanto...

—Yo tampoco pensé que me importarías, pero lo que nunca pensé fue que eras capaz de engañarme... de hecho... no quiero que me beses más...

—¿Por qué? Si cada segundo que pasa es lo único que quiero hacer.

—¡Porque tienes novia! ¿Por qué más sería?— Le gritó con rabia y las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos.

—Candy, tranquilízate. He insistido tanto en buscarte precisamente por eso, porque no tengo novia. Estoy libre y me gustaría...

—¿Libre? ¿Ella te dejó libre? ¡Ja!— Candy simplemente no podía creer lo absurdo que parecía todo.

—Fue así. Entre nosotros dos ya no quedaba nada, Candy. Sólo había una vieja costumbre. Decidimos terminar en acuerdo, no hay rencores... ni nada. Sólo somos amigos.

—No me creo eso, Terry... ¿dejarte ir así sin más? Yo ni loca haría eso. Tal vez esté planificando una vengaza por haberla engañado, tal vez...— Comenzó a especular Candy alarmada.

—Hey, hey. Calma. Eliza no es así, Candy. Si hay una persona en la que yo podría confiar a ciegas, es ella. Ella no sólo fue mi novia, fue mi amiga, mi hermana. Entre ella y yo hay un lazo muy fuerte y posiblemente eterno, pero...

—¿Y cómo fue que ese lazo tan fuerte se rompió? ¿A eso llamas amor?

—El lazo no se rompió, Candy. Es sólo que en la vida hay distintos lazos y él nuestro no era de amor. No de esa clase de amor.

—No entiendo nada. Para mí, un amor tan grande sólo debe sentirse una vez y no se anda quebrando sin razón, a menos que haya alguna traición...

—Exactamente. El amor llega, te lo encuentras así de pronto, no es que esté destinado como algunos dicen. Eliza... ella no llegó, ella siempre estuvo ahí, desde que tengo memoria. Hemos estado juntos desque andábamos en pañales. Vivimos muchas cosas maravillosas, no terminaría nunca si me propusiera mencionarlas y es posible que en algún momento, por fruto de tantos años, hayamos sentido algo muy parecido al amor. Pero hoy sé que no es amor.

Luego de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Cada uno junto al otro, pero lejos. En sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Y cómo sabes que lo que sientes por mí sí es amor?

—Porque nunca se me había acelerado el corazón de esa manera cuando te vi la primera vez. Porque nunca había extrañado a alguien al punto de que me doliera el pecho. Nunca había besado a nadie de la forma en que te he besado a ti. No había conocido las ansias, la deseperación e incluso... los celos. Nunca mis estados de ánimo habían dependido de una persona. Hasta que llegaste tú. Y es amor, porque es algo que va más allá de lo físico, algo que te hace sentir invencible, y ni siquiera ves barreras...

—¿Te refieres a las limitaciones de mi ceguera?— Le preguntó llorando, en parte era la emoción de su declaración.

—No me importaría ser tus ojos para siempre. Mientras tu alma me siga viendo como me vio desde el principio. Tan transparente... sólo tú podrías pensar que yo soy un héroe.

—Porque lo eres. Tú me salvaste de Neil... y de mi propia familia.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo si tú me lo permites. Sólo dame otra oportunidad. Te prometo que ésta vez no te fallaré...

Se besaron una vez más. Candy se rindió al almor que sentía por él y al que sentía llegarle de él. Se recostó, quedando cobijada en sus brazos.

—Me gusta estar así contigo. Eres tan... cómodo... y yo quepo perfectamente. Podría quedarme aquí por siempre.

—Yo también quise parar el tiempo la primera vez que te tuve así. Te adoro, cieguita.— La apretó fuerte contra él.

—Grand...

—Dime.

—Háblame de ti.— Se puso nervioso y tenso. Siempre hablar de sí mismo le ponía incómodo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo. No quiero que haya más secretos ni medias verdades entre los dos...

—Vale... ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?— Dio un profundo suspiro y le besó el pelo antes de volverla abrazar fuerte y dejarla acomodada en su cuerpo.

—De tu familia... si tienes hermanos... tu papá...

—Sólo somos mi madre y yo.— Respondió más seco de lo que se propuso.

—Pero de seguro debes...

—No tengo papá.

—¿No? ...¿se murió?

—Para mí sí.— La rabia era casi palpable, al igual que el dolor que opacó el brillo de esos ojos azules hermosos, el único rasgo que tenía de su madre, porque el resto era puro Richard Grandchester.

—Si te incomodan mis preguntas... sólo dímelo... entiendo que hay cosas que son privadas y...

—Hay muchas cosas que te tengo que contar, Candy, pero son demasiado para un día... sólo tenme un poquito de paciencia... no es fácil para mí. No soy un ángel, ni un héroe como tú piensas... yo estoy lleno de demonios... demonios que no quisiera que tú conozcas...

—No lo creo. Tú eres como el cielo... y yo me siento precisamente ahí cuando estoy contigo.

—Del cielo fueron antes los ángeles caídos...

—Lo que no quiero es tener que enterarme por terceros, Grand o de una forma no muy agradable, como lo de tu novia...

—Lo sé. Eso no se repetirá otra vez. Sólo un poquito de tiempo y te juro que te lo contaré todo... ahora... háblame de ti.

—Pero yo aún no termino contigo...

—Háblame de tus sueños, de lo que te gusta...— La desvió del asunto de su familia a propósito.

La rodeó con sus brazos y le besó el pelo y el cuello. Ella se extremeció y se revolvió más contra su cuerpo.

—Me gusta mucho leer... bueno, pero eso ya lo sabes. También me gusta escribir... lo hago a mano, porque... bueno, ya sabes que es imposible en una computadora...

—¿No las hay para...?

—Sí... pero ya te imaginarás cuánto cuestan... También me gusta pintar... mi maestra ha querido alentarme para vender mis obras, pero...— Su carita hizo un gesto de no estar muy convencida.

—¿Pero?— Insistió él.

—No creo que sean suficientemente buenas como para que... vayan a una galería...

—De seguro deben ser asombrosas si tu propia maestra te lo dice. Tienes que creer más en ti. Estás llena de talentos.

—Bueno... Annie hace muchas bromas sobre ello, dice que estamos pobres porque queremos...

—Y por primera vez concuerdo con ella. Debes exprimir tus habilidades.

—Pues sí... hasta había pensado en publicar un libro...

—¡Genial! Podrías hacer otra versión de El Piratita y...

—¡El Principito!

—Bueno, eso. Pero con mejores dibujos, porque déjame decirte que las ilustraciones daban pena...

—Jajajaja. Yo no las he visto, pero eso han dicho.

Su risa hizo que de pronto el mundo de Terry se parara. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reir en todo el rato. Se quedó mirándola embobado.

—Sabes... plantaré un arbolito de los deseos para que se te cumplan todos tus sueños.— Le dijo mirándola divertido.

—Si fuera así de fácil... ¿ya conseguiste al menos las semillas?

—¡Claro! Y justo sé dónde lo plantaré.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí. Justo aquí en éste huequito de tu mejilla.— Le besó el hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla izquierda cada vez que hablaba o reía. Le hizo cosquillas para empaparse más con su risa.

—Jajajajaja. ¡Ya!— Le suplicó mientras reía hasta las lágrimas.

—Candy...

—¿Qué?— Le respondió mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración normal por tantas cosquillas.

—Hace un tiempo te he querido preguntar... ¿tú naciste cieguita o... te pasó algo?

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, ya nos volamos la primera etapa, gracias a todas las que me han acompañado desde el principio y a las que se han unido recientemente.<strong>

**Gracias por comentar:**

**zucastillo, ERIKA L, Mayuel, dulce lu, lizzy, Rose De Grandchester, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, thay, paty 2010, Dali, luz rico, Laura GrandChester, Dyta Dragon, Oh Ha Ni, norma Rodriguez, Mirna, normaangelica. zamoramartinez, vero, gatita, skarllet northman, elisablue85**

* * *

><p><strong>Maride, Where were you yesterday?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta pronto,<strong>

**Wendy**


	11. Grandes coincidencias

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10 Grandes coincidencias**

* * *

><p>Ante la pregunta, bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Desde que recuerda, ha sido ciega.<p>

—Pues... desde que tengo memoria, sé que no veo, pero a veces..— Hizo una pausa y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿A veces qué?— Le insistió y le dio un besito corto en los labios, luego la apretó un poquito más contra su pecho.

—Nada, déjalo.— Dijo triste y disfrutó del calor de su abrazo.

—Sabes que no lo dejaré pasar. Cuéntame todito de ti, sin miedo.

—Es que... es absurdo...

—Pero es importante para ti. Tanto como para que te vuelvas triste de pronto.

Ella se despegó de él un momento, perdió sus ojos en algún punto, volviéndose nostálgica toda su expresión.

—Aunque yo sólo me imagino las cosas, según las describen los demás y siempre añadiéndole un poco más de mi propia imaginación... muchas veces... cuando estoy dormida, llegan recuerdos, coloridos, como si antes yo hubiese visto todo alguna vez... supongo que debe ser mi desesperación de no poder apreciar nada.

El par de lágrimas que ella derramó, le rompieron el corazón a Terry. Se las enjugó y se quedó mirando esos preciosos ojos y ese bello rostro, sus ojitos tenían mucha vida, eran vivases, traviesos... ¿por qué no veían?

—Yo seré tus ojos. Yo te contaré cómo luce todo. Y nunca digas que no sabes apreciar nada... tú ves con el alma.

—Pero... también quisiera ver con los ojos... quisiera ver lo hermoso que deben ser los tuyos... verte sonreir... incluso verte cuando te enojas... de seguro que te ves muy guapo...

Terry sonrió, ella con sus mejillas rojitas, hermosa, pero la angustia la hacía ver sombría.

—Tal vez si me vieras saldrías huyendo. O si supieras un poquito más de lo que soy...— La abrazó fuerte, sintiendo miedo y tristeza de sí mismo.

—Sé que eres guapo, Grand, no intentes engañarme, Annie y Patty lo han dicho.

—Está bien, confieso ese delito, traigo a todas las chicas de mi bloque vueltas locas...— Sonrió con malicia esperando su reacción.

—Seguramente... ¿te gusta alguna?— Estaba muy seria, esperando la respuesta. Terry se estaba divirtiendo mucho con ella.

—Sí. Me trae volando. Soy su esclavo.— Los ojos de ellas se pusieron enormes, su rostro luego dibujó un gran coraje.

—¿Y por qué no te vas volando a buscarla?— Su vocesita furiosa hizo que él tuviera que hacer de todo para no reirse.

—Es que... ella es muy guapa y... no creo que se fije en mí...

—Ah... ¡qué pena!

—Sí, es una pena... porque la quiero mucho, ¿sabes?

—Sí... se te hace costumbre querer muy pronto. Y no creo que no se vaya a fijar en ti, has dicho antes que la traías vuelta loca.

—Pues sí... pero a veces tengo mis dudas...

—Pues ve a buscarla y acláralas, ¿me llevas a casa, por favor?— Se puso de pie furiosa, los ojos enrojecidos y aguados.

—¿Por qué? Aún no termina nuestro paseo y además, no te he terminado de contar de mi nuevo amor...

—¡No me interesa saber nada!— Le gritó, esa vez sí que estaba molesta.

—Eso es lo que me da miedo, no saber nada... aunque nos hemos dado muchos besos...

Candy apretó los dientes, sus mejillas al rojo vivo y las lágrimas ya le quemaban los ojos.

—Llévame a casa...— Le pidió esforzándose para no llorar.

—¿Y no quieres saber quién es la chica que me trae volando?— Se puso de pie también y se le acercó, tomándola por la cintura. Ella quiso empujarlo, pero su calor era algo tan grande que hacía pesada su respiración y le robaba la fuerza y el aliento.

—No...

—Pero me dijiste que debía aclarar mis dudas... sólo estoy siguiendo tu consejo...

—Vale, pero llévame a casa primero...

—¡Uy! Fíjate que no puedo... eso me tomaría mucho tiempo y no podría declararle mi amor...

—¡Entonces pídeme un taxi!— Estaba rabiosa y Terry amaba eso.

—Vale, pero en lo que el taxi llega... te contaré cómo es la chica que ya quiero mucho.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y alzó el mentón con orgullo.

—Es la más preciosa que he conocido. Tiene mucho carácter y se ve hermosa enojadita... especialmente cuando está celosa. Tiene los ojos más bellos que yo haya visto jamás y unas pequitas que soy capaz de contar una a una. Le gusta escaparse sin permiso y mantenerme al borde un infarto... y además de eso, es muy testaruda, yo odio leer y ella me ha hecho leerme el mismo libro dos veces, a ver... cuál era el titúlo del libro... ah ya sé... El Pastorcito...

—El Principito...— Lo corrigió llorando, pero ésta vez de alegría.

—Ese mismo. ¿Ahora sabes de qué chica hablo?

—Eh...

—Una que tiene dos hermanas que me amenazaron con romperme las pelotas si le hacía algo.

—Jajajaja.

—¿Ya sabes quién es?

—Pues...

—Una cieguita que me ha robado el corazón.

La besó tan dulce que conmovía. Ella misma comenzó a sentir poco a poco la desesperación, el despertar del deseo y el desear quedarse así por siempre, con sus labios unidos a los suyos.

—¿Por qué me hiciste creer que hablabas de otra?— Le reclamó golpeándolo luego de finalizar el beso.

—Porque quería verte todita enojada, pero descubrí algo más...— Le dijo maliciosamente mientras le cubría la cara de besos.

—¿Qué descubriste?

—Que además de enojona... eres celocita.

—Sí...— Murmuró y bajó la cabeza.

—Pero me encantas así... y quería preguntarte... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—¿Yo?

—No... tú no. Le preguntaba a la señorita de aquél banco que está muy guapa...

—¡Grand!

—Claro que tú. Quiero que seas mi novia, oficialmente.— Le apartó un rizo de la cara y esperaba con ilusión su respuesta, sintiendo una alegría enorme en su corazón.

—Bueno... tendría que pensarlo...— La alegría que antes se dibujaba en el rostro de Terry se esfumó.

—¿Pensarlo? ¿Tanto te cuesta decidirte?— Estaba sorprendido y hasta cierto punto, molesto.

—Sí... verás, es que no es una elección fácil...

—¿Cómo que elección? ¿De qué hablas?

—Es que... es la tercera propuesta que recibo en el día... y todos los candidatos prometen mucho...

—¿Candidatos? ¿Es que a caso...?— La jaló fuerte de la cintura y la miró destilando rabia.

—Tengo pretendientes a chorros... pero sólo puedo decidirme por uno...— Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa.

—Ven, que te llevo a casa.— Le dijo tomándola del bracito y encaminándola a su auto.

—Pero... si aún no te he dicho mi decisión.

—Lo pensarás mejor en tu casa. Además, no me interesa.— Casi la arrastró hasta el asiento del pasajero.

—Jajajajaja.

—¿De qué te ries?— Le preguntó furioso antes de arrancar el auto.

—De lo tonto que eres,Grand. ¿Crees que me han brotado un chorro de pretendientes de la noche a la mañana?— Se burló con su carita risueña, adorando a Terry molesto y deseando poder ver su cara.

—Bueno... ¿y el tal Barney?

—¿Barney?— Le preguntó confundida. El enojo de Terry no había disminuido.

—Sí, el idiota con que el que estabas patinando, no te hagas la tonta.

—Jajajajaja. Es Archie y sólo somos amigos...

—¡Como se llame!— Dijo y encendió le motor de mala gana.

—Sí quiero...— Le dijo ella muy suave e intentando mirar hacia su dirección.

—Perdón... ¿qué?— Terry parpadeó varias veces perdido.

—Que sí quiero ser tu novia. Desde hace mucho.— Se mordió el labio inferior con travesura, derritiendo a Terry por completo.

Él se quedó mirándola embobado por unos segundos, su alegría infantil, su cara tan bella, ella era simplemente hermosa, la razón de que fuera ciega se debía a que tenía que tener alguna imperfección, porque por todo lo demás, ella era perfecta.

Se quitó el cinturón se acercó a ella para besarla, tomando su rostro y besándola muy suave. Paseaba suave sus manos por el contorno de su cara, sin dejarla de besar, luego le desabrochó el cinturón a ella para tener más libertad.

—Te quiero, cieguita. Mucho.— Detuvo el beso un momento para decirle aquello mirándola a los ojos.

—Y yo te adoro, Grand.— Buscó sus labios con las manos y luego se guió con su boca para volverlo a besar. Sus besos de puro amor eran adictivos para ella que sólo había conocido el morbo y el abuso.

—Voy a cuidarte mucho, ¿sabes?— La jaló de su asiento pasajero y la sentó en su regazo, echando su asiento hacia atrás para que el volante no les molestara.

—Yo... siempre trato de ser lo más independiente posible, ya sabes... suavizando las responsabilidades de los demás hacia mí...

Terry pudo sentir el peso de su tristeza, el sentirse que era una carga para los demás y eso le dolió, pero se puso en su lugar, de cierto modo, había mucha verdad en lo que decía.

—Bueno, es cierto que para estar contigo hay que dar una milla extra, no te voy a quitar la razón, pero no eres una inútil, de hecho, eres mucho más útil que muchas personas que yo conozco que no tienen ningún impedimento. Y estás llena de virtudes y talentos...

—Grand... ¿estás seguro de querer andar conmigo?— Una gran angustia se percibió en el tono de su voz.

—Claro que lo estoy, ¿por qué no?— Se la acomodó mejor en su regazo y comenzó a juguetear con su nariz.

—Porque... hay muchas cosas que hacen la gente normal que yo no puedo hacer...

—Me gusta que no seas como la gente normal.

—Me refiero a... conmigo no podrías disfrutar de las cosas normales como... ir al cine, compartir una serie en la televisión o ir a ver un juego de football...— Fue inevitable que llorara al decir esas cosas.

—No soy aficionado del cine, no me muero por ver un partido de football y las series y películas en casa se pueden ver con la opción de narrador, así no perderías detalle alguno...

—Pero debe ser súper aburrido para ti ver una película o programa en el modo narrador...

—Candy, si lo que intentas es desalentarme, no lo vas a conseguir. Lo que más me gusta es estar contigo, así como ahora. Siempre hay una solución. Yo puedo ver televisión con audífonos puestos mientras tú lees a mi lado.

Ella lloró de alegría y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, tanto que le daba miedo.

—Grand...

—¿Sí?

—No juegues conmigo. Si en algún momento sientes que no puedes más con ésto, sólo dímelo, que yo...

—Candy, yo no juego con nadie. Tú... ¿no tienes idea de cuánto yo te quiero, verdad?

—Es que...

—Es que nada. Yo te quiero así, eres hermosa, perfecta y sé todo lo que podría significar estar contigo. Quiero que cuentes conmigo, cuando tú no puedas, aquí estoy yo.

Ella levantó la carita y se secó las lágrimas con las manos, él volvió a besarla.

—Tengo que dejarte en tu casa.— Suspiró profundo porque de verdad no quería desprenderse de ella.

—No... ¿por qué siempre cuando más a gusto estoy?

—Sí, no quisiera tampoco, pero... me tengo que ir a trabajar...

—¿Y no podrías llamar y decirles que no puedes? Porfis...

Terry estuvo a punto de ceder, pero...

—No puedo, cieguita. Mi sueldo está medido. Además, para ausentarme, tengo que llamar al menos con cuatro horas de anticipación... y ya no tengo ese tiempo.

—Bueno... ¿y te veré por la mañana?

—No, linda, por la mañana tengo que ir a la universidad.— Ella resopló molesta y cruzó los brazos. Terry quiso poder comérsela a besos.

—Pero te recogeré en la escuela a las tres.— Le dio un besito y la dejó nuevamente en el asiento pasajero.

...

—Y bien... ¿cómo te fue?—Le preguntó Annie tan pronto como Candy llegó, Patty también esperaba respuesta ansiosa.

—Bueno, pues... ¡Somos novios!— Gritó lanzando al aire la monita de peluche.

—¡Sí!— Gritó Patty con emoción y la abrazó.

—Me alegro mucho que todo haya quedado bien. Al menos él sí se ve que te quiere y te defiende...— Annie le sonrió con un gesto muy triste.

—Sí... aunque aún nos falta mucho por hablar y él quedó de contarme algunas cosas de su vida... cosas que dice que no me van a gustar...

—Bueno... yo sólo espero que esas cosas no les impidan estar juntos y que no tengan que ver con delitos porque si no... cumpliré mi promesa de reventarle las pelotas...

—¡Annie! No creo que Grand sea ningún delincuente... aunque sí tiene sus reservas... él... sólo tiene a su mamá, pero... creo que hay algo turbio en cuanto a su padre... se puso raro cuando saqué el tema.

—Bueno, Candy... a penas están comenzando, dale su tiempo y no lo presiones. Cuando él pueda abrirse contigo, lo hará. Hay cosas que no son tan fáciles de... de contar.— Le dio un beso en el pelo y la apretó contra ella. Patty, que comprendió un poco, pues sin que nadie supiera, ella guardaba un gran secreto de su hermana, también se puso un poco triste.

—Bueno, Patty, te dejo con Candy para que se desvelen hablando del súper héroe Grand, yo me voy a la cama...

—¡Tan temprano!— Exclamaron ambas, pues a penas eran las ocho de la noche.

—Sí... mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano. Adiós...

...

A la mañana siguiente, dos chicas que no se conocían para nada, coincidieron en una clínica y se sentaron una al lado de la otra. Una tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules, veinticinco años. La otra tenía veintiún años, tenía los ojos color ámbar y el pelo rojo natural, a diferencia de la pelinegra lacia, ella era riza. Dos jóvenes bellas, pero con todas las ilusiones destrozadas.

—Disculpa, ¿llevan mucho rato que no llaman a nadie?— Se derigió la pelinegra a la colorada.

—Llevo una hora aquí y a penas llamaron a una sola chica. ¿Te anotaste?

—Sí... es que... es la primera vez que vengo y estoy nerviosa...— Entrelazó sus manos y se revolvió con un escalofrío.

—Yo también vengo por vez primera...— añadió la peliroja y se le aguaron los ojos.

—Y... ¿estás segura?

—No tengo otra opción... ¿y tú?

—Tampoco...

—Disculpa, ya me llamaron.— La peliroja le sonrió a la morena y se dirigió al cuartucho al que fue llamada.

—¿Está segura señorita? Aún está a tiempo...— Le dijo el doctor que siempre agotaba sus últimos recursos antes de tener que practicar ese oficio.

—Es que... ¡ouch!— Se quejó de pronto.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Desde ayer siento mucho dolor y he sangrado un poco...

—Permítame revisarla y hacerle un sonograma antes de...

Después de que la revisara meticulosamente y se hiciera un sonograma, el médico volvió a hacia ella con la cara llena de pesar.

—Dígame lo que sea, doctor... de todas formas yo no pensaba tenerlo...— Dijo llorando, pero en el fondo, había albergado una esperanza de traerlo al mundo, de haber contado con más apoyo o con un buen padre para su hijo.

—Se trata de un embarazo ectópico... es decir, el feto se está formando fuera del útero... no hay manera de salvarlo... y si no procedemos cuánto antes... usted podría morir...

Ella sólo asintió y la prepararon para realizar el proceso.

La pelinegra vio que a la peliroja la trasladaban en una camilla hacia una habitación y le entró el pánico. Antes de que pudiera pensar más su decisión, la llamaron.

—Por favor, mucho reposo. Y si es posible, no se presente a trabajar en unos días, yo mismo le daré una licencia para que se le excuse.— Ella sólo asintió y abandonó la clínica, empapada en llanto y dolorida física y emocionalmente. Ese día marcaría su existencia para siempre.

...

—Buenas noches, bievenida a Big Burgers, ¿me permite su órden?— Terry se dirigió a la joven clienta con su mejor sonrisa. Estar en paz con Candy y ser su novio oficialmente lo llenaba de alegría, hasta estar trabajando hasta las doce de la noche un sábado le daba igual, sobre todo, porque tenía el domingo libre y lo pasaría con su cieguita.

—Buenas noches. Me gustaría la hamburguesa tejana doble, por favor, sin cebolla, quiero que la carne me la hagan en el momento, sin pimienta, yo la espero aunque se tome tiempo.

—Claro. Deme un segundo para notificarlo en la cocina.— Dijo Terry y se dio la vuelta para hacer como dijo.

—¡Hey! No he terminado con mi orden...— Se quejó la rubia prepotente de unos dieciocho años y con aires de grandeza.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero si no lo avisaba al momento, la preparían mal. Continúe, por favor.— Ella respiró profundo y prosiguió.

—En vez de soda, me gustaría un batido de fresa.

—Disculpe, el batido de fresa ha sido descontinuado... tenemos vainilla y chocolate...

—¿No hay batido de fresa? ¿Y por qué no ponen un letrero que lo indique?

—Lo hemos puesto, señorita, mírelo aquí.— Terry le señaló la imagen en el menú en donde estaba ilustrado el batido de fresa con una línea roja atrevesada que decía "no disponible".

—Bueno, pues ya que no hay la bebida que deseo, ¿podría ordenarla luego, en lo que me decido?

—Por supuesto, señorita. De hecho, puede sentarse y tan pronto como esté lista su órden, yo o uno de mis compañerlos se la llevaremos a su mesa.

—Me parece bastante justo. Tenga.— Le extendió un cupón para una orden gratis. Terry lo tomó y lo leyó con atención, era una de las reglas del restaurant, que el cupón no estuviera vencido, que la promoción coincidiera con el pedido del cliente y que fuera válido en la sucursal.

—Disculpe, señorita, esa promoción no es válida en ésta sucursal.

—¿Cómo que no? Además, ¿en dónde lo dice?— Su voz que era tan chillona comenzaba a impacientar a los clientes de la fila.

—Lo dice aquí, "promoción válida para la sucursal de New Jersey".

—¡Es el colmo! No tienen la bebida que deseo y ahora no quieren validar mi cupón, quiero hablar con un gerente ahora mismo.

—En seguida se lo llamo, señorita. Espere en el lado izquierdo en lo que llega.— Dijo Terry con la intención de poder tomar la órden al próximo cliente.

—De aquí no me muevo hasta que vea al gerente.— Terry puso los ojos en blanco, el señor Hathaway se presentó.

—Buenas noches, señorita, dígame.

—Bien, ordené un batido de fresa y no lo tienen disponible, luego el inepto de su empleado no me quiso validar el cupón disque porque es de New Jersey...

—Susana, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Llegó el padre de la chica al ver el alboroto.

—Éste empleaducho que es un inepto, papi...

Cuando el padre miró a Terry, casi se desmaya.

—¿Terruce?

A Terry le tomó un rato reconocerlo, pero luego, le dedicó su mirada furibunda que hacía que ese señor temblara.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana, yo no tanto, muchas tareas y tres niños que me llevan al látigo, pero... eso es parte de ser esposa y madre.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, han visto como ésta trama va tomando su forma poco a poco y espero que la sigan disfrutando, como dije, tocaría en ella temas fuertes, pero reales y cotidianos.**

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**norma Rodriguez, cyt, lis69, bettysuazo, ERIKA L, kary klais, LA, gatita, Oh Ha Ni, dulce lu, Dyta Dragon, Alizzzz G, Candice Graham, Rose De Grandchester, elisablue85, Maride de Grand, Dali, skarllet northman, Luisa, zucastillo, Soadora, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Laura Grandchester, Mayuel**

* * *

><p><strong>ERIKA L: No me molesta para nada lo largo de los reviews, ese es un espacio para expresarse y estás en todo tu derecho, por el contrario, nosotras las escritoras deberíamos sentirnos halagadas de que ustedes no sólo sacan un poco de su valioso tiempo para leernos, sino que además nos dejan su sentir, yo personalmente lo considero un privilegio, así que esperaré seguir viéndote por aquí.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>cyt: Leí tu sugerencia, pero por el momento estoy cargada de trabajo con ésta historia y pronto tendré que trabajar en los otros dos fics en los que participo como co-autora, más recientemente acepté la propuesta de otra lectora, tal vez en otro momento pueda realizarte eso que me pediste, ya que aunque no conozco la canción, la letra sí es muy bonita y me llegó. Un beso y gracias por leer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta pronto, preciosas,<strong>

**Wendy**


	12. Heridas del alma

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 11 Heridas del alma**

* * *

><p>Terry no respondió a la pregunta del señor, pensó que era obvio hacerlo, dado a que su credencial indicaba su nombre, no habría que ser un genio para averiguarlo.<p>

—Terruce...— Volvió a murmurar el señor de unos cuarenta años, alto y elegante, vestido de traje, pelo oscuro y ojos marrones, unas canas se asomaban por sus sienes.

—¿Lo conoces, papá?— Preguntó Susana intrigada y molesta. Terry le dio una mirada al señor, sonriendo irónico y levantando una ceja, esperando a ver qué le respondía a su curiosa y odiosa hija.

—Richard, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Llevo rato esperándolos en la mesa.

Al parecer, la esposa del señor se sumó a la fila, era impaciente y odiosa como la hija.

—Nada, mami. Un mal rato por los ineptos que contratan aquí. ¿Qué no saben que su trabajo es servirnos?— Susana miró a Terry con intención.

—Pues si tan superior se siente, ¿por qué tanto empeño en pagar con un cupón una simple orden de siete dólares?

—¡Terruce!— Intervino el señor Hathaway volviéndose blanco como un papel.

—¿Cómo se atreve?— Se indignó la madre de la joven arpía, una mujer baja y rechoncha que trataba de controlar a otro niño obeso de unos diez años, al parecer, el hijo menor.

—Señora, si no tienen el dinero, no hay problema, yo lo pagaré, pero por favor, denos chance de ordenar, ¿no?— Terry tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante lo que dijo el cliente de atrás, haciendo que la cara de cerdo de la señora hirviera de coraje.

—¿Y usted? ¿Dejará que su empleado nos falte el respeto así?— El señor Hathaway estaba entre la espada y la pared, aunque entendía la posición de Terry, lo que había hecho estaba mal, con el hecho de que el cliente siempre tenía la razón.

—Terruce, acompáñame a mi oficina...— Le dijo finalmente lleno de pena.

—¡No!— Intervino el señor, ambos, Terry y Hathaway se voltearon a encararlo.

—¿Disculpe?

—No tiene que amonestar al empleado por un malentendido...

—¿Malentendido? Papá, ¿a caso no viste que...?

—¡Susana!— Le habló fuerte y la detuvo en seco. Su madre iba a intervenir, pero el cerdito de su hijo estaba a punto de derribar un súper héroe de cartón que promocionaba las ofertas infantiles, desviando su atención.

—No se preocupe, señor, yo reconozco mis _culpas_ y mis _responsabilidades_.— Le dijo Terry y siguió al señor Hathaway hasta la oficina.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre contestarle así a un cliente?

—¿Tiene idea de todo lo que aguanté a la tipita esa?

—Entiendo, pero es una clienta, recuerda que son los clientes los que pagan tu sueldo y si se queja con las oficinas centrales... Terruce, yo quiero promoverte a la posición de entrenador para que luego pases a gerencial, pero si no cooperas...

—¿Va a redactar mi amonestación?— Lo apresuró para salir de aquél trago amargo rápido.

—¡Claro que no! Pero lo que importa es que ellos piensen que sí.

Unos cinco minutos después Terry volvió a su lugar de trabajo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en señal de triunfo. Para cuando lo hizo, ya la hamburguesa que había pedido Susana junto con el resto de su orden estaba lista. Decidió llevársela él mismo a la mesa, quería verles las caras a esa familia.

—Disculpen la espera, aquí está su órden...— Sonriente, les colocó la bandeja en la mesa, le gustó al forma en que todos lo miraban perplejos, en especial Richard. El regordete jaló la bandeja por berrinche, echándose el batido encima.

—¡Dios! ¿Es que no podía ponerle una tapa a esa cosa?

—Oh, lo siento, pero sólo se le pone tapa si al orden es para llevar... o si... el cliente lo solicita...— Respondió fingiendo pesar.

—¡Ésto es insólito! Deme su nombre completo. Llamaré ahora mismo a su supervisor. Lo conozco, ¿sabe?

—No tengo duda. Pero, sabe, pregúntele a su esposo cómo me llamo... tal vez él todavía recuerda quién soy.

Richard sufrió un ataque de tos en ese momento, la cara de la señora se quería caer ante la impertinencia de Terry.

—¿Richard?— La cerda esperaba impaciente una explicación.

—Él es Terruce... Terruce Grandchester, es mi hijo.

Los ojos de la esposa se querían salir, Susana se atragantó con la hamburguesa y el regordete le mostró contento un pequeño helicóptero que vino en su comida feliz, Terry supo que tenía retrazo, pero fue el que más amable se mostró.

—¿Tu... tu hi... hijo?— La señora tartamudeó.

—¿Él es mi hermano?— Susana lo señaló con desprecio, Terry ya estaba acostumbrado, sólo disfrutaba de la comedia.

—¿Cómo es que nunca supe que tenías un hijo?— Le reclamó furiosa su esposa.

—Yo llevo veintiún años preguntándome lo mismo, señora, sabe.— A pesar de su sarcasmo, había mucha rabia y rencor en su tono.

—Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero por favor, éste no es el momento ni el lugar... Vámonos a casa y ahí les explicaré todo.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió para retirarse.

—¡Terruce! No te vayas... también quisiera hablar contigo...

—Lo siento, señor, pero mi turno no termina hasta las doce.— Se volvió una vez más para regresar a su puesto.

—¡Te esperaremos!— Se apresuró en contestar Richard.

—Estaré muy cansado para entonces.

—¿Cuándo podremos hablar?— Richard se puso de pie, colocándole una mano en el hombro, algo desesperado.

—Pues... déjeme pensar... ¿qué tal dentro de veinte años más?

Se quitó la mano de su padre del hombro con desprecio y volvió a trabajar. Terminó ese turno como un robot, sin hacer contacto directo con ningún cliente, trabajó rápido e incluso, ayudó a varios de sus compañeros con la limpieza para el cierre de tienda, de todo para no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Eran la una y treinta de la madrugada para cuando por fin pudo salir.

Caminó hasta su auto sigiloso, pidiendo a Dios que su padre no estuviera esperándolo en algún rincón. Por fortuna, no fue así. Entró en el auto y antes de cerrar la puerta y encender el motor, se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Golpeó el volante con rabia, la fuerza del impacto hizo que cayera a su regazo una foto de Candy que tenía sujeta en una de las viceras. Sonrió contemplándola, con un gorrito de invierno rosa, abrigo grueso y guantes rosas, su pelo suelto y ella sonriendo alegre al lado de un muñeco de nieve que había hecho. Deseó que no fuera tan tarde para poder llamarla y que ella le diera con su inocencia y su alegría un pedacito de paz, que anulara por un rato la fealdad y los demonios de su mundo.

Cuando llegó a la casa, besó a su madre que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, siempre insistía en esperarlo.

—Mamá, ya llegué.— La despertó con cariño.

—Terry... mira nada más, ¿te dejaron pegado?

—Hubo mucho trabajo...— Le contestó suspirando, no quiso angustiarla con lo ocurrido con su padre. Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

No podía dormir bien. El asunto de su padre le daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza, no quería que ahora llegara a sus vidas a fastidiar luego de tanta ausencia. Realmente no lo quería en su vida, ni a él ni a su odiosa familia. Sabía que necesitaba dormir, le había prometido a Candy pasear el domingo con ella. Pensar en ella le dio paz e hizo que por fin conciliara el sueño.

...

—Candy, pero si son a penas las nueve... ¿No es al mediodía que Grand vendrá por ti?— Le dijo Annie bostezando.

—Por eso mismo. Necesito que me arregles... que me peines y que me pintes las uñas...—Annie le sonrió, a pesar de su inmensa tristeza.

—Candy, nena, ¿por qué no le dices a Patty? Yo no me siento bien...— Candy se perdió la mirada perdida y dolorosa de Annie. A parte del dolor físico que había dejado esa decisión, estaba súper deprimida. La conciencia le pinchaba y lejos de solucionar su problema, se sentía vacía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tendría que vivir con ello cada día de su vida.

—Bueno, espero que te mejores pronto.— Candy le dejó un besito en la mejilla que la hizo llorar, luego se retiró como un torbellino en busca de Patty.

—¡Qué emoción! Pero luego quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles. ¡Todo! ¡Absolutamente todo!

—Claro, ahora... ¿podrías comenzar con mi arreglo?

—Eh... sí. Lo primero es afeitarte esas piernas...

Era divertida y especial su relación de hermanas. Patty le ayuda aplicarse la crema de afeitar y le decía por dónde debía pasar la navaja para que no se cortara ni quedara vello.

—Esas cosas duelen.— Se quejó Candy haciendo un gesto refunfuñón.

—Sí, son incómodos, pero es para que tus dedos no se peguen y arruinen la pintura.— Le explicaba Patty con paciencia mientras le colocaba los separadores en los dedos de los pies.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué haces? No te muevas tanto... no me gusta tener que pintar las uñas nuevamente después de haber acabado.

—Lo siento... es que no puedo estar quieta tanto rato. ¿Qué haces?

—Te pongo una pegatina en forma de flor.— Le dijo pegando la pequeña flor en las uñas de los dedos anulares.

Luego de la tediosa tarea de esperar a que se le secaran las uñas, se dio un buen baño de pies a cabeza y salió de la ducha cantanto.

—¿Ya sabes qué te pondrás?

—¡Patty! ¡Qué susto! Al menos anúnciate antes.

—Jajajaja. Lo siento.

Patty comenzó a escarbar todo el armario de Candy hasta que dio con una falda de jean, un poquito más arriba de las rodillas. Luego le buscó un blusa verde con cuello de tortuga y sin mangas, la tela parecía tener escarcha y se transparentaba un poco.

—No creo que tus converse le queden bien a ese atuendo... eso quiere decir que...

—¡A buscar en el armario de Annie!— Gritaron al unísono.

Fueron allí, aprovecharon a Annie dormida y asaltaron sus zapatos, eligiendo unas sandalias de plataforma no muy altas, color crema con florecillas verdes estampadas.

—Ahora... hay que maquillarte...

Buscó también el estuche de maquillajes de Annie y Candy se dejó hacer y deshacer por Patty. La chiquilla de verdad tenía talento.

—¿Y mi pelo? ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago con toda ésta melena?

—Tranquila, Candy. No te lo voy a plachar porque tienes demasiado pelo y me tomaría un buen rato, pero... ¡Bendita sea la espuma!— Gritó con triunfo.

Candy disfrutó como una nena de la espuma que Patty le aplicaba, hasta se echó un poco en las manos por curiosidad.

—¡Como nueva!

—¡Gracias!— Candy la abrazó de súbito. Daba gusto verla tan alegre.

...

—Buenos días, señora White... vine por Candy...— Terry saludó a la señora con su mejor sonrisa, pero no fue bien recibida.

—¿Por Candy? ¿Y se puede saber con qué permiso pretende llevársela?— Terry respiró profundo.

—Bueno... pensé que ella les había informado...

—Pues nosotros no sabíamos nada...— Agregó su padre, situándose al lado de su esposa.

—Mamá, papá, ya déjenla que se vaya... él ya sabe lo que le espera si le hace algo.— Se apareció Annie caminando como pudo, con voz cansina, pero alegre por su hermana.

—Bueno, pero si a las siete de la noche no está aquí...

—¡Dios! ¡Candy! Grand está aquí.— Gritó Annie a propósito para que Candy bajara.

—¡Voy!— Se escuchó su grito alegre y un minuto después, Terry la veía descender. Hermosa, ella iba tímida, aunque no veía, era conciente de su mirada. Sin sus converse, no se veía tan aniñada, se veía como la mujercita en que se estaba convirtiendo, hermosa, así de simple.

—Grand...— Murmuró su nombre al incomodarse por el largo silencio.

—Estoy aquí, preciosa.— La tomó de ambas manos y le dio un besito casto en los labios. Se quedó mirándola fascinado, ella sonreía con timidez, sintiendo un hormigueo en el estómago.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí...

Los padres de Candy no quedaron muy convencidos, Patty y Annie se lanzaban miraditas cómplices, estaban alegres de ver a Candy partir tan feliz, como nunca lo fue con Neil.

—¿A dónde vamos, Grand?—Él a penas había encendido el motor.

—¿A dónde te gustaría?

—Pues... honestamente... a un lugar donde haya comida.— Se puso rojita de vergüenza, pero de verdad sus tripas rugían.

—¿Te parece Ponderosa?

—¡Sí!

Se fueron a ese lugar, una mesera los atendió en seguida. Terry la guiaba de la mano, orgulloso de ella, aunque molesto por las miradas de algunos hombres, es que Candy era realmente bella y vestida de esa forma, poco usual en ella, llamaba mucho la atención.

—Grand...

—Dime, linda.— Rozó su mano con cariño.

—¿Me veo linda...?— Preguntó con cierto temor. Ella nunca podía comprobar su apariencia, sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que sus hermanas podían hacer por ella.

—Hoy más que nunca. Eres preciosa, Candy. La verdad es que se me secó la boca cuando te vi...— Le dio un beso en los labios y ella lo deleitó con su sonrisa.

—Es que... no me habías dicho nada y Patty pasó toda la mañana arreglándome...

—Es que me dejaste sin palabras. Siempre lo haces.

—Tenía miedo de no gustarte...

—Eso sería imposible, cieguita. Además, estoy a punto de golpear a los dos mequetrefes de la mesa de al lado.— Le dijo bajito y el rostro de ella se tornó preocupado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?

—No te han dejado de mirar.

—Pero eso no es tan malo... soy ciega, es inevitable que la gente me mire de esa forma...

—Candy, no te están mirando porque seas ciega, lo hacen porque estás hermosa. Eres la más hermosa de todas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué es malo?

—Porque...— Respiró profundo.— Porque andas conmigo...— Le dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Oh, entiendo. Pero no importa. Yo no puedo verlos a ellos, así que los ignoro naturalmente.— La sonrisa traviesa que ella le brindó lo hizo olvidar sus celos. Rozó su nariz con la suya y le dio un par de besitos ligeros que fueron interrumpidos por la mesera que llegó con su comida.

...

—Voy a reventar...— Salieron riendo del restaurant.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado la comida.— Candy notó por primera vez en el rato que llevaban juntos que la voz de Terry guardaba cierta tristeza y que andaba algo despistado en ocasiones.

—¿Quieres ir al parque de las palomas?

—Sí...

Fueron allí y Terry le compró una bolsa de maíz para que ella alimentara las palomas, se le veía graciosa, esparciendo los granos por todas las direcciones y las palomas se le posaban hasta en la cabeza. Ella reía y Terry decidió hacerle un video con su celular.

—Ven. Antes de que alguna decida rociarte de caca.— Se la llevó a la parte donde había hierba, donde había una estatua de Abraham Lincoln, buena sombra y sobre todo, algo de privacidad. Se sentaron en un elegante banco de metal. Ella estaba recostada de su pecho, mientras que èl pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella, viendo a un par de niños volar cometas.

—Grand...

—¿Sí?

—¿Te pasa algo?— Se giró para encararlo, como si pudiera verlo.

—¿No se te escapa nada, verdad?— Le sonrió resignado, pellizcando una de sus mejillas.

—Es que... estás diferente, como ido... ¿es por mí?— Bajó la cabeza.

—Claro que no, cielo. ¿Cómo voy a estar triste por ti?

—Pero lo estás... ¿Por qué estás triste?— Tocó su cara y trató de mirarlo de frente, pero siempre sus ojitos apuntaban hacia otra parte.

—Son muchas cosas juntas, cieguita.

—Pero nunca me las cuentas, Grand y quedamos en que no habría secretos ni medias verdades entre nosotros...

—Lo sé, no me olvido. Es sólo que... no quiero arruinar nuestro paseo con mis problemas... Por el contrario, lo que quiero es que tú me hagas olvidarlos un rato.

Tomó sus labios, porque los besos que compartían tenían algo que los transportaba a otro mundo. Disfrutó de que por primera vez, ella acariciara su cabello a través de la nuca mientras lo besaba. Sus uñitas largas le hacían cosquillas.

—Te quiero...— Le susurró cuando culminaron el beso.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Grand, pero siento que... que siempre te traes algo entre manos... que me escondes algo...

—Tengo muchos demonios dentro, Candy, te lo he dicho...

—Pero no has querido hablar de ellos...

—No es fácil, Candy, no hablo de ello con nadie...

—Pero yo soy alguien, soy tu novia...— Él volvio a exhalar otro suspiro.

—Está bien. Te lo contaré todo, pero no hoy, hoy vamos a disfrutar de éste paseo y el martes... te invito a casa a cenar y te cuento todo, ¿sí?

Ella asintió y se quedaron un rato así, en brazos del otro. A él le gustaba oler su pelo, recién lavado y lo que fuera que se hubiera aplicado en él que le daba esas ondas tan perfectas.

—Grand, ya sé que no te gusta leer, entonces... ¿qué cosas te gustan?

—Escuchar música, dibujar... me gusta también el surfing... aunque hace mucho que no lo practico...

—Surfing... ¿o sea, lo de esquiar por las olas?

—Sí... no me digas que también eres una experta en eso...—Comenzó a decir él algo incrédulo.

—No... yo nunca he ido a la playa... pero me encantaría saber lo que es...

Terry se quedó perplejo. Nunca había escuchado de nadie que no hubiese ido nunca a la playa.

—Entonces, el próximo domingo te llevaré a la playa.

—¿En serio?— Sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción.

—Siempre hablo en serio.— Le dio otro beso.

Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las seis, debía entregar a Candy a las siete.

—Pero todavía no quiero regresar...

—Yo tampoco quisiera regresarte... quisiera que te quedaras conmigo para siempre.

—Pues róbame.— Le dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

—Me encantaría la idea, te secuestraría y te confinaría a una habitación tenebrosa para torturarte...—Puso voz siniestra y le comenzó hacer cosquillas.

—Ya, en serio, no quiero irme a casa...

—Pero no te pongas triste, mañana te recogeré en la escuela y el martes cenarás en casa...

—No es suficiente...

—Lo sé, pero no pongas esa carita. Te tengo una sorpresa...

—¿Vienes conmigo a casa?

—No, cieguita, no esa clase de sorpresa, pero tal vez te guste...

Le compró un sencillo juego de cadenita y aretes a juego de oro, eran corazoncitos diminutos con una piedrecilla rosa en el centro. Él mismo se las puso.

—Ya está.

—Gracias. No me las quitaré nunca.— Dijo palpando el corazoncito de su cadena.

...

El martes llegó volando. Candy llevó un pastel de manzana para la cena que tendría con Terry y su madre. La señora estaba encantada con ella, aunque de vez en cuando, mantenía sus reservas.

—Mamá... ¿dónde estabas?— Le reclamó Terry mientras ponía la mesa.

—Bajé un momento a donde Eliza. Ella... había estado en el hospital...

—¿Hospital?— Se ganó la atención de Terry, quien soltó los platos y la miró directo.

—Sí... pero ya está en casa, aunque no pinta muy bien. Pidió que vayas a verla cuando pudieras.

—Bueno, iré en otro momento...— Miró a Candy imaginando que debía sentirse incómoda por ese asunto.

La madre de Terry terminó de poner la mesa y llevar la cena. Candy y Terry se quedaron solos un momento.

—Tu madre... prefiere que sea Eliza la que esté aquí, ¿verdad?— Preguntó bajito, llena de tristeza.

—No, no es eso, mi amor. Le caes muy bien a mamá, es sólo que le tiene mucho aprecio a Eliza, su madre y ella son muy amigas, desde que ambas estaban embarazadas, ya sabes...

—Espero que algún día me pueda querer a mí de esa manera...

—Claro que sí, cieguita, no hay nada más fácil que quererte a ti.— Compartieron un beso apasionado rápido antes de que Eleanor regresara con todo listo.

—Bien, no soy la mejor cocinera, pero espero que les guste...— En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

—Disculpen.— Eleanor se levantó para abrir. Candy se puso tensa, pensando que pudiera ser Eliza. No tenía nada en contra de ella, pero le resultaba incómoda su presencia luego de lo sucedido o el simple hecho de que ella haya sido novia de Terry.

—¿Mamá? ¿Está todo bien?— Gritó Terry al escuchar voces y que hayan pasado minutos sin que Eleanor regresara a la mesa. Como no escuchó respuesta, decidió ir a ver él mismo.

—¿Qué busca usted aquí?— Gritó con furia, haciendo que Candy brincara en su silla, aún hayándose a una distancia prudente.

—¿Qué pasa, Grand? ¿Quién es él?— Preguntó Candy acercándosele y aferrándose a él que la recibió, como si al tener su cuerpo abrazado evitara írsele encima al hombre que tenía delante.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que hayan tenido un excelente comienzo de semana.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Yoruichy, Erika L, Alizzzz G, dulce lu, luz rico, zucastillo, Rose De Grandchester, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, norma Rodriguez, Dyta Dragon, Kary Klais, gatita, lucylu121flaks, Luisa, Dali, skarllet northman, Maride de Grand**

**Erika L: Me alegro de que mis historias te hayan ayudado de alguna manera a abrir tu mente de forma positiva, otras chicas me han comentado lo mismo y aunque no fue mi intención ayudar a nadie en ese aspecto, ya que resulta que son chicas me llevan al menos diez años, yo asumía que me superaban en experiencia, sólo describía escenas así por gusto, imaginación y experiencias, asumiendo incorrectamente que toda mujer adulta tienen esos conocimientos y experiencias, pero yo también he aprendido gracias a algunas que me lo han contado que no es así, tal vez el lugar de donde somos influya mucho, pues al menos aquí donde vivo, creo que ni siquiera una adolescente se sorprendería o impresionaría con las escenas que yo describo, aquí hablar de eso es como hablar del clima, por ejemplo... Pero me da mucha alegría que yo haya influenciado de forma positiva en tu vida y que hayas podido disfrutarlo desde otra perspectiva de beneficio hacia tu relación. Me alegro que ahora disfrutes a plenitud, es un derecho y un privilegio. Ahora tengo una pregunta... ¿llegaste a terminar de leer Tu mayor tentación? Jajajaja hasta la próxima, amiga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso, chicas<strong>

**Wendy**


	13. Visita inoportuna

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 12 Visita inoportuna**

* * *

><p>—Por favor, sólo quiero hablarles...— Dijo poniendo su imponente mano en la puerta, evitando que Eleanor se la cerrara en las narices.<p>

—Llegas veinte años tarde. Vete.— Le dijo con los ojos aguados Eleanor, visiblemente afectada, se notaba en el temblor de su voz. Richard se quedó mirándola, a sus treinta y ocho años, seguía bella, esbelta, además aparentaba a lo mucho, treinta años. No fue capaz de apartar la vista de ella, con su pelo largo y ese tono rubio cenizo que las canas aún no tocaban. Con su sencillo vestido azúl marino hasta medio muslo, se dibujaba cada curva de ese cuerpo que alguna vez fue suyo, cuando ella creía en él y lo amaba, cuando se entregó tantas veces por amor, llegando Terry a sus vidas.

—Mire, señor, se lo diremos claro para que lo pille de una vez, estamos ocupados. Tenemos una cena familiar, como puede ver.— Hizo énfasis en la palabra familiar, dejándole claro que en esos asuntos, él quedaba totalmente excluído.

—Terry... ¿ese señor es tu papá?— Se atrevió a preguntarle Candy luego de pensarlo muchas veces. Terry seguía aferrado a su cuerpecito, porque esa barrera frágil lo mantenía abstento de echar a su padre a patadas de su casa y de sus vidas.

—Sí...

—¡No!— Gritó Terry luego de que el señor le confirmara a Candy que sí.— Yo ya te dije que no tengo papá, Candy.

—Terruce, por favor...

—Se nos enfría la cena.— Dijo Eleanor con voz firme, mirando al padre de su hijo altiva y jamás, se había jurado, jamás lloraría frente a él.

—Ya veo... sigues tan orgullosa como siempre. ¿Por qué nunca me dejas verlo?— Le reclamó como si tuviera derecho alguno. Mas ese reclamo confundió a Terry de momento y miró a su madre, que esa vez, sí lloró de los nervios.

—Si tú de verdad hubieras querido, habrías encontrado la manera.

—Ya, ya... ¿se puede saber de qué hablan?

—De que tu madre nunca me dejó visitarte ni que compartieras conmigo.— Le reveló mirando a Eleanor con gesto de triunfo por la estocada que acababa de darle.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— Se defendió, pero la mirada inquisitiva de su hijo seguía clavada en ella.

—Ya no quiero escuchar nada más, usted, váyase y no regrese nunca más.— Terry soltó a Candy y se propuso a echar a su padre.

—No me iré hasta que sepas toda la verdad. No es cierto que no te quise o que no te haya buscado...

—Claro y por eso es que su familia nunca supo de mi existencia.

—Esas fueron otras circunstancias, no lo entenderías...

—Entonces ahórrese las explicaciones y lárguese.

—Ya... Terry, ¿me llevas a casa?— Le suplicó Candy que estaba en medio de todo, asustada y nerviosa, sabía que Terry tenía una vena agresiva y no quería estar presente para cuando eso estallara. Sus ojos aguados y su carita asustada le bajó unas rayas a la rabia de Terry. El señor se fijó con atención en ella y tambié hizo la típica expresión de asombro al percatarse de su ceguera.

—Sí, creo que será mejor que lleves a Candy a casa.— Convino Eleanor con pesar.

—Mamá, no quiero que te quedes sola con éste hombre, acompáñanos.

—No, Terry, no es necesario, vete tranquilo, yo puedo apañármelas.

—Bien. Sólo le advierto una cosa, si le hace algo a mi madre, si vino con la intención de molestarla o perjudicarla, no respondo.— Se le acercó intimidante, ese rencor fiero en su mirada.

Salió junto con Candy y se montaron en el auto.

—Lo siento, Candy. No pensé que la noche iba a terminar así...—Antes de arrancar el auto, se dirigió a ella, lleno de coraje, pero no estallando porque su hermosa carita abatida lo frenaba.

—No importa. Ya será otro día.— Le sonrió, pero no pudo evitar su desilusión.

—Yo... de verdad quería que la pasáramos bien, quería contarte de él y muchas cosas más, pero...

—Tranquilo. Ya habrá tiempo para todo eso. Sólo espero que las cosas se arreglen.

Terry sintió la necesidad de besarla, de aliviarse con su amor. La besó muy suave y dulce, como si quisiera consumirla de a poco, como algo que no quisiera que acabara, pero luego la besó con más pasión, lo necesitaba.

—Te amo, cieguita.— Le dijo tan pronto sus labios se despegaron. Se hizo una pausa en el universo en ese instante. Él le había dicho que la amaba, por primera vez.

—Grand... pensé que nunca ibas a decírmelo...— Era tierna su emoción, su alegría.

—No había encontrado el momento... pero quiero que lo sepas, mereces saberlo. Te amo, a pesar de todo y de todos. No te voy a fallar.— Le besó la frente y se quedó con los labios pegados ahí por un rato, pensando en todo, mientras su cabecita estaba enterrada bajo su mentón.

Se decidió a arrancar y el trayecto hacia la casa de Candy fue en silencio, pero no era incómodo. Terry estaba muy pensativo. Se detuvo en una luz roja y miró a Candy un momento, supo que daría su vida entera por ella.

—Te daré todo lo que me pidas.— Le prometió y le besó la mano que tenía entrelazada en la suya.

—Y yo te cuidaré y te apoyaré en todo.— Le dio una sonrisa tan encantadora que él tuvo que sonreir también.

—¿Tú me vas a cuidar?— Levantó una ceja con arrogancia.

—Sí. Es que tú a veces eres un poco loco, ¿sabes?

—¿Yo? ¿Quién es la que se escapa de noche a vagar por las calles?

—Bueno, pero eso fue porque... ¡no cambies el tema!

—Vale, vale, tú serás mi camisa de fuerza.— Se comió su carita alegre a besos.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Candy.

—Buenas noches, linda. Paso por ti en la escuela mañana.— La acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Está bien... Grand...

—Dime.

—Te amo.— Le dijo sonriendo, tratando de mirarlo con esos ojazos traviesos y él sintió que se quedaba medio idiota. Ella lo amaba, y se lo dijo de esa forma tan segura y natural, como si amarlo fuera algo tan lógico.

Partió rumbo a su casa nuevamente, a pesar del desastre de aquella cita, el saberse amado y correspondido le hacía feliz.

...

Cuando Terry regresó a su casa, encontró a su madre sentada en el sofá, llorando y se preocupó.

—Mamá... ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo ese...?

—Nada, mi amor. Él no me hizo nada.— Lo abrazó y le sonrió debilmente, ahogada en llanto. Terry se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

—Mamá, nunca te lo pregunté, pero me gustaría saber... ¿por qué fuiste a parar con un hombre así?— Ella respiró profundo, sus ojos melancólicos miraban hacia el pasado.

—Yo iba a la escuela y al salir de clases, siempre íbamos a la cafetería de la esquina donde él trabajaba. Era un empleo de medio tiempo para pagarse la universidad. A mí siempre me pareció guapo, simpático y con la vanidad de la adolescencia, yo no perdí oportunidad de coquetear con él, tenía dieciseis años... Él era guapo, trabajaba, estudiaba y tenía un auto, bueno, era un auto viejo, pero era un auto al fin.

Sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos, fue nuevo para Terry verle esa expresión soñadora.

—Una de esas tardes en que fui con mis amigas a la cafetería, él se animó a invitarme a salir y yo no dudé ni un segundo en aceptar. Me llevó al cine y allí me besó por primera vez. Comenzamos andar de novios. No te voy a negar que fue maravilloso al principio. Salíamos todos los fines de semana, él era inteligente, me ayudaba con mis deberes de matemáticas y de hecho, yo aprové la clase gracias a él. A mi madre él siempre le cayó bien, sin embargo, sus padres nunca simpatizaron conmigo, nunca supe por qué. Tal vez porque aunque Richard no era rico, al menos vivía en un barrio bonito y sus padres podían proveerle estudios universitarios, aunque él trabajara también para ello. Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que yo no tenía las mismas posibilidades, no lo sé...

Se perdió en algún recuerdo por unos instantes, Terry con paciencia esperó a que ella le siguiera contando. Le acariciaba el pelo a su madre, él solía ser muy tierno con ella.

—Yo era tan feliz a su lado, que no me importaba si sus padres me querían o no, realmente, mi mundo comenzó a ser sólo él, yo contaba los días y las horas que faltaban para verlo. Pasaron un par de meses y... bueno, naturalmente nuestra relación dio otro paso. Yo no era precisamente una chica muy madura o que pensara demasiado antes de actuar, yo simplemente me dejaba llevar, mi amor me nublaba la razón y no pensaba en nada más que en estar con él. No tardé nada en quedarme embarazada de ti.

Eleanor sonrió cuando dijo eso y le acarició el rostro a su hijo con adoración. Él frotó su cara contra la suave palma de la mano de su madre, disfrutando de su ternura.

—Cuando Richard se enteró, se puso como loco, desesperado, le tenía miedo a sus padres, a las consecuencias que todo traería y yo sólo lloraba, no sabía qué hacer, pero nunca... nunca deshacerme de ti fue una opción, ni siquiera tu padre me propuso esa locura.

Sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas, era inevitable. Terry se imaginaba cuánto debió haber sufrido su madre.

—Cuando mi madre se enteró, se enojó al principio. _"Pensé que tú serías más lista que yo." _Me dijo, pero me apoyó como pudo y ella también te amó mucho, siempre quiso tener un niño... Y tú eras el niño más hermoso de todo el bloque.

Besó a su hijo recordando aquellos tiempos, cuando él era su bebé.

—Pero cuando los padres de Richard se enteraron, fue muy diferente. Aún recuerdo a su madre cuando me visitó a casa. La repugnancia con la que me miró y me extendió un sobre. Trescientos dólares para que me deshiciera del problema. No los acepté, pero ella los dejó sobre la mesa de todos modos, muy segura de que tarde o temprano yo terminaría cediendo. No toqué ese dinero por una semana. Luego fui a la tienda y compré tu cuna, era de segunda mano, pero estaba en muy buenas condiciones, hasta me alcanzó para comprar tus primeras ropitas, yo siempre supe que tendría un niño.

Terry le sonrió. No había en el mundo mejor madre que la suya y él no la cambiaría por ninguna.

—Cuando Richard se enteró de lo que trataron de hacer sus padres, se puso furioso. Tuvieron una discusión y Richard se fue de la casa. Con lo que tenía ahorrado, alquiló éste apartamento y me trajo con él. A los cinco meses de embarazo, ya sabíamos que esparábamos un niño. Richard decidió que te llamarías Terruce, como su abuelo. Lo recuerdo con sus jeans desgastados y su gorra de beisbol pintando tu habitación. A pesar de que careciámos de muchas cosas, como muebles, por ejemplo, éramos felices. Sin embargo... los padres de Richard dejaron de apoyarlo en sus estudios, él se vio obligado a dejarlos y en su lugar, adquirió un trabajo a tiempo completo y yo solicité ayuda de asistencia alimenticia y económica. Aunque Richard también esperaba con ilusión tu llegada, era cierto que estaba frustrado, su carrera de administración de empresas se había quedado en el aire porque tenía una mujer y un bebé a los qué mantener. Nuestra relación comenzó a flaquear.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Se sonó la nariz y continuó.

—Yo lo ignoré al principio. Me pasaba las horas admirando mi panza enorme, contemplándome en el espejo y viendo una y otra vez tu habitación, comprobando todas tus ropitas, imaginándote ataviado en ellas. Mamá te bordó un par de trajecitos. Yo tenía tu maleta lista, para cuando tú quisieras llegar a este mundo. Y lo hiciste la noche siguiente. Y ese fue el momento más feliz de toda mi vida.

Expresó llorando y luego prosiguió.

—Eras tan hermoso, me enamoré a primera vista y no fui la única. Los padres de Richard también fueron a verte. Luego conocí sus intenciones. Querían que yo les cediera tu custodia a ellos, querían, según ellos, adoptarte. Yo les dije que no y afortunadamente, mi madre me apoyó, porque yo sólo tenía diecisiete años. Yo les dije que podrían visitarnos cuando quisieran, que no tenía inconvenientes con que compartieras con ellos, a fin de cuentas, eran tus abuelos, pero yo sabía que si les cedía tu custodia, iba a perder todos mis derechos sobre ti y que posiblemente nunca te volvería a ver. Tal vez te privé de una vida más cómoda, pero tú eras lo único que yo tenía y no iba a... a regalarte a ellos...

—Mamá, no llores... tú sabes que yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti...

La abrazó muy fuerte, le besó el pelo y le secó las lágrimas.

—Nos quedamos a vivir aquí, Richard continuaba trabajando y cuando tú cumpliste ocho meses, yo ya cumplí mis dieciocho años, conseguí un empleo a medio tiempo en un Dinner cerca de aquí, mamá te cuidaba por las tardes para que Richard y yo pudiéramos trabajar. Cuando tú cumpliste tu primer año, Richard comenzó actuar extraño. Llegaba a casa muy tarde y una noche, decidí enfrentarlo. Me dijo que sus padres le habían propuesto regresar a casa, contigo. Yo nunca figuraba en la ecuación. Me negué rotundamente, no confiaba en su familia y con el tiempo dejé de confiar también en Richard. Una noche que tuvimos una discusión fuerte, hizo su maleta y se marchó. Pensé que sólo era un berrinche, que luego regresaría por esa puerta pidiendo perdón. Y regresó una semana después, pero no a disculparse, sino a decirme que se había casado con una antigua novia. Una chica adinerada o heredera de no sé qué.

La cara de cerdo... Recordó Terry, pero no interrumpió a su madre.

—Pensé que era una broma, que tal vez lo decía para presionarme, pero no. Se había casado. Vino a entregarme un dinero, me suplicó que por favor, te dejara ir con él, que estarías mucho mejor, pero yo no quise. Ya había perdido demasiado y no iba a permitir que Richard Grandchester ni su familia me quitara lo único que yo tenía.

Dijo con voz enérgica, aún cuando el llanto y la rabia amenazaba con entorpecer sus palabras.

—Recuerdo que te cargó por última vez y cuando te soltó, tú te quedaste llorando a mares por casi una hora luego de que él se fuera.

—¿No volvió nunca por mí?

—Lo hizo en un par de ocasiones. Siempre con la misma proposición, llevarte con él. Yo cometí el error de no dejar que te viera, pero es que tenía miedo de que... de que tú decidieras irte con él, de que te deslumbraras con todo lo que él te podía dar y terminaras abandonándome también... lo siento, creo que fui egoísta al no dejarte elegir... tu padre, él no es una mala persona, no es un mal hombre, no lo odies por mí...— Le pidió llorando.

—No tengo nada que reclamarte mamá. Un buen hombre no abandona a su mujer y a su hijo por un par de lujos, un buen hombre, lucha para que su mujer y su hijo puedan darse esos lujos. Y sí, lo odio, pero no por ti, lo odio por él mismo.

Luego de permanecer un rato abrazados, Eleanor se retiró a su habitación, pero Terry necesitaba aire y espacio. Salió a caminar un rato, pero al final se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cancha de baloncesto que había en el barrio. Algunos conocidos lo invitaron a jugar, pero él cortesmente declinó.

—¿Cuánto por tu pensamiento?— Lo sorprendió Eliza.

—Elly...—Murmuró su nombre y se fijó en lo desmejorada que ella estaba, más delgada, ojerosa.

—¿Viniste a despejar la mente también?

—Algo así... Disculpa que no haya ido a visitarte, supe que habías estado en el hospital... ¿qué tenías?— Ella respiró profundo y se le aguaron los ojos.

—En calidad de amiga, te diré toda la verdad, mereces saberla... perdí a mi bebé...— Terry parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Perdón?

—Estaba embarazada...

—¿Viniste embarazada de allá? ¿Y pensabas...?

—No, no Terry. No es lo que tú piensas...

—¿No? Recuerdo bien que dijiste que venías a quedarte, que me amabas y no sé qué más y lo que pretendías era achacarme el hijo de algún imbécil con el que te acostaste por allá...— Aunque no habían celos en él, estaba furioso, pues sintió su deslealtad.

—No, eso no fue lo que sucedió. Cálmate y escúchame, no tienes nada más que perder, ni tú ni yo.

Terry se calmó y ella pudo continuar.

—Fui a una fiesta que organizó uno de mis compañeros de la facultad, me habían invitado antes,pero yo siempre declinaba, ya que a diferencia de la mayoría de ellos, yo tenía que trabajar, además siempre traté de alejarme de todo lo que podría alejarme más de ti. Pero ese día en que organizaron la fiesta, era un día feriado en España, no había trabajo ni estudios y mis amigas insistieron tanto, que me convencieron. No me sentí mal en asistir, pues la verdad es que la estaba pasando bien con mis amigas, ni siquiera bailé con ningún chico, no que yo recuerde...

Hizo una pausa y evitó el llanto.

—Al día siguiente, casi a mediodía, yo desperté en una habitación, me sentí mareada, no reconocía dónde estaba, al moverme, me di cuenta que no estaba sola... dos chicos estaban conmigo en la cama. Los desperté a tirones, buscando alguna explicación porque yo no recordaba nada. Estaba desnuda, desesperada y ellos se reían... nunca me había sentido tan humillada en toda mi vida... yo sólo, sabes bien que tú siempre fuiste el único en mi vida...

Ella lloró y él bajó la cabeza.

—Pero regresaste aquí como si nada, sin ninguna intención de decírmelo...— La voz de Terry era terrible, por un lado sentía compasión de ella, por el otro, una desconfianza profunda.

—No, Terry... yo antes de regresar aquí... cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, lo primero que pensé fue en... no tenerlo, pero pensé en ti... pensé que tú podrías ayudarme a tomar una decisión. Yo no iba a ocultártelo. Quería contar con tu opinión para saber qué hacer... si tal vez debería abortar, pero... pensé en la clase de hombre que tú eras, albergué alguna esperanza de que tú comprenderías y me dejarías consevarlo, tu espíritu noble probablemente me habría apoyado en todo, pero yo te diría la verdad, porque te amo, Terry y porque a parte de mi amor, eres mi mejor amigo...

—Ahora entiendo por qué aceptaste la ruptura tan tranquila...— Analizó él.

—No vi justo confesarte aquello. Hubiera preferido que no te enteraras nunca, pero... yo no tengo a nadie en quién confiar... tú sabes que al único al que le he entregado mi confianza toda mi vida ha sido a ti...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No pude. Cuando llegué y te vi con ella... tan enamorado, con esa luz en tus ojos, tan feliz, yo no tuve corazón para romper todo aquello, aunque tú ya no me amabas, yo sabía que tu nobleza no te dejaría desentenderte del todo, no era justo para ti, ni para ella...

—Abortaste...

—No... había ido con esa intención porque me vi desesperada, pero cuando llegué allí, me enteré que mi embarazo iba mal, ese bebé no tenía ninguna posibilidad... Estaba creciendo fuera de la matriz...

Eliza lloró y Terry la abrazó fuerte, como el amigo.

—Lamento habértelo ocultado, pero yo no podía destruir tus ilusiones. Tú sabes que a pesar de todo... yo siempre te querré y siempre seré tu amiga y no habrá nada que yo desee más que verte feliz.

—Mira nada más... me pregunto qué pensará Candy de ésto...

Terry soltó a Eliza de pronto. Nunca se dio cuenta de que entre los que estaban jugando baloncesto se encontraba el tarado que estaba patinando con Candy aquél día.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, en algunas escenas yo lloré, no sé ustedes.**

**Bueno, chicas, para las que siguen el fic "Una decisión para la felicidad" de Rose Grandchester, les informo que ya no participaré en los próximos capítulos, de hecho, no creo que yo vuelva a colaborar en otro fic, no tiene nada que ver con Rose o conmigo, ella y yo estamos bien, yo voluntariamente decidí dejarla a ella trabajar sola y eso fue lo que acordamos. Posiblemente continúe el fic que tengo en conjunto con RICHIE "En busca del amor", pero además de ese, ya no trabajaré en conjunto con nadie más. He comprendido que mi estilo no es para todos y no puedo ser egoísta y perjudicar el progreso de otra autora con un estilo que lamentablemente no es bien aceptado por todos, si se tratara sólo de mí, yo continuaría, pero como no soy la única afectada, no puedo ser egoísta y continuar, así que yo seguiré adelante con lo que es mío y de ahí, cada cual con lo suyo, disculpen los inconvenientes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por comentar:<strong>

**Erika L, Mazy Vampire, KARY KLAIS, gatita, Rose De Grandchester, luz rico, fati, norma Rodriguez, dulce lu, Dali, Maride de Grand, Alizzzz G, mirna, Oh Ha Ni, skarllet northman, Betk Grandchester**

* * *

><p><strong>Erika L: Lamentablemente ese es el mundo que vivimos ahora, nadie aprecia lo que vale en realidad, casi nadie sabe mantener un balance en su vida. Tener una vida sexual plena y satisfactoria es sólo un componente en una relación, pero no el único, hay muchas cosas que componene una relación sana y durarera, pero quienes no saben hacer un balance y sólo se enfocan en un solo aspecto no tendrá éxito. A veces ser demasiado cerrado al modernismo afecta, pero ser libertino también, pienso que hay que saber llevar un equilibrio, pero bueno... cada loco con su tema. Un gusto saludarte.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por todo, lindas<strong>

**Wendy**


	14. La verdad

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 13 La verdad**

* * *

><p>Terry respiró profundo mientras Archie lo miraba con cara de triunfo, una alegría maquiavélica al darse cuenta que había sorprendido a Terry y que llevaría desventaja. Eliza lo miró algo perdida, aún secándose las lágrimas.<p>

—Y según tú... ¿qué es lo que tiene que saber Candy?— Le preguntó arrogante, pero poniendo cierta distancia entre Eliza y él, no quería dar pie a más especulaciones.

—Lo cariñoso que eres con tus amiguitas, ¿crees que eso le haría gracia?— Eliza lo miró con un gesto de absurdo.

—Sabes, lo de ser dado al chisme dicen que es común en las mujeres, pero en los hombres... amigo, eso se ve realmente feo, un hombre bochinchero...

—No se trata de ser chismoso. Ella es mi amiga y no me haré de la vista larga sabiendo que la estás tomando por tonta...

—Si tú eres su amigo, entonces deberías pensar lo que es mejor para ella, en vez de irte a mortificarla porque su novio abrazó a una amiga en un momento de aflicción, como amigo, ayudarías a que su relación sea próspera y no a ensuciarla. Buenas noches.— Dijo Eliza y se puso de pie, dejando a Archie sin palabras, e incluso al mismo Terry.

—No me la creo, que seas el gran chico y que la quieras, no me lo creo... sólo te advierto que tengas cuidado porque si le haces algo...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas hacer?— Terry había perdido la paciencia, se puso de pie y lo intimidó, aunque Archie se esforzó en no demostrarlo. Lo cierto es que toda la presión emocional que tenía Terry en esos momentos y su vena agresiva, no dudaría en rostizar a Archie a golpes.

—Ya veo por qué te dicen Grand... ha de ser seguramente de "Grandísimo tonto".

—Vieras que no... si preguntas en éste barrio por "Grand" te hablarán de _ésto_.— Le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo. Los demás jugadores se acercaron.

—Déjalo, Grand, él no tiene posibilidades, sería un insulto para ti.— Le dijo un conocido del barrio, llevándoselo a parte y tratando de calmarlo.

Archie no era realmente una mala persona, gustaba de Candy y la quería, sin embargo, la humillación y la rabia de ese momento no dejaría que se quedara con los brazos cruzados.

Terry llegó exhausto a su casa, se dio un duchazo y se metió a la cama, pensando un poco en todo, en su padre, la historia de su madre, la pobre Candy y su cita arruinada, estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido aún bajo la tormenta de pensamientos.

Se levantó al día siguiente para ir a la universidad. Su madre ya tenía el desayuno hecho, como de costumbre, él la dejaría en su trabajo y de ahí directo a estudiar.

—Sírveme bastante, mamá, no tendré tiempo de almorzar antes del trabajo.— Le dijo luego de darle su besito mañanero.

—¿Cómo que no tienes tiempo para almorzar antes del trabajo?— Le preguntó extrañada, dándole un plato repleto de revoltillo, tostadas y bacon.

—Tengo que terminar una maqueta para un trabajo en grupo y dar nuestro informe y a las tres tengo que recoger a Candy en la escuela.— Hablaba con la boca llena, zampándose el desayuno con prisa.

—Oh... pero llévate al menos un sandwich y te sacas una soda de alguna máquina.

—Buena idea...— Volvió a responder atragantado y llevándose a la boca el vaso con jugo de naranja que se bebió de golpe.

—¡Ah!— Se quejó su madre sobándose la muñeca.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

—La muñeca, como siempre. A penas puedo levantarla a veces...

—¿Ya has visto un especialista?

—Fui hace un mes, tienen que tomarme algunas placas, pero... con la renta y la factura de electricidad fue imposible... no sé cómo plancharé hoy...— Murmuró trantando de girar la muñeca, Terry no soportaba verla sufrir.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Terry, cariño, no te preocupes, yo...

—¿Cuánto necesitas?— Insistió con la voz firme.

—No lo sé... entre la consulta, las placas y lo que sea que tengan que hacerme luego, no tengo idea... ¿no estarás pensando...?— Su preocupación era evidente.

—Vamos, mamá, se nos hace tarde.— Le evadió la pregunta y la guió escaleras abajo, hasta el auto.

...

El día se fue volando. Terry esperaba a Candy como de costumbre a las tres en punto.

—Buenas tardes, bella.— La sorprendió cargándola y dándole un beso en los labios.

—¡Grand!— Gritó con emoción riendo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

—¡Bien! Terminé la pintura que te había mencionado... y pues ya está concursando, a ver si gano...

—Claro que ganarás, eres la mejor.— Volvió a darle otro beso, aún no la soltaba.

—¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

—Muy bien, te traje un regalo.— La bajó y se dirigieron a la cajuela del auto. Terry sacó algo y se lo puso en sus manos.

—¿Qué es?

—Una maqueta. Fue el proyecto que tenía para hoy.

Terry le describió la maqueta a Candy. Era un biblioteca, el establecimiento estaba detallado con su jardín, estacionamiento, la parte de adentro con la estantería de libros, el mostrador con su bibliotecaria, las mesas donde algunos chicos estudiaban y el área de computadoras, era un pequeño mundo en miniatura. Lo que mejor quedó, fue que Terry logró hacer a Candy en miniatura y no sólo eso, había una estantería específica de libros para ciegos, la imagen de Candy era ella leyendo, pasando el dedo por las letras especiales.

—Gracias... lo pondré en mi cuarto. Oye, ¿me acompañarás a casa un rato?

—No, linda. Hoy no tengo tiempo, tengo que irme a trabajar.

—Ah...— Dijo resignada y triste.

—Pero te llamaré por la noche y recuerda que éste domingo te llevaré a la playa.

—¡Sí! Ya he comprado mi traje de baño.— Estaba contenta, se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Ah sí? Sólo espero que no sea muy escandaloso, eh.— La amenazó sonriendo, pero había algo de verdad en la broma.

—Mis hermanas dijeron que me quedaba lindo...

—Estoy seguro de eso. Ahora vámonos, estoy contra el reloj.

La dejó en su casa y continuó su marcha. Candy entró muy contenta. Con su maqueta en mano, tarareando, con la cabecita llena de todas las ilusiones de sus planes con Terry.

—Candy, ¡qué alegría traes!

—¡Sí! Estoy feliz, mamá. Grand es el mejor novio del mundo.— Su madre sólo asintió y sonrió tenuemente.

—Candy, Archie está aquí, vino hablar contigo.— Archie se había quedado sentado en el sofá, en silencio durante ese rato en que Candy llegó.

—Ah... ¡hola, Archie!— Le saludó alegre y al él acercarse, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tengo que hablarte de algo importante, Candy...— La madre de Candy se retiró y Archie volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella.

—Candy, lo que te voy a decir... no te gustará mucho...— La sonrisa amplia de Candy se desvaneció en un segundo.

—¿Por qué...? Si es por el concurso de patinaje, olvídalo, no es tan importante para mí...

—No, Candy, no tiene nada que ver con eso... es... sobre Grand...

—¿Grand? ¿Qué pasó con él?— Preguntó alarmada y frotándose las manos nerviosa.

—Creo que él no es lo que tú piensas...

—¿Por qué lo dices? Él es genial, yo soy feliz con él...

—Lo sé, Candy, por eso que tengo que decirte ésto antes de que las cosas se pongan más serias...

Los ojos de Candy se aguaron inmediatamente, esperando escuchar lo peor, como preparándose para la decepción.

—Sé quien es esa chica. Era la novia de su infancia, son bien amigos. Pero... si tú mismo dices que sólo le dio un abrazo porque estaba llorando... ¿de qué me tengo que preocupar?

—Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado, Candy. Eres muy tierna e inocente aún, pero ese tipo no me da mucha confianza...

—Eso lo dices porque no lo conoces. Él me cuida y conmigo es muy tierno. Gracias a él... Neil está pagando por todo lo que me hizo a mí y a las otras chicas.

—Ese es un punto a su favor. Sin embargo, creo que él no ha sido del todo sincero contigo.

—Bueno, él me ha dicho que hay muchas cosas que me tiene que contar, que tal vez no me gustarán, no me las ha contado aún, pero lo hará...

Candy derramó un par de lágrimas, la duda comenzaba a formarse en ella, pero quería aferrarse a la confianza que había depositado en Terry, trató de quedarse serena.

—Posiblemente no te las cuente nunca, Candy. Tal vez sólo le esté dando vueltas al asunto. Mira, iré al grano, porque no quiero que te topes con la verdad de golpe. No tengo intención de separarlos, pero tú mereces conocer el terreno que pisas.— Archie respiró profundo y le tomó una mano.

—El origen de su apodo, "Grand..."

—Es por su apellido, Grandchester...

—No, Candy, no es sólo por eso. Se le conoce así por las peleas callejeras... él pelea por dinero y son unos actos bastante crudos, tan... violentos, he sabido de algunos que han quedado liciados...

—No... eso no es cierto. Yo no creo que Grand se dedique a eso. Yo he ido a su trabajo y he estado en su casa, Grand es un amor...

Estaba llorando, Archie estaba conmovido, pero pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—No estoy inventando nada, Candy. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera del barrio, o incluso, buscarlo en internet...

—Supongo que ha de tener sus razones...

—Pero eso no es lo peor que supe...

—¿Hay más?— La voz le salió temblorosa, sentía el corazón oprimido.

—Ay, Candy... no sé cómo decírtelo...

—Ya me has llevado hasta aquí, ahora termina. Dime lo que sea...

—Bien... Grand tiene antecedentes penales...

A la pobre Candy le tomó un rato poder hablar porque hasta la respiración se le fue.

—¿Antecedentes? Archie... ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí...

—Grand es un delincuente...

—Según la información... mató a un hombre hace unos años...

Nada había preparado a Candy para eso. Su llanto se volvió desgarrador.

—¡No es cierto! Estás mientiendo...

—No, Candy, ojalá fuera así...

—¡No te creo!— Gritó desesperada.

—¿Qué pasa?— Llegó su madre preocupada.

—Archie dice que Grand es un asesino y eso no es cierto, mamá... yo lo conozco y él es...— Cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar sin frenos, sintiéndose morir.

...

Terry no lo pensaba dos veces cuando se trataba de su madre. Quiso buscar otros medios, pero él no cobraría hasta la próxima quincena y su madre ya llevaba algún tiempo con aquél achaque. No había nada que deseara más que poderla sacar de aquella lavandería tan negrera y explotadora, pero lamentablemente, no podrían vivir ambos con un solo sueldo, a veces los dos no era suficiente. No había otra opción, todo sería por su madre.

—¿Estás seguro de que te quieres enfrentar al Animal?

—Estoy seguro...— Dijo Terry y miró al que sería su contrincante. Un tipo grande, más alto que él, le faltaba un par de dientes, se rumoraba que los había dejado enterrados en la frente de uno de sus contrincantes. Tenía los ojos oscuros, vidriosos.

—Bueno, te deseo suerte, Grand, la vas a necesitar...— Le dijo el organizador de aquellas masacres espelusnantes a la vez que tomaba los cien dólares de inicio de Terry.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, maricas, con ustedes, el Animal contra Grand.

La mayoría animaban al animal, incluso los fans de Terry, habían apostado en su contra, pensando que el pobre no tendría oportunidad alguna. El tipo se lanzó sobre Terry, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar, cada puño que le propinaba, hacía estremecer los cimientos de ese lugar.

—¡Cómetelo, Animal! ¡Devóralo!— Gritaban mientras sólo se escuchaban los golpes secos y sólidos que Terry recibía. El pobre daba pena.

Le dio varios puñetazos al animal, pero al tipo parecían no hacerles ni cosquillas, Terry trató de concentrarse en encontrarle algún punto débil, algo de lo cual poder sacar ventaja. El hombre de tez blanca, tenía una barba larga que le sobresalía del mentón y se había hecho una ridícula trenza en ella. Terry se la jaló con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Arrrrr! La bestia gritó de dolor y eso hizo que Terry ganara tiempo para propinarle unos buenos golpes en la cara, logrando hincharle un ojo. Eso sólo encendió la rabia del Animal y se le fue encima a Terry con todo. Lo comenzó a golperar en el estómago, Terry ni gritar podía. En un momento logró darle un cabezaso en la nariz a ese moustruo, haciéndolo sangrar. La nariz se le vio deforme, Terry supo que le había roto el tabique.

—¡Animal! ¡Animal!— Seguían aclamando su nombre. Le dio un derechazo a Terry que lo tumbó al suelo. Se puso de pie tambaleando y cuando el Animal quiso repertir lo mismo, Terry pudo esquivarlo y hasta desconcentrarlo. Comenzó a darle puñetazos mientras tuvo oportunidad, se enfocó en la nariz rota, siguió golpeándolo ahí, aquél titán parecía que iba a caerse. Terry fue a darle otro puñetazo, pero se detuvo. El animal levantó la mano, en señal de rendición.

—¡Ahhhhh!—Lo comenzaron abuchear. El gigante se agarró de la pared, estaba aturdido.

—¡Bah! ¡Devuélvanme mi dinero!— Se quejaron algunos.

—¡Grand! ¡Grand!— Gritaban otros y Terry les sonrió con ironía a los que habían apostado en su contra, los que antes habían apostado por él. Ganó mil dólares esa noche. Cuando volteó para seguir su camino, se puso pálido.

Se topó de frente con Candy acompañada de Archie. Había presenciado todo el acto desde una distancia prudente. Terry perdió toda la fuerza y la voluntad al verla.

—Candy...— Murmuró con un hilo de voz. Ella no dijo nada, se quedó ahí paralizada, con los ojos aguadísimos, la decepción latiendo en ellos.

—Tuve que venir, Grand. Porque no me había negado a creerlo...— En ese momento sacó su llanto a flote sin poder aguantar mas.

—Candy... no es lo que crees, déjame explicarte...

—No le mentirás más. Vámonos, Candy.— Intentó llevársela Archie.

—¡Tú no te metas!— Le gritó Terry, apartando a Candy de él de un tirón.

—Me meto porque no permitiré que le sigas haciendo daño.

—Si no le hubieras querido hacer daño no la habrías traído aquí para que se llevara una impresión equivocada. No la habrías traído sabiendo lo peligroso que es éste lugar.

—¡Yo vine porque quise!— Les gritó Candy a ambos.

—Candy... ésta era una de las cosas de las que te quería hablar ayer... Por favor... acompáñame y déjame contarte todo, por favor...

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto para hablarme de ésto?

—Porque no es tan fácil como tú crees... pero por favor, déjame contarte todo, si me vas a dejar, al menos quiero que lo hagas sabiendo toda la verdad.

Terry estaba desesperado. Candy estaba pensativa, indecisa, su decepción la instaba a salir corriendo, pero su corazón le pedía quedarse ahí, con él, le gritaba que lo escuchara, que él también necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara, aunque sólo fuera con su amor. Las ganas de quedarse y de huir eran como dos leones furiosos que peleaban dentro de su corazón.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, amiguitas!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno... llegó el momento de la verdad, sé que muchas se estarán preguntando cual decisión tomará Candy, trataré de actualizar lo antes possible.**

**Gracias por comentar: Erika L, Kary klais, Alizzzz G, LUISA, Rose De Grandchester, Oh Ha Ni, lucylu121flaks, Maride de Grand, VERO, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, dulce lu, Dali, skarllet northman**

* * *

><p><strong>LizCarter: Si supieras que creo que fuiste de las pocas que me pudo comprender... quise poder expresarte y compartirte tantas cosas, desahogarme, pero aquí no puedo, no sería ético y lo último que necesito es más polémica, me gustaría que hubiera otra manera de comunicarnos que no fuera sólo aquí, bueno... gracias por el apoyo que me has dado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso enorme a todas, mis niñas, gracias por el apoyo y sus consejos, las quiero.<strong>

**Wendy**


	15. Mis demonios

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 14 Mis demonios**

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>Candy, vámonos...— Le insistió Archie, pero ella seguía ahí de pie, con su corazón en guerra. Ahora comprendió el olor peculiar de Terry, a sangre y sudor. Las primeras dos veces que se lo había encontrado, él venía de alguna pelea.

—Candy, sólo escúchame, por favor. Nunca hablo de mis cosas con nadie, deja que te cuente todo...

Casi llorando, Terry se le acercó poniendo las manos en los hombros de Candy, mirándola suplicante, si ella pudiera percibir su mirada, se habría rendido hace rato.

—Candy, no dejes que te envuelva otra vez...

—¿Por qué mejor no te callas? ¿No te cansas de mortificar?— Le gritó Terry a Archie perdiendo la paciencia. De no ser porque estaba molido, le habría partido la cara en ese instante.

—Claro, para que tú sigas mintiéndole, aprovechándote de ella, ¿no te da vergüenza?

—Mira, imbécil, si no sabes nada de lo que...

—¡Ya! ¡Ya me tienen harta los dos!— Ambos hicieron silencio y la miraron como dos niños reprendidos.

—¡Tú!— señaló en dirección a Archie, o al menos esa fue la intención.— Deja de tratarme como si fuera una pobre infeliz.

—Candy, no fue esa la inteción, yo...

—¡Y tú!—Señaló a Terry, no dando importancia al argumento de Archie.— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Además, ¿quién te ha dicho que te voy a dejar?

—¿No me dejarás...?— Le preguntó incrédulo y asombrado.

—Bueno... aún no lo decido... ¡pero hoy mismo vas a contarme toda la verdad!— Le gritó.

—Está bien. Te voy a contar todo, te lo juro.— Puso sus manos suavemente en su cintura, respiraba grueso, pero a la vez un poco aliviado, quiso darle un beso, pero no lo creyó conveniente, además, ahí estaba Archie.

—¿Me acompañas a casa? Es para que hablemos...

—No te va acompañar a ninguna parte, Candy, ven que te dejo en tu casa.— Terry resopló, no golpeó a Archie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sólo porque Candy estaba ahí y él no quería seguir perdiendo puntos con ella.

—Ya basta, Archie. Déjame encargarme de mi vida.

—Pero...

—¡Déjanos solos!— Fue Candy quien perdió la paciencia esa vez. Archie se marchó derrotado.

En silencio, Candy se montó en el auto con Terry y fueron hasta su apartamento. Al llegar, su madre no estaba, fue un buen punto para la privacidad y porque además, le vendría con el sermón de la pelea.

Se sentaron en el sofá del salón, Tery quiso buscar su cercanía, su calor, pero Candy se mantenía algo distante.

—Hago ésto desde los dieciocho. Mi vida no es fácil, Candy, sobre todo la de mi madre. Desde que tenía un añito, mi madre se quedó conmigo sola, no recibimos nunca nada por parte de mi padre y mi madre nunca le rogó ni le exigió nada. Desde que tengo memoria, sólo la he visto trabajando duro, jornadas de diez y doce horas y en algunas ocaciones, hasta dos trabajos... mi abuela, me cuidaba mientras ella trabajaba y estuvo con nosotros hasta hace cinco años, murió de un infarto fulminante... murió en mis brazos...— Terry derramó un par de lágrimas y su mirada se perdió en algún punto al recordar aquello.

—Lo siento...— Le dijo Candy, sin evitar llorar también.

—Ya pasó, no quiero que tú llores...— Le enjugó las lágrimas y le besó la frente.

—Es que... debiste sufrir mucho...

—Pero más sufrió mamá. Yo... quería ayudarla, no quería verla llegar tan tarde, tan cansada, comencé a buscar trabajo, yo quería ayudarla, pero ella se negó. Cuando perdió uno de los empleos, el dinero no alcanzaba y yo aún no conseguía trabajo. Las facturas se comenzaban acumular sobre la mesa, mamá nunca se quejaba, pero yo me daba cuenta, se iba a su habitación a llorar. Yo no pude quedarme más de brazos cruzados y fue así como entré a lo de las peleas... Cuando mamá se enteró, casi se muere y casi me mata a mí, dijo que si lo volvía hacer, me golpearía por encima de los golpes que ya tenía...

—Y no le hiciste caso...— Candy sonrió con ironía.

—No. Soy muy terco.— Le apretó la nariz y por fin se atrevió a darle un besito ligero en los labios.

—Grand...

—Dime...

—Ya no lo hagas más, por favor...— Le pidió, sus ojos estaban aguados, intentaba mirarlo de frente, sus ojos desviados siempre lo conmovían más, siempre había en ellos una necesidad tan grande, de poder verlo, de tantas cosas.

—Candy... no es así de fácil. No lo hago porque me gusta, lo hago cuando tengo que hacerlo...

—Es que... es muy peligroso. Cuando yo estuve presenciando eso, escuchaba los gritos y según Archie me decía, estabas en mucha desventaja. Pude oir cada golpe que te dieron y me sentí morir, era como... como si fuera yo que los recibiera...— Lloró angustiada y Terry se conmovió profundamente.

—No llores, cieguita. Yo estoy bien. Le gané.— Bromeó tratando de consolarla.

—Fue un milagro y lo sabes, Grand. Tuviste suerte...

—¿Ah no crees que yo pude haberlo molido? ¿Que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?— Sacó sus bíceps y tomó la mano de Candy para que los tocara.

—Grand, lo digo en serio. Puedo entender lo que debe sentir tu madre. Es horrible, Grand. Yo no creo que ella se merezca esa angustia, ni yo tampoco...

—Lo sé, mi amor, pero entiéndeme un poquito, ¿sí?— Le dio un besito dulce y se la sentó en el regazo, tratando astutamente de envolverla.

—Te entiendo, Grand, por eso sigo aquí. Pero la entiendo también a ella y creo que sería justo que tú nos entendieras también a nosotras. Que te amamos mucho y que no soportamos que te lastimen.

—¡Ouch!— Se quejó cuando Candy le tocó la cara.

—Lo siento...— Le dijo y le besó ambas mejillas.

—También me duele aquí.— Le llevó la mano a su frente y ella se la besó.— Y también aquí.— Llevó su dedito índice a sus labios. Candy le dio un besito sonriendo.

—¿Dónde más te duele?— Le preguntó y Terry esbozó una gran sonrisa de pillo.

—Me duele todo...—Le contestó con los ojos encendidos de maldad. Ella comenzó a repartirle besos por todo el rostro y le besó los brazos fuertes, él no resistió más y comenzó a besarla a ella. Candy sobre su regazo, las manos de él en su cintura y ese beso era glorioso. La besó tanto, que se le pusieron los labios rojitos, cuando él comenzó a respirar con dificultad y a excitarse, se detuvo de pronto y se la quitó del regazo, quedando ella a su lado otra vez.

—Grand... ¿qué pasa?— Le preguntó perdida, sin saber por qué había terminado el beso y por qué la había apartado de su regazo donde tanto le gustaba estar.

—No pasa nada, mi amor. ¿Por qué?

—Me apartaste...— Él respiró profundo al ver la carita de angustia y abandono con que Candy lo miró.

—Candy... ¿sabes que yo te amo mucho, verdad?

—Sí...

—Y además de eso... también siento otras cosas... ¿entiendes?

—No...

—También te deseo. Mucho... ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

—Sí... eso creo.— Respondió con las mejillas rojitas.

—Pero yo quiero respetarte. Sé que hay cosas para las que aún no estás lista y además, has tenido malas experiencias, yo no quiero asustarte...

—Pero tú no me asustas...— Le sonrió y esa inocencia tan pura barría con todas las defensas de Terry.

—Es bueno saber que no me tienes miedo.— La besó por un segundo.— Pero estás más segura en éste sofá que encima de mí.

—Me gusta estar encima de ti...— Se le volvió acomodar en el regazo y recostó su cabeza de su pecho.

—Candy...— Suspiró y la abrazó fuerte, rogando porque su cuerpo se calmara y que por nada del mundo ella fuera a sentir lo excitado que él estaba.

—Grand...—Levantó la cabeza un momento.

—¿Sí?

—Hay otra cosa que te quiero preguntar... necesito salir de esa duda...

—Pregunta lo que quieras. No te ocultaré nada más.

—No es tan fácil... y además pienso que es absurdo, pero...

—Pregúntame.

—Vale... es que Archie me dijo que tienes antecedentes penales... que... mataste a un hombre...— Los ojos de Terry se pusieron gigantes. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que Candy podía escucharlo.

—¿Cómo se supo eso?— Preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto.

—No lo sé... creo que en internet o algo así me dijo... dime que no es cierto, Grand. Que tú no eres un asesino...—Se aferró a él muy fuerte.

—Es cierto, Candy. Lo siento...— Le confesó con un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas de ella cayeron de inmediato. No podía si quiera hablar por un momento.

—Grand... ¿qué clase de persona eres? ¿Quién eres?— Le preguntó con pocas fuerzas y apartándose de su regazo, destruyéndolo.

—Candy, no es lo que piensas. Ese desgraciado merecía morirse, aunque no fue mi intención matarlo.

—Pero lo hiciste...

—Escúchame primero y después me juzgas.— Le pidió llorando y secándole a ella sus propias lágrimas una vez más.

—Hace tres años, cuando yo a penas comenzaba la universidad, al salir de clases, no me fui directo a casa, sino que me fui con Eliza para aquél entonces por ahí, era jueves. Ya era tarde para cuando decidí regresar a casa. Caminando, ya había llegado hasta el callejón, ese en que me encontré contigo por primera vez. Escuchaba gritos, un hombre lanzando improperios a lo que asumí que la discusión o lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo, era contra una mujer. Cuando me acerqué más, pude comprobar que era un hombre forzando a una mujer y ella trataba de quitárselo de encima, recuerdo que él... la golpeó en el rostro para que ella dejara de resistirse. Cuando me acerqué más para intervenir... vi que esa mujer era mi madre...

Había mucha rabia en su voz, los ojos de Candy se abrieron mucho y no podía dejar de llorar al recordarse a sí misma y el infierno que vivió con Neil.

—Un odio inmenso de apoderó de mí. Mi madre es la persona que yo más amo en ésta tierra y por ella yo mataría una y mil veces. Le quité a ese maldito de encima y lo comencé a golpear con todas mis fuerzas, ni siquiera pensaba, sólo lo golpeaba, sin descanso. Recuerdo que mi madre me suplicaba que lo dejara, pero la ira me había cegado, no podía dejar de golpearlo, no sé por cuánto tiempo fue, el caso es que... el tipo dejó de moverse y mi madre estaba muy asustada y yo también. Llamamos a una ambulancia y para colmo, la policía llegó en ese momento. El tipo estaba muerto... me llevaron detenido... aún recuerdo los gritos desgarradores de mi madre cuando me esposaron y me llevaron.

Terry tuvo que hacer una pausa, recordar esos sucesos aún le afectaban mucho.

—¿Y qué pasó, Grand?

—Resultó que al tipo lo llevaban buscando desde hacía unos años, había violado a muchas mujeres, hasta en otros estados y algunas víctimas las había ultrajado en más de una ocasión. Cerca de ese callejón había un negocio y la cámara de afuera captó un poco de lo sucedido, ganamos el juicio alegando defensa propia. Pero aún así... fueron las horas más negras de mi vida, Candy.

Candy lo abrazó más fuerte y como si fuera posible, se enamoró mucho más de ese joven que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento con esa ternura agresiva que desprendía, algo que iba más allá de la química y que los empujaba a estar juntos sin explicación.

—Lo siento tanto, Grand. Perdón por haberte juzgado, es que yo... ya me habían lastimado mucho y no soportaba pensar que tú tampoco fueras quien yo había creído.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Fui yo quien debió hablarte claro desde el principio. Yo te amo mucho, Candy. Aún con todo lo malo que tengo, lo que quiero es cuidarte y que... que me cuides porque a veces yo también lo necesito.— La apretó contra sí.

—Claro que te voy a cuidar, pero necesito que me prometas algo.— Terry ya se imaginaba lo que ella le pediría.

—Candy, no me vayas a pedir que...

—Por favor... prométeme que ya no pelearás más.

—Candy, tengo que hacerlo... algunas veces no me queda más que...

—Hazlo por mí y por tu mamá... si tanto nos amas...

—Eso no es justo, Candy.

—No soporto que sufras ni que te peguen, por favor, prométemelo...

—Está bien, te lo prometo...— Terry pensó que sería un gran esfuerzo y esperaba poder cumplirlo.

—Ya lo prometiste, Grand, si me entero que...

—Procuraré que no te enteres...

—¡Grand!

—¡Ouch! Está bien. No pelearé más, pero ten cuidado.

—¿Te duele mucho, verdad?— Pasó sus dedos por lo suave de su pelo.

—¿Te digo la verdad? Pensé que no la iba a contar.

—Por eso es que no quiero que lo hagas más. Ahora yo te cuido.

Terry no supo si fue esa expresión tan hermosa e inocente de su cara o si fue esa adoración con que ella siempre lo miraba sin verlo, pero volvió a besarla con mucho amor, con un sentimiento puro, con mucha pasión y ganas. La dejó a horcajadas sobre él, sólo envuelto en su boca inocente y ambos se dejaban llevar por ese amor tan grande y sin pretenciones.

—Te amo...— Le dijo con la voz ahogada, perdido en sus labios. Ella se sentía en la gloria cada vez que estaba en sus fuertes brazos, sus labios explorándola, inventando siempre nuevos besos, nuevas formas de acariciarle el alma.

—¡Terry!— Los sorprendió Eleanor al verlos tan acaramelados. Candy se espantó y se puso roja de vergüenza, intentó incorporarse, Terry permaneció muy sereno y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Buenas noches, mamá. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?— Le preguntó con su sonrisa sarcástica.

—Me fue bien... ¡Dios! ¡Otra vez!— Soltó su bolso y se dirigió a Terry y se puso a examinarlo como un niño.

—Estoy bien, mamá...—Dijo suspirando y nuevamente puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo vas a estar bien? A penas puedes abrir los ojos y... ¡mira tu cara!

—Sí, ya sé que mi hermosura impresiona, pero...

—¡No estoy jugando, Terry!

—¡Qué genio! ¿Has visto, Candy?— Candy aún estaba avergonzada y no decía ni pío.

Eleanor fue por el botiquín para desinfectar las heridas de Terry.

—Grand... creo que es mejor que me vaya...

—Yo te llevo. Sólo deja que mi madre haga su numerito de enfermera y nos vamos...

—No... tú necesitas descansar, pídeme un taxi.

—Candy, he dicho que yo te llevo.

—Pero es que...

—Yo te llevaré a casa.— Le dijo tajante y ella puso un cara de enojo que valía un millón. En eso volvió Eleanor con el botiquín.

—Mamá, espérate... ¿qué haces?— Terry huía de Eleanor y el alcohol, Candy no podía creer que aguantara esos golpes y que le tuviera miedo a que su madre lo curara.

—Desinfectándote. Además, deberías darte un baño, hueles a perro lloviznado.

—Uy sí, ¿te molesta mi olor a macho?—La abrazó fuerte a propósito y la estrujó contra él, Candy imaginaba la escena y se reía.

—¡Terry! Me has hecho derramar el alcohol...

—¡Gracias a Dios! Vámonos, Candy.

—Pero... no te he terminado de curar...

—El tiempo es oro.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó con Candy.

...

El domingo llegó volando. Terry tenía todo listo para llevar a Candy a la playa por primera vez. Estaba buscando la neverita y verificando que no faltara nada, ese día prometía mucho.

—Terry, espera el desayuno, ¡Dios! No comprendo tu apuro.— Lo regañó su madre.

—Quiero encontrar un buen lugar en la playa, mamá. No quiero llegar cuando no quepa ni un alma o no haya estacionamiento.

—¡Bien! Pero desayuna primero.— Resignado, se sentó y desayunó.

—Nos vemos, mamá.

Cuando se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla, se topó con la persona que ni en sus más locos sueños esperaba ver.

—¿Usted?

—Buenos días... ¿Terruce, verdad?

—¿Quién es ésta mujer, Terry?— Eleanor se colocó junto a Terry y miró con desconfianza a la mujer baja y rellenita que estaba ante ella.

—Soy Margareth, la esposa de Richard...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Espero que éste capítulo revelador les haya gustado. Bueno, ha sido un milagro el poder escribir hoy, hace dos días que me comenzó la chikungunya, para las que no conocen esta enfermedad, es parecida al dengue, se transmite por el mismo mosquito, pero es mucho más fuerte y tengo momentos en los que pongo realmente mal, especialmente por las noches y madrugadas, las fiebres son altas, da dolor en los huesos y coyonturas y para rematar, te sale una alergia en todo el cuerpo y quieres arrancarte la piel rascándote, es horrible y no se lo deseo a nadie :'(<strong>

**Bueno, gracias por comentar:**

**dulce lu, Candice Graham, luz rico, Guest, Kary klais, Dyta Dragon, Maride de Grand, norma Rodriguez, elisablue85, Alizzzz G, Dali, zucastillo, Rose De Grandchester, LizCarter, gatita, Oh Ha Ni, skarllet northman, Mirna, soadora**

**Un beso y hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	16. La playa

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 15 La playa**

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Eleanor se abrieron en su totalidad, aún así, un orgullo altivo hizo que se fijara en esa mujer que le había quitado a Richard hace veinte años y que nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer. Se rió por dentro cuando se fijó bien en ella y hasta sintió pena por Richard. Era bajita, evidentemente tenía sobre peso, tenía un vestido negro de falda ancha que le llegaba encima de las rodillas y en sus piernas regordetas Eleanor pudo notar algunas várices. Tenía el pelo recogido en un chongo, notándose más sus cachetes inflados, en parte por la gordura y en otra parte, por el exceso de maquillaje. Su perfume caro se podía percibir.<p>

—Con que la esposa de Richard... ¿y podría saber a qué debo el honor de su visita?

—A nada, porque ésta señora se va de aquí ahora mismo.— Terry la tomó por su gelatinoso brazo para echarla y porque además, se estaba retrazando en su cita con Candy.

—¡Esperen! No vine a buscar pleito si eso es lo que piensan.— Levantó la mano y su mirada fue casi suplicante, Terry le soltó el brazo y la siguió mirando con rabia.

—¿Y entonces a qué vino? Porque si su única intención es burlarse de mi madre, déjeme decirle que...

—No... sólo quiero hablar con ustedes, por favor...

—Pues lamento que haya perdido el viaje, tengo una cita con mi novia y mi madre tiene que descansar, llámenos otro día.

—¡Terruce! Por favor, no les robaré mucho tiempo. No tengo nada en tu contra, sólo...

—¿Ah no? Que yo recuerde, usted y la estirada de su hija lo único que querían era que me corrieran del trabajo.

—¡Fue un malentendido! Yo no tenía idea de quién eras...

—Y no hay diferencia alguna ahora, señora. Y por favor, dígale a su esposo que puede hacer de cuenta que no existo y que no tiene que enviarla a usted de intermediaria, ¿no lo encuentra humillante?— Le dijo Terry a la cara de cerdo mientras miraba el reloj, loco porque esa mujer se acabara de largar para poder irse él también.

—Ahí te equivocas, muchacho. Richard... él no sabe que estoy aquí...

—¿Disculpe? ¡Ah ya sé! Vino aquí por curiosidad, ¿no? Vino seguro a mofarse de la posilga en que vive el hijo de su esposo o a verle la cara a la pobre desgraciada a la que dejó por usted, ¿es eso?

Los ojos de Eleanor estaban inyectados de rabia y dolor, Terry también lo pudo percibir y se le quebraba el alma. Aunque su madre nunca lo expresara abiertamente, él sabía que había amado a su padre con ese amor tan grande e insustituíble como el primer amor y que su madre nunca pudo rehacer su vida al lado de otro hombre.

Pero Terry no fue el único que reaccionó ante las palabras de su madre. También la señora tuvo su reacción. Miró a Eleanor, bella, joven, esbelta y se sintió poca cosa, a pesar de su clase, su dinero, su ropa costosa y lo bella que era su casa, Margareth supo que Eleanor era el tipo de mujer por la que cualquier hombre perdería la cabeza. Se preguntó por qué fue que la dejó Richard, o más bien, no quiso aceptar por qué lo había hecho.

—No vine por eso. Yo... vine a invitar a Terruce a nuestra casa para que la conozca y para que se relacione con sus hermanos...

—Jajajajaja. ¿No lo dirá en serio?— La carcajada de Terry fue irritante.

—Lo digo en serio. Yo no sabía de tu existencia, Richard nunca me dijo que tenía un...

—Él no le dijo muchas cosas por lo que veo...— Eleanor la miró de arriba abajo otra vez, con la misma arrogancia de Terry.

—Ya lo hecho está hecho y no hay nada que se pueda cambiar. Sin embargo, yo no quiero que mis hijos tengan la imagen de tener un hermano por ahí, ellos no tienen la culpa de las circunstancias y no me parece justo privarlos o privar a Terruce de relacionarse...

—Pues le agradezco mucho la intención, señora, pero honestamente, luego de veinte años, no me hace falta relacionarme con su esposo y no tengo interés en ningunos hermanos. Yo no tengo padre y soy hijo único. Buenos días.

Finalmente, Terry se marchó, dejando a ambas mujeres solas, pero antes le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a su presunta madrastra.

...

—¡Grand! Pensé que ya no venías, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?— Candy lo recibió eufórica. Tenía una faldita corta de verano y una camisilla de manguillos corta en color blanco que le cubría el top de su bañador, pero dejaba su vientre al descubierto y unas monísimas sandalias plásticas. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta.

—Tuve un imprevisto, pero ya estoy aquí. Y tú estás preciosa.— La tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. Eres la cieguita más bella del mundo. ¿Tienes todo listo?

—¡Sí! Annie preparó mi mochila.— Contestó alegre. Llena de energía, casi daba saltos.

—Entonces nos vamos. La playa está a una hora y media.

—¡Si! Conoceré el mar...— Murmuró mientras su mirada se perdía en alguna ilusión. Terry la contemplaba fascinado. Era tan fácil hacerla feliz. Su alegría hacía que su mundo brillara.

Se montaron en el auto. Terry la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Se veía tan linda y tierna. Vestida de esa forma, se veía como una mujercita, hermosa y deseable. Terry no pudo evitar acariciar su muslo desnudo cuando fue a accionar un cambio en la palanca, ella le sonrió, casi mirándolo.

—Estás muy linda, Candy.— Le dijo pasando su dedo por la cadenita que caía en la ranura de sus pechos pequeños y erguidos.

—Tú también debes verte muy bien en bañador y yo quisiera poder verte...— Anhelante, ella tocó su torso y brazos, Terry sólo tenía una franela, el suave e inocente contacto de Candy le removió el deseo y le aceleró los latidos.

—Pero me puedes sentir y eso es lo que importa.— La acercó un momento, aprovechando el samáforo en rojo y la besó, ella se pegó más a él y él le acarició las piernas y los muslos por primera vez.

—Me gusta cuando me acaricias.— Le dijo con las mejillas rojitas cuando terminó el beso al cambiar la luz a verde y Terry siguió la marcha.

—¿Te gusta? ¿No se te hace incómodo?— La miró muy atento a su reacción.

—No... a veces quisiera que lo hicieras un poco más...— Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta timidez, pero a Terry nada lo preparó para eso.

—Yo también quisiera acariciarte más muchas veces, Candy. Pero las caricias son peligrosas... yo soy muy peligroso...— Le dijo nervioso, porque lo cierto era que Candy le estaba despertando un deseo irracional, quería sentirla, explorar toda esa inocencia y amarla como nunca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está mal acariciarse?

—No, Candy, no está mal. No si los dos estamos de acuerdo, ¿entiendes?

—Ujum... ¿y está mal que me gusten?— Esa pregunta la hizo con los ojos aguados.

—No, mi amor. Todo lo contrario, es muy bueno que te gusten.

—Ah... ¿y por qué dices que son peligrosas?

Terry ya se encontraba respirando profundo, el tema de conversación sumado a la inocencia de Candy lo estaban volviendo loco. Tuvo que detenerse en una vía segura. La miró tan hermosa, sexy e inocente, mordiéndose el labio con travesura, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que eso le provocaba y el que ella estuviera ajena a todo, lo excitaba más.

—Son peligrosas porque a veces nos hacen perder el control. Luego no podemos controlar el deseo que sentimos, ¿sabes de lo que hablo?

—Sí... Grand...

—Dime.

—¿Tú me deseas?— El corazón casi se le sale con esa pregunta, Candy la hizo un poco triste, insegura.

—Claro que te deseo, Candy. No tienes idea de lo que hago para poder controlarme.— En los ojos de Terry brilló el deseo y en los de Candy la alegría, pero en ambos había un amor profundo.

—¿Y es malo que yo te desee también?

—No. Es normal que tú también tengas deseos...

—Nunca lo sentí por Neil...— Dijo con tristeza y sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente.— De él sólo tengo recuerdos malos...

—No pienses en eso. Yo te voy a llenar de recuerdos preciosos. Cuando sea el momento.— La besó con la respiración cortada, lleno de deseo.

—Annie me dijo que cuando uno se entrega por amor, se le olvidan todos los momentos amargos. Que escribes una página nueva. Y que lo mejor es... hacerlo cuando te sientes enamorado, cuando amas de verdad...

—Tiene mucha razón. Es hermoso cuando se ama.

—Grand...

—Dime.

—¿Cuándo me borras todos los malos recuerdos de Neil?

Los ojos de Terry se agigantaron y su deseo creció a borbotones. Vio sinceridad en los ojos aguados de Candy, su amor, su ilusión, su inocencia y la amó y la deseó más que nunca.

—Te los empezaría a borrar desde hoy.— Inició un beso apasionado, le quitó el cinturón y se la sentó en el regazo, a horcajadas y siguieron besándose, ella no se espantaba, Terry le apretaba las nalgas suavemente y deslizaba sus manos por sus muslos y ella por instinto se removía sobre él, cuando él le besó el nacimiento de los pechos que sobesalía de su camisilla, ella gimió muy suave y al revolverse, sintió por primera vez a Terry excitado.

—Candy...— Se detuvo con dificultad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué...?

—Me muero por hacerte el amor, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí... y yo...

—Pero no puede ser aquí, en mi auto, en medio de la calle.

—No...

—Hoy vamos a disfrutar tu día de playa y pronto... planificamos tu primera vez... ¿sí?— Ella asintió y compartieron un beso muy tierno, luego siguieron su camino.

...

—Con cuidado. Camina con cuidado...

—¡Ay! Jajajaja. La tierra se mueve...

—No es tierra. Es arena.

Terry se maravilló al ver la emoción de Candy al caminar sobre la arena por primera vez mientras él llevaba las demás cosas. Caminaron hasta un punto en el que había dos palmeras, daba buena sombra y estaba algo despejada del montón de personas. Terry colgó ahí una hamaca.

—¿Puedo tocarla?— Preguntó mientras se agachaba.

—Claro. Sólo ten cuidado que no te caiga en los ojos.

—Es muy diferente a la nieve.— Dijo vertiendo puñados de arena entre sus manos, disfrutando la forma en que ésta se escurría en sus dedos. Terry detenía lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla. Parecía una niña.

—¿Quieres comerte algo antes de ir al agua?

—¡Sí! ¿Qué trajiste?

—Mmm... perritos calientes...

—¡Sí quiero! Dos, por favor.

Terry preparó lo pedido y sentados sobre una manta comieron. Él no perdía detalle de todas las reacciones de Candy. Escuchó a las familias, niños jugando y su mirada llena de ilusión los buscaba, dejándose llevar por el sonido.

—¡Ya! Ya estoy lista para el agua.— Dijo masticando el último bocado de su perrito caliente.

—Ahora tienes que esperar unos minutos.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por tragona! Ahora tienes que reposar antes de entrar.

—¡Arrrgg!

Esa pequeña rabieta infantil, Terry se la disfrutó como nunca. Le quitó con su dedo una manchita de ketchup que le había quedado en la comisura de los labios.

—Ven, vamos a que conozcas la playa.

—¡Sí!— Se puso de pie emocionada.

Él se quitó la franela y ella se comenzó a quitar la falda y la camisilla. Lo hizo con toda naturalidad, no siendo conciente de su figura ni de lo que despertaba en los demás.

—¡Ya!— Exclamó mostrándose ante Terry. Él se quedó sin poder hablar, estaba impresionado. La estaba viendo en bikini por primera vez y era como estar viendo a otra, no a su dulce cieguita. Se fijó en su cuerpo perfecto, la hermosa forma de su vientre, su ombligo, sus caderitas redondeadas y su trasero respingado que sobresalía del bikini blanco con flores estampadas en color fuscia, el top era strapless y ella le sonreía radiante.

—¿Grand?

—Eh... ¿sí?

—Me veo ridícula, ¿verdad?

—No... te ves hermosa. Te ves... ¿qué coño miras?— Le gritó a un hombre que iba pasando y se quedó mirando a Candy sin disimular. Ella se asustó y dio un respingo al no comprender.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, que algunos imbéciles no saben disimular...

—¿Disimular qué? No entiendo...

—Olvídalo, ven.

La fue encaminando hasta la orilla del agua, cuando Candy sintió el agua en sus pies y la arena mojada, se asustó y se aferró a Terry.

—No tengas miedo...

—Es que... unas cosas me hicieron cosquillas en los pies.— Se aferró a él tan fuerte que él la cargó.

—Debió ser alguna halga, no tienes que tener miedo. Estamos en la orilla. Voy a soltarte otra vez.

—Bueno...— Terry la soltó y ella estaba de pie en el agua nuevamente.

—Puedes caminar.

—Sí, pero no me sueltes.— Le dijo con recelo.

—No te soltaré.

A Terry no le importaba que todos los miraran con curiosidad. La sonrisa en el rostro de Candy valía mucho más.

—Ya. Ahora sí suéltame.— El agua le llegaba a la cintura a Candy y le fue tomando confianza.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí!— Comenzó a chapotear y a mojar a Terry. Se divertía de lo lindo.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás ciega o qué?— Le dijo un hombre que estaba en el agua y que Candy lo chapoteó sin querer.

—Lo siento, señor. De verdad soy ciega, es la primera vez que vengo a la playa...— La cara del señor se disfiguró de vergüenza.

—¿Le molesta el agua? Entonces sálgase antes de que yo le rompa la cara.— Lo amenazó Terry.

—¡Grand! Ya pasó, déjalo.— El señor se disculpó avergonzado y se alejó de ellos lo más que pudo.

—¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó Terry cargándola, como si ella fuera una niña.

—Sí. No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a la hostilidad de la gente por mi torpeza.

—No eres ninguna torpe y la gente te tiene que respetar.— Le dijo molesto.

—Ya no te enojes. Quiero seguir disfrutando...

—Lo siento. Vamos a divertirnos.

Terry se la montó sobre la espalda y se adentró más al agua con ella.

—¿Te atreves a sumergirte?

—Eh... no.

—¿Y si lo hacemos juntos?

—Bueno...

—Tápate la nariz y cierra los ojos.— Con ella sobre su espalda, que se agarraba muy fuerte de él, Terry se sumergió por unos segundos y después salió.

—Jajajaja. ¡cof! ¡cof!

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Es que tragué agua. Es muy salada.

—Ven. Salgamos un momento para que tomes agua fresca.

Terry iba resoplando cada vez que los hombres miraban a Candy.

—Tu bañador es muy provocativo.

—Pero... me dijiste que te gustaba y...

—Y me gusta. Pero a todos los demás también les gusta.

—¿Y eso qué tiene?

—¡Todo! ¡Todo tiene! No dejan de mirarte.

—Pero Annie me dijo que me veía bien y que tú te volverías loco, pero ya veo que no...— Bajó la cabeza.

—Hey, hey, te queda fabuloso y Annie tiene razón, me traes loco, pero resulta que también traes locos a todos los demás y a mí no me gusta que te miren.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque...— Resopló.— Porque tú eres mía solamente y sólo yo te miro.— Le dio un beso posesivo y arrebatado que la dejó mareada.

—Seguramente a ti también te miran y sabe Dios a cuántas estás mirando ahora mismo y yo ni me entero.— En ese momento, dos chicas en bikini saludaron a Terry con la mano y le guiñaron los ojos. Terry sonrió con picardía y agradeció que Candy no se haya percatado de eso, aunque al parecer lo presintió, porque dio en el clavo.

—Tú eres la más bella de todas y yo sólo te miro a ti

Tomaron agua y decidieron quedarse acostados en la hamaca, bajo la sombra.

—Grand...

—Dime, linda.

—Te amo.— Él abrió los ojos y se topó con la sonrisa de Candy y sus ojitos también risueños, ella estaba sobre él.

—Yo a ti te amo muchísimo más.— Le comió la carita a besos y luego compartieron un beso en los labios muy ardiente que estuvo a punto de dejarlos sin aire.

—Y otra cosita...

—Dime.

—Es que ya sé dónde quiero que... que hagamos aquello...

—¿Hagamos qué?— Terry entendió muy bien a qué ella se refería, pero quería que ella lo dijera, su sonrisa de pillo valía un millón.

—Pues... cuando lo hagamos... ya sabes...

—No, no sé...

—¡Grand! Sobre lo que estuvimos hablando hace un rato...

—Eh... no recuerdo...

—¡Grrr! De cuando hagamos el amor...— Soltó por fin, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y Terry moría por reirse.

—Ah... eso... ¿Dónde quieres que sea?

—En la playa. ¿Se puede?

—¿En la playa? O sea... ¿quieres que sea en la playa? ¿literalmente?

—Sí... ¿es malo?

—No, no es malo. Pero... bueno, deja ver cómo lo haré...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, sobre mi enfermedad, ahora sólo me queda el dolor en las piernas y los pies y un rash horrible e insufrible, pero tengo que seguir con mi vida ya que esos síntomas pueden durar por mucho tiempo. Bueno, les comento que éste fin de semana no habrán actualizaciones, pues mañana es mi sexto aniversario con mi esposo, así que ya saben, ¡a celebrar! Y el domingo es el cumpleaños de mi mamá, por tanto, agenda llena. Trataré de dejar actualizado "Novia de mi profesor" pero no es seguro...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Maria de Jesus L H, Oh Ha Ni, zucastillo, Amparo de Grand, Erika L, Dyta Dragon, elisablue85, luz rico, vero, Olga Parada, dulce lu, Maride de Grand, Dali, comoaguaparachoc, nena abril, norma Rodriguez, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, skarllet northman, Michiryu, gatita, Betk Grandchester, nancy, LizCarter**

* * *

><p><strong>Amaparo de Grand: Tus comentarios han sido muy ocurrentes, jajajaja.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Michiryu: No entendí lo de "cuñada" jajaja.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso y hasta pronto,<strong>

**Wendy**


	17. Verdaderas intenciones

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 16 Verdaderas intenciones**

* * *

><p>Después del maravilloso día de playa que Terry pasó junto a Candy, llegó el lunes y con él, la rutina diaria. Terry había ido a la universidad por la mañana, había recogido a Candy en la escuela a las tres de la tarde y luego se fue a trabajar al Big Burgers.<p>

—Buenas tardes, bienvenida a Big Burgers.— Terry saludó alegre a su clienta. Era una señora mayor, simpatiquísima.

—La tarde está buena, pero no tanto como tú, bombón.— Le dijo la anciana con picardía y Terry le brindó una deslumbrante sonrisa recíproca.

—¿Qué se te ofrece hoy, Martha?

—Pues si yo tuviera al menos unos cuarenta años menos, te diría que a ti, pero dado que el avión se me fue hace tiempo, he de conformarme con ese emparedado club de pechuga a la plancha, sin mayonesa y por favor, no olvides mis papas sin sal a menos que quieras ser responsable de mi muerte.

—¡Ay Matha! ¿Qué sería de éste lugar sin ti? Betsy, ya lo oíste, papas sin sal para ésta bella maja.— Terry le besó la mano a Martha con galantería y ella fingió que se sonrojaba y pestañeó coquetamente, haciendo que Terry volviera a reir a carcajadas.

Luego de despachar la orden de Martha, el señor Hathaway cubrió el descanso de Terry con Betsy. Antes de que la media hora de descanso culminara, el señor Hathaway se le acercó a Terry.

—¿Hice algo mal? ¿Se quejó un cliente?— Preguntó Terry preocupado, con la boca llena y soltando el resto de la hamburguesa en la bandeja.

—No, no. Nada de eso, muchacho. Vengo por algo más bien... personal...

—Ah...— Respondió Terry más desconcertado y hasta en cierto grado, nervioso.

—¿Tienes planes para el próximo domingo?— Le preguntó Robert muy bajito, sentándose en la silla frente a él.

—Bueno, verá... los domingos los paso con Candy...

—Entiendo... disculpa, no debí molestarte, sigue comiendo...— Iba a ponerse de pie, pero la espina de la curiosidad estaba pinchando a Terry.

—Espere... dígame qué se le ofrecía, tal vez...

—Es que pensé que tal vez te gustaría ganarte cien dólares extra...— Terry comenzó a escuchar con atención a partir de ese momento.

—Tengo una cabaña en la playa, la usamos para vacacionar, pero no tengo tiempo para limpiarla y ponerla al día porque...

—¿Dijo una cabaña?— Lo interrumpió Terry.

—Sí...

—¿En la playa?— Se quiso asegurar de haber entendido bien.

—Así es. Y necesito que alguien la ponga en condiciones para...

—¡Cuente conmigo!— Terry casi gritó de emoción, una emoción que el señor Hathaway no comprendió, pero no le dio importancia, cada uno había conseguido lo que quería.

...

—Llegaste tarde, cariño.— Dijo Eleanor bostezando y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

—Es que me quedé un rato esperando a Anthony para que no tuviera que caminar hasta su casa. Y bueno, también me quedé un rato más ayudando al señor Hathaway con el inventario...

—Jummm... ya quisiera conocer a ese tal señor Hathaway que tanto admiras.— Le sonrió dulcemente, con los ojos achicados por el sueño.

—Uno de éstos días te lo presento, te caerá bien, es buen tipo.

—No lo dudo, de otro modo no lo admirarías tanto. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba... La esposa de tu padre insiste en que vayas el viernes por la tarde a su casa, organizaron una barbacoa o algo así...

—¿Aún sigue con eso? No pienso ir a esa casa ni aunque me maten, no quiero saber nada de ellos... ¡Joder!— Exclamó y lanzó las llaves a la mesa, furioso. Eleanor dio un respingo por lo impulsivo de ese acto, luego sonrió discretamente, Terry tenía el mismo carácter de su padre, en ese tiempo, cuando el dinero y la comodidad no lo habían doblegado.

—Baja la voz, cielo. Es muy tarde.

—Se quedarán esperándome. No pienso ir.

—Bueno, es tu decisión, cariño, yo sólo cumplo con decírtelo... Y si me permites un consejo... entiendo tu resentimiento hacia tu padre, yo misma le tengo mucha rabia, pero tus hermanos quedan fuera de la ecuación, no te prives de esa experiencia, yo no tuve hermanos...

—No son mis hermanos. Soy hijo único, mamá.— Le besó la mejilla y se dirigía a su habitación, una de sus estrategias de ponerle fin a la conversación.

—¡Espera! También te dejó ésto.— Le entregó un papel doblado, Terry lo tomó, puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a su habitación.

Luego de desvestirse y darse un buen baño, el papel doblado sobre su mesita de noche le despertó la curiosidad. Lo desdobló. Era un dibujo, infantil. Mostraba una parrilla con salchichas y carnes cocinándose, cada integrante de la familia con su nombre estaba dibujado también, el que estaba nombrado como "papá" era el que estaba a cargo de la parrillada y tenía un gorrito de chef. Lo que llamó la atención de Terry fue la nota final.

_**Te esperamos el viernes a las 6:00 pm.**_

_**Theresa Grandchester**_

Una flechita indicaba cuál era ella en el dibujo. Una niña pequeña que lucía un gracioso pañuelito en la cabeza.

...

—¡Grand!— Había llegado el viernes y Terry fue a recoger a Candy en la escuela. Ella le brincó encima y se le colgó a la cintura.

—¡Qué contentos estamos!— Le dijo sonriéndole y besándola en los labios.

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy feliz! ¿Recuerdas mi concurso de pintura?

—Claro que lo recuerdo.— Le dijo sin soltarla, sujetándola firme con sus brazos.

—Pues... ¡Gané!— Gritó con una alegría tan inmensa que barrió con todo el mundo de Terry.

—Claro que ganaste. Eres la mejor.

—Pero no sólo eso, Grand...

—¿Hay más?

—¡Sí! ¡Soy rica!— Volvió a gritar y Terry se desconcertó por completo.

—¿Rica?

—¡Sí! Fui el primer lugar. ¡Gané mil dólares!

—Vaya... ¡felicidades! Me avisas cuando quieras que te lleve a la librería para gastar tu fortuna.

—Ya tuve la tentación de gastar todo en libros, pero...— Bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

—¿Pero?— Insistió Terry.

—Guardaré el dinero en mi cuenta de ahorro... lleva mucho tiempo vacía...

—Ummm... eres una chica muy sabia entonces.

—Sí... es que ésta vez quiero que sea en serio...

—¿El qué?

—Mi operación. Para poder ver...— A Terry se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Con una operación podrás ver?— Le preguntó bajándola y la apoyó de su auto, puso sus manos en su rostro y miró fijamente sus ojos verdes, tan vivos y hermosos, pero condenados a la oscuridad.

—Los especialistas han dicho que sí... pero siempre que comenzábamos a ahorrar... algo pasaba y mis padres tenían que usar el dinero. Así que lo ganaré yo misma.

—Tendrás esa operación muy pronto.

—No, Grand... no es tan fácil, es muy cara...

—Candy... ¿tú confías en mí?

—Sí, pero...

—Éste mismo año tendrás esa operación.

—Grand... yo ya no soy una niña... ¿sabes cuántas veces me han dicho lo mismo?

—Vaya, menos mal que confías en mí...

—Eh... no quise decir eso, Grand. Lo siento, es que...

—Entiendo. ¿Nos vamos?

...

El trayecto en auto fue mediante un incómodo silencio. Cada uno parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Grand...

—Dime.

—¿Estás enojado? ... ¿conmigo?— Le preguntó con los ojos aguados y buscando con su mano la mano de él que estaba colocada en la palanca de cambios.

—No, Candy. No estoy enojado contigo.— Tomó su manita y se la besó.

—¿Entonces con quién?

—A ver, primero que nada, ¿cómo sabes que estoy enojado?

—Porque te vuelves distante cuando te enojas y... nunca hablas.

—No sabía que yo hacía eso.

—Pues sí, lo haces.

—Lo siento...

—Aún no me dices por qué o con quién estás enojado...

—Te gusta pasarte de lista, no, cieguita.

Terry no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo que lo estaba atormentando. Era viernes, la dichosa barbacoa en casa de su padre.

—¿Y vas a ir?

—¡No!— Candy brincó del susto por el tono repentino de la voz de Terry.

—Perdón, no te quise asustar...— El celular de Terry sonó, no conoció el número, lo puso en alta voz porque cerca habían unos policías y no quería ser pillado hablando por el celular mientras conducía.

—Bueno...— Contestó con desconfianza.

—¿Tú eres Terruce Grandchester?— Preguntó una vocesita dulce, pero desconocida.

—Sí... ¿quién eres tú?

—Yo soy Trish.

—¿Trish?

—Sí. Theresa, Theresa Grandchester, pero me dicen Trish.

Un silencio profundo se apoderó de Terry mientras que Candy ardía de curiosidad.

—¿Hola?— Preguntó la niña al ver que Terry no decía nada.

—Eh sí... perdona...

—Pensé que te habías ido... bueno, ¿vienes sí o no?— Candy volteó hacia Terry, sus ojos exigían una explicación.

—No, Theresa, no voy a...

—Trish.— Lo corrigió la niña.

—Lo siento, no voy...

—¿Por qué? ¿La invitación no te llegó a tiempo?

—Sí, sí me llegó, pero...

—Entonces tienes que venir.

—Theresa, Trish, no...

—Te espero a las seis.

—No, espera...

—¡A las seis! Adiós, Terruce.— Colgó.

Candy seguía esperando por la explicación de Terry...

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era hoy?

—Porque... ¿se me olvidó?— Dijo aún conciente de que era una pésima excusa.

—Deberías ir.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De qué parte estás?

—De la tuya. Pero...

—Pero nada. No voy y ya lo he decidido. No se discute más.

—Qué pena... Pobre Trish...

—Candy, no seas...

—Se quedará esperándote...

—Candy...

—Estaba tan emocionada... pobrecilla...

—¡Joder! ¡Está bien! ¡Iré!

Dijo finalmente rendido y hasta molesto. Ya habían llegado a la casa de Candy.

—Que tengas suerte, Grand... luego me cuentas.— Le dijo bajándose del auto.

—¡Espera!

—¿Sí?

—Acompáñame.

—¿Yo? Pero...

—Por favor...— Su tono fue suplicante, su mirada también, aunque esa Candy no la percibió.

—Bueno, deja que me bañe y me cambie...

—Está bien, pero no tardes, porque si no... me arrepiento.

...

En media hora, Candy estuvo lista. Volvió hacia Terry con un sencillo y bonito vestido de verano en color turquesa, sin mangas y un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Tenía unas lindas zapatillas bajas plateadas, estilo ballerina y su pelo lo llevaba suelto, con una banda turquesa que tenía un lindo lazo plateado. Estaba sencilla, pero encantadora, angelical.

—Eres tan hermosa, Candy. Te amo. Haré lo que sea porque éstos ojitos puedan ver.— Le besó cada uno y sintió como sus labios se mojaron por las lágrimas que inevitablemente Candy soltó.

Terry se dejó llevar por la dirección que le habían provisto en la invitación. Ya se encontraba en la lujosa urbanización de gente adinerada. Tenía acceso controlado, así que se detuvo en la bocina para anunciarse.

—Pase.— Le dijeron tan pronto como dijo su nombre, ni siquiera le preguntaron por el número de la casa ni nada...

Tan pronto como su carro se acercó a la casa, toda la familia estaba a fuera para recibirlo. Se estacionó y se bajó, luego le abrió la puerta a Candy. Con pasos vacilantes, se fue acercando hacia las personas. Su padre sonreía con triunfo, su madrastra le sonreía de una forma tan amplia que Terry se sintió raro, el hermano gordito saludaba con la mano y Susana sólo le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Bienvenido, Terruce. Gracias por venir...

—Espero que no les moleste que haya traído a mi novia...— Terry no le dio tiempo a su padre de hablar demasiado. Candy se sentía algo nerviosa.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que no... bienvenida, linda.— Margareth le extendió la mano, pero Candy no la estrechó. La señora con una sonrisa avergonzada bajó la mano.

—Gracias, señora. Soy Candy White.— Estrechó su manita, pero en dirección contraria.

—¡Oh!— Volvió a exclamar la señora percatándose de la ceguera de Candy y finalmente estrecharon las manos.

—¿Por qué mejor no entramos? Vengan.— Entraron detrás de Richard.

Terry contemplaba todo disimuladamente, sin dejar ver su asombro y sobre todo, sin dejarse deslumbrar, no les daría ese gusto jamás. El vecindario era hermoso, cada casa más linda que la otra, no había vagabundos ni drogadictos alrededor, tampoco prostitutas o graffiti en las paredes. Por dentro, la casa era lujosa, los muebles caros, todo magníficamente decorado, el piso era hermoso, lozas grandes y blancas, tan brillantes, que podías ver muy bien tu reflejo en él.

—Trudy, vaya a buscar a Theresa, por favor.— Ordenó Margareth a una de las sirvientas y entonces Terry recordó a aquella niña. La que había hablado con él por teléfono. La joven sirvienta regresó sin la niña.

—Disculpe, señora, pero la niña dice que está esperando a Terruce para que tome el té con ella...— Terry se desconcertó visiblemente.

—¡Oh esa niña!— Suspiró Margareth.

—Terruce, ve a tomar el té, es un honor que Trish te haya invitado a ti.— Le dijo Susana y Terry percibió cierta molestia en ella. Notó que a diferencia de la primera vez que la vio, llevaba ahora un estilo de cabello corto, a penas hasta la barbilla.

—Yo te acompañaré hasta su habitación... Susana, encárgate de Candy, por favor.— Susana parpadeó varias veces y miró con curiosidad a su presunta cuñada.

—¿Quieres sentarte?— Le ofreció a Candy.

—Sí, por favor. Sólo indícame dónde...— Le sonrió Candy con travesura.

—Oh, claro... olvidé que eres...

—Ciega.— Candy terminó por ella.

—Lo siento, es que... ya sabes...

—No importa.— Candy sonrió un poco tensa y Susana le indicó una butaca en el salón.

—No pienses que me he impresionado por tu condición, pues tengo un hermano discapacitado y mi hermana Trish, bueno, ella...

—¡Mira! ¡Rayo Mcqueen!— El gordito las interrumpió, poniéndole el carrito casi en la cara a Candy.

—¡Oh!— Exclamó Candy echando su cara hacia atrás.

—Ricky, ten cuidado. Ve a jugar con tu carrito a otro lado.— El niño se retiró con el carrito haciendo los ruidos de un motor arrancando con su boca.

—No te preocupes. Yo también tengo hermanos. Bueno, hermanas.

—Ah... ¿y cómo conociste al pesado de mi herm... de Terruce?

—Eh... es una larga historia... y no es ningún pesado, Grand es... es increíble...

—¿Grand?— Preguntó con desdén mientras se miraba las uñas que tenían una manicura perfecta.

—Así lo llaman en su vecindario.

—Ahh... claro. Disculpa, ahora vuelvo.— Su celular sonó y se retiró a contestar, dejando a Candy sola en el salón.

...

—Hola, Terruce.— Al entrar a la habitación de la niña, Terry se quedó sorprendido. Miró todo con ironía, la cama era un castillo, el cuarto era rosado y violeta, tenía un inverosímil juego de té, con sus sillas, panecillos y galletas que casi parecían de verdad.

—Hola...— Murmuró él con timidez. Miró a la niña de unos siete años, vestida de princesa. Tenía ojazos castaños como los de Richard y el pelo rubio y lacio como Susana. Sus cejitas y pestañas casi no se veían.

—Siéntate, Terruce. Tu té se enfría.— Richard y Margareth se retiraron y Terry se sentó en una sillita de la mesa de té.

—Casi no cabes. Eres como papá. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Muchos.— Le contestó sonriendo mientras la niña vertía el supuesto té en su tacita.

—¿Cuántos?

—Veintiuno.

—¡Wow! Eres viejo.— Le robó una carcajada a Terry con eso.

—¿Te parezco muy viejo?

—Bueno, no tanto como papá. Yo tengo seis años y medio.— Dijo con orgullo.

—¡Wow! Eres vieja.

—¡Oye! Tú eres más viejo... eres mi hermano mayor, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí...

—¿Y por qué no te conocía?

—Bueno, es que yo...— Terry se puso tenso, no sabía ni qué contestarle.

—¡Ay! ¡Estúpida tiara que no se queda en su sitio!— Se quejó la niña cuando la tiara que llevaba se le cayó al sentarse.

—Deja que te ayude con eso.— Se ofreció Terry. Cuando le fue a colocar la tiara, se quedó en shock. La niña no tenía el pelo rubio como Susana, de hecho, no tenía pelo. Llevaba una peluca... hecha con el pelo que Susana se cortó.

—Yo tenía el pelo como tú. Así mismo, pero mamá me dijo que para que me cure, tenía que quitármelo por un tiempo.— La pequeña sonrió y los ojos de Terry se aguaron, el nudo que se formó en su garganta ni siquiera lo dejó hablar.

—Disculpen que les interrumpan, pero los esperan en el patio.— Les comunicó Trudy.

—Mmm... ¡La comida! ¿Te gusta comer, Terruce?

—Claro. Pero la que más agredecerá la comida es Candy.

—¿Candy?

—Sí, mi novia.

—¿Tienes novia? Ah bueno, olvidaba que eres viejo. ¿Y la trajiste?

—¡Por supuesto! Candy no se perdería una comida jamás.

—¿Es una glotona?

—Sí, pero shhh. No se lo digas.— La niña negó con la cabeza y sonrió con complicidad.

—Oye... ¿y es gorda como mamá?— Le preguntó muy bajito, pero Terry tuvo que soltar una carcajada.

—No. Ella es hermosa.

—¿Más que yo?

—Pues... aquí entre nosotros, no tanto. Pero es linda.

—¿Más linda que Sussy?

—Sí. Mucho más linda.

—¡Le diré a Sussy!

—¡Vaya! ¡Traidora!— Terry le hizo cosquillas, la niña rió a carcajadas y la peluca se le volvió a caer, pero parecía no importarle. Sus carcajadas inundaban los oídos de Terry, la soltó de pronto, no queriendo encariñarse y más molesto con su padre por haberlo abandonado y no formar una familia con él.

—Bueno, hay puré de papas, papas asadas, salchichas, costillas... ¿qué van a desear?— Preguntó Richard una vez estaban todos en el patio. Terry lo miró y sintió pena por su madre, pensó que Eleanor merecía haber tenido todo eso.

—Yo quiero un poco de todo.— Respondió Candy con su alegría típica y sin complejo alguno.

—¡Eso es! Alguien que aprecia la comida tanto como yo.— Margareth alzó la mano para chocarla con la de Candy, la bajó sintiéndose tonta al recordar que Candy no podía percibir el gesto.

—Jajajajaja. Es cierto. Tu novia es glotona, Terruce.

—Ejem...— Terry casi se atraganta cuando Trish lo puso en evidencia, Candy lo pellizcó.

—Oh, era un secreto... lo siento...

—Jajajajajaja.— Todos rieron.

—Yo sólo quiero maíz.— Dijo Susana.

—¿Cómo que sólo maíz? Tienes que comer bien, Sussy...

—¿Y terminar como tú? No gracias.— Margareth bajó la vista avergonzada.

—¡Susana!— La retó Richard.

—Lo siento. Si no es mucha molestia, me retiro.

—Te quedas aquí. Estamos compartiendo en familia.

—Papá, no soy una niña. Sé que planificaste todo ésto para tu hijo, pero...

—¡Tu hermano!

—Sí, claro. Pero se te olvidó que ya me habías dado permiso para salir con Jeffrey.

Richard respiró profundo. Resignado y Susana se marchó con una sonrisa de haberse salido con la suya

—Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Tengo que llevar a Candy a su casa.— Dijo Terry y miró su reloj.

—Claro. Espero que se repita...— Dijo Richard.

—Tal vez... vámonos, Candy.

—¡Yo los acompaño!— Se ofreció Trish y se agarró de una pierna de Terry, muy creída de que se iría con ellos.

—No puedes ir con ellos, Theresa, ven.

—¿Pero por qué? Si él tiene que regresar de todas formas... dijiste que iba a vivir aquí...— Terry miró a su padre con rabia y su madrastra miró hacia otra parte.

—Yo no voy a vivir aquí, Trish. Yo tengo otra casa.

—Pero mamá dijo que tu casa estaba muy fea...

—¡Theresa!— Gritó la señora colorada de vergüenza.

—Sí, la casa está fea, pero sabes, la mujer más hermosa vive en ella.

—¿Y quién es?— Preguntó la niña cruzando los brazos enojada.

—Mi mamá.— Respondió con orgullo.

—Ya, Trish, deja que se vayan.

—Disculpen, pero... ¿puedo ir al baño?— Preguntó Candy.

—¡Yo te llevo!— Se ofreció Trish y se la llevó arrastrada de la mano.

La tensión entre Terry que se había quedado solo con su padre y madrastra creció mucho. Decidió ir adentro a esperar a Candy. No conocía la casa y llegó hasta la cocina, escuchó a las empleadas hablar y se detuvo en el marco de la entrada.

—"**Increíble, el señor tenía un hijo bastardo."**

—"**Pues será bastardo, pero está guapísimo..."**— Dijo Trudy, la más joven, mordiéndose el labio con lujuria. Terry que veía todo sonrió con malicia y arrogancia.

—"**Lo que sorprende es que la señora se esté desbordando en atenciones hacia él... digo, es el hijo bastardo de su esposo, no es muy su estilo aceptar algo así..."**

— **¡Ay, mi Trudy querida! Tú eres tan ingenua... ¿crees que le importa un bledo ese joven? ¡Para nada! Esa lo que está buscando es un donante compatible para que le dé la médula ósea a la niña Theresa.**

Terry sintió una rabia profunda, apretó los puños y se sintió un idiota por creer en el interés sincero de su padre.

—¡Terruce!— La entrada abrupta de Trish hizo que Terry se espantara, hasta las sirvientas dieron un respingo.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir?— Se dirigió a Candy.

—Sí...

—¡Bien! Vámonos.— Apretó la mano de Candy y a toda prisa la condujo hacia afuera.

—¿Por qué se van así? ¿Pasó algo?— Preguntó Richard extrañado.

—No pasa nada, señor. O tal vez sí. ¿Por qué no han sido sinceros desde el principio?

—No sé a qué te refieres, Terruce.

—¡Lo sabe bien! Y no se preocupe. Espero, de corazón, que yo sí sea compatible con Theresa.— Les escupió y se marchó con Candy lo antes posible.

...

—Grand... ¿qué pasó? Pensé que te la estabas pasando bien...

—Yo también lo pensé, pero me equivoqué.

—¿En qué?

Terry le contó todo lo que escuchó y a Candy se le aguaron los ojos, se sintió muy triste por él.

—Lo siento mucho...

—Yo no.

—¡Deja de fingir que no te afecta!— Le reclamó un tanto molesta.

—Candy, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Quedamos en que no nos guardaríamos nada...

—Lo sé, pero tienes que entender que hay momentos en los que uno necesita pensar a solas, que a veces no estamos preparados par hablar en el momento preciso en que se nos cuestiona.— Su voz fue más fuerte de lo que quiso.

—Perdóname por presionarte...

—No te preocupes... no todo es tan malo... tengo una sorpresa para ti...

—¿Una sorpresa?— Su bello rostro se iluminó.

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste en la playa...?

—Sí...— Contestó con las mejillas encendidas.

—Se te va a cumplir muy pronto...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Chicas, disculpen la tardanza, ya estoy de vuelta. Gracias por preocuparse por mí. Queridas, fue un milagro poder editar este capi para subirlo, la verdad es que la migraña me está volviendo loca, nunca me había dado tan fuerte.**

**Disculpa que no mencione sus nombres ésta vez, de verdad no puedo seguir mirando el monitor, gracias por sus preciosos comentarios y nos encontraremos por aquí muy pronto.**

**Besos,**

**Wendy**


	18. Hermanas

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 17 Hermanas**

* * *

><p>—¿Pronto? Te refieres a... ¿a que lo vamos hacer ahora?— Candy se puso tan nerviosa de pronto que las palabras se le atropellaron, hasta la voz le salió temblorosa.<p>

—Nada me gustaría más, pero no, linda. No será ahora.— La recostó del coche antes de abrirle la puerta y se puso frente a ella para besar sus labios y sus ojos inocentes.

—Es que dijiste muy pronto y pensé que...

—Y efectivamente será muy, muy pronto.— Rozó con ternura su mejilla.— Tú espérame el domingo temprano.

—¿El domingo? Pero... ¿a dónde vamos?

—A donde tú querías, mi amor. ¿No querías ser mía?

El pulso de Candy se aceleró hasta el límite, sus latidos podían escucharse, también su fuerte respiración.

—Sí, sí quiero. Contigo sí...— Lo abrazó de una forma tan espontánea y se quedó así, en su calor, invadiéndolo con su ternura y haciendo que olvidara el coraje que había pasado en casa de su padre.

—Ya tengo que llevarte a casa, cieguita.— Suspiró sin romper el abrazo, rozando su frente con su nariz.

—¿A casa? ¿Tan temprano? Pero...— Protestó y rompió el abrazo por un instante, su carita estaba desfigurada de desilusión.

—Sé que es temprano, pero yo estoy muy cansado y mañana tengo que levantarme más temprano aún.

—¿Por qué?— Le reclamó con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya lo verás. No comas ansias. Ah... y mañana no podré visitarte...

—¿Te he hartado, verdad?— Bajó la cabeza con los ojos aguados.

—¡No! Cieguita... ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?

—Me quieres dejar en casa ya, mañana no te veré y... andas raro.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero no es por ti...

—¿Y por quién? ¡Grand! Yo espero que tus asuntos de mañana no tengan que ver con otra pele...— Alzó la voz y lo comenzó a señalar con su dedito índice, pero en la dirección equivocada.

—¡Hey! Tranquila. ¡Uff! Qué rápido vuela esa cabecita tuya.

La sujetó suave por los hombros, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa, pero Candy parecía estar muy molesta y especulativa.

—Estás haciendo todo un lío por una tontería, Candy. Eso no es muy maduro.— La reprendió sin gritarle, pero lo dijo con la suficiente severidad para que ella supiera que hablaba en serio.

—Lo siento... tienes razón. No pasará más.— Dejó caer dos lagrimillas que llevaba rato reprimiendo.

—Candy, no llores... ¿por qué siempre me haces quedar como el malo?— Le enjugó las lágrimas y la abrazó fuerte contra sí.

—No fue mi intención. Es que yo... soy muy feliz contigo. Haces que mi realidad sea muy diferente y yo... vivo contando las horas que me faltan para verte otra vez.— Se le quebró la voz y volvió a llorar.

Terry la miró callado un rato. Pensó que era la declaración más simple y bella que le habían hecho jamás. Él no había querido involucrarse con ella, pero ella se le había metido en el alma haciendo imposible todo razonamiento que no fuera amarla, por encima de todo.

—Entiendo bien eso. Sé que debes sentir miedo de perder algo que quieres mucho...

—No te quiero, yo te amo...

—Y yo a ti te amo el doble. Yo no te lastimaría jamás, Candy. Sé que he andado algo raro, que a veces me pongo algo ácido, pero no es por ti, cieguita. Es sólo que han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, de golpe y me la han cambiado. Mi padre, su presencia ha revivido memorias enterradas en mí, en mi madre, por otro lado están mis estudios, son bastante fuertes, yo ya voy en tercer año, el trabajo y uno se abruma, pero sobre y encima de todo eso, estás tú, dándome un equilibrio perfecto.

Para cuando él terminó de hablar, el llanto de Candy se había calmado bastante, analizó cada palabra de Terry y cada una le llegó, incluso le abrió los ojos y se sintió mal por su berrinche infantil.

—Es verdad. No pensé en ti, no me detuve a analizar cómo debías sentirte con todo y tienes toda la razón, he sido una niña inmadura y caprichosa, pero es que también tú... siempre te muestras tan fuerte, no expresas lo que realmente sientes y yo me dejo engañar por eso... me creo que eres de hierro... lo siento...

—Ya pasó. Y no soy de hierro, pero no te juzgues tan duro. Tú estás creciendo y yo soy conciente de que ando con una chica de diecisiete años y aunque yo a penas te llevo cuatro años, yo también tuve diecisiete y no tenía en ese entonces la misma mentalidad que tengo ahora. Y de todas formas, yo no quiero que cambies nada de ti. Te adoro así, inocente, berrinchuda y preciosa...

Le dio un beso tan apasionado que disipó cualquier duda. La dejó en su casa y se dirigió a la suya.

...

—Annie... ¿Tienes un momento?— Sábado temprano, Candy estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de pensar en el paso que daría al día siguiente, no sólo era el amor tan grande que sentía por Terry y la ilusión que le hacía entregársele, sino la falta de orientación que tenía en esa área.

—Claro que tengo un momento. Tengo todos los que tú quieras, ¿qué hace una solterona un sábado? ¿Además de ver televisión y engordar?

—No lo sé... ¿Ayudar a una hermana en aprietos?— Candy se mordió el labio con travesura.

—¿Aprietos? Y dime algo... ¿Ese "aprieto" tiene que ver con Grand?

—Sí... pero no es nada malo, bueno... es que... es privado...— Susurró y Annie se la llevó a su cuarto y aseguró la puerta.

—A ver... qué será eso tan privado de lo que quieres hablar...

Candy respiró profundo y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

—Primero que nada... ¿puedo confiar en ti?— Su pregunta y los ojos suplicantes de Candy, llenitos de necesidad conmovieron profundamente a Annie.

—Claro que puedes confiar en mí, Candy. ¿A caso no soy tu hermana favorita? ¡No me contestes!— Añadió y ambas soltaron la carcajada.

—Es que yo, bueno, Grand y yo... bueno, yo más que él, ha sido mi idea, ¡lo juro!

—Candy, tranquila, cálmate, respira... yo no soy mamá, cuéntame lo que sea.

—He decidido comenzar a... quiero entregármele a Grand...— Tan pronto soltó eso, su pulso volvió acelerarse. Annie se quedó sin habla por un rato.

—Vaya... Bueno, si esa es tu decisión, que espero que de verdad sea así y no resulte que Grand te esté presionando...

—No, no, no. Yo soy la que quiero dar el paso, bueno y él está de acuerdo, pero fui yo la que puso el asunto.

—Entiendo... ¿Y qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?

—Pues... que me orientes. Sabes bien que no puedo hablar con nadie sobre ésto...

—Ay, Candy... yo no soy exactamente un ejemplo, al menos no uno bueno...

—Pero eres mi hermana mayor y no me visualizo hablando de ésto con nadie más...

—Bueno... tienes la mejor ventaja. Están enamorados y si dices que Grand nunca te lo había insinuado antes, eso quiere decir que te quiere y te respeta... lo único que te puedo yo decir, Candy es que... que te sientas segura y que por favor, te cuides, cuídate mucho, eres muy joven... y no sería conveniente que...

A Annie la traicionó el llanto, también los remordimientos por aquél niño al que no le dio la oportunidad de nacer y eso la penaba cada día desde entonces.

—En fin, lo que importa es que se aman. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Grand es un buen chico y estoy segura que tendrás una experiencia inolvidable. Sólo, relájate y piensa en lo mucho que lo amas y lo mucho que deseas estar con él, del resto, sé que Grand se encargará...

—Supongo, pero... es que no quiero que nada salga mal... y tampoco me quisiera embarazar...

—Nada saldrá mal sí se lo toman con calma. Y no te tienes por qué embarazar si se protegen.

Annie se puso de pie y buscó una cajita que guardaba en un lugar discreto de su armario.

—Guarda éstos para ese día. Asegúrate que nadie los encuentre, especialmente mamá, no quisiera imaginarme...

—¿Qué son?— Candy agarró los paquetitos con curiosidad.

—Son condones. Son... bueno, ya lo sabrás cuando Grand se los ponga. Eso es para que no te quedes embarazada y si él se niega a usarlos, le dices que entonces no tendrán nada.— Annie dijo eso último con algo de autoridad.

—¿Y por qué se negaría?

—Porque... se siente mucho mejor sin eso...

—¿Entonces mejor no los usamos?

—¡Sí! A ver, Candy... ¿quieres terminar embarazada y que papá te deje viuda antes de casarte?

—Eh... no, pero es que dijiste que se sentía mejor...

—Bueno, eso dije, pero no quiere decir que no sentirás nada, además, hay muchas otras cosas que disfrutarás antes de llegar a esa parte...

—¿Cuáles cosas?— Annie estaba sudando frío.

—Cosas divinas de las cuales Grand se ocupará. Así que tú, procura no embarazarte y disfruta de esa etapa de tu relación.

Annie le dio un beso en la mejilla y Candy se marchó con una sonrisa y sus paquetitos de preservativos muy bien agarrados. Camino a su cuarto tropezó con Patty.

—¡Ahhh!— Candy iba tan nerviosa que gritó del susto.

—¿Qué pasa, Candy?— Patty también se sorprendió por la exagerada reacción de Candy y se rió.

—Nada... es que apareciste de repente...— Contestó con una risa nerviosa y escondiendo sus manos en su espalda.

—Ajá... ¿y qué tienes ahí, eh?

—Eh... yo... ¡nada!

—¿Segura?— Patty tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos castaños la miraban de forma inquisitiva.

—Se-segura...— Candy iba retrocediendo cada vez que sentía la cercanía de Patty.

—¡No te creo!— Se le iba a ir encima.

—¡Patty! Trato de escuchar mi programa, ¿podrías por favor tranquilizarte?— Gritó Annie desde su habitación y fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Candy escapara de ella.

...

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, Tony? ¿Me cubrirás el turno de hoy?— Temprano en la mañana de ese mismo sábado, Terry intentaba cerrar un trato por teléfono con Anthony.

—Bueno... ¿qué turno es?

—De dos a diez de la noche. Jornada completa.

—No le vendría mal a mi bolsillo... aunque no entiendo... ¿tú regalando un turno de jornada completa?

—Tengo una muy buena razón para hacerlo, mi querido Tony... en fin, ¿me harás el favor o no?

—Venga, cuenta conmigo.

—Gracias, hermano. Te debo una.

—Sí, no te acostumbres.

Terry se marchó temprano hacia la casa de playa del señor Hathaway debía ser domingo, pero hizo un arreglo para que fuera sábado, ya que no podría limpiarla y prepararla y llevarse a Candy en un mismo día. Él le había dicho que podía hacerle la limpieza sábado siempre y cuando consiguiera alguien que lo cubriera en ese turno, el señor Hathaway le ofreció cien dólares, pero Terry fue astuto y le pidió que en vez de eso, le dejara pasarse el domingo con Candy en esa cabaña. Hathaway accedió sin pensarlo dos veces, pero aún así le dio los cien dólares.

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Terry terminó de limpiar la cabaña. Era preciosa y acogedora. Tenía una habitación principal bastante amplia que era además la única que estaba amueblada e incluía un baño pequeño. Contaba con cocina-comedor y una pequeña sala, tenía también un atractivo balcón, frente a ella varias palmeras brindaban buena sombra y a pocos pasos estaba la playa.

Satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho, decidió irse por fin a casa. Al día siguiente algo maravilloso lo esperaba.

Mientras conducía, con sus pensamientos en la luna, contando las horas en que tendría a Candy en sus brazos, decidió detenerse a comprar algo de comida, se dedicó tanto a la limpieza de la cabaña que se olvidó de comer y sus tripas se encontraban en guerra. Al estacionarse cerca de un callejón oscuro, dado que no encontró espacio en otra parte por ser sábado y todos los lugares estaban abarrotados, a poca distancia de su auto había otro auto estacionado, Terry no quiso mirar hacia adentro del auto, pero algo llamó su atención. Una pareja discutía, el hombre parecía estar encima de la chica y ella lo manoteaba. Terry pensó en seguir de largo e ignorarlo, no olvidaba aquella vez que fue acusado por asesinato, en aquél entonces se trataba de su madre, ésta vez no se arriesgaría por una desconocida.

Siguió caminando, pero algo lo hizo voltear, reconoció a la chica que forcejeaba. No pudo seguir ignorándola.

—¡Hey!—Terry le tocó fuerte el cristal.

—¿Qué te pasa, amigo? Estamos ocupados, ¡piérdete!— Le respondió el hombre de unos veinticinco años, tenía apariencia de ser latino, brazos tatuados.

—No me parece que tu chica esté muy a gusto.

—¿Ah no? Pues lo estaba antes de que tú nos interrumpieras, ¿verdad, cielo?— Pasó su mano por el muslo de la chica que llevaba minifalda y ella cerró los ojos apretadamente mientras dos lágrimas de angustia corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Bájate ahora.— Le ordenó Terry a la chica, pero ella lo miraba indecisa.

—¿Quién coño te crees? ¡Urrr!— Terry lo haló de la coleta que llevaba apretada en la nuca y le golpeó la cara en la ventana del auto.

—¡Bájate!— Volvió a gritarle Terry a la chica con más autoridad y ésta vez ella lo hizo.

—Voy a matarte, imbécil.— El sujeto bajó del auto, dispuesto a desquitarse con Terry, pero Terry lo golpeó en las costillas y le chocó la cabeza contra la puerta del auto.

—¡Dios mío!— Gritó la chica con pánico.

Terry abrió la puerta del conductor nuevamente y lanzó al desgraciado devuelta a su auto.

—Lárgate a menos que quieras que te vaya peor.— El tipo arrancó el auto y desapareció como alma que llevaba el diablo. Entonces, sólo quedaba que se enfrentara ahora con la chica.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacías por aquí con ese tipo?— La sujetó por la muñeca y sus ojos terribles se clavaron en ella.

—¡Qué te importa!— Le gritó y sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

—Oh, no me agradezcas, no fue nada.— Le dijo sarcástico, le quitó el cigarrillo y se lo apagó en el suelo con su zapato.

—No tenías por qué meterte. Me las podía apañar sola.

—Sí, estabas apañándotelas muy bien. ¿Sabe papá que andabas con ese sujeto?

—¿"Papá"? ¡Vaya! Te acostumbraste rápido.— Le respondió Susana haciendo un gesto desdeñoso. Terry se arrepintió en seguida de haber usado ese título para Richard.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.— La jaló por un brazo.

—¡No! Me pediré un taxi.— Se safó bruscamente y lo miró con los mismos ojos terribles que él la había visto, pero brillaban de llanto contenido.

—No te preocupes, Kardashian, no tengo un Audi convertible, pero estarás cómoda en mi auto.

De la mano la fue encaminando aunque ella protestó.

—Dijiste que me llevarías a casa, ¿por qué estamos entrando aquí?— Miró con desprecio el humilde restaurante chino.

—Porque tengo hambre.— Fue todo lo que le dijo.

Les tocó el turno de ordenar y Terry no perdía la vista en Susana que de pronto se sentía fuera de lugar, con aquella minifalda y su blusa corta con pronunciado escote. Los hombres la miraban.

—¿Qué vas a comer tú?

—Yo no tengo hambre.

—¿Estás segura?— Terry sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Me gasté todo el dinero que me dio mamá...— Le dijo bajito.

—No te apures, yo invito.— Le sonrió con burla y ella le hizo una mueca de fastidio. Se sentaron a comer.

—Y yo que pensaba que Candy ni siquiera masticaba...— Susana se avergonzó y dejó de masticar por un momento.

—No suelo comer éstas cosas a menudo...

—¿Y eso?— Preguntó Terry con descuido mientras se metía otro bocado de arroz chino a la boca.

—Le tengo pánico a terminar como mamá...

—Entiendo. Hasta yo tendría pavor...

—¡Cof!

Susana se atragantó al reirse. Se rió genuinamente y por primera vez, hubo algo de complicidad entre ella y su hermano.

—Seguro tu madre ha de ser muy guapa...— Respondió a su sarcasmo.

—Supones muy bien.— Sacó su billetera y le mostró una foto de Eleanor.

—¿Esa foto es reciente?— Susana le preguntó asombrada mientras seguía mirando la fotografía.

—Hace más o menos un año, ¿por?

—¿Qué edad tiene ella?

—Treinta y ocho años.

—¡Vaya! Yo a los veinticinco espero verme así...

Le devolvió la billetera y siguieron comiendo un rato en silencio.

—¿Tienes hermanos? Además de nosotros...

—No. Después de que tu padre nos abandonara, mamá se quedó sola.

—Disculpa. No quise...

—No importa. ¿Cómo están los chicos?

—Trish... está bien, dentro de lo que cabe... y Ricky... bueno, él realmente es nuestro primo, pero mis padres lo adoptaron desde que tenía pocos días de nacido... está bien, ya sabes... en su propio mundo.

—Entiendo... bueno, vámonos. Estoy muy cansado.

—Supongo. Dicen que en los puestos de comida rápida son negreros.— Comentó poniéndose de pie y guardando la silla.

—No me quejo. Cada quien se ajusta a la vida que le toca vivir.

Fueron llegando al auto de Terry.

—¿Es tu auto?

—Sí. Hoy no tenía lista la limusina para transportarla, Alteza.— Le abrió la puerta del pasajero simulando una burlona reverencia.

—Es un auto económico, pero no está nada mal para ti...— Terry puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Susana se comportaba de acuerdo a la vida que llevaba, él tenía que adaptarse a eso y no prestarle demasiada atención.

—Nada mal para mí. Sobre todo porque no me costó nada. Bueno, un par de golpes, pero nada más.— Se rió por dentro al ver la cara que puso Susana.

—¿Lo robaste?— Preguntó con tanto drama que Terry no pudo evitar reirse con fuertes y sonoras carcajadas.

—No, no lo robé. Lo gané en una pelea.— La expresión de Susana reflejó asombro y miles de preguntas no formuladas.

—¿En una pelea? ¿Te refieres a esas peleas de barrio en que...?

—¡Qué cerebro! Deberías trabajar en la NASA.

—Fíjate que lo he considerado.— Le hizo otra mueca y no hablaron más hasta que llegaron a la casa de Susana. Pasaron sin anunciarse gracias a la tarjeta de pase de Susana.

—Hasta aquí te dejó el tren.— Ella se quedó mirándolo un momento, sin moverse.— ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que te abra la puerta y te escolte hasta adentro?

—No... es que... gracias por todo. Te debo una...— Sonrió levemente, pero fue de corazón.

—No hay de qué.

—Por favor, nunca le digas de ésto a papá.

—No lo haré.

—Gracias...

—¡Vete!— Fingió echarla y ambos rieron una vez más. La sangre siempre tenía sus lazos.

—Quería saber si... como es temprano... ¿si querías ver a Trish?

Terry suspiró profundo. Claro que la quería ver, pero... eso significaría encarar a su padre y a su esposa nuevamente.

—Mis padres no están. Sólo las sirvien... empleadas...— Parecía que Sussy le había leído el pensamiento.

—Está bien...

Resignado, Terry entró a la casa junto con Susana y tan pronto como pusieron un pie adentro...

—¡Terruce! Susana no me dijo que venías... ¿Me peluca no está torcida?

—No. Estás guapísima.— Se bajó hasta su altura y le besó la mejilla.

—¿Viniste por otro té?

—No, Trish... yo ya me voy, sólo entré a saludarte.

—Ah... ¿Te vas a tu casa fea?

—¡Trish!

—Lo siento...— Bajó la cabecita avergonzada ante el regaño de Susana.

—Es que esa casa es mágica.— Improvisó Terry de pronto.

—¿Mágica? ¡Mentira!

—¿Me llamas mentiroso?— Se fingió muy ofendido.

—No hay casas mágicas.

—Pues la mía lo es. Por fuera, está disfrazada de una choza fea, pero cuando entras... es todo un palacio y una reina vive en él...— La niña comenzó a escucharlo absorta.

—¡Pues voy contigo!— Le tomó la mano jurando que podía irse con él y a Terry se le partió el alma.

—No, Trish, no puedo llevarte...

—¿Y vendrás a mi cumpleaños?

—Claro, ¿cuándo es?

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana?— Terry se arrepintió de asegurarle que asistiría.

—Sí. Será de "Frozen". "Una aventura congelada".

—No podré venir...— La carita de la niña se cayó de angustia y dio la espalda con los hombros caídos para marcharse.— Pero te traeré tu regalo, te lo prometo.— Se giró nuevamente y le sonrió.

—Bueno, lo importante es que no olvides mi regalo.

—¡Trish!— La volvió a reprender Susana.

—Déjala. Es una niña.

Llamaron a la niña para dormir y Terry finalmente se marchó a su casa.

...

—Espero que ésto sea lo que querías...— Nervioso, Terry guió a Candy por la cabaña para que ella memorizara cada lugar.

—Me gusta la brisa... el olor del mar... ¿Es aquí donde...?

—No. Será en la playa, cómo tú lo habías pedido. Ven...

La llevó afuera. Terry se las había ingeniado para colocar unas sabanas blancas amarradas a las palmeras, creaban una especie de carpa y bajo ella, había puesto un colchón inflable cubierto de una sábana blanca y dos almohadas. Un precioso ocaso les armonizaba la tarde que ya casi moría. Terry había colocado cuatro linternas, una a cada esquina de la improvisada cama. Candy tocaba todo para percibir e imaginarse el escenario que Terry le iba describiendo.

—¿Hiciste todo ésto por mí?— Estaba tan emocionada, casi lloraba.

—Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Candy.

Se le acercó suavemente y tomó sus labios...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Un saludito a todas. Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto llegará lo que han estado esperando jijijiji.**

**Por otro lado... me gustaría hacer un minific de Candy y Terry con motivo de navidad, sería un especial de navidad. Me gustaría escuchar sus sugerencias. Me gustaría una historia linda y romántica, sin muchos conflictos ni contratiempos. ¿Sugerencias? ¿Alguien? Jajajaja**

**Gracias por comentar: **

**Dulce lu, Guest, Mazy Vampire, catchi90, Soadora, Erika L, elisablue85, LUISA, NaThouDeLiDoux, Oh Ha Ni, Maria De Jesus L H, gatita, Iris Adriana, LizCarter, norma Rodriguez, Michiru, melissa. gomez. 549, vero, Dyta Dragon, Alizzzz G, Dali, Maride de Grand, luz rico, amo a Terry, GRANDCHESTER LUCY, Mirna, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, skarllet northman**

* * *

><p><strong>catchi90: La historia que mencionas no está ya aquí. Está a la venta en Amazon con el mismo título y por supuesto, con otros personajes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NaThouDeLiDoux: Me gustaría poder entender tus comentarios, pero sólo hablo inglés y español, gracias de todas por formas por leerme, he usado el traductor, pero las las traducciones no siempre son precisas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas por sus lindos deseos<strong>

**Wendy**


	19. Entrega total

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 18 Entrega total**

* * *

><p>Luego de besar sus labios dulcemente por unos segundos, se apartó lentamente para mirarla. Tenía experiencia, pero ninguna que se pudiera comparar a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No la estaba tocando, sólo se detuvo a mirarla un instante. Tenía un vestido blanco fresco, se amarraba al cuello, en el área de los pechos era ligeramente escotado, no requería sostén, caía en una coqueta faldita hasta la mitad de sus muslos y ella llevaba unas sandalias bajas en color verde, delicadas, dejaban sus pequeños y delicados pies al descubierto. Observó lo perfectos que eran, pequeñitos, sus uñas pintadas a la francesa. Ella era como un regalo tan precioso que él no sabía por dónde comenzar a desenvolverlo.<p>

Ella tenía una sonrisa permanente, eran sus nervios. El corazón le latía sin control y deseó más que nunca poder verlo, para saber si estaba tan nervioso como ella, si él también estaba temblando. Comenzó a preocuparle su silencio, se había prolongado bastante, tanto, que ella llegó a preguntarse si aún estaba ahí.

—Grand... ¿pasa algo?— No resistió más y rompió aquella quietud.

—No. ¿Por qué?— La atrajo hacia sí y sostuvo suave su mentón, mirándola a los ojos que ahora reflejaban inseguridad y preocupación.

—Es que... no decías nada...

—Te miraba.— Le contestó y volvió a besarla.

En el beso, las manos de ella se posaron en su torso, él no llevaba camisa, sólo tenía un jean y estaba descalzo. El viento hacía bailar el pelo de ambos.

—Te amo...— Le susurró Terry y fue acariciando sus hombros, deslizó sus manos por los brazos delgados y lozanos de ella, se inclinó y le besó el cuello, justo donde tenía un lunar que él adoraba.

—Yo también te amo.— Sus palabras salieron a falta de aire, con la respiración forzada, de nervios, de deseo. Sólo imaginarse que sería suya la hacía desfallecer.

La sintió tan vulnerable que la levantó un momento y la sentó en la peculiar cama. Sus manos temblaban. Él se arrodilló en la arena y le quitó las sandalias. Tomó uno de sus piesitos y lo acarició, le pareció gracioso ver como ella encogía los dedos, como si se acomplejara.

—Tus pies son preciosos.— Le besó uno mientras una mano acariciaba su muslo desde la rodilla hasta casi su entrepierna.

Subió a la cama para volverla a besar, la acostó, pero con la espalda levantada y en su beso, le fue desamarrando el nudo del vestido en el cuello. La respiración de ella se volvió más pesada, pero se desenfrenó en el beso. Fue ella quien aumentó la pasión y le urgió una gran necesidad por sentirlo. Sus manos fueron buscando su cara y acarició un breve crecimiento de barba, besó ese grueso bello y le pareció deliciosa esa sensación que diferenciaba la masculinidad de él de la delicadeza de ella.

Terry se inclinó más sobre ella, volviendo a llenar de besos su cuello y con el nudo del vestido deshecho, descubrió por primera vez sus pechos. Aunque ella no podía ver su mirada, era imposible que no la sintiera quemarla e intentó cubrirse los pechos con las manos.

Volviéndola a besar, él tomó sus manos con fuerza y se las retiró, ella se rindió y las bajó, entonces él los acarició e interrumpió el beso para contemplarlos.

—Son hermosos. Toda tú eres hermosa, Candy.

Sus pechos eran pequeños y llenos, Terry se enamoró de esos pezones rosaditos que ahora florecían alterados por sus caricias. Ella gimió sintiendo un poquito de vergüenza.

—Grand...

—Dime...— Bajó más su vestido y sin dejar de chupar suave uno de sus pechos, acarició su vientre y cintura.

—Es que...— El efecto de las caricias de él no la dejaban expresarse.

—Dime, mi amor.

—Es que... tengo miedo...— Soltó nerviosa, y él pudo ver el temor que intentaba apagar esos ojitos vivos. Él se detuvo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de mí?— La preocupación en él era evidente. También la decepción de que ella le temiera.

—De hacer las cosas mal... o de que no me guste... o no te guste a ti...

Sus ojos se aguaron, aunque no lloró. Él se conmovió y se la sentó en el regazo, a horcajadas.

—Todo va a salir bien, Candy. Y tú eres perfecta, no hay nada que puedas hacer mal, por el contrario, yo estoy loco por ti. Yo haré que te guste, no voy a lastimarte ni te voy a obligar a nada, ¿está bien?

—Ujum...— Dijo bajito y se abrazó a él, descanzando la carita en su cuello.

—Intentaremos de todo hasta que te guste.

—¿Y si no te gusta a ti?

—Eso sería imposible, cieguita. Imposible...— Repitió besándola y rozándola de su miembro duro.

Ella sintió una seguridad infinita con eso. Ella despertaba su pasión y eso la llenó de valentía. El beso se tornó tan intenso, que no hicieron falta más palabras. Terry le terminó de sacar el vestido por las piernas. Tuvo su cuerpecito pequeño y perfecto casi al desnudo para él y ella no intentó cubrirse. Llevaba una diminuta y sensual braga blanca de seda y encaje. Terry se preguntó si alguien le habría aconsejado que vistiera algo así. Su excitación se incrementó más allá de lo imposible.

La acostó completamente y la admiró, ella desnuda, nerviosa, perfecta.

—No me tengas miedo. No te lastimaría nunca. Te amo demasiado.

Se desnudó él también. Candy se dio cuenta y se sentó. Casi lloró por no poder verlo. Pero tenía que tocarlo. Quería palpar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Llegó hasta él y se quedó de rodillas. Comenzó a tocar todo su rostro, acariciarlo tan dulce que él cerró los ojos, dejándose consentir. Ella le besó los ojos, como tantas veces hacía él con ella. Dibujó con su dedo el perfil de su nariz y el marco de su rostro. Podría parecer algo inusual, pero Terry sintió que la amaba más que nunca, que nada de lo que hubiera vivido jamás podría compararse con Candy.

Siguió acariciando sus pectorales, luego pasó a sus brazos. Fuertes, poderosos, se excitó al imaginarlo haciéndola suya con esa fuerza viril, como había leído en alguna novela. Las curiosas caricias de ella también lo excitaban.

—¿Puedo tocarte _ahí_?— Le preguntó con las mejillas más encendidas que el carmín.

—¿Dónde?— Le preguntó Terry para mortificarla, con los ojos llenos de malicia y diablura, pero también encendido igual que ella.

—Ahí...— Volvió a decir ella toda nerviosa.

—¿Dónde es _ahí_?

—Pues... en tu... tu pe...— Sus mejillas ya casi tenían humo, lo mismo que su deseo.

—¡Ah! ¿Aquí?— De un tirón le llevó la mano a donde ella quería.

Ella lo comenzó acariciar con mucha curiosidad, pero más que eso, deseo. Toda expresión de humor y burla de Terry se esfumó. Llegó su turno de sufrir.

Candy comenzó acariciar su erección suave, con una fascinación de un tesoro recién descubierto. Sin darse cuenta del efecto que el gesto provocaría en Terry, se relamió los labios y se mordió el inferior.

—Ya fue suficiente, cieguita.

—Pero...

—Shhh.

La fue acostando poco a poco. Se colocó sobre ella sin aplastarla, con un mano le inmovilizó los dos brazos, quedando éstos por encima de su cabeza y la besó diferente, de una forma salvaje que no había utilizado antes. Mordió suave sus labios, viendo como se enrojecían y sintiendo las ondas de sonido de los gemidos atrapados de su boca en la suya. Con la otra mano, comenzó acariciar de sus pechos hasta su bajo vientre, deteniéndose siempre donde comenzaría su intimidad, retrocedía hacia arriba nuevamente, dejándola con el deseo de llegar más abajo.

Rozó su sexo con su mano, a través de la fina braguita y la sintió revolverse bajo él, volver a gemir. Cuando la desesperó lo suficiente, introdujo un dedo en ella y la comenzó acariciar justo en el centro. Candy inhaló muy fuerte por la sorpresa, pero luego se quedó muy quieta, conociendo esa caricia. Algo la empujó a moverse y rozarse de su dedo, ocacionándose más placer.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Eh?— Le preguntó torturándole el cuello y la oreja con su lengua.

—Sí... me gusta mucho.— Le salió espontáneo, sólo fue sincera.

Terry terminó por quitarle la braga y ahí la tuvo. Tendida y desnuda, como una Eva. Cada curva de su cuerpo, su melena rubia regada en la sábana blanca, su piel tersa, sus pechos libres y miró también su sexo, cubierto por un fino y suave vello. Era algo nuevo para él, pero Candy no se parecía a ninguna chica con la que hubiera estado, no se parecía a nadie, Candy era Candy. Y ese vello ahí, le gustó.

Volvió acariciarla ahí y por un segundo acarició ese vello.

—Lo siento, yo no me razuré porque no veo y...— De pronto la invadió cierta vergüenza.

—No me molesta. Eres perfecta como eres, Candy.

—Pero...

—Te amo así.

La interrumpió y para demostrárselo, bajó un poco más y las caricias que antes le hacía con sus dedos, se las hacía ahora con su boca, sus labios y su lengua.

—¡Oh!— Un sonoro gemido sorpresa salió de ella. Terry rió aún con la boca sumergida en ella.

Le encantaba esa pasión espontánea que emanaba de ella. Era mágica la forma en que ambos estaban descubriéndola.

Decidió volver su lengua más hábil y prolongarle el placer a Candy. Así que muy lento y muy suave, comenzaría sólo a lamerla de arriba hacia abajo. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista y la miraba, su expresión de éxtasis lo estaba matando. Entonces introdujo su lengua más profundo y con sus labios comenzó a degustarla comos si fuera el platillo más delicioso.

—¡Ah!— Gritó y extendió sus manos a cada lado, rendia a la tormenta despiadada de sensaciones que la invadía. Ella tenía sus piernas abrazadas a la espalda de él, pero según el orgasmo se iba formando, perdía la fuerza, hasta que finalmente llegó y la abrazó. Se le aflojaron las piernas, quedando extendidas totalmente, temblorosas.

Mientras ella aún se removía y gemía, Terry ya no aguantaba más. Ella estaba ardiendo, temblando. Él dio con sus pantalones y del bolsillo sacó un preservativo. Se lo puso en un segundo y volvió a ella.

—Ahora te haré el amor...

Se lo susurró en el oído, ella sólo respondió con una fuerte inhalada de aire. Sobre ella, le separó las piernas y la sujetó de las caderas, ella abrazaba su cintura y él comenzó a entrar, muy suave para no lastimarla. Aún así, notó un par de lágrimas.

—¿No quieres?— Se detuvo preocupado.

—Sí. Es que... me duele mucho...— Ella sabía cómo romperle el alma.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día?— Le dio un besito en los labios y le limpió las lágrimas, aún sobre ella.

—No. Quiero que sea hoy. Pero... ¿se puede sin que me duela?

Su angustia y su inocencia tan grande lo destruían y lo volvían nada, ella en definitivo era su debilidad.

—No puedo, cieguita. Puedo hacer que te duela lo menos posible, pero no que no te duela del todo.

—¿Siempre me dolerá?

—No. No siempre. Sólo en la primera vez. O tal vez en las primeras veces, pero te gustará, te lo prometo.

—Pero me gusta.

—Entonces... ¿Seguimos?— Le preguntó con una sonrisa dulce.

—Sí.

Terry la comenzó a besar, a acariciar sus pechos y toda su silueta, quería volverse a excitar y a la vez, excitarla también a ella. Candy recordó las palabras de Annie, se dedicó a disfrutar todo lo que Terry le estaba haciendo, a pensar en lo que lo amaba y lo deseaba y en poco tiempo estaba gimiendo y ardiendo otra vez, volviendo Terry a estar tan duro como al principio.

Se separó de ella un momento y se quitó el preservativo. Aunque no vio, ella se dio cuenta, o lo intuyó y se asustó.

—¿No lo usarás?

—Es para que sea más suave y placentero para ti.

—Pero...

—Tranquila, cieguita. Sé lo que hago, no te embarazaré.

Cuando él volvió sobre ella, su calor la hizo olvidar el miedo. Terry volvió a entrar en ella un poco. Ella comprobó lo que él había dicho, aún dolía un poco, pero la sensación era mucho más agradable. El saber que él era el primero, la estrechés de ella, lo volvían loco, su ritmo era suave, pero preciso, entrando un poco más en cada embestida.

—¿Ahora sí te gusta?

—Sí...— Lo abrazó fuerte y no tardó mucho en comenzar a gemir, aunque muchas veces los gemidos se debieran al dolor inevitable de su himen rasgándose.

Terry quería que ella de verdad disfrutara, tanto como lo estaba haciendo él, tanto que a veces se detenía cuando sentía que iba a correrse. Mientras la penetraba, con un dedo le comenzó a rozar el clítoris. Ella comenzó a disfrutar de verdad, se movía también, muy suave y aprovechando ese placer, Terry entró por completo, de una. Rompiendo por fin esa barrera.

—¡Ah!— Ese fue el último grito de ella y lo abrazó muy fuerte, apretando el rostro, a pesar del dolor, sintió algo indescriptible. Como algo divino, el placer de esa entrega, aunque tuviera matices agridulces.

Entonces el placer la comenzó a envolver y los movimientos de Terry eran más rítmicos. Cuando ella comenzó a gemir sin parar, él se detuvo otra vez y se colocó un preservativo nuevo.

Cuando volvió a ella, lo hizo con caricias ardientes, para que no perdiera su previa excitación y lo recibiera nuevamente con placer.

—Te amo...— Le dijo Terry, pero ella no pudo responder, otro orgasmo le estaba apagando la voz. Fue muy distinto, acompañado de una molestia, pero se produjo, como una señal innegable de su amor.

—Te-te amo, Grand...— Sintió la fuerza de él apretando sus caderas. Terminó al fin. Satisfecho y exhausto de placer.

Sobre ella, rendido, su respiración trataba de regularizarse. Candy comenzó a acariciar su espalda, desde su nuca hasta casi llegar al trasero masculino. Terry se levantó y se deshizo del preservativo. Volvió a la cama, pero esa vez, se la colocó a ella sobre él para contemplarla y acariciarla.

—¿Te gustó?—Le preguntó jugando con uno de sus rizos.

—Sí... ¿y a ti?

—¿Qué no me gustaría a mí de ti, cieguita? ¿eh?— Le dio un beso suave tras su pregunta retórica.

—Siempre me imaginé algo más o menos así...

—¿Más o menos?

—Es difícil superarte.— Fue ella la que le dio un beso.

Ya había oscurecido, Candy estaba exhausta y se fue quedando dormida sobre él. Él pensaba en muchas cosas, todas de ella mientras miraba las estrellas. Habían hecho el amor en la playa, bajo el cielo estrellado. Deseó con todo su corazón poder hacer que Candy viera para que apreciara la belleza de esa noche. Muy pronto él también se quedaría dormido.

...

Candy se estrujó los ojitos al despertar. Sintió que el sol la molestaba y entró en pánico.

—¡Grand!— Gritó tocándole la cara.

—Cieguita...— Susurró él abriendo los ojos un segundo y volviéndolos a cerrar.

—¡Grand! ¡Amaneció!

—Sí... que linda mañana...— Dijo bostezando, sin acabar de despertar.

—¡Grand! Amanecimos juntos. ¡Van a matarme!

Con eso Terry despertó por completo. Candy estaba tan aterrada que se puso a llorar.

—Candy, tranquila... algo se nos ocurrirá. No llores...

—Es que... no quiero que me vayan a separar de ti...

—Eso no va a pasar. Tú ya eres mía.— La besó y la calmó.

Estaban tan asustados, que no disfrutaron bien de su primer baño juntos, Terry estaba más preocupado de lo que quería aparentar. Se alistaron, dejaron la casa y todas las cosas organizadas y se marcharon. Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Candy, a las ocho de la mañana, se escuchaba una acolarada discusión. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ellos habían llegado.

—¡Todo es tu culpa!— La señora White abofeteó a Annie.

—Ella ya no es una niña. Yo no sabía que iba a amanecerse... yo sólo le dije lo que le diría una hermana...— Annie se frotaba la mejilla agredida y lloraba amargamente. Patty estaba en medio de todo, aterrada.

—¡Una hermana! ¡Já! No te conformaste con haberla dejado ciega, ahora también quieres que sea otra perdida como tú.

Esas últimas palabras le dolieron a Annie más que la bofetada anterior.

—¿Mamá?— Candy se acercó de la mano de Terry. Lloraba, sus hermanas y su madre se quedaron paralizadas.

—¡Candy!— Dijeron Annie y su madre con expresión trágica.

—¿Por qué dices que estoy ciega por culpa de Annie? ¿No nací así?

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que para estas alturas he hecho unas 20 primeras veces para Candy jajajaja.<strong>

**Algunas se me acercaron a preguntarme por la escritora que se fue de ésta página, sé quién es, he leído algunas de sus historias, pero lamentablemente, yo tampoco sé qué pasó con ella. Es triste porque era una de las grandes, cuyo talento y estilo único yo admiro. Si se fue, sus razones habrá de tener y hay que respetarla y agradecer el tiempo en que la tuvimos. Las exhorto a no expresarse de ella de forma negativa, sólo ella sabe por qué tomó la decisión o qué la llevó a hacerlo. No la juzguemos si no conocemos sus motivos, (no digo que alguna de ustedes lo haya hecho) sino que no me gustaria que alguien en algún momento se expresara feo de ella en mi espacio, no estaría bien y además me comprometerían a mí.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**LUISA, nerckka, Melissa gomez 549, norma Rodriguez, Laurita White, GRANDCHESTER LUCY, luz rico, thay, zucastillo, gatita, Michiru, Guest, Dali, Dulce lu, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, LizCarter, Erika L, Mirna, Soadora, Oh Ha Ni**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta pronto, hermosas. Y no, no tengo intención de irme aún, no sufran.<strong>

**Wendy**


	20. Sucesos amargos

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 19 Sucesos amargos**

* * *

><p>Miles de preguntas se formaron en la cabeza de Candy, como pequeños mounstros de dientes afilados. Incluso Terry estaba desconcertado, no se apartaba de su lado, pero miraba a ambas mujeres con el mismo gesto inquisitivo de Candy.<p>

—Eh... ¡Candy! Debiste haber escuchado mal...

—¡Mentira! Escuché muy bien, mamá. Escuché que le dijiste a Annie que yo estaba ciega por su culpa...— Por primera vez vieron a Candy exhaltarse de esa manera.

—No fue así... eso es un disparate... Annie jamás... ¡Ese no es el asunto! ¿Quién te crees para amanecerte con un hombre?— Su madre desvió el tema, pero no importaba cuantos atajos quisiera tomarse, Candy estaba muy convencida de lo que escuchó. Por otra parte estaba Annie... sin habla, mirando hacia un punto fijo, gruesas lágrimas derramándose sin control por su rostro, pero sus ojos seguían fijos, en un trance.

_**—Annie, tengo que llevar a Patty al pediatra, por favor, te encargo a Candy.**_

_**—Pero yo también quiero ir contigo, mami...— Protestó Candy, tenía cinco años y como de costumbre, la dejaban al cuidado de Annie que tenía trece.**_

_**—Ahora no puedes venir, Candy. No sabemos si dejen interna a Patty.— Patty que en aquél entonces tenía un año, lloraba y tenía fiebre.**_

_**La señora White se fue y Candy se resignó a quedarse con Annie que veía a Sabrina, la bruja adolescente.**_

_**—Annie, ya has visto mucha televisión, es mi turno...**_

_**—Aún no se acaba Sabrina, quítate del medio, no eres transparente.— La apartó para seguir viendo su programa en el salón.**_

_**—Yo quiero ver a las gemelitas Olsen...**_

_**—Eso todavía no empieza, ya te dije que falta media hora.**_

_**—¿Y cuánto es eso?— Candy era tan insistente como podría serlo una niña de su edad. Annie puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que los ojitos verdes y vivaces de Candy se clavaban en ella.**_

_**—Es en un rato.**_

_**—Pero no sé cuánto...**_

_**—¡Ya te avisaré! Ahora, ¡largo!**_

_**Refunfuñando, Candy se fue a su cuarto a jugar con sus muñecas. Muy pronto se aburrió y la travesura invadió su cabecita. Se metió a escondidas al cuarto de Annie.**_

_**Como Annie ya era una adolescente, a Candy le gustaba ponerse su ropa y sus zapatos a escondidas. Se puso una falta corta de Jean, una blusa y unos zapatos de tacón ligero que le quedaban muy grandes. Se miraba en el espejo y se reía.**_

_**Más adelante su atención se concentró en el buró, ahí estaba el estuche de maquillaje que le habían regalado a Annie en navidad. La tentación pudo más que ella, tomó el palito de aplicar la sombra y se maquilló, mezclando colores e hizo todo un desastre con los lápices de labios.**_

_**—¡Qué haces en mi cuarto!— Annie la sorprendió de pronto y ella dejó caer el estuche sin querer, manchándose la alfombra del suelo y algunas sombras se echaron a perder.**_

_**—Lo siento...**_

_**—Ya estoy cansada de que toques mis cosas. ¿Por qué no vas a destruir las** **tuyas?**_

_**—Pero no quise destruirlas... es que yo...**_

_**—Nunca quieres nada. Debiste no haber querido nacer. Todo era perfecto sin ti.**_

_**Annie no hablaba en serio, pero estaba muy molesta. Recogía el desastre de Candy que lloraba asustada. Annie alzó la vista y la vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con su oberol de jean, su camisita rosada y las dos coletas que le hacía su madre todas las mañanas.**_

_**—¿Le dirás a mamá?— Le preguntó aterrada.**_

_**—No, Candy.**_

_**—¿Ya no vas a quererme?**_

_**—Te quiero mucho, tonta. Es sólo que no te soporto, pero te quiero.— Le sonrió.**_

_**—Tú tampoco me gustas. Pero te quiero, bueno... eso creo.**_

_**—Me alegro porque espero que me quieras lo suficiente como para ayudarme a limpiar todo ésto que ¡tú! hiciste.**_

_**Candy se puso ayudarla por unos segundos, pero escuchó el intro de su programa y salió disparada hacia el salón, dejando a Annie sola con todo el desastre.**_

_**Se quedaba exhorta mirando el televisor. No sabía que ese sería el último día en que disfrutaría de ese privilegio.**_

_**—Hola, Ann.**_

_**—Hola, chicos, pasen.— Les abrió la puerta a sus amigos, que vivían en el vecindario y asistían a la misma escuela.**_

_**—¿De niñera otra vez?**_

_**—Sí...— le contestó Annie con una sonrisa nerviosa y echándose un mechón detrás de la oreja a Tom, el chico que le gustaba. Él tenía dieciseis años, era el mayor del grupo.**_

_**—Eso no debería ser justo. Digo, ni que fueras su madre, ¿no?— Dijo Stacy, ella tenía catorce años, tenía un jean muy corto de flequillos y algunos agujeros, botas negras con incrustraciones de metal y una playera negra. Era de tez blanca, pelo castaño y recortado de forma extraña.**_

_**—Annie, tengo hambre.— La pelinegra resopló mientras sus amigos se lanzaban miradas de compasión.**_

_**—Acabas de comer hace un rato.**_

_**—Pero tengo más hambre.**_

_**—Pues mala suerte.**_

_**—¡Quiero comer! ¡Comer! ¡Comer!— Insistía Candy saltando en el sofá.**_

_**—Ya deja de brincar. ¿Quieres arruinar la casa también?**_

_**Annie estaba desesperada y era normal. A su edad, sólo quería divertirse con sus amigos y no pensar en nada más, no estar cuidando a su fastidiosa hermanita.**_

_**—Sabes qué, Ann, mejor venimos otro día, cuando no estés de Cenicienta...**_

_**—¡Oh no! No se vayan. Podemos irnos al garaje...**_

_**—¡Buena idea!— Convino Stacy sacando una cajetilla de cigarros y todos se fueron a lugar mencionado.**_

_**—¿No compartes?— Stacy le dio un cigarro a Tom.—¿Quieres probar?— Él se lo extendió a Annie. Ella nunca había fumado, pero estaba tan loca por Tom que por no quedar como tonta ante él, lo aceptó.**_

_**Luego de un ligero ataque de tos que desató la risa de sus amigos, Annie se fue acostumbrando al cigarrillo.**_

_**—¿Y éste auto?— Tom admiraba el coche clásico convertible en un color azúl claro.**_

_**—Es el talón de Aquiles de mi papá.— Respondió Annie mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro.**_

_**—¿Y ésta chatarra funciona?— Añadió Stacy.**_

_**—¿Chatarra? ¿Llamas chatarra a ésta obra? Es un...**_

_**—Un traste...— Volvió a insistir Stacy con indiferencia.**_

_**—¿Corre bien?— Volvió a insistir Tom ignorando los comentarios de la chica.**_

_**—Como el viento. Papá nos lleva a pasear en él todos los domingos.**_

_**Annie sonrió con orgullo. Su padre solía sentarla en su regazo cuando era más pequeña y ella creía estar conduciendo con él.**_

_**—Oye... ¿y si damos un paseo en él?— Propuso Tom.**_

_**—No... no creo que sea buena idea... si mi padre se entera...— Annie estaba entre la espada y la pared. Le temía a su padre, pero a la vez, quería impresionar a Tom.**_

_**—No se enterará. Sólo será una vuelta a la manzana...— Tom le sonrió, era un chico guapo, el típico chico adulador y pedante.**_

_**—Está bien...**_

_**Con los nervios de punta, Annie accedió.**_

_**—Ven, Candy.**_

_**—Pero aún no se acaba mi programa...**_

_**—No me importa. Además, no puedo dejarte aquí sola, ven.**_

_**Le apagó el televisor y la montó en la parte trasera del auto junto a Stacy. Conduciría Tom y ella iría en el asiento pasajero. Annie había sido la chica tímida, aplicada y obediente, pero hace unos meses, cuando se mudaron a ese nuevo vecindario y conoció a esos amigos, había cambiado bastante.**_

_**—Tom, dijiste que sólo era una vuelta a la manzana... ¿por qué estás tomando la autopista?**_

_**—Es que la manzana es muy grande...—Sonrió con idulgencia y aunque ella sonrió de vuelta, estaba muy nerviosa.**_

_**—Tom... detente, no vayas tan rápido.— Ya no se estaba divirtiendo, más bien estaba aterrada y Stacy sólo se reía como una imbécil en vez de ayudar.**_

_**—¡Ay! Dile que se detenga, Annie. Tengo miedo.**_

_**—Tom, por favor... detente...— Ya estaba al borde del llanto.**_

_**—No puedo detenerme en plena autopista.**_

_**Como si le valiera madre la preocupación de Annie, Tom aceleró más el auto. Annie nunca se había arrepentido tanto. Sólo deseaba estar de vuelta en casa.**_

_**—Ya, Tom, deja de mortificarla. Ve más despacio.— Por fin la Stacy dijo algo con sentido.**_

_**—Vale, vale, lo que las señoritas digan.**_

_**Tom era un inmaduro y un inconciente. Siguió acelarando, a tal punto que Candy se abrazó a Stacy del miedo. Con lo que Tom no contó fue con que un camión se había volcado en medio de la carretera, iba tan rápido...**_

_**Se estrelló contra el camión, fue tan fuerte el impacto, el auto quedó prácticamente enterrado en el camión. Cuando llegó la policía y la unidad de rescate, tuvieron que romper partes del auto para poderlos sacar.**_

_**Tom esta grave, pero vivo. A Stacy la declararon muerta, Annie también tenía heridas de gravedad y Candy...**_

_**Tres días después, la señora White escuchaba al doctor.**_

_**—Annie estará bien dentro de poco, tiene múltiples fracturas y estará en cama un tiempo, pero...**_

_**—¿Y Candice?— Preguntó la señora desesperada...**_

_**—Ella... también tiene algunas fracturas, pero... no recuerda nada... no sabe quién es...**_

_**—¿Amnesia?**_

_**—Podría ser, aunque pienso que es algo más complejo aún...**_

_**—¿A qué se refiere?**_

_**—A veces, en el caso de los niños, en sucesos traumáticos, se crea una barrera de protección, la mente bloquea recuerdos, algunos dejan de hablar, otros creen no poder caminar...**_

_**—¡Dios!**_

_**—En el caso de su hija... no puede ver...**_

_**—¿Está ciega?— Preguntó con horror.**_

_**—Hemos examinado sus ojos y concluí una ceguera temporal, uno de los golpes pudo haber afectado el nervio óptico.**_

_**—¿Volverá a ver?**_

_**—Es probable que sí, como le dije, examinamos sus ojos y descartamos daño permanente, ella recuperará la vista en cualquier momento...**_

_**—¿Y si no lo hace...?**_

_**—La ciencia tiene sus límites, señora. Puede que si la ceguera se extiende más de lo normal, se deba al trauma... he recomendado a varios especialistas para Candice...**_

_**La vida de Candy y la de todos cambió para siempre a partir de ese momento.**_

—Ya no me digan más mentiras. ¡No quiero más mentiras! Estoy harta de que jueguen conmigo, de que me quieran manipular.

—Candice, cálmate y escúchame...— Su madre se dirigió a ella con autoridad, pero nada podría frenar el ímpetu de Candy en ese momento.

—¿Vas a decirme la verdad? Porque es lo único que me interesa escuchar, ¡la verdad!

—No estás preparada para escuchar la verdad. Lo que tienes que hacer es empezar a explicarme por qué amaneciste...

—¡Ya deja eso! No soy una niña, amanecí con él...

—¡Porque no es una niña y porque se aman!— Estalló Annie.

—¿Tú qué sabes?— Reviró su madre.

—Sé que tiene la capacidad para afrontar la verdad, la que no está lista eres tú.

Señaló a su madre y en sus ojos azules había un rencor añejo.

—Candy... fue un accidente, te lo juro...— Se acercó a ella llorando, pero Candy la rechazó.

—No quiero escuchar nada más de ustedes. Déjenme sola...— Pidió llorando.

—Te lo contaré todo, Candy, luego me juzgas, pero por favor...

—¡No quiero! Quiero irme lejos de aquí. Lejos de ustedes. ¡Mentirosas!

Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, empujando a Patty que estaba en medio y acorralada en medio de la discusión al igual que Terry.

—Disculpen, iré hablar con ella si me lo permiten...— Propuso Terry.

—¿Usted? Lo que quiere es seguir envenenándola en nuestra contra. Todo era perfecto hasta que apareció usted.

—¡Mamá! Ya ha sido suficiente... ¿por qué no te rindes ya?

Annie estaba tan derrotada y su madre comenzaba aceptar su propia derrota.

Terry subió a la habitación de Candy y la encontró metiendo prendas de vestir desorganizadas en una valija, las metía con llanto y rabia.

—Candy, ¿qué haces?

—¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Me largo!— Su tono fue ácido mientras metía en la valija toda clase de cosas.

—A ver, ven aquí...— Se sentó en su cama y la llamó para que se sentara junto a él.

—No quiero. Me voy, Grand.

—De eso precisamente vamos hablar. Ven aquí...— Palmeó el colchón para indicarle donde estaba. Ella caminó hacia él con pesadez y él la acomodó en su regrazo.

—¿Así que te vas?

—¡Sí!

—¿Se puede saber a dónde?

—Pues... contigo...

A Terry se le abrieron los ojos como bolas de billar. No pudo ni hablar y de pronto una presión gigante se apoderó de él.

—Con... ¿conmigo?

—Sí...

—A ver... cieguita... no puedes irte conmigo.

—¿Por qué?— Le preguntó con los ojos cargados de rabia y llanto, poniéndose de pie.

—Primero porque hay muchas cosas que tienes que hablar con tu familia... y segundo... eres menor de edad... ¿sabes en el lío que me meterías?

—Pero ya pronto seré mayor. Además, tú y yo ya...

—Candy, no puedes salir huyendo así como así... y yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte ahora... no puedo sacarte de la comodidad de tu casa para llevarte a...

—Esta casa ha sido un gran infierno para mí, Grand... Aquí sólo hay mentiras y abuso... ya me habían dejado en manos de un depravado, me dejaron ciega... ¿qué será lo próximo?

—Está bien. Te llevaré conmigo...

—¡Gracias!

—Eh, eh, aún no termino de hablar. Te llevaré conmigo si tus padres están de acuerdo...

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y abajo estaban su madre y sus hermanas.

—¿Y esa maleta? ¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó su madre con amenaza.

—Me voy, mamá, ya te lo dije.

—¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Te volviste loca?

—¡Déjala que se vaya!— Su padre regresó borracho, arrastrando las palabras. Terry entendió más claro las ganas de Candy por huir de ahí.

—¡Papá! No puedes dejar que se vaya...— Deseperada, Patty por fin habló, aunque como siempre, no la tomaban en cuenta.

—Vete, Candy. Escapa... aléjate de éste maldito infierno y ven por mí cuando puedas...— Sonrió con los ojos aguados, botella en mano.

Terry sintió vergüenza ajena y se fue con Candy. Ahora sólo había un problema...

—¡Terry! Estaba preocupada, ¿por qué no contestaste mis llamad...?— Eleanor se quedó a media frase cuando vio a Candy junto a él, a Candy a su maleta...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Ahora ya saben por qué está ciega Candy... Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Gracias por comentar: Erika L, norma Rodriguez, Maride de Grand, thay, Dyta Drangon, Mazy Vampire, Soadora, Luisa, elisablue85, catchi90, dulce lu, Olga Parada, Dali, skarllet northman, Oh Ha Ni, gatita, LizCarter, nerckka, Michiru, luz rico, Amparo de Grand, GRANDCHESTER LUCY**

**Les mando un beso**

**Wendy**


	21. Conviviendo

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 20 Conviviendo**

* * *

><p>—Lo siento, mamá, es que pasó algo que... ¿por qué mejor no te sientas?— Le preguntó Terry a su madre con una sonrisa cansina, conciente de que no sería nada fácil lo que vendría a continuación.<p>

—¿Sentarme? No me digas que... ¡Oh por Dios!— Lejos de sentarse, Eleanor seguía preocupada, parloteando y dando vueltas por el humilde salón del apartamento. Candy sentía que le faltaba el aire, estaba paralizada en el mismo pedacito de azulejo del cual sus pies no parecían querer despegarse.

—No sé qué será lo que tu cabeza esté maquilando, mamá, pero puedo asegurarte que aún no vas a ser abuela.

Terry le sonrió de lado por un segundo, Eleanor suspiró aliviada, pero Candy por poco se desmaya con sólo imaginarlo, aunque habían sido lo bastante responsables para evitar un embarazo no deseado.

—Pero... ¿y esa maleta?

—Pues... es de Candy...

—¡Eso ya lo sé! Lo qué quiero saber es por qué...

—Eso te lo explicaré pronto, sólo déjame ayudar a Candy a instalarse en mi habitación...

Con los ojos aguados, al no contar con tan "calurosa" bienvenida, Candy siguió a Terry hasta su habitación. Por algún motivo, sintió que esa decision de irse con él no fue acertada, las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, sintiéndose de pronto más sola que nunca.

—Puedes usar éstos tres cajones que están vacíos...— Terry la condujo hasta su buró.

—Gracias...— Contestó con un desánimo tan grande que Terry lo notó.

—Cieguita... lo siento mucho, de verdad.— Le acarició la mejilla y con su pulgar se llevó las lágrimas que no se resistieron más.

—Toda una vida de mentiras, Grand...

—Lo sé, sé como te debes sentir... pero pienso que debe de haber una explicación para todo... tal vez...

—¿Qué explicación podría justificarlos?— Su tono fue duro.

—No lo sé, Candy. Te fuiste sin escucharlos...

—Yo sólo me harté de que me manipularan. No dejé que me convencieran nuevamente con alguna historia ridícula... yo... llevo años escuchándolos hablar de una supuesta operación que de seguro ni siquiera existe y que de existir, jamás podrán costearla, sobre todo porque mi padre...

Hizo una pausa repentina para darle espacio al llanto. Terry la escuchaba sin interrumpir, contagiado de su dolor, no le dio importancia a que estaba perdiendo un día de clases en la universidad y que en un par de horas tendría que trabajar.

—¿Qué hay con tu padre, Candy?

—Él... tiene problemas...

—¿Qué clase de problemas?— Terry había aprendido a conocerla lo suficiente como para darse cuenta cuando quería esquivar un asunto.

—Es alcohólico y además... juega con el dinero...

—Apuestas.

—Sí... con todo lo que ha perdido, creo que yo me hubiera operado cinco veces...

El gesto de Candy se endureció, pero más dura se volvió la expresión facial de Terry al enterarse de todo aquello.

—Mejor deja eso ahí, Candy. Descansa un poco, yo te ayudaré más tarde.— Le quitó las prendas de vestir que tenía en las manos y la condujo a la cama. Candy no protestó y Terry regresó al salón para hablar con su madre. Era un apartamento pequeño y parecía que todas las paredes tenían oídos.

**"Sabes que éste apartamento se nos está cayendo en pedazos... a penas cabemos nosotros..."**

**"¿Y qué quieres que haga, mamá? No puedo dejarla a su suerte, ella me necesita..."**

**"No pretendo que la dejes a su suerte... es sólo que... ¿no creen que se han precipitado?"**

**"Si pasaras tan sólo un minuto en su casa, con su familia, tú también te la querrías llevar de ahí sin pensarlo."**

—Candy...— Terry la llamó, pero ella se hizo la dormida, tenía rastros de llanto seco en sus mejillas. Terry le dio un beso en la frente, tomó su credencial de Big Burgers, se colocó la gorra, agarró las llaves del auto y se marchó a trabajar.

Candy estaba tan aturdida que logró dormirse un rato después de que Terry se hubiera marchado, para cuando abrió los ojos, ya eran las seis y treinta de la tarde, se fue encaminando poco a poco por la casa, el olor de especias y condimentos la invadió.

—¿Señora Eleanor?

—¡Arrg!— Del susto, al no haber sentido a Candy, Eleanor se cortó con el cuchillo con el que picaba unos pimientos.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Se encuentra bien? No quise...— Candy trató de acercársele a tientas, Eleanor tomó un paño y lo apretó contra su dedo para detener el sangrado.

—No te preocupes, Candy... es que soy muy descuidada, olvidé que estabas aquí...

—Me quedé dormida demasiado rato... ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?— Se ofreció con amabilidad.

—Eh... no... yo me encargaré, tú eres la visita.

—Oh, nada de eso, yo ya soy de confianza. Déjeme ayudarla, por favor...

—Pero Candy... ¿tú sabes...?

—¡Oh por supuesto! Sé cocinar de todo... sólo dígame cuál será el menú y dónde están todas las cosas...

Con el corazón en un puño y algo incrédula, Eleanor dejó que Candy obrara en la cocina. Aunque tenía bastante habilidad dadas las circunstancias de su condición, Eleanor iba detrás de ella recogiendo y limpiando lo que Candy dejaba caer, limpiando restos de los condimentos que se escapaban de la puntería de Candy, pero en fin, la cena quedó lista. Y la cocina hecha un desastre.

—Buenas noches.— Llegó Terry a eso de las ocho de la noche.

—¡Grand!— Candy voló a sus brazos que la recibieron con amor y energía a pesar de su cansancio. Parecía que ambos se habían olvidado de Eleanor.

—Ejem...—Les rompió el encanto al aclararse la garganta.

—Buenas noches, mamá. Mmm... sea lo que sea huele rico...

—Pues esperemos que sepa así mismo como huele...— Respondió ella.

Se fueron al comedor en el que Eleanor disponía de los platos y utencilios. Colocó la cacerola con el estofado y dispuso jugo de arándanos.

—Mamá... ésta vez se te fue la mano con los condimentos...

Eleanor trataba de hacerle una señal con las manos y el rostro, pero Terry no la veía...

—Está un poco salado...— Remató Terry y Eleanor, como mujer al fin, supo que su hijo acababa de firmar su acta de defunsión.

—Lo siento... es la primera vez que me pasa...— Dijo Candy al borde del llanto y a Terry se le paralizaron todos los sentidos por su metida de pata.

—Lo siento, Candy... no sabía que... bueno, no es que esté mal...

—No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no pase la próxima vez...— _Porque no habrá próxima vez_, pensó para sí misma.

—Cieguita... de verdad lo siento...

—Si ya terminaron, recogeré la mesa.

Se puso de pie y recogiendo primero sus propios platos y utencilios se dirigió a la cocina. Terry que no encontraba que más hacer para reponer su desacierto, sólo miró a su madre, con una señal de auxilio en la mirada, pero Eleanor sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya se le pasará.— Le dijo sonriendo, luego su mirada se perdió por un instante, recordando los primeros meses de convivencia con Richard, en ese mismo apartamento... y las aventuras de sus limitadas habilidades culinarias para aquél entonces.

¡Clan!

El sonido de algo de vidrio que había caído al suelo la sacó del limbo del pasado en que se encontraba. Ella y Terry fueron a la cocina corriendo. Candy estaba aterrada y con pánico. Eleanor miró los pedazos de su cacerola favorita en el suelo a punto de llorar, era uno de los grandes tesoros que había tenido su difunta madre. Bueno, era sólo un cacharro de cocina, pero tenía mucho valor sentimental.

—Lo siento, señora... Yo me tropecé y...

—Está bien, Candy... Creo que has hecho mucho por hoy... ¿por qué no se van a descansar?— Los señaló a ambos y Candy se retiró cabizbaja junto con Terry.

—No he pegado una con tu madre...

—No te frustres, cieguita. Eleanor ya está chochando...

—¡Grand!

—¿Qué? Es cierto.— Respondió con total indiferencia tras su diablura.

—No lo es.

—Lo sé.— Le dio un beso y se sentó en la cama, con ella en su regazo.

—Creo que tu madre no está contenta con que yo esté aquí...

—¡Tonterías! Seguro que sólo se hace la interesante.— Dijo él sin prestar mucha importancia al asunto, estaba muy ocupado con los botones de la blusa de Candy y besándola.

—Lo digo en serio, Grand... yo no le agrado del todo a tu madre...

—Eso no es así. Sólo dale tiempo, todas las suegras suelen ser un dolor de cabeza.

—Pero es que...

—Shhh. ¿Podemos hablarlo luego de que terminemos?

La blusa de Candy acababa de pasar a mejor vida. Terry estaba ansioso, pero trataba de mantener la calma, era conciente de que Candy a penas se iniciaba y no quería lastimarla.

—Te amo, cieguita. Eso es todo lo que debe importarte.

Fue hermosa esa segunda vez que hicieron el amor. Terry frenó su anciedad y empleó la misma delicadeza de la vez primera. Su cama estrenó a Candy. Le gustaba que al terminar, el cuerpecito pequeño y cálido de ella descansara sobre el suyo, que esa melena rubia lo arropara. La amaba y amaba todo de ella.

—Creo que debemos bañarnos, Grand. Apestamos.

—¿Disculpa? Tú eres la apestosa. Hueles a estofado salado.

—Y tú a hamburguesas grasientas.

—¿Ah sí? Vas a ver hamburguesas grasientas ahora.

—¡No! Jajajaja. ¡Ya!

Con las cosquillas de Terry, retosaban como dos niños y parecía que la vida reía con ellos, al menos por ese momento. Minutos después, fueron a ducharse juntos, agradeciendo que ya Eleanor se había retirado a dormir.

Luego de haberse aseado, Terry se quedó en bóxers, el verano estaba cerca y el calor no tenía piedad de nadie. Candy también eligió una pijama ligera, short y franela. Estaban agotados y se acostaron, uno en brazos del otro.

—Se siente diferente ésta vez, Grand...

—¿El qué, linda?— Bostezó.

—Estar en tus brazos. Saber que por la mañana nadie nos sorprenderá...

—Tienes razón. Pero sí nos sorprenderán en la mañana...

—¿Quién? ¿Tu madre?

—No.

—¿Y quién?— Preguntó ya molesta.

—La alarma. Si no lo recuerdas, mañana tienes escuela, ¡floja!

Al día siguiente, Terry dejaba a Candy en su escuela y volaba hacia su universidad. Ahora tenía que modificar más su tiempo, pues estaba a cargo de todas las actividades de Candy.

—Candy... ¿te encuentras bien?— Le preguntó su maestra, la señorita Pony al terminar su clase.

—¿Yo? Sí... ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Tú eres una chispa, Candy, cuando estás apagada se nota.

—Es complicado.— No dio más detalles y bajó la cabeza.

—Supongo. Sabes que puedes hablar con la trabajadora social si lo necesitas...

—Gracias, pero no. Ya me las arreglaré.

—Candy, no sé lo que te esté pasando, pero sí sé que una de tus virtudes es creerte la chica maravillas. No hay nada malo en pedir ayuda de vez en cuando.

—Estaré bien, señorita Pony. La veré mañana.

Antes de que su maestra siguiera insistiendo, Candy fue hacia la salida a esperar a Terry como de costumbre. El rostro se le iluminó cuando él la llamó por su nombre y se le acercó.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy, cieguita?

—Más o menos... ¿y a ti?

—Igual...— Respondió besando su mano un momento cuando ya estaban sentados en el auto.

—Lamento haberte puesto en ésta situación, Grand... es que no tengo a nadie más a quien...

—Tranquila, Candy. Yo estoy feliz de que estés conmigo.— _Pero tu madre no... _pensó ella, pero se lo calló.

—Te acompañaré hasta el elevador... mi turno comienza en media hora.

Así hizo Terry, cuando la dejó en la puerta y le entregó la llave que era suya, se marchó a toda prisa a trabajar. Candy entró en el apartamento y escuchó a Eleanor conversar y reir muy animadamente con otra mujer. Reconoció esa voz, no la olvidaría jamás.

—¡Candy!— Exclamó Eleanor sorprendida y algo avergonzada, de hecho.

—Buenas tardes...— A pesar del nudo que se le formó en la garganta y el coraje que la comenzaba a corroer, tuvo buena educación.

—Buenas tardes, Candy. Yo ya me iba...

Eliza se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta, sorprendida también de ver llegar a Candy de pronto y sin Terry...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, amigas! Disculpen la tardanza, me encontraba resolviendo asuntos muy personales de mi vida que acapararon toda mi parte física y emocional, pero ya estoy de vuelta, no estaré con la misma frecuencia de antes ya que mañana comienzo la Universidad y estoy en búsqueda de un empleo de medio tiempo mientras tanto, así que mi tiempo estará realmente limitado, pero tranquilas, no abandonaré la historia. Tengo interés de terminarla lo antes posible, ya que hasta que no lo haga, no actualizaré "Novia de mi profesor". Ambas historias están programadas en mi mente, todo el desenlace, lo que me afecta es el factor tiempo, pero las terminaré. Luego de que las finalice, no me verán aquí por un tiempo, pues el conseguir un trabajo nuevo y adaptarme nuevamente a la vida de estudiante, además de mi familia ha hecho que tenga que dividirme en cien mil pedazos. Espero su comprensión.<strong>

**Pasando a ésta historia... bueno... ahora se pondrá interesante, Candy descubrirá que no todo es color de rosas...**

**Es todo por hoy, chicas, voy contra el reloj. Las quiero y gracias a todas por comentar.**

**Wendy**


	22. Inesperado

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 21 Inesperado**

* * *

><p>Era evidente que Eliza estaba sorprendida y en cierto modo, avergonzada, también Eleanor se sentía avergonzada, incluso la propia Candy se sentía avergonzada... u otro adjetivo más apropiado: burlada.<p>

—No, no tienes que irte, Eliza... sé que eres amiga de la señora Eleanor y ésta es su casa, no mía.

Aunque Candy sonrió al terminar su argumento, había una angustia y decepción palpable en su cara.

—No fue mi intención que te sintieras incómoda, Candy, honestamente yo no pensé... nunca hubo doble intención...— Eleanor estaba nerviosa, temía que ese descuido provocara un descontento en el tríangulo que formaban ella, Terry y Candy al convivir.

—No se disculpe, Eleanor, como le dije, ésta es su casa, usted es libre de recibir a quien desee. Si me disculpan... me retiro a estudiar.— Se dirigía con su bastón hacia la habitación que ahora compartían ella y Terry.

—¡Candy!— Eliza la llamó y Candy se detuvo.

—Eliza, no creo que sea buena idea...— Intervino Eleanor.

—Yo creo que sí, creo que es muy necesario que Candy y yo tengamos ésta plática. No me tomaré mucho tiempo, ¿vienes, Candy?

Candy titubeó por largos segundos, al final decidió ir con Eliza, salieron del apartamento hacia el elevador y se sentaron en una banca del lobby del edificio, cada vez más decadente.

—Candy, es para mí muy importante que sepas que no ando detrás de Terry... la verdad es que yo a penas lo veo y aún si tuviera la oportunidad...

—Yo no he insinuado nada, es más... ni siquiera se lo he reprochado a Terry...

—Candy, déjame hablar.— Eliza la interrumpió, pues ya Candy la había interrumpido antes con su parloteo.

—Lo siento...

—Terry es un chico muy especial, tiene sus defectos, como cualquier otra persona, pero es... es íntegro. Aún si yo quisiera meterme en el medio... entre ustedes, él jamás se prestaría... En fin... Terry y yo nos conocemos desde el vientre de nuestras madres, cualquiera que fuera mi intención, él la adivinaría en segundos y me pondría en mi lugar antes de que yo alcanzace a dar un segundo paso.

—Yo no he dudado de él nunca...

—Tal vez no de él, pero sí de mí, de lo que tuvimos, o de mi relación con Eleanor, sé que de algún modo eso te mortifica.

Candy sólo bajó la cabeza, aunque no lo dijera con palabras, lo que Eliza decía era muy cierto.

—Es que... aún cuando sé que Terry me ama... su madre... es obvio que te prefiere a ti... ella quisiera que fueras tú la que estuvieras en mi lugar...

—No creo que sea así, Candy. Y bueno, aún si fuera así, poco importa, porque es la elección de Terry lo que cuenta y que creo que él ha dejado bastante claro a quién ha elegido.

—Si yo hubiera sabido en un principio de su relación contigo, jamás...

—Candy... no hay culpables aquí, nuestro rompimiento era inminente, aún si tú no existieras. Mira, Candy... Terry y yo siempre fuimos amigos, desde siempre... nuestras madres, ambas solteras y solas, eran amigas, su turnaban para cuidarnos, la mayor parte del tiempo siempre estábamos juntos y así crecimos, exploramos el mundo juntos... era inevitable que... que fuéramos algo más. Pero fue sólo eso, una costumbre vieja, fue amor en algún momento, no lo niego, pero ahora... ahora él y yo sólo somos viejos amigos y compartimos un lindo pasado y eso es todo.

Eliza tenía los ojos tan aguados al pronunciar todo aquello que al final las lágrimas cedieron, agradeció que Candy no pudo verlas.

—Entonces... ¿ya no lo quieres?— A Eliza se le formó un grueso nudo en la garganta, tan grueso que le dolió, tanto como esa verdad le dolía en el alma.

—Lo quiero, Candy. Yo amo a Terry, es algo que no podré arrancarme, nunca podré olvidarlo, yo he amado a Terry desde que tengo memoria. Pero Terry no me ama a mí y eso es suficiente para que yo me retire. Terry ha sufrido mucho, Candy, más de lo que él demuestra o admitiría, él merece ser feliz y yo... yo jamás lo traicionaría, por eso... no me podré meter entre ustedes dos, no por ti, sino por él... y porque además... de Eleanor he aprendido que uno debe tener amor propio... y arrastrarme por Terry aún sabiendo que no me quiere ya sería patético por demás.

Eliza se secó las lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa para algún otro inquilino que vivía en el edificio.

—Lamento mucho que... bueno... que ustedes hayan terminado...

—No lo lamentes. Yo no me lamentaría en tu lugar.

—¡Candy!— Una chica llegó y las interrumpió. Candy supo bien de quién se trataba.

Con la interrupción, tanto Candy como Eliza dirigieron su atención hacia aquella voz. Se hizo un extraño silencio de pronto. Eliza y la recién llegada se quedaron mirándose, ninguna dijo nada, pero ambas sabían lo que cada una estaba pensando... y sobre todo... los recuerdos del lugar en donde coincidieron por primera vez.

—¡Annie! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?— Era evidente que Candy no estaba contenta de haber sido encontrada.

—Vine hablar contigo, Candy, por favor, escúchame...

—Disculpen, yo me voy.— Sin hacer contacto visual con Annie, Eliza se fue, quedando sólo las dos hermanas.

—¡Yo no te quiero escuchar!

—Candy... por favor... yo he querido hablar por años... mamá y papá nunca me lo permitieron, pero yo ya no puedo más con ésto... por favor... no me amordaces tú también.

Era tanta la desesperación de Annie, que Candy bajó la guardia y cedió un poco.

—Mira, Annie, sea lo que sea, está bien. No tienes que explicarme nada, todo está bien. No quiero que me digas nada, no quiero saber nada de ninguno de...

—¿En serio? ¿No te interesa saber nada de nosotros? ¿De cómo están papá y mamá? Patty lleva dos días durmiendo conmigo... no puede dormir sola en el cuarto que compartía contigo... ¿crees que eres la única que sufre aquí?

—No fui yo la que los llené de mentiras... ¡ustedes me traicionaron!— Lo dijo con dolor, no con rabia, sino con mucho dolor.

—¡A mí me han obligado a callar por años! A mí me han señalado todo éste tiempo por lo que te pasó. ¿Has notado la forma en que mamá es conmigo? ¿Has visto que me hable con cariño? ¿Alguna vez has escuchado lo orgullosa que se siente de mí? Mamá no es perfecta, Candy, pero a ti te ha querido mucho más de lo que me demuestra a mí.

—Lo siento... Annie, de verdad ya no se trata de ti. Son muchas cosas, hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza ahora y no se tratan sólo de ustedes... no creo que sea un buen momento, tal vez otro día...

—No, Candy, no será ningún otro día. Si no quieres verme más después de hoy, está bien, pero me vas a escuchar. No pienso guardarme ésto ni un día más.

Luego de que Annie le contara todo a Candy, ambas terminaron llorando y abrazándose.

—¿Por qué yo no recuerdo nada?— Le preguntó con frustración.

—Es una suerte que sea así, yo no lo olvido jamás... y cuando lo hago, las pesadillas me lo traen otra vez.

—Lo siento tanto, Annie...

...

Fue un gran alivio el hecho de que Candy y Annie hayan limado sus asperezas, aún así, Candy no regresó a su casa, no se sentía preparada. Ya hacía dos semanas que vivía con Terry y su suegra.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?— Eleanor puso el televisor en mudo para atender a su hijo.

—Arruinaste mi camiseta.— Le mostró a Eleanor una camiseta blanca que se había teñido de rojo en algunas partes.

—¿Yo?

—¿Y quién mas? Te he dicho que ya no tienes que ocuparte de lavar mi ropa...

—Yo no he tocado tu ropa, Terry.

—Fui yo... debió haberse ido sin querer con la ropa de color... lo siento.— Candy estaba al borde del llanto. Todos sus intentos de cooperar con las tareas del hogar eran cotraproducentes.

—Candy...— Terry se acercó a ella conmovido.

—Estoy arruinándolo todo...

—No... no, cieguita. Fue sólo un error, creo que a todos nos ha pasado...

—No debí venir aquí... les estoy destruyendo la casa...

¡Bum!— Un estallido y un fuerte olor a quemado y a fusibles impregnó el lugar.

—¡Dios! ¿qué fue eso?— Eleanor corrió del salón hacia la cocina, alarmada.

Detrás de ella, fueron Candy y Terry.

—¡No! El micro-ondas... lo compré no hace ni un mes...— Abrió la puertecita del aparato y encontró la causa de la explosión. Candy puso algo a calentar en un contenedor de aluminio.

—Lo siento... yo...— Ya Candy no supo que más decir, esa vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—¿Lo sientes? Tú pareces querer resolverlo todo con eso. Te he dicho mil veces que pidas ayuda... ¿es que a caso quieres dejarnos en la calle?— Eleanor se había salido de control, cosa que muy rara vez sucedía.

—¡Mamá, cálmate!

—No es cosa de que me calme, Terry...

—Mañana mismo te compro otro micro-ondas.

—¡No se trata de eso! Sino del peligro... ¿te imaginas que ella hubiera estado frente a ese traste cuando explotó?— Terry no dijo nada más, pues su madre tenía toda la razón. No era sólo por los bienes materiales, estar con Candy en la casa suponía mucha responsabilidad.

—Ya no volverá a ocurrir, mamá. Yo estaré más pendiente de ella...

—Yo... yo ya no intentaré ayudarla más, Eleanor, prometo que... que no tocaré nada más...

—Tranquila, Candy.— Eleanor suspiró resignada.— ¿Por qué no van a dar un paseo? El clima está hermoso.

...

Candy y Terry captaron la indirecta y salieron del apartamento. Una vez abajo, Terry se quedó mirándola por un rato. Candy tenía la cara roja aún, en sus ojos brillaba la vergüenza por el incidente ocurrido. De pronto, analizando todo, Terry soltó varias carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Quiso saber Candy frunciendo el ceño y respingando la nariz.

—Vas a sacarle canas verdes a mamá, cieguita.— Siguió riendo.

—Eso no es gracioso, Grand.

—Bueno, hace un rato no, pero ahora que lo pienso...— Soltó otra carcajada, pero Candy, muy por el contrario, comenzó a llorar.

—¡Ya deja de reirte!— La risa se le paralizó de un golpe.

—Candy, no llores... no hay motivo, fue sólo... si quieres vamos hoy mismo y compramos otro maldito micro-ondas...

—¡Es que tú no entiendes!— Le gritó ya desesperada.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?— Hasta Terry se fue molestando poco a poco también. Era mucha la presión que había estado soportando en los últimos días, aunque nunca se quejaba.

—Tu mamá no me quiere. Y yo no he hecho mucho para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Ah, es eso...— Suspiró Terry que se había imaginado algo peor.

—¿Y te parece poco? Lo dices como si... ¡bah!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Te ofrecí lo único que puedo ofrecerte, lamentablemente, mi mamá está incluída en el paquete, sólo haz un esfuerzo... yo no puedo con todo, Candy.

Luego de eso, se produjo un silencio enorme e incómodo.

—Tienes razón. Yo no debí meterte en ésto. Es que yo... pensé que sería tan fácil, pero... lo siento, Terry.— Lloró de frustración por sentirse atada, pero Terry notó que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, como dándole seriedad a la situación.

—Tampoco te eches toda la culpa, Candy. No tenías muchas opciones y yo no iba a darte la espalda.

—Grand... yo... quiero irme de vuelta a casa.

Terry se quedó perplejo, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Volver a tu casa...— Terry pronunció cada palabra con lentitud, como si fueran de otro idioma y cuidaba de la pronunciación.

—Sí...

—¿Estás segura? Candy, sé que éstos días no han sido fáciles, pero yo creo que...

—He tratado de ganarme a tu madre, Grand, y no es cosa de los últimos días, ha sido desde siempre. Ella, siempre ha sido amable conmigo, pero sólo eso. Hasta un ciego podría notar que no me acepta.

Terry supo que en gran parte, Candy tenía razón. Su madre había aceptado esa relación con resignación, pero no por convicción.

—Yo... hablaré con ella...

—No, Grand. Las cosas ya no pintan bien, no quiero echar más leña al fuego... y además, te conozco, sé que terminarán discutiendo y yo como siempre... seré la manzanita de discordia.

—¿Entonces lo has decidido? ¿Te vas a tu casa?

—Sí... entiéndeme, es que...

—No tienes que decir nada más, Candy. Entiendo perfectamente.— Se tomó un largo suspiro.

Caminaron hacia la salida cuando un anuncio en el boletín del lobby del edificio llamó la atención de Terry.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos?— Preguntó Candy desconcertada.

—Creo que tengo una idea mucho mejor...

—Pero... ¿a dónde...? ¡Grand!

Terry la arrastró sin explicaciones hacia el mostrador del encargado del edificio.

—Señor Tucci...

—¡Terruce! ¿Qué se te ofrece?— El amable señor, que conocía a Terry desde que era un chiquillo, se quitó el auricular de la oreja un momento para dirigirse a él, tapando la bocina para que el que estaba en línea no escuchara.

—Sobre el anuncio del apartamento vacío... ¿aún está disponible?

—Claro. Se desocupó ayer mismo... Toma, ve a verlo.— Le lanzó la llave y siguió atendiendo su llamada.

—Grand... ¿qué estás pensando? ¿A dónde me llevas...?

—A tu nueva casa.— Le dijo cargándola cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió en el piso del apartamento desocupado.

Terry abrió la puerta y entraron. Era un apartamento aún más pequeño que el que compartía con su madre. Tenía una sola habitación, pero estaba recién pintado y los enceres de la cocina y el baño parecían haber sido recién retocados.

—Grand... ¿nuestra nueva casa?— Preguntó Candy una vez él la puso en el suelo.

—Sí... ¿qué piensas?—Esperaba ansioso por su reacción.

—Yo... yo no sé... no quiero que gastes...

—No paga mucho. Además sólo exige un mes de depósito. Vamos, Candy, sí o no.

—Es que no sé...— Seguía dubitativa.

—Tal vez esto te ayude a decidirte...

Entre apasionados y lujuriosos besos la fue guiando a la cocina, sentándola sobre el modesto desayunador.

—Aquí todo será tuyo. No tienes que pedir permiso para nada, porque es tu casa.— No la dejaba hablar con sus besos, sus manos se estaban introduciendo por su blusa.

—Terry... no está bien, el señor Tucci podría entrar...

—Nadie va a entrar. Es una de las ventajas. Aquí nadie nos interrumpirá y nadie se quejará de tus gritos cada vez que te haga el amor...

En ese mismo momento le sacó la blusa y colocando las manos en sus caderas, comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—Te amo, Candy. Nunca te dejaré sola.

—Yo también te amo... ya no podría estar más sin ti...

—¿Ah sí?— Le dio un beso más ardiente y le quitó el sostén.

—Sí...

—¿Y sin sentirme?— Hizo que ella lo abrazara con sus piernas y la empujó más hacia el frente, casi al filo del mostrador para que pudiera sentirlo tan duro y viril.

—Sin... sin sentirte tampoco...— Contestó apasionada, pero con las mejillas rojas y la voz algo torpe, no sólo por el deso, sino porque aún conservaba algo de pudor.

Candy llevaba falda, era muy conveniente para la ocasión, Terry se la levantó y le corrió las bragas hacia un lado. Sin dejarla de besar, se bajó los pantalones y el calzoncillo luego de sacar un preservativo de su bolsillo. Antes de colocárselo, sin parar de besarla, su dedo comenzó a jugar un poco en su intimidad para estimularla, pero no hizo falta mucho esfuerzo. Terry sólo tenía que besarla, susurrarle al oído para que su pasión se disparara.

—Te amo.— Quiso que supiera, se puso el presarvativo y suavemente se hizo paso en su interior.

—También te amo.— La última palabra le salió chillona, el deseo tiene la capacidad de nublarnos y hasta cierto punto, idiotizarnos.

—Contigo todo es diferente...— La voz de Terry era falta de aire por los jadeos y las embestidas.

—Sí...— Ella quiso decir algo más profundo, pero las sensaciones divinas no le permitían otra cosa que no fuera gemir.

—Aquí puedes gritar. Nadie te oirá...

Esa fue la entrega más ardiente que tuvieron jamás. Fue pasión desenfrenada. Poco a poco, Terry le iba enseñando que cuando el deseo llama, cualquier lugar se convierte en cama y refugio para los enamorados.

Terminaron extasiados y aún no habían terminado de ver el apartamento. Tenía al menos estufa y refrigerador. Lo demás él podría comprarlo poco a poco y podría llevarse su cama del apartamento de su madre.

—¿Te gusta, cieguita?

—Lo que me gusta es que estaré contigo.

...

Dos días después, cuando Terry recibió su paga, le estaría comunicando de sus planes de mudanza a Eleanor.

—¡Qué! Pero, Terry... ¿has perdido el juicio?— Eleanor estaba visiblemente preocupada.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Precisamente lo he decidido porque no queremos molestarte...

—¡No me molestan! Ustedes... no entienden...

—No, mamá, no entiendo, pero tampoco tengo tiempo, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos por la noche.

Le dio un beso a su madre y a Candy y se fue, dejando a Candy con todo el lío... con Eleanor.

—Yo... me retiro... tengo que... estudiar...

—No vas a ninguna parte, Candy. Ahora tú y yo vamos hablar seriamente.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Chicas, estoy de vacaciones de la uni hasta el 7 de enero, así que trataré de actualizar tanto como me sea posible. Gracias por seguir la historia aunque no actualice con la frecuencia de antes.**

**Bueno, ya estamos en una etapa muy clave de esta historia y... no le queda mucho, unos 9 capitulos aprox.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**norma Rodriguez, Erika L, elisablue85, Mirna, GRANDCHESTER LUCY, Maria De Jesus L H, Luisa, gatita, Soadora, mimeli, CONNY DE G, Dali, Iris Adriana, LizCarter, Oh Ha Ni, Maride de Grand, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, dulce lu, skarllet northman, Dayan Hernandez, Mazy Vampire**

** Chicas, algunas me pidieron unas sugerencias, creo que algo de un homenaje al chavo y otra la historia de los fosforos, no es que las esté pasando por alto, sino que en éstos momentos no tengo tiempo, por eso no he aceptado las propuestas, pero sí me he tomado el tiempo de leerlas y tal vez en alguna otra ocasión me anime y lo haga, pero por el momento es imposible, de hecho, les advierto que puede que al terminar ésta y historia y la otra que tengo a medias, me retire de fanfiction un tiempo indefinido, pues las metas que me he trazado requieren de toda mi concentración y esfuerzo para llegar a donde yo quiero llegar.**

***En mi fic, "Amor de verano" en el final o en el epílogo hay un pequeño homenaje al chavo.**

**Un beso y gracias por el apoyo,**

**Wendy**


	23. Otra perspectiva

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 22 Otra perspectiva**

* * *

><p>—¿Hablar conmigo? Pero... yo no hice nada, no he tocado nada, ¡se lo juro! No he roto nada desde...<p>

—Candy, no es de eso que quiero hablarte. Ven, siéntate.— Con el corazón acelarado, Candy volvió a sentarse junto a su suegra.

—Dígame...

—No sé cuál será la razón por la que de pronto han decidido mudarse, pero tienes que entender que para nada estoy de acuerdo con esa locura.

—No fue mi idea. Es que Terry pensó que...

—Puede que la idea haya sido de Terry, pero no podemos negar que ha sido tu influencia en su vida la que ha detonado todos estos impulsos...

Candy bajó la cabeza y suspiró, ya veía todo eso venir, de hecho, podría decirse que estaba más que arrepentida de arrastrar a Terry junto con ella y robarle la paz que antes tenía con su madre.

—Yo quería regresar a casa, pero Terry me convenció para que...

—Es justo lo contrario, Candy.

—No la entiendo, señora...

—Piensas que Terry te ha convencido, pero en el fondo, eres tú la única capaz de convencer a Terry de cualquier cosa.

—Yo nunca quise ocasionarles ningún problema... yo... creo que sólo pensé en mí, pero no se preocupe, yo...

En ese momento, el sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación de las mujeres. Eleanor se puso de pie para abrir la puerta, pero antes miró por el cristalito de quién se trataba. No la conocía, era sólo una chica joven, tal vez una amiga de Candy o de Terry, decidió abrir luego de que la chica tocara el timbre una vez más.

—Buenas tardes... ¿se encuentra Terruce? Aquí vive Terruce Grandchester... ¿verdad?— La joven parecía desesperada.

—¿Quién es usted?— Preguntó Eleanor con recelo, pero a Candy le resultaba familiar su voz.

—Yo... Soy Susana Grandchester... soy su hermana... ¿Candy?— Pronunció su nombre con alivio al encontrarse con alguien de confianza.

—Hola, Sussy... ¿estás bien?— Candy se le acercó con una sonrisa, pero Susana estaba desesperada.

—No, Candy... no estoy bien...— Rompió en un llanto desgarrador.

—Señorita... ¿se encuentra bien?— Eleanor se apresuró a ofrecerle un asiento y fue por un vaso de agua.

En otras circunstancias, Susana habría mirado con desprecio todo el apartamento, pero en esos momentos, a penas había prestado atención a los detalles, la bañaba la angustia.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sussy? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Es... es Trish... ella tuvo una recaída y está en el hospital...

El mundo de Candy se paralizó. No sólo pensaba en la desdichada niña, sino en lo que afectaría esa noticia a Terry que ya tenía gran parte del peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita... Terry... él está trabajando... tan pronto como llegue yo le haré saber que...

—No... no... ¡no! Mi hermana no tiene tiempo... Necesito encontrarlo pronto...

—Yo te acompañaré a buscarlo en su trabajo...— Se ofreció Candy.

Las dos salieron del apartamento rumbo a Big Burgers para buscar a Terry. Eleanor se quedó sola, respirando profundo, analizando en qué momento su pobre hijo se complicó la vida de esa manera.

...

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidas a Big... Candy... ¿Sussy?— Cuando Terry y Susana se miraron a los ojos, no hizo falta que ella hablara, Terry se lo había imaginado.

Consiguió hablar con el señor Hathaway y logró que lo relevaran antes de tiempo. Los tres iban en el carro de Susana, pero conducía él.

—¿En qué hospital está?— Preguntó Terry al encender el motor.

—En el Saint James.

—Mi hermana Annie trabaja en ese hospital.— Agregó Candy luego de que Terry se ubicara en la carretera.

—¿Es doctora?—Preguntó Susana algo esperanzada.

—No. Ella trabaja en el área de facturación y cobro...

Terry casi voló, transformando un trayecto de una hora y media en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Recuérdame no dejarte conducir mi carro nunca más.— Dijo Susana cuando se bajaron.

Apresurados, llegaron a la recepción del hospital y ahí se encontraron al señor Grandchester, abatido y hasta más envejecido, pensó Terry.

—Terruce... gracias por venir...— Con los ojos aguados, Terry asintió y hasta sintió compasión por ese hombre tan derrotado.

—¿Cómo está Trish?

—Está tranquila... con su madre...

—¿Puedo verla?

—Seguro. Ha preguntado mucho por ti...

Terry entró solo al cuarto de Trish. Se notaba que el lugar se esforzaba porque esos niños sonrieran en medio de su desdicha. El cuarto era un irónico paraíso infantil, comenzando por los personajes de caricaturas que adornaban las paredes.

—¡Terruce!

—Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo estás?— Terry se le acercó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Cansada. Siempre cansada... oye... ¿quién te invitó?— Le reclamó la pequeña de pronto.

—¿A caso el hermano de la princesa requiere de invitación para visitar vuestro palacio?— Era mágico la forma en que ambos se metían en su papel real.

—Pues... te invité a mi cumpleaños y nunca llegaste... tampoco me llevaste mi regalo...

—Lo siento... es que... no tuve tiempo. Sabes que tu hermano es un plebeyo, tuve mucho trabajo...

—Pero me prometiste un regalo... ¡Lo prometiste!

—Y te compré tu regalo, es sólo que no he tenido tiempo de entregártelo.— Se sentó junto a su cama y le acarició la cabecita pelona.

—¡Lo compraste! ¿Y qué es?

—Es una sorpresa. Te lo daré cuando nos vayamos de aquí.

—¡Pues vámonos ya!— La niña se ircorporó en la cama como un resorte.

—Hey, hey, hey. Nada de eso. Aún el doctor no ha dicho que te puedes ir. Cuando te recuperes nos vamos.— Le dijo haciéndola acostar nuevamente.

—Yo nunca me recupero, Terruce...— El corazón de Terry se quebró en mil pedazos, luchó contra el llanto.

—No digas eso, seguro que ésta será la última vez...

—Eso dicen y luego me meten aquí otra vez... ¿me ayudas a escapar? Mira, podemos amarrar todas éstas sábanas y escaparnos por la ventana... lo he visto en las películas...

—Me temo que no será así de fácil, Su Majestad...

—Lo que yo creo es que tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo yo?— Levantó la ceja con arrogancia haciéndose el ofendido.

—Sí. Miedo de las alturas... oye... ¿es cierto que eres un luchador?

—¿Quién te dijo eso?— Le preguntó muy serio y la niña apagó su sonrisa, como si se hubiera metido en problemas.

—Eh... no me acuerdo...

Una tos muy aguda la atacó. Fue tan desesperante que Terry llamó a una enfermera.

...

—Terruce... no tienes por qué hacerlo... no es tu obligación...

—Yo quiero hacerlo.— Le contestó a su padre con determinación.

—Primero tendremos que hacerle unas pruebas para saber si es compatible...— Dijo el doctor que llevaba el caso de Trish.

Las siguientes horas serían angustiantes. Estaban en espera de los resultados y decidieron ir la cafetería del hospital por un bocadillo y café para relajarse.

—¿Candy?— Con una bandeja de comestibles en la mano, Annie se encontró con su hermana y compañía.

—¡Annie! Siéntate...— Se hizo a un lado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— Preguntó sonriente.

—Hola, Annie. Ella es Susana, hermana de Terry... estamos aquí por su hermana menor...

—Oh... mucho gusto, Susana... ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana?

—Es... es paciente de cáncer... tuvo una recaída...

—¡Oh! Lo siento... lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Annie sintió algo muy extraño, muchos sentimientos que no comprendía. Terminaron la comida en silencio. Ella había terminado su turno, pero decidió acompañar a Candy y a Susana hasta la sala de espera.

—¡Terry! ¿Qué te dijeron?— Susana se aproximó a él. Terry negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor profundo.

—Yo tampoco soy compatible con Trish... lo siento...

No luchó más con su llanto y él y Susana se abrazaron, la impotencia era muy grande. Richard y su esposa se sentían totalmente derrotados.

—¡Háganme la prueba a mí!— Exclamó Annie de pronto. Todos los ojos se clavaron en ella, incluso los de Candy la buscaron intensamente.

—Disculpe... ¿quién es usted?— Le preguntó la señora desconcertada.

—Yo... soy hermana de Candy... trabajo aquí...

—Oh... pero... no creo que usted pueda ser compatible... y yo ya no sé...

—Existe al menos un veinticinco por ciento de posibilidad... déjeme intentarlo, por favor...

Fue casi una súplica por parte de Annie. Tratándose de la última esperanza de Trish, sus padres aceptaron.

Fue otro buen rato de incertidumbre mientras se le hacía la prueba de compatibilidad a Annie. Los demás esperaban, Terry, Candy y Susana se habían vuelto un trío inseparable. De lejos, Richard miraba a sus hijos y un remordimiento agudo lo invadió. Vio que Susana tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro protector de Terry, el apoyo incodicional de dos hermanos, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Buenas noches...— Con la voz del doctor, los adormilados que esperaban abrieron sus ojos enormes, esperando alguna noticia positiva.

—Doctor...— Lo abordó la esposa de Richard, esperando ansiosa una respuesta.

—La señorita White es compatible en un milagroso porcentaje.

—¡Bendito sea Dios!— Exclamó la señora con júbilo y lágrimas.

...

Candy y Terry se marcharon más tranquilos, agradecidos con Dios, pero agotados. Se dieron un baño y se acostaron inmediatamente. Despertaron a la mañana siguiente, ya Candy estaba en vacaciones de verano, pero Terry no terminaría hasta finales de Junio, por lo que aún tendría que asistir a la universidad por dos semanas más. Se tomó el desayuno apresurado y se fue.

Candy recordó la plática con Eleanor que se había quedado pendiente, pero sabía que no podría escaparse una vez más.

—Candy... antes de decirte todo lo que te voy a decir, quiero que tengas presente algunas cosas... tranquila, querida, ésto no es el fin del mundo, no te asustes.— Eleanor le sonrió al verla tan tensa.

—Ya le dije que no se tiene que preocupar, yo no he hablado aún con Terry porque...

—Candy, que manía tienes de interrumpir. Tú no sabes lo que te voy a decir, no te adelantes.

—Lo siento... es que no puedo evitarlo cuando estoy nerviosa...

—No tienes por qué estarlo, ésto no es lo que imaginas...

Respiró profundo. Quería elegir las palabras correctas, de modo que Candy no la malinterpretara.

—Lo primero, Candy, es que sí te quiero y no es cierto eso de que yo prefiero que Terry esté con Eliza...

—Yo... es que...

—Sí, se que no he sido muy afectuosa contigo y que tengo una relación estrecha con Eliza, pero no tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Mira, Candy, yo no estoy en contra de que estés con Terry, de su relación... te confieso que tú no eres lo que yo imaginaba para él, te soy sincera, pero eso no quiere decir que no te haya aceptado. Tú eres muy dulce, linda y mi hijo te ama, pero es la forma en que están haciendo las cosas en lo que no estoy de acuerdo.

Candy volvió a suspirar largamente y Eleanor podía sentir que en ella había angustia, pero antes que todo, ella era la madre de Terry y no iba a permitir que un impulso pudiera estancar el futuro por el que tanto su hijo se había esforzado.

—Yo sé que las cosas en tu casa no están bien, entiendo tus ganas de escapar, yo también tuve tu edad y sé lo que es sentirse atrapado, sé lo que es estar enamorada hasta los huesos y pensar que si estás junto a la persona que amas, ya nada más importa, suena muy lindo, Candy, pero no es así.

—Pero yo amo a su hijo, señora, él ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, soy muy feliz.— Sus ojos estaban tan aguados que contagiaron a los de Eleanor.

—Lo sé, Candy. Ambos están flotando ahora, pero no se han puesto a pensar en toda la responsabilidad que se están adjudicando innecesariamente.

—Si lo dice por mi discapacidad...

—No, no, Candy... no es eso, bueno quizás eso también influya un poco, pero no es lo que me preocupa.

—Entonces no la entiendo... ¿por qué no podemos hacer nuestra vida a parte?

Eleanor volvió a suspirar. Ella trataba de explicarse, pero no encontraba las palabras precisas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un corazón obstinado y enamorado.

—Porque no están preparados, Candy. Ahora les parece muy fácil, idílico. Vivir solos... que nadie los moleste en su nidito de amor y esa es sólo la parte hermosa, pero no se han puesto a pensar mucho más de ahí. Candy, Terry está trabajando, está estudiando, ambas cosas lo absorven demasiado. Él tiene metas, sueños que necesitan dedicación y tiempo. Tiene ya mucha responsabilidad y tú, aunque no intencional, le estás añadiendo más carga a sus hombros. Terry es el tipo de personas que se echa todo encima. El tenerte aquí, aunque él jamás te lo dirá le ha dado un sinfín de obligaciones, él se siente responsable por ti.

—Pero yo trato de molestarlo lo menos posible.

—Te lo explicaré de un modo más claro, Candy. Ahora se mudarán solos, por lo que Terry, no tú, tendrá que ser responsable de un alquiler, de una despensa y de que no te falte nada. Al principio no notarán los cambios, pero con el tiempo, cuando se presenten las situaciones, reducción en jornada de trabajo, las deudas acumulándose, vendrá la desesperación, tú te sentirás atada y culpable por no poder ayudarlo y lo más triste, termines pagando sus frustraciones, aunque no sea su intención. Descubrirán de la peor manera que de no sólo de amor se vive y que incluso, esa frustración les puede destruir su relación. Sus estudios pasarían a un segundo plano, inevitablemente, porque mientras, no pueden quedarse en la calle y Terry conseguiría un segundo empleo o tal vez regrese a las peleas cuando se vea desesperado.

—¡No! Él me prometió que jamás volvería a las peleas...

Fue tanto el pánico que Candy sintió que se puso a llorar. Eleanor se conmovió tanto que por primera vez la abrazó, como una madre y le acarició el cabello.

—No llores, Candy. No te estoy diciendo ésto para desalentarte o para que te alejes de él. Ustedes tienen una relación muy bonita y Terry te adora, no tienen por qué terminar. Sólo no apresuren las cosas, se los digo por experiencia. Los planes no siempre nos salen como queremos, siempre hay algo con lo que no contamos, como por ejemplo... si te embarazaras...

—No, nada de eso. Hemos sido muy responsables... de hecho... tengo mi periodo en éstos momentos...

Eleanor no pudo evitar reir, ella era especial.

—Candy... no digo que suceda ahora, pero conviviendo todo el tiempo... a menos que vayas a una clínica y te planifiques con un método más seguro, podría suceder... un descuido, en fin... son situaciones que les cambian la jugada por completo y entonces... Terry, bueno, ambos tendrían que dejar en espera los planes y sueños que tenían porque se llenaron de responsabilidades, jugaron a ser adultos y se estrellaron en el intento. Es eso lo que quiero evitar a toda costa, Candy. Yo quiero que Terry logre sus metas, quiero verlo salir de éste barrio, quiero verlo graduarse, y entonces, cuando él haga eso... yo estaré encantada de ayudarte a planificar la boda y me dedicaré a malcriar a mis nietos

Se le aguaron los ojos cuando terminó de hablar, en la mente de Candy se formó toda una película, imaginando su vida juntos, su futuro y en una medida se sintió fatal al reconocer que sin querer, ella podría truncar todo eso.

—No quiero ser la responsable del fracaso de Terry, pero... se me hace tan odioso tener que volver a mi casa...

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, tú ya eres casi una mujer y huir de las situaciones no es madurez. La familia, es la familia y créeme que ninguna es perfecta, ya has visto como es el caso de Terry... Tienes que enfrentarlos, Candy y aunque sea duro, aceptar lo que ya pasó y que no puedes cambiar, sólo puedes brindarte un nuevo comienzo.

—No es tan fácil...

—Lo sé, pero tampoco es imposible. No conozco a nadie más orgulloso que mi hijo, e incluso él ha tenido que doblar el brazo y tratar de alguna manera de convivir con su padre, no creo que se le haga fácil, pero lo intenta, a pesar del rencor, entonces, toma su ejemplo, inténtalo.

—Tiene razón. Éste mismo fin de semana me pondré en contacto con mi familia...

...

Ese día, Terry llegó tan tarde de trabajar, que Candy ya se había quedado dormida y no pudo hablar con él. Se prometió hacerlo en la mañana.

—Grand...

—Dime, cieguita.— Le preguntó sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

—Necesito hablar contigo...

—¿Es importante? Tengo dos exámenes hoy...— Respondió aún sin mirarla y repitiendo unas definiciones de memoria sobre lo que estaba estudiando.

—No... no es importante.

Le mintió. Comprendiendo lo que ella podría quitarle si insistiera en quedarse con él, truncarle su pasión, su futuro.

—Te veo en la tarde, cieguita. No olvides empacar, mañana nos mudamos.— Le dio un beso y se fue.

Por la tarde, cuando Terry regresó de la universidad para comerse algo ligero y luego irse a trabajar no encontró a Candy por ninguna parte.

—Mamá... ¿dónde está Candy?— Preguntó sin mucha preocupación mientras se ponía el uniforme de Big Burgers, pero el prolongado silencio de Eleanor lo comenzó a alertar.

—¿Mamá?— Insistió levantando la ceja.

—Terry... Candy... se fue...

Los ojos azules de Terry se quedaron fijos y en pánico por casi un minuto.

—¿Se fue? ¿Con quién? No me digas que tú...

—No... Yo no le dije que se fuera, yo sólo...— Eleanor estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué le hiciste?— Le reclamó mirándola con rabia a los ojos, los mismos ojos que había heredado de ella.

—¡No le hice nada!— Se safó de su agarre.

—¿Entonces cómo es que se fue así?

—Tal vez te lo diga aquí.— Le entregó una carta.

Terry tomó la carta, pero una sensación terrible le aceleró los latidos. El miedo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Estoy actualizando rápido, ya saben, aprovechando al máximo las vacaciones, espero poder terminar éste fic antes del 7 de enero que es cuando regreso a la uni. Ya falta poco para terminar la historia. Tengo todo fríamente calculado, mientras, sufran un ratito, buajajajajaja (risa malvada).**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Guest, Maride de Grand, elisablue85, dulce lu, anaalondra28, Iris Adriana, mimeli, Dali, skarllet northman, LizCarter, gatita, norma Rodriguez, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, GRANDCHESTER LUCY**


	24. Desvío

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 23 Desvío**

* * *

><p>Eleanor se retiró cuando Terry comenzó a desdoblar la carta, sintiéndose precisamente como ese pedazo de papel, doblándose y desdoblándose, frágil, capaz de romperse.<p>

_**Mi héroe:**_

_**Primero que nada, decidir ésto me ha costado mucho, pero es lo correcto. Te amo, no vayas a pensar que no, yo te amo demasiado, pero no sólo te amo a ti, sino a todo lo que eres, a tus sueños y aspiraciones y aunque me duela, si yo me quedo contigo, si insisto y te obligo a modificar tus planes, sólo me convertiré en testigo de tus fracasos.**_

_**Yo estoy en un momento de mi vida muy oscuro, analizando muchos aspectos, aceptando realidades, al igual que tú. Comprendí que la responsable por mis circustancias soy yo y que soy yo quien debe enfrentarlas y afrontar las consecuencias. Fue muy egoísta de mi parte el haber querido dejarte mi carga.**_

_**Necesito sanar algunas heridas, necesito y tú también, un tiempo de soledad. Mi vida cambió mucho desde que te conocí, tú me trajiste luz y yo no puedo a cambio conducirte a la oscuridad que sería precipitarnos y retrazar el futuro con el que has soñado y que al final, algo tan bello se nos rompa y tú termines odiándome inevitablemente.**_

_**Yo sé que tú me amas, yo he podido sentirlo, pero no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. Yo soy mucha responsabilidad, aunque suene feo. Yo lejos de darte apoyo, sólo puedo añadirle más peso a tu carga. Por eso, aún con el corazón roto, me estoy yendo, me estoy alejando porque sé que tú jamás lo harías, te echarías todo encima, creyéndote capaz, pero no eres de hierro, estallarás cuando no aguantes más la presión de lo que sería nuestra vida juntos a falta de un futuro sólido.**_

_**Por eso, mi amor, mi vida, mi héroe, me fui. Quiero que logres todo eso que te has propuesto y yo por mi parte pondré en orden mi vida y como tú, buscaré superarme. Una verdadera compañera no te deja toda la carga, sino que busca la manera de hacerla más ligera.**_

_**Por favor, no me busques. Termina de estudiar, llega a donde quieras llegar y cuando lo hagas, entonces búscame, yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, pero por favor, no lo hagas antes... porque si lo haces, si te siento, si te escucho, si te me acercas, si me besas o me haces el amor una vez más... yo no seré capaz de alejarme nuevamente y te seguiré, aniquilando tus sueños.**_

_**Yo estaré bien, te esperaré lo que haga falta, yo soy y seré sólo tuya, pero en el tiempo correcto, ya sin rencores, sin incertidumbre, más tranquilos, más preparados, listos para comenzar nuestra vida juntos, eternamente.**_

_**Te amo,**_

_**Candy**_

Con los ojos aguados y un gesto muy duro, empuñó la carta, apretando los dientes, extrañándola a morir desde ya. Se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un trancazo, a la que luego le propinó un puñetazo.

Era cierto que Candy era mucha responsabilidad, era cierto que muchas veces él se sentía cansado, pero se había acostumbrado a ella, se había enamorado de su pureza, de su inocencia, también de su torpeza que lejos de molestarlo le causaban mucha gracia y por otro lado... su curiosidad, su pasión. Ella era todo lo bonito y puro de su vida. Miró hacia su cama y su gesto se suavizó por un instante. El libro que ella le había regalado estaba ahí, el libro y un peluche, pero uno en particular: "El principito". Había otra nota.

_**Si amas una flor, no la recojas.**_

_**Porque si lo haces esta morirá**_

_**y dejará de ser lo que amas.**_

_**Entonces si amas una flor, déjala ser.**_

_**El amor no se trata de posesión.**_

_**El amor se trata de apreciación.**_

_**-Osho-**_

Terry comprendió muy bien lo que Candy le quiso decir con esa reflexión y sonrió tristemente por la relación que guardaba esa parábola de "la rosa" con el protagonista del libro y precisamente "la rosa".

...

Candy llegó a su casa, de la misma forma en que se marchó. Llegó con Annie. Su madre corrió hacia ella con los ojos aguados y la abrazó muy fuerte. Hizo lo mismo con su padre.

—Candy... pensé que ya no volverías... pensé que...

—Uno siempre regresa a donde pertenece, mamá. Ustedes son mi familia. Y los amo.

—¡Candy!— Patty bajó las escaleras tan de prisa, que se cayó en el último escalón, pertiendo sus lentes, pero se incorporó en seguida y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

Por primera vez, esa tarde, hubo una paz en esa familia que no hubo en años. El padre de Candy estaba sobrio, su madre estaba relajada, risueña, en pleno verano, en la mesa del comedor de la familia White parecía navidad.

—¿Qué haces, Annie?— Le preguntó Candy al sentirla caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación.

—Me voy, Candy.

—¿Te vas? Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Es porque yo regresé?— Le preguntó con angustia y en ese momento entró también Patty a la habitación de la hermana mayor.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas tú también?— Le reclamó Patty.

—Chicas, chicas... yo ya soy mayor, no puedo quedarme en casa de mamá y papá por siempre. Debo encontrar mi camino, ya es hora...— Respondió Annie mirando a sus dos hermanas con mucha melancolía.

—Pero... ¿a dónde vas?— Preguntó Candy.

—Conseguí un apartamento. Modesto, pero lindo.

—¿Es muy lejos de aquí?

—No. Una media hora en auto...

—¡Pues que te vaya bien!— Dijo Patty molesta y salió de la habitación. Annie sólo sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué le pasa a Patty?— Preguntó Candy extrañada de esa reacción.

—Desde que te fuiste, de algún modo ella se sintió abandonada... y pues ahora me voy yo... pero ya se le pasará...

Annie siguió acomodando sus cosas en varias maletas.

—Oye, Annie, quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por la hermanita de Terry... de verdad fue un gesto muy noble...

—No tienes que agradecerme. Lo haría todas las veces que fueran necesarias...

—Es que... nunca esperé algo así de ti...

—Lo sé. Yo... hice algo muy malo... algo por lo que siempre estaré arrepentida...

—Annie... fue un accidente, yo ya...

—No me refiero a eso, Candy. Hablo de algo aún peor, algo que nunca podría confesarle a nadie. El caso es... que quiero que esa niña viva... que tenga la oportunidad que otros no tuvieron...

Unas lágrimas gruesas rodaron por el hermoso rostro de Annie. Un dolor y un remordimiento horrible que siempre la acompañaba, un secreto demasiado oscuro que jamás tendría el valor para revelar. Un rato después, ya con sus maletas hechas, fue junto con Candy a buscar a Patty.

—¿Se puede?— Preguntó tocando la puerta, aunque estaba abierta.

—Ya estás adentro.— Respondió Patty con fastidio e indiferencia, sin quitar la vista de la revista juvenil que leía.

—¿De verdad quieres que nuestra despedida sea así?— Annie le quitó la revista y la lanzó lejos. Patty puso los ojos en blanco, se cruzó de brazos y la miró desafiante.

—Vete. Váyanse las dos y déjenme sola.

—Hablas como si estuviera abandonando el planeta. Sólo voy a cambiar de casa, no de ciudad, ni de familia. Les propongo algo a las dos... ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo éste fin de semana?

—¿Nosotras? ¿Para qué?— Patty seguía empleando el mismo tono odioso.

—Bueno... podrían ayudarme a arreglar el apartamento, decorarlo... y pasar una increíble pijamada entre hermanas... ¿Qué dicen?

...

A pesar de que Terry había respetado los deseos de Candy, de no buscarla, se la estaba pasando fatal. La extrañaba demasiado, vivía con el miedo de perderla, aunque entendía muy bien sus razones y sabía que necesitaban de ese espacio, sin distracciones, tener la cabeza fría. A Terry le faltaba poco para terminar sus estudios, poco más de un año, pero era precisamente ese año el más importante. Su frustración era muy grande, lo reflejaba en su carácter gruñón y en su últimamente, poco desempeño en el trabajo.

Eleanor también había sufrido el cambio de actitud de Terry. Sus grocerías y su mal genio, sufría en silencio, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró antes de abrir, como de costumbre. Era un hombre, no lo conocía ni lo había visto antes por el edificio. Lo pensó muchas veces antes de abrir. Al final terminó abriendo la puerta, rezando, desde la amargura de Terry se había vuelto paranóica.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe la molestia...— El hombre no terminó la frase, se quedó algo idiota mirando a Eleanor, eso la puso más nerviosa.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?— Preguntó con la puerta a medio abrir, en caso de que tuviera que cerrársela en las narices.

—Yo... vine por Terruce... ¿vive aquí?— Eleanor no contestaría inmediatamente. Se asustó. No sabía quién era ese hombre y por qué estaba buscando a su hijo, se imaginó lo peor.

—No... no vive aquí... ¿para qué lo busca?— Era evidente su recelo.

—Disculpe, creo que debí comenzar por ahí... Yo soy Robert Hathaway... soy su supervisor inmediato...

—¡Oh! El señor Hathaway... mi hijo me hablado de usted... pase y disculpe... es que pensé que... bueno, entre.— Lo invitó avergonzada.

—Gracias... no sabía que la madre de Terruce fuera tan joven...— Parpadeó algo nervioso. No sólo era el hecho de que era una mujer joven de treinta y ocho años, sino que era hermosa y esbelta, aparentando mucho menos edad.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada...— Las mejillas de Eleanor se ruborizaron luego de tanto tiempo. Fue inevitable, que ahora que estaba más tranquila al saber que no corría peligro con ese hombre, se fijara en él. No debía de pasar de los cuarenta. Era un hombre relativamente alto, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes. Era guapo, sin embargo, parecía no estar muy conciente de ello, pues no hacía nada para impresionarla ni se mostraba engreído, por el contrario, su expresión mostraba calidez, confianza.

—Perdone mi atrevimiento de haber llegado sin aviso, es que... sinceramente estoy preocupado por Terruce...

—¿Le pasó algo?— Preguntó alarmada.

—No lo sé, eso es precisamente lo que vine a averiguar aquí... Verá, yo siento mucho cariño por su hijo, es un buen muchacho, además de un excelente empleado, pero... desde hace unos días... no sé, ha cambiado, he recibido quejas de otros empleados, los clientes y él... él no ha querido hablar...

—Oh... ya entiendo... ¿Desea un café... un té?— Ofreció Eleanor, sabiendo que la conversación se alargaría si tocaban ese tema.

—Un café estaría bien.

En unos minutos Eleanor regresó con el café. Robert Hathaway la seguía con la mirada cada vez que se movía, ella lo había impresionado con su belleza.

—Lo que le pasa a Terry es sencillo.

—¿Perdón?— Parpadeó Robert, se había distraído.

—Hace unos días... él y su novia... decidieron darse un tiempo...

—Oh... ahora entiendo. La cieguita... esa chica caló hondo en él...

—Así es. Creo que yo tuve la culpa de alguna manera...

—¿Usted?

—No directamente... Es sólo que... ellos se estaban apresurando demasiado y Terry... él tiene planes, metas... no era conveniente la forma en que estaban llevando las cosas y yo... yo soy su madre, lo vi desviándose e intervine... porque... ésta no es la vida que quiero para mi hijo...— Se puso a llorar sin quererlo. Siempre había sido solitaria, especialmente desde que la madre de Eliza, su única amiga había regresado a Puerto Rico.

—No llore, señora. Usted hizo lo que creyó conveniente.— Le ofreció un pañuelo.

—Disculpe. Usted debe pensar que soy una histérica...

—No, no, no se preocupe. Usted hizo lo que cualquier padre haría para evitar que su hijo se descarrile...

—¿Usted tiene hijos, señor Hathaway?— Le preguntó de pronto.

—No... pero tengo padres, padres que evitaron a todas costa que yo fracasara, aunque yo los odié en algún determinado momento, pero hoy, les agradezco que hayan intervenido.

Poco a poco, Eleanor se fue sintiendo cómoda, ahora entendía por qué su hijo lo admiraba tanto. Robert Hathaway era un hombre cálido y comprensivo, con el que podías hablar de cualquier cosa y jamás se mostraba impresionado, sabía escuchar. No supo cómo fue que había pasado más de una hora conversando hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse de pronto.

—¡Terry!— Se puso de pie de golpe, nerviosa. Terry se quedó mirándolos a ambos con ojos inquisitivos.

—Buenas tardes, mamá, señor Hathaway... ¿A qué debo su visita?— El tono de Terry dejaba ver que no le hacía ninguna gracia verlo tan relajadamente con su madre, Robert se dio cuenta y se puso de pie, igualmente nervioso como Eleanor.

—Buenas tardes, Terruce. Yo había venido por ti...

—Ah. ¿Para qué soy bueno?

—¡Terry! ¿Qué modales son esos?

—Lo siento... es que estoy cansado y... además... ando apurado, tengo que ir a trabajar.— Miró con intención al señor Hathaway.

—Justo de eso quería hablarte, Terruce...

—¿Ahora? Disculpe, señor, pero no creo que sea un buen momento...

—Te va a interesar lo que tengo que decirte, sobre todo, porque no quiero que me hagas quedar como un idiota.— Terry pasó de serio a intrigado y Eleanor se quedó mirando a Robert por un momento, notando también, que a parte de su nobleza notoria, Robert además tenía dominio y carácter cuando era necesario, cualidades de un buen líder.

—Lo escucho...— Terry hizo un gesto torcido con la boca, como si nada fuera capaz de sorprenderlo.

—Te había comentado hace un tiempo que comenzó la campaña para nuevos gerenciales y te recomendé a ti con el supervisor, pero... tu desempeño en los últimos días me está haciendo pensármelo mejor y... si no estás preparado...

—¡Estoy preparado!— Se impulsó de momento.

—¿Estás seguro? No me lo parece...— Lo pinchó él con toda la intención.

—Mire, sé que no he hecho las cosas bien últimamente, pero eso ha sido por... por una situación personal que tengo, pero... confíe en mí, no voy a defraudarlo, sabe que eso es importante para mí.

—Eso pensé. He dado buenas referencias de ti, pero estarás compitiendo con otros cinco candidatos, Terruce, necesito tu mente puesta en ésto. Estamos hablando de jornada fija a tiempo completo, beneficios y aumento por hora, seguro médico, en fin... no sé qué sea lo que te esté pasando, pero si yo fuera tú, no desperdiciaría ésta oportunidad.

—No lo haré, señor, gracias.

Terry se fue a prepararse para trabajar. Eleanor y Robert se miraron con complicidad, concientes de haber logrado su objetivo y admirando la forma en que Robert influyó en Terry para que despertara, agradecida de que no le revelara los detalles que ella le había dado sobre la causa de su compartamiento. Entonces supo además, que ese hombre era leal.

—Bueno, señora Baker...

—Eleanor.

—Eleanor, ha sido un placer conocerla, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—El placer es mío y gracias por preocuparse por mi hijo, eso... significa mucho para mí...— A pesar de que ya estaban en el umbral de la puerta y de que se habían despedido varias veces, la conversación se seguía alargando, tanto que Terry ya estaba listo y el señor Hathaway aún no se iba.

—¿Necesita un aventón, señor?— Preguntó Terry detrás de Eleanor, haciendo que ella brincara del susto.

—No, gracias. Yo vine en mi auto...

—Entonces... ¿Nos vamos?

—Eh sí... claro.

...

El verano estaba llegando a su fin. Terry había aprobado satisfactoriamente las pruebas requeridas para el puesto de gerencial. Dedicó ese pequeño triunfo a Candy. Ahora, con ese nuevo ingreso, su madre pudo trabajar sólo a medio tiempo y aunque su corazón extrañaba a Candy con intensidad, él estaba construyendo su futuro, la vida que quería tener para compartirla con ella.

—Hola, Richard. ¿Cómo está Trish?— Llegó al hospital.

—Está dormida, pero está bien. Se está recuperando.

—Iré a verla.— Dijo y dio la espalda para dirigirse al elevador, pero su padre lo retuvo al tocarle el hombro.

—Terruce, antes me gustaría hablar contigo... si tienes tiempo, claro...

—Dígame.— Respondió incómodo.

—Quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho y por... relacionarte con tus hermanas, lo aprecio mucho...

—No tiene que agradecerme, para eso está la familia.— Volvió a dar la espalda para irse.

—¡Espera!

—Richard, de verdad estoy apurado.— A su padre le dolió que él lo llamara por su nombre, pero sabía que no merecía mucho más de ahí.

—Yo... quería sugerirte, si así lo deseas... las chicas te quieren mucho y parecen haberse encariñado mucho contigo... el verano está por terminar y me preguntaba si... ¿te gustaría pasarte unas semanas en casa?

—No lo sé... tal vez... tengo que pensarlo...

—Vamos, Terry. Inténtalo al menos, no por mí, por tus hermanas... además no creo que a tu madre le moleste quedarse sola unas semanas...

—Ya lo pensaré y le diré luego.

Richard asintió y Terry se dirigió nuevamente hacia el elevador.

—¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, no creo que a mamá le moleste quedarse sola... es más, creo que me agradecería si la dejo sola... porque... no estará sola...— Le dijo con pura malicia.

—No te entiendo... ¿Cómo que no estará sola?— La curiosidad mató al gato porque la puerta del elevador se abrió en ese momento y Terry entró, dejándolo con la incógnita.

...

—Se está recuperando muy bien. Lo que usted hizo por esta niña no tiene precio, señorita. Usted es un ángel.— Expresó el doctor a Annie, que seguía pendiente de la recuperación de Trish.

—No soy ningún ángel, doctor. Sólo lavé una pequeña parte de todo lo malo que hay en mí.— El doctor, de unos treinta dos años la miró con curiosidad.

—Todos tenemos nuestros demonios, pero sin duda, en la vida de ésta niña y de su familia, usted es un ángel, sólo recuerde eso.— El doctor le sonrió con sus dientes blanquísimos y perfectos, deslumbrándola.

—Intentaré verlo desde ese punto.

—Agradecería si lo hace... yo no sé cuántos demonios tiene usted, yo sólo sé que cuando la miro... veo a un ángel...

—Yo le aseguro que no lo soy...— Dijo con un tono molesto, pero que contrastaba con las lágrimas profundas que brotaron de sus ojos.

—Tal vez no lo sea, pero eso es lo que usted proyecta...

—Gracias... bueno, me voy...— Le dio un besito a la niña dormida y se marchaba...

—¿Señorita White?

—¿Sí?

—¿Sería muy atrevido invitarla a cenar? Es decir... ¿tiene planes?— Annie esbozó una sonrisa, estaba sorprendida, ese no era el tipo de hombres que la invitaba a salir.

—Tengo planes para hoy, pero seguro otro día, gracias, doctor.

Se despidió y se fue, dejando al doctor con una sonrisa tonta y suspirando. Ella también se había quedado flotando, pero ya no se lanzaba a ciegas, se daba a desear y se ponía primero ella, antes de volver a cometer un error.

Salió en el auto que había adquirido por un precio módico, su vida comenzaba a tomar orden y como cada viernes, fue a recoger a sus hermanas.

—¿Están listas?— Les tocó bocina y Patty corrió hacia el auto.

—Yo sí.

—¿Y Candy?

—Ella... viene por ahí... es que no está muy bien.— En unos minutos apareció Candy, muy linda, pero con el rostro totalmente apagado.

Se montaron en el carro en silencio. Candy extrañaba a Terry demasiado, pero sabía que él estaba haciendo justo lo que ella le pidió y muchas veces... había sentido el impulso de correr hacia él, pero ella sabía lo que eso traería. Volver a estar en sus brazos significaría no querer alejarse jamás.

De pronto, el estar montada en el auto de Annie... en la parte trasera, porque Patty ocupaba el asiento del pasajero, su mente comenzó a navegar muy lejos de su dominio...

—¡Detente! ¡Qué se detenga!

—¿Candy?— Le preguntó Annie preocupada, volteando la cabeza hacia ella un momento.

—¡Dile que se detenga!— Gritaba Candy desesperada y se cubría el rostro.

—Candy... me estás asustando...— Annie estaba perdiendo la concentración, cuando volvió a poner los ojos en la carretera... era tarde...

—¡Annie!— Gritó Patty con pánico al ver con horror lo que se avecinaba.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Les dije que publicaría tanto como me sea posible. La historia ya se está acabando, falta muy poco. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todas por comentar.**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


	25. Los ojos engañan

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 24 Los ojos engañan**

* * *

><p>—¡Ahhhh!— Gritó Patty mientras que Annie pisaba el freno hasta el fondo para evitar estrellarse contra un poste de luz.<p>

—¡Detente! Haz que se detenga...— Candy seguía en su trance.

—¡Dios!— Suspiró Annie con el corazón casi fuera de su pecho por la adrenalina y la increudilidad de no haberse estrellado.

El auto a penas rozó el poste, aunque sí ocasionó que muchos autos se desviaran y tuvieran que frenar de golpe, pero no pasó a mayores. La policía llegó unos diez minutos después. Annie se bajó del auto junto con Patty.

—Candy...— Annie le abrió la puerta para sacarla.

—Dile que se detenga... Annie... por favor... tengo miedo...

Annie se quedó sin habla. Supo que Candy estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que repitió aquél fatídico día.

—Candy... ya pasó, estamos bien...

—No... no... dile que no vaya tan rápido... ¡Dícelo!— Le exigió aún en el mismo trance, pero lo que impactó a Annie fue que en ese momento Candy la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos...

—¡Candy! Estamos bien... ¡reacciona!— La sarandeó y entonces fue cuando Candy vio realmente.

—A... Annie...— Se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creerlo. Esa no era la Annie que ella recordaba. Esa Annie era adulta, no tenía las uñas pintadas de negro ni la cara pintorreada con tonos oscuros que llevaba a los trece. La Annie que veían sus ojos era una mujer. Una hermosa mujer con rostro angelical.

—Sí, soy yo... Candy... ¿Me estás viendo? ¿Puedes verme?— Le preguntó con una mezcla de esperanza y desesperación.

—Yo...— Se desmayó de impresión en ese momento.

...

Unos meses habían pasado, las clases habían recomenzado y Terry jamás se quedó de vacaciones en casa de su padre, aún cuando sus hermanas prácticamente se lo rogaron. Se enfocó de lleno en sus estudios y estaba ahorrando cada centavo, porque cuando se graduara, se había propuesto comprar una modesta casa en subasta que luego él mismo rediseñaría para él y para Candy, si es que era cierto que ella aún lo esperaba. La extrañaba a morir, fue tanta su necesidad, que por impulso, llegó hasta su casa. Se estacionó un poco lejos de la vivienda, pues varios autos y un camión ocupaba gran parte de la calle.

A penas había apagado el motor cuando la vio desde lejos. Con sus maletas en mano, sonriente. Esa sonrisa se le metió en el alma, tanto que olvidó las maletas que ella tenía en la mano y muchas cajas al rededor, entonces se fijó que el camión era de mudanza. Se estaba mudando, sin decirle nada. Iba a bajarse para enfrentarla, entonces vio a Archie saludarla con mucho afecto, también metiendo paquetes en su auto mientras que tres hombres fornidos metían las cosas grandes y pesadas en el camión. Se estaba mudando... ¡con Archie! Y él había hecho el papel de idiota todo éste tiempo.

Encendió el motor y arrancó chillando las llantas. Candy llevaba una lámpara en las manos, se le cayó de repente, haciéndose pedazos, como si hubiera presentido algo. Sus ojos, ahora llenos de luz miraron hacia la calle, sin saber qué era lo que realmente estaba buscando. Terry llegó al apartamento hecho una furia.

—¡Terry! ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó Eleanor alarmada, con el lápiz labial en la mano.

—¡Que soy un imbécil!— Gritó dándole un puñetazo al espejo del pasillo, haciéndolo añicos y lastimándose para horror de su madre.

—Terry... ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Candy!

—¿Candy...? ¿Qué pasó con ella?— Preguntó intrigada

—Que se está mudando... y que no es ninguna... santa...

—Terry... no te entiendo...

—¡La vi con el idiota ese! ¡Se están mudando juntos!

Eleanor se quedó boquiabierta. No podía figurarse a Candy haciendo algo así.

—Es... ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro que estoy seguro! Por eso no quería ponerse en contacto conmigo... se lo pensó mejor y ahora se muda con el mierda ese...

—Terry... lo que estás diciendo es muy descabellado... ¿tú confirmaste...?

—¡Sé lo que vi! Sería el colmo que encima me humille a preguntar lo que es obvio.— Sonrió con ironía y se dirigía a la puerta nuevamente.

—Terry... ¿a dónde vas?

—A perderme. Tal vez a golpear a alguien... ¡no sé! Tú... disfruta de tu cita. Del amor...— Le recalcó sarcástico y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se marchó.

Eleanor estaba preocupada, pero sabía que no tenía manera de detener a Terry. Con un largo suspiro de resignación y encomendando a su hijo junto con todos sus celos a Dios, terminaba de arreglarse para su cita con Robert Hathaway.

Eligió un sobrio y a la vez sensual vestido rojo, ceñido, las mangas hasta los codos y le quedaba encima de las rodillas, se calzó unos tacones preciosos, unos que había comprado con remordimientos por el precio, pero que no se resistió a ellos. Se soltó su larga y sedosa melena rubio cenizo que le llegaba a mitad de espalda. Llevaba rímel y los labios en rojo. Parecía una gran estrella de Hollywood.

Echando un último vistazo a su imagen en el espejo ahora cuartizado gracias a Terry, su gesto fue de orgullo y aprobación. Sonó el timbre y como una quinceañera, fue corriendo para abrir. Mostró su mejor sonrisa, la cual se apagó en el mismo instante en que vio al hombre que estaba en el umbral.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó más que molesta.

—Por lo que veo, no era a mí a quien esperabas...— Le dijo con ironía mientras la miraba detenidamente.

—A tí hace más de veinte años que dejé de esperarte. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Su gesto impaciente y furioso se clavó en Richard Grandchester.

—Vine a ver a mi hijo.— Respondió con la arrogancia pura de estar reclamando un total derecho.

—Terry no está, te agradecería que te vayas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás esperando a alguien?— Le preguntó con un gesto gélido, adentrándose en el apartamento y cerrando la puerta, lo que puso a Eleanor muy nerviosa.

—De hecho, sí. Estoy esperando a alguien y no creo que le haga gracia encontrarte aquí, así que por favor, vete.

—Poco me importa si le hace gracia, aquí vive mi hijo y tengo derecho a visitarlo.

—¡Ja! Ojalá hubieras defendido esos derechos con tanta determinación hace veinte años. Ahora, ésta es mi casa y tu hijo es un adulto, por tanto, no tengo obligación alguna de recibirte en mi casa así sea para verlo a él.

El gesto de Richard seguía siendo arrogante. A pesar del egoísmo y los celos absurdos que lo estaban carcomiendo, disfrutó del arrebato de Eleanor, fiera, hermosa.

—No has cambiado en nada, Ellie...

—¡Eleanor! Y por favor, vete... a mi novio no le gustará encontrarte aquí.

—¿Tu novio? ¿Es que ahora recibes hombres aquí, en la casa de tu hijo?— Eleanor abrió la boca indignada, no sabía si abofetearlo o reirse a carcajadas por lo ridículo que estaba siendo.

—¿Insinúas que soy una golfa?— Lo retó.

—No es que...

—¿Te indigna que la mujer a la que abandonaste, la madre de tu hijo esté rehaciendo su vida luego de veinte años? ¿Te indigna que luego de dedicar mi vida al hijo que tú abandonaste ahora me decida a vivir la mía?

—¡Tú no quisiste nada de mí!

—¡Ja! Y tú luchaste tanto contra eso...— Le contestó irónica.— De haberlo querido, con tu dinero e influencia, habrías conseguido como mínimo una custodia compartida, pero no... Richard Grandchester juega a todo o nada.

—¡Eso quedó en el pasado!— Arremetió colérico.

—Tienes razón. Quedó en el pasado junto a la Eleanor que tú conociste.— Alzó el rostro con altivez, aunque sus ojos estaban aguados.

—¿Podrías jurarlo?— La questionó Richard con más prepotencia aún.

—¿Qué cosa?— Le preguntó en tono ácido.

—Que me has olvidado. ¿Ya me olvidaste, _Ellie_?— Ella sonrió con mucha tranquilad, llenando a Richard de curiosidad e intriga.

—¡Contéstame!— Le exigió tomándola fuerte de las muñecas y acercándosele demasiado, con deseo, un deseo que jamás volvería a satisfaccer y que aunque años atrás la hubieran derretido...

—Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace unos años no habría sido necesario que te contestara siquiera. Pero desde hace unos meses... sí, Richard. Te olvidé.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, reteniendo la mirada intensa y furiosa que él le dedicaba. Derrotado, él se fue. Al cerrarse la puerta, ella se reiría a carcajadas. Había soñado con ese momento.

...

—¿Te gusta la nueva casa, Candy?— Le preguntó su madre con júbilo.

—¡Sí! Aunque no entiendo por qué cambiamos de casa...

—Aquella casa estaba llena de recuerdos tristes. Aquí quiero que volvamos a empezar...

Candy había recuperado la vista de la misma forma en que la perdió, así también como la memoria de todo lo ocurrido hace tantos años. Aún asistía a algunas terapias psicológicas, no sólo por la adaptación a su vida como vidente, sino por lo sucedido con Neil.

—¡Tendrán su propio cuarto!— Dijo su madre, queriendo que Candy se sintiera tan animada como Patty, que ya había decidido la habitación que quería. Pero Candy sólo pensaba en una cosa: Terry.

—Señora White, ya trajimos hasta la última caja, si se le ofrece algo más...

—Gracias por todo, Archie. Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Archie sólo miraba a Candy, buscando cualquier excusa para quedarse un rato más junto a ella. Albergando esperanzas. Ella era bella, y ahora que podía ver, había adquirido más seguridad y madurez, ahora era una atractiva joven de dieciocho años. Una joven atractiva cuyo corazón tenía dueño.

—Archie... ¿me harías un favor? Digo, si no estás muy cansado...

—Claro, ¿qué se te ofrece?— Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y Candy se le acercó para que nadie oyera lo que iba a pedirle.

—Quiero... que me lleves a ver a Grand...— La sonrisa de Archie se esfumó y sintió que el corazón se le movió de sitio.

—Es... ¿es en serio?

—Sí... es que lo extraño demasiado. Y además, él merece saber que ya puedo ver...

Hacía un par de meses que Candy había recuperado la vista, pero no quiso decirle a Terry hasta asegurarse que la había recuperado del todo. Tenía en mente buscarlo, decirle que ya no podía estar más sin él y que ahora que ella podía ver, ya no sería tanta responsabilidad para él y que ahora que las cosas en su casa y su familia marchaban bien, no había la necesidad de mudarse juntos, ahora ella era una chica normal y podían tener una relación de novios normal.

—Está bien...— Dijo Archie resignado y despedazado.

En el camino, Candy iba con una sonrisa a flor de labios. También muy nerviosa. Hacía meses que no veía a Terry, bueno, nunca lo había visto realmente y ahora estaba llena de expectativas. Se imaginaba su reacción cuando lo viera y cuando él la viera a ella, la sorpresa que se llevaría cuando supiera que había recuperado la vista y que eso era un obstáculo menos en su relación.

Cuando estaban a pocas cuadras del edificio de Terry, un barullo de personas impedían el paso al auto modesto de Archie. Candy comenzó a buscar a Terry con la mirada entre la multitud. Presintiendo que aunque no lo hubiera visto antes, ella lo reconocería muy bien. Se acomodó unos mechones rebeldes detrás de las orejas y se echó una miradita en el espejo del auto. Como el auto de Archie era viejo y no tenía aire acondicionado, tenía los cristales abajo, entonces Candy pudo escuchar a qué se debía el alboroto.

—¡Grand! ¡Grand!— La multitud aclamando su nombre y Terry alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo.

Entonces Candy no necesitó de mucho para reconocerlo. Desde donde se encontraba, podía sentir su olor a sudor y a sangre. Lo vio celebrar su "victoria" todo golpeado, pero con una expresión indecifrable en el rostro. Las lágrimas de ella caían sin piedad. Él le había prometido que jamás volvería a las peleas. Pero no fue eso lo que le dejó el corazón hecho pedazos...

—Eres el luchador más sexy...— Le dijo melosa una chica vestida de forma muy provocativa, la cual se había prendido de su brazo.

—¿En serio te lo parezco?

—Te lo diré más claro.— Dijo la chica y lo besó, un beso al que Terry correspondió.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Tengo que solicitar guardias de seguridad en caso de que alguna intente matarme? Jajajajajaja. ¿Qué hora es? Es la hora... ¡del sufrimiento! jajaja sorry, chicas.<strong>

**Mi esposo, que sigue esta historia y que también ha expresado sus deseos de aniquilarme, me pidió que hiciera otro capi para hoy mismo... pero no sé si deba... ¿o si? Jajajajaja.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, niñas lindas!**

**Wendy!**


	26. Desilusiones

**Los ojos del alma**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 25 Desilusiones**

* * *

><p>Candy se había imaginado ese primer encuentro de muchas maneras, pero jamás de esa forma tan cruel. Grand, el héroe que ella había idolatrado, a quien le había entregado el corazón y mucho más... la había olvidado cruelmente. A ella y a las promesas que alguna vez le hizo. Era indescriptible todo lo que estaba sintiendo e irónicamente, deseó volverse ciega en ese momento para nunca haber sido testigo de aquello.<p>

—Candy...— Murmuró Archie imaginándose cómo debía sentirse ella. Un sabor tan amargo, uno que él había probado muchas veces.

—Llévame a casa.— Suplicó con una voz tan quebrada, tan falta de vida que Archie por poco se echa a llorar con ella.

—Creo que deberías enfrentarlo. Quisiera ver su cara cuando sepa que lo viste todo.

—No... no ganaría nada humillándome así. Llévame a casa, por favor.

Candy llegó a su casa deshecha, podiendo a penas respirar.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde fuiste?— Se le acercó su madre al verla en esas lamentables condiciones.

—Yo... yo... fui a...— El llanto la traicionó, convirtiéndose en un agudo y lastimero quejido.

—Ya, mi niña. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Grand, mamá... se olvidó de mí y... y tiene a otra.

—Oh.. cielo, lo siento tanto... pero no debes derrumbarte por eso. Tú eres muy joven y linda, si ese Grand no te supo apreciar, otro vendrá.

—¡Yo no quiero a otro!— Gritó histérica y luego siguió llorando desgarradoramente.

—Candy, tienes que calmarte. Date un baño y refréscate y luego pensarás con más claridad.

Candy se fue al baño y se encerró. Primero siguió llorando a la vez que se miraba en el espejo. Miraba su rostro y se analizaba. Pensó que tal vez ella no era lo suficientemente bella para él. A pesar de su ropa sucia y desgarrada, de los moratones y rasguños, Terry se veía guapísimo, supo que era el chico que cualquier otra chica le quitaría en la menor oportunidad. Habiendo tantas chicas a su disposición, ¿por qué él se quedaría esperando a una insignificante y torpe ciega? Aunque ella ya no estaba ciega, pero eso él no lo sabía.

Se quitó la ropa, y completamente desnuda, se contempló en el espejo. Miró la figura femenina que el reflejo le devolvía, ella sólo recordaba su cuerpecito infantil de cinco años. Ahora era una chica en la flor de su juventud y lozanía, una chica que Terry había convertido en mujer muchas veces. Tal vez fueron todas esas entregas las que moldearon ese cuerpo delicado, pero magníficamente voluptuoso donde era requerido. Bajo la ducha, recordó su primera vez. Las dulces caricias, las palabras y la paciencia que Terry le tuvo. Todas las veces que se bañaron juntos... Ahora todas esas cosas maravillosas no serían más que un recuerdo.

Salió del baño y se colocó una pijama de pantalón largo, ya había entrado octubre y se comenzaba a sentir el frío que preludiaba el invierno, pero el frío más intenso venía de su corazón, o de los pedazos de él.

—Candy, no debiste mojarte la cabeza a esta hora. El ambiente está muy frío.— Le dijo su madre con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano y un plato de panecillos con mantequilla.

—No tengo hambre, mamá.

—Por eso te he traído algo ligero. Come algo, por favor, con la mudanza a penas traémos el desayuno.

Resignada y arrellanándose en la alfombra del salón que aún no estaba debidamente amueblado, Candy agarró la taza con poco entusiasmo y dio una minúscula mordida a un panecillo.

—Fue mi culpa.— Expresó Candy de pronto con la vista fija en una pared blanca y sin gracia.

—No digas eso, cariño. ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa?

—Yo... yo me fui, yo rompí todo contacto con él... yo lo dejé libre y a disposición. Yo lo alejé...— Sorbía de su chocolate a la vez que sus lágrimas caían pasivamente por sus mejillas.

—Candy... tú te alejaste para no ser piedra de tropiezo en su camino. Tú sacrificaste tu amor para que en el día de mañana él no te atribuyera sus fracasos. Tú lo dejaste libre para que él lograra sus metas, no para que él te olvidara e hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Al menos debió decirte que ya no le interesaba nada de ti para que no lo siguieras esperando.

—Fui yo la de la idea de alejarnos... tal vez si me hubiera quedado a su lado...

—Estarías embarazada, estancanda y él estaría frustrado y con un futuro incierto. Candy, no cometiste un error, tú, los dos necesitaban ese espacio, tal vez exageraste un poco el régimen de distancia que impusiste, pero... ¿él te sustituyó en unos meses? ¡Vaya amor!

—Mamá, ya basta, no me ayudes...— Aunque llorando, sonrió con ironía.

—Lo que no quiero es que ahora que has recuperado la vista, ahora que tú también tienes metas y sueños vengas a decaer porque ese tarado no te supo valorar. Tienes prohibido deprimirte, Candice White. Quiero que si un día te cruzas al tal Grand ese, sea para para patearle el trasero.

...

—Mamá... ¡ábreme!— Terry tocaba la puerta del apartamento escandalosamente.

—¡Terry! ¿Pretendes derrumbar la puerta? ¿qué pasó con tus llaves?— Le preguntó molesta y un poco avergonzada porque Robert estaba ahí.

—Mis llaves... ¡oops!—Sonrió traviezo, sacándolas de su bolsillo como por arte de magia.

—¡Mírate nada más! Estás... todo golpeado y además...

—¿Sexy?

—¡Borracho!— Le reclamó ella con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y rabia.

—¿Borracho yooo? ¡qué va! Hazme la prueba de aliento...— Le lanzó una bocanada de aire en la cara a Eleanor que casi la deja mareada.

—Lo que te haré es la prueba del agua helada. Acompáñame al baño.

—¿Para qué? Si yo ya sé ir solito... ya no mojo la cama...— Se hacía el gracioso y Eleanor lo arrastraba hacia el baño.

—Robert, no te quedes ahí, ¡ayúdame!

Desvistieron a Terry, dejándolo sólo con el calzoncillo y lo empujaron a la tina.

—¿Me vas a buscar también mi patito de hule? ¡Ahh! ¡Está helada!— Se quejó.

—A ver sin con eso se te quita la borrachera que tienes, ¡sinvergüenza!

—¡Quiero mi patito de hule!— Exigió Terry dando un palmetazo en el agua que salpicó a Eleanor.

Luego del baño frío, Terry salió del baño temblando de frío y con algo de sobriedad. Se puso una pijama y Eleanor lo estaba esperando en el comedor junto a Robert.

—¡Toma!— Eleanor le extendió una taza, se veía que estaba molesta. Más que molesta.

—Oh, lo siento... no puedo beber, eso me hace mal...

—¡Es café! ¡Y te lo vas a tomar!

—Por eso digo que sí me lo tomo... ¡joder! ¿Quién preparó éste café? ¿Lucifer? Está más caliente que el infierno.— Se quejó Terry y disimuladamente Robert y Eleanor rieron.

—¿Ya estás mejor?— Le preguntó Eleanor a Terry luego de que hubiera consumido dos tazas de café cargado y un poco de la cena que había quedado.

—Estoy de mil maravillas, ¡no lo ves!— Se notaba que estaba casi de regreso, habían vuelto su sarcasmo y sus groserías.

—Terry... no creo que esa sea la manera de solucionar las cosas... Estás echándote a morir por algo que... ni siquiera te consta y que es absurdo por demás...

—¡Tú no viste lo que yo vi!

—Y lamento no haberlo hecho porque seguramente estás exagerando todo y sacando especulaciones sin...

—Vaya, vaya. Primero estabas loca por que Candy se largara y ahora la defiendes...

—¡Nunca quise eso! Y no la estoy defendiendo. Es sólo que no me parece lógico que...

—¡Que yo sea un cornudo! Pues sí. La cieguita me puso los cuernos.

—¿La viste? ¿Te consta?

—La vi muy salamera cargando paquetes con el... el patinador de pacotilla ese... Además, nunca me dijo que se iba a mudar, no quiso que lo supiera... porque...

—¡Porque eres igual a tu padre! Es el defecto que tienen todos los Grandchester. Son celosos, posesivos y... ¡absurdos!

—¡Y entonces por qué te buscaste uno! ¿Qué tenemos que les gusta tanto, eh?

—Eleanor, Terruce... creo que deberían ir a descansar... yo me voy...

—¿Y por qué no se van los dos juntos de una vez? Déjenme solo con mis cuernos y ustedes... ustedes vayan a celebrar su amor...

Eleanor se llevó las manos a las sienes. Hasta dolor de cabeza sentía. Ella y Robert compartieron unas palabras en el umbral de la puerta y luego Robert se fue.

Terry se dirigió a su cuarto. Ahí tomó una fotografía que tenía de Candy en su buró y la rompió en todos los pedazos que pudo. Comenzó a patear todo y a maldecir hasta el día en que había nacido. Encontró la carta que ella le había dejado y la volvió a leer.

_**Yo estaré bien, te esperaré lo que haga falta, yo soy y seré sólo tuya...**_

Sólo suya. Cuantas mentiras encerraba ese solo renglón, pensó él. Arrugó el papel, pero no tuvo el valor de romper la carta como había hecho con la foto. Sintió algo de remordimientos y tomó su billetera. Ahí tenía otra foto de ella y se quedó contemplándola con una sonrisa de la que no fue conciente. Miraba la fotografía, la expresión alegre e inocente en el rostro de Candy y esos ojitos siempre perdidos... ¿Era posible que estuviera equivocado? Que había malinterpretado lo que vio y que Candy sí lo amaba y lo estaba esperando... que lo amaba. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo...

...

Terry se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Ya sobrio y con la cabeza fría. Estaba decidido a buscar a Candy. Quería asegurarse que estaba equivocado y si era así, iba a pedirle que... se fuera con él. Aún no se había graduado, pero el puesto de gerencia le hacía gozar de un sueldo cómodo y beneficios. No es que fuera la mejor decisión, pero quería alejar a Candy de cualquier posible pretendiente, sobre todo el tal Archie ese.

Sólo había un problema... Terry no sabía la nueva dirección de Candy... ¡Maldición! Pero... ¿por qué ahogarse en un vaso de agua? Seguro que algún vecino debe saber a dónde se fueron... Rogó porque fuera así y se puso en marcha hacia la antigua casa de Candy.

Cuando llegó a la vecindad, vio a una anciana barriendo hojas secas afuera. Vivía justo al lado de la vieja casa White.

—Disculpe, señora... ¿usted sabe a dónde se mudó la familia que vivía en ésta casa?

—¡Oh por supuesto! Los White ahora viven a quince minutos más de aquí. En las viviendas nuevas que hicieron... sabe, tuvieron suerte en las subastas... la vecindad se llama... Green Hope Village...

—Gracias.— Dijo casi dispuesto a irse.

—¿Usted también irá a la boda?

—¿A la boda?

—Sí. Una de las chicas White se casa... ¿no lo sabía?

—No...— Dijo Terry poniéndose mudo y pálido de pronto.

—¿Sabe cuál es la que se casa?— Preguntó Terry casi al borde del pánico.

—Eh... ¡rayos! ¿cómo era que se llamaba?— Expresó la vieja rascándose la mollera.

Terry perdió la paciencia, le agradeció y se subió al auto.

—¡Espere! Ya me acordé... —Gritó la señora, pero ya Terry había arrancado y no alcanzó a oirla.

Decidió ir él mismo a enfrentar a Candy. Antes de llegar a la dirección que le había proporcionado la anciana, detuvo la mirada en una tienda, una tienda de novias precisamente. Miró a través de los cristales y entonces la vio. A Candy... eligiendo vestidos... ¡de novia! Los elegía con tanta admiración que Terry juró que podía ver, pero eso no era posible... ¿o sí?

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que ahora las dejé peor que antes... Jajajajaja. Bueno, ustedes querían otro capi y pues ahí está... Jajaja mi esposo me acaba de mandar al diablo cuando se lo leí!<strong>

**¿Otro? ¿Se arriesgan?**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Wendy**


End file.
